Lenguaje del Amor
by Mrs Michele
Summary: Quinn Fabray es la nueva profesora del McKinley. Rachel Berry, su alumna menos aplicada.
1. Alumnos Nuevos

Lenguaje del Amor

Quinn Fabray sostenía orgullosamente su diploma en la palma de su mano derecha. En la izquierda, una rosa roja que su padre le había enviado como regalo de graduación: finalmente era profesora de Literatura.

Giró su cabeza hacia atrás al notar agua golpeándole la espalda y luego papeles de colores rodearle el cuerpo de arriba abajo. Brittany sabía como siempre hacerla sentir bien. Comenzaron juntas la escuela primaria, con tropiezos la otra rubia acabó el secundario y ahora ambas portaban su certificado universitario. Las metas que habían puesto para compartir finalmente se estaban cumpliendo.

Ahora, con sus 22 años recién cumplidos, comenzaba ese largo camino a forjar su vida dedicándola a su vocación; la enseñanza era en ella lo que Van Gogh pintaba o Poe plasmaba como poema. Era lo que el resto de sus días quería hacer, saltando aquello que podía llegar a obligarla para abandonarlo.

- _Mike dará una fiesta ahora en su departamento ¿vienes?- _ Brittany, al igual que Mike, se habían formado como profesores de danza y juntos soñaban con fundar una academia a comienzos del año siguiente-

- _No lo creo, Britt. Mañana tengo una entrevista, debo acostarme temprano y descansar _

_- ¡Quinn!- _ le reprochó ella. Las fiestas para Brittany eran algo indispensable cuando las cosas salían bien- _ Solo un rato, luego yo misma te llevo al departamento _

_- La última vez que me dijiste eso me dejaste en el equivocado ¡A casi veinte cuadras del mío! No Britt, gracias pero iré a casa en taxi _– refutó ella guardando su chaqueta bajo su brazo y alistándose para salir del edificio que ya no tendría que volver-

- _Está bien, pero este sábado no te salvas. Me voy, Santy debe estar esperándome para que nos bañemos juntas- _ se despidió alegremente saludándola con la mano. La rubia soltó un corto_ adiós _e imitó el gesto.

Terminó por bajar los escalones de la Universidad y, en la calle, detuvo un taxi dispuesta a llegar a casa en un horario en el que pudiera terminar de arreglar las cosas para el día siguiente, cenar, darse una ducha y finalmente descansar en su cama leyendo la parte final de _Captive Heart_ de Sarah Mc Kerrigan; aquel libro romántico que comenzó a leer la mañana anterior durante el desayuno.

Estaba cerrando el libro cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar desde la mesa de luz, con cansancio, estiró la mano para tomarlo y atender rápidamente.

- _ Hola _

_- Hija ¿te ha llegado mi regalo? _

_- Hola papá, si la rosa estaba preciosa, gracias por el detalle. _

_- Oh hija, para nadie un regalo es una rosa. Hablo de lo otro _

_- ¿Qué otro? No, lo siento, aun no me llegó nada ¿De qué se trata? _

_- ¿Si te lo dijera seguiría siendo sorpresa? ¡No seas tonta, Quinn!- _ bromeó el hombre con una pequeña risa que contagió a la rubia- _Seguramente llegará mañana, estate atenta que tal vez llegue temprano o tal vez no _

_- Papá mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer _

_- ¿Sigues con esa idea de viajar a ese pueblo? ¿Cómo se llamaba…? _

_- Lima. Y si, aun sigo con eso. Allí faltan muchos profesores por lo que seria una oportunidad agradable aprovecharla _

_- ¿Viajaras sola? _

_- Si, Britt se fue de fiesta con Santana por lo que dudo quieran acompañarme _

_- Pasaré por ti, no iras a ese lugar sola. Es un pueblo olvidado en el que solo los delincuentes lo habitan _

_- Papá no hables así, no conoces nada de allí _

_- Por favor, Quinn, leo periódicos y miro el noticiero. Con eso me basta _

_- Papá, estoy cansada, ¿nos vemos mañana?_

_- Esta bien, hija ¿A qué hora quieres que te busque? _

_- Podría ser después del desayuno ¿A las 10? _

_- Allí estaré, Quinnie. Cuídate _

_- Hasta mañana, papá._

* * *

_- ¿Estás segura que es aquí?- _ Russel Fabray colaba su cabeza hacia delante del volante tratando de descifrar que tipo de Instituto era ese- _ No parece de mal aspecto, al contrario_

_- Te lo dije, señor creo saber todo en esta vida. Es un Instituto normal _

_- Eso espero. Bajaré contigo _

_- No, papá- _ Quinn colocó una de sus manos sobre la de su padre impidiéndole que la siguiera- _La que está interesada en este trabajo soy yo. Espérame aquí ¿si? _

_- Si en una hora no sales, iré por ti- _ Quinn rodó los ojos, cuan dramático podía ser su padre si se lo proponía- _¿Está claro? _

_- Como quieras- _ le dejó un sonoro beso en la mejilla y se dispuso a bajar del auto. Caminó por el patio frontal del colegio con su maleta en mano y sus lentes de lectura en la otra. Se sorprendió que nadie cuidara la entrada como en su colegio de California, a pesar de que ahora vivía en New York.

A lo largo del pasillo, el único ruido audible fue el de sus zapatos de tacón golpeando cada vez que hacía un paso; avergonzada pero con nadie que la viera, aceleró para llegar más rápido a la oficina del director. Golpeó tres veces y solo en la última se le permitió la entrada.

_- Buenas tardes, soy Quinn Fabray-_ se presentó ella aun con el picaporte en mano y medio cuerpo fuera de la habitación-

- _Oh, si claro, señorita Fabray. Adelante, por favor-_ un hombre de color le señaló el asiento frente a su escritorio y ella asintió antes de sentarse- _ Soy el director Figgins, quien tiene a cargo este respetable Instituto y el que habló por teléfono con usted _

_- Si, si lo recuerdo. Muchas gracias por tomarme en cuenta _

_- En realidad no había otros candidatos pero, volviendo al tema, ¿tiene algún currículo que quiera mostrarme? _

_- Vera, principal Figgins, acabo de graduarme por lo que ésta sería mi primera oportunidad laboral. _

_- ¿Es de New York? _

_- Así es _

_- ¿Y por qué no intentar trabajar allí? _

_- No es fácil ocupar una vacante, si hay claro. Mucho menos si tan solo pasaron veinticuatro horas desde la última vez que pisé la Universidad como alumna _

_- En caso de que se quedara con el puesto ¿viajaría a diario? _

_- Por supuesto, no veo cual seria el problema _

_- Que no quiero irregularidades. Si usted debe trabajar de lunes a viernes, no puede faltar un solo día ¿está entendiendo? _

_- Claro_

_- Hay dos salones que necesitan una profesora de literatura. El primero es uno de los más bajos y el otro es el último año. Un grupo algo especial _

- _¿Especial? _

_- Bien, señorita Fabray, le daré un plazo de cuatro semanas para que se adapte. Si le agrada, el puesto es suyo _

_- ¿De verdad? _

_- Por supuesto. Llevan solo dos semanas de clases por lo que una profesora nueva para ellos no será problema. _

_- ¿Y entonces… _

_- Mañana a las 9 es su horario con el primer grupo del que el hablé. Lunes y viernes es el otro ¿Alguna duda? _

_- No, señor- _se puso ella de pie y le estiró la mano emocionada en un cordial saludo- _ muchas gracias por esta oportunidad _

_- Bien. La veo mañana_

* * *

La salida de su primer día fue perfecta. El primer grupo en el que apenas pudo enseñar algo, debido a las presentaciones y al poco tiempo, fue demasiado agradable. Los chicos tenias entre 13 y 14 y a ella le gustaba el espíritu por aprender y la manera en que le prestaban atención y acataban cada una de sus ordenes.

Esa mañana, cuando el reloj dio las 10:00, tomó su maleta, se quitó sus anteojos y caminó rumbo a la puerta de salida. En el camino, varios alumnos la saludaron con amabilidad y respeto, pero otros llamaron su atención. Uno de los salones ,alejados del resto, aun tenia su puerta cerrada y lo que dedujo con sus alumnos dentro. Caminó con incertidumbre y coló sus ojos tras el pequeño espacio de vidrio que la puerta le permitía observar hacia el interior.

- _No tires eso, aun se puede usar- _ escuchó desde adentro por lo que se alzó sobre sus pies y trató de observar aun más. Era un grupo reducido sentado en un círculo sobre sus pupitres-

- _No seas idiota, Finn-_ escuchó otra voz pero no supo distinguir si era masculina como la anterior- _ Ya lo fumaste, ya no sirve _

_- Porcelana, cierra la boca- _ ella torció su boca al ver como un chico con mohicano salía de su asiento y tiraba algo en el bote de basura- _ Tu ni siquiera sabes fumar _

_- Porque quiero cuidar mi voz para Broadway _

_- Porque quiero cuidar mi voz para Broadway- _escuchó al mismo chico imitar con burla lo que el anterior había dicho-

- _¿Alguien sabe de la profesora nueva que tendremos mañana?- _ Quinn sonrió cuando una chica, con rasgos orientales, preguntó por ella en esa rara conversación-

- _Si, yo sé algo-_ nuevamente el chico del mohicano hablaba llamando la atención del resto- _si es joven estará en mi cama como la anterior- _ella rodó los ojos. No le interesaban los chicos, mucho menos alguien como ese chiquillo-

- _¡Noah!-_ escuchó como alguien llamó su atención. Ella volteó su rostro a la izquierda al sentir la voz demasiado cercana. En la ventana, una chica cubría su rostro con parte de su cabellera castaña y un gorro de invierno- _ Cierra la boca, aquí fuera hay alguien que nos está espiando- _ su corazón golpeó con miedo su pecho y aumentó cuando la puerta fue abierta y un grupo de chicos apareció frente a ella-

_- ¿Tu quien eres?- _ un chico demasiado alto preguntó por el resto-

- _Uff, que importa, hermano, está muy buena _

_- A su salón ¡Ahora!- _unos metros más atrás, escuchó la voz del director Figgins que llegaba hasta ella- _¿Conociendo a tus futuros estudiantes? _

_- ¿Cómo? _– Preguntó Quinn cuando salió de su asombro y la puerta finalmente se cerró dándole seguridad-

- _El viernes es su primera clase con ellos. Yo que usted tomaría unas clases de defensa personal antes _

_- ¿Cómo? _

_- Nada… ¡Para ti tambien, Berry! ¡Ve adentro! _– Volvió a gritar el hombre, ella observó como la chica de la ventana lo fulminó con la mirada y le hizo una seña poco agradable- _Un consejo- _ colocó él su mano cariñosamente en el hombro de la rubia- _ Si quiere llevarse bien con ellos, primero llévese bien con Berry._

* * *

Fic nuevo, se que tengo otros por actualizar y lo voy a hacer pronto.

Si este les gustó, dejen un Rw y subiré el cap 2 que es desde el punto de vista de Rachel.

Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen


	2. Profesora Nueva

Cap. II: "Profesora nueva"

Rachel observó con repulsión a través de la gran ventana de aquel lujoso restaurante; cada mesa estaba cubierta por un mantel de tela que no conocía y de un color que jamás había visto en su vida. Sobre él, contó velozmente la cantidad de ocho tenedores, ocho cuchillos y seis tenedores que brillaban a la luz del sol que le golpeaba la espalda. Un lujo totalmente innecesario pero que ella deseaba poder dárselo alguna vez en su vida.

Estiró su mano hasta tocar el limpio cristal y rasguñarlo hasta sentir el sonido insoportable que sus uñas lograban; escuchó los reclamos de las personas que pasaban a su lado pero continuó con su labor hasta lograr soltar una lagrima. De frustración, de dolor y de miedo.

- _¿Qué haces aquí? Te estuve buscando toda la mañana-_ su madre llegó hasta ella con molestia en su voz. En realidad, a sus cortos diez años, nunca escuchó de otra manera a esa mujer-

- _Tengo hambre-_ respondió ella aferrando a Pony, su conejo de peluche, contra su pecho-

- _No me importa, este lugar no es para que andes sola- _ sintió la mano de su madre tomarla violentamente por su brazo y arrastrarla hasta el otro lado de la calle- _Te he dicho miles de veces que no salgas de casa sin mi permiso- _

_- Pero me duele el estomago, mamá _

_- No tengo dinero para un médico mucho menos para comprarte algún remedio. Recuéstate un momento- _ al llegar a la pequeña habitación que compartían con una compañera de trabajo, la mujer la soltó arrojándola sobre el viejo y arruinado sillón-

- _¿Hoy puedo ir a la escuela? _

_- No. Trabajaré hasta tarde y nadie podrá ir en tu búsqueda _

_- Pues me vengo caminando. _

_- ¡Ya dije que no, Rachel! Haz caso niña. _

Esa fue la última vez que escuchó algo proveniente de su madre. Esa misma noche, tomó una vieja campera de Alice, la amiga de su madre, la abrió en toda su contextura y guardó allí dentro sus únicos objetos importantes: Pony, una remera que aun no había estrenado y una pequeña estrella de madera. Ató la prenda imitando un bolso y lo cargó a su hombro sin problemas.

Al día siguiente, supo lo que era mentir para llegar a un nivel superior de donde estaba. Para llegar a lo mínimo de la vida.

* * *

- _¿Así que estás perdida?- _ le preguntó un hombre mayor vestido completamente de color azul y lo que ella supo era un policía-

- _Si. Mamá murió y papá ya no regresa a dormir a casa. Unos señores la tomaron y yo tuve que irme _

_- ¿Dónde vivías antes? _

_- El Bronx _

_- ¿Sabes a dónde estás ahora?- _ ella negó con la cabeza observando la caja de rosquillas que reposaban en la mesa junto a una taza de café- _¿Tienes hambre? _

_- Aja _

_- Sírvete las que quieras. Enseguida regreso….Oh, por cierto-_ volteó él antes de irse y descubrirla con la cara llena de azúcar- _Esto es Lima- _ susurró para él mismo saliendo completamente de la habitación.

* * *

Dos días después, se vió obligada a convivir con otras niñas de su edad en lo que le dijeron era un internado de niños huérfanos. Su rostro nunca apareció en los noticieros locales en su búsqueda por lo que supuso su madre debía estar feliz de ya no tener que cargar con ella.

Pasó un mes y ella solo salía de su cama para comer, hacer sus deberes, bañarse y volver a la cama. Actividades que luego se repitieron por casi un año.

* * *

- _Bien niñas, hoy llegó el día especial para muchas- _ Jane, una mujer de unos cincuenta años les habló mientras terminaba de arreglar sus uniformes- _Ahora vendrán a visitarlas personas muy importantes. Pórtense bien porque ellos serán sus papis._ "Papis"- repitió ella mentalmente, como si el diminutivo quitara el malestar que sentía bajo su estomago.

Ella y sus compañeras formaron una fila, las catorce se quedaron frente a un grupo de personas adultas y casi todas con su pareja. Jane les preguntó a los mayores con qué niña querían entablar una conversación y cada uno tomó a una niña de la mano, pero ella se soltó cuando dos hombres la acariciaron con cariño y la llamaron por su nombre. El miedo a sentir afecto la hizo rechazarlos las dos veces seguidas que luego fueron solo por ella.

* * *

- _En casa tenemos muchos dulces, Rachel- _ uno de los hombres le corrió tiernamente un mechón de pelo y lo acomodó tras su oreja- 

_- Hiram, déjala. Irá con nosotros cuando quiera. _

_-Pero Leroy…_

_-Vamos- _ observó como el hombre que estaba de pie le tomó la mano al otro y salieron juntos del hogar. Ella se cruzó de brazos hasta llegar a su cama, era la única niña que ocupaba ese lugar, las demas ya vivían en su nueva casa.

* * *

- _Él es Robert, mi hermano, y ella es su esposa junto a sus hijas. Tienen tu edad por lo que podrán jugar juntas cuando vengan de visita- _Hiram la sentó cómodamente sobre el sillón de su living para mostrarle fotos de su álbum familiar. La adopción había sido un proceso difícil, pero, ahora, él y su esposo tenían una hija de doce años- _¿Sabes leer, Rachel? _

_- Si. Alice me enseñaba después de que limpiara mi cuarto- _ellos le sonrieron con ternura. A Rachel no le agradaba hablar, pero cuando lo hacia tenia una especial manera de hacerlo-

- _¿Quién es Alice? _

_- Oh… eh, una vecina. No se llevaba bien con mamá ni con papá, pero era muy buena conmigo. _

_- ¿Quieres cenar?- _ ella les dedicó una sonrisa antes de salir directo a la cocina-

* * *

- _¿Qué es eso, Noah?- _ le preguntó Rachel una mañana que descubrió a su mejor amigo, junto a Finn, bebiendo algo de una botella totalmente cubierta-

- _¿Jugo? _

_-Dame eso- _ le arrebató el recipiente llevándolo hasta su nariz- _Cerveza_

_- Si ¿qué tiene de malo? _

_- ¡Que tienes trece! _– Noah Puckerman vivía al lado de su casa, por lo que formar una amistad con él fue inevitable. Con él tambien llegaron Finn y Kurt, él hermanastro de aquel chico alto que no hacia mas que invitarla a salir y le tomaba la mano descaradamente- _ Le voy a decir a papá así habla con tu mamá _

_- ¡No, Rach! No hagas eso- _ se puso él rápidamente de pie y le impidió la salida a amiga- _Por favor _

_- Entonces no vuelvas a tomar. _

_-Pero Rach, es deliciosa_

_- ¡Claro que no! _

_- ¿La has probado?-_ la desafió Finn a sus espaldas con una lata en mano. Ella giró los ojos y luego volteó a verlo-

- _No, pero papá la toma los fines de semana y huele horrible _

_- Huele- _ se acercó Finn hasta ella-_ pero sabe excelente- _ colocó la bebida frente a sus ojos dándole a entender lo que tenia que hacer. Con seguridad, Rachel la tomó entre sus manos y le dio un trago. Luego otro, y otro hasta que la lata quedó completamente vacía.

* * *

Ingresó esa mañana al McKinley como acostumbraba, con su gorro sobre su cabeza aplastando su pelo suelto, su mochila casi vacía al hombro y una bolsa de papel que contenía su almuerzo. Pensó en sus padres mientras apretaba el papel madera entre sus mano. Dentro del Instituto era una persona completamente distinta a la que presentaba frente a ellos. Y ellos no tenían por qué enterarse.

En la puerta de entrada, regresó al recordar lo que contenía su mochila y que, si Figgins la descubría, seguramente se armaría un problema. Tomó el paquete entre sus manos y lo escondió tras un pequeño árbol que se mantenía alejado de los estudiantes. Al volver su vista al frente, observó como una mujer, apenas un poco más grande que ella, bajaba de un lujoso auto y caminaba hacia la entrada con un maletín en mano. Esperó que la muchacha entrara y ella la siguió apenas de cerca pero tratando de no ser descubierta. Tal vez aquella rubia lo había hecho , porque aceleró sus pasos y la vió perderse tras la oficina de Figgins.

* * *

-_ Si fumas dos seguidos, te doy mi colección de cd`s de Linkin Park – _habló Puck tratando de perder tiempo dentro del salón.

- _¿Completa?- _ escuchó esta vez a Finn. Ella caminó hasta el ultimo banco, el suyo, y se sentó sobre la mesa a observarlos-

- _Pues si, idiota ¿trato?- _ antes de responder, Finn había encendido un cigarrillo y comenzaba a fumarlo de manera rápida. Puck se levantó de su silla con su cigarrillo a medio terminar- _No tires eso, aun se puede usar _

_- No seas idiota Finn, ya lo fumaste, ya no sirve- _le recordó Kurt. Minutos atrás su hermanastro y Puck habían comenzado con ese cigarrillo-

- _Porcelana, cierra la boca- _Rachel ahogó una risa al oír a Puck y observándolo arrojar el papel de fumar al tacho de basura- _Tu ni siquiera sabes fumar _

_- Porque quiero cuidar mi voz para Broadway _– se defendió Kurt con la voz quebrada y al borde de las lágrimas-

- _Porque quiero cuidar mi voz para Broadway- _ ella movió la cabeza con diversión. Noah nunca trataría bien a nadie. A excepción de ella-

- _¿Alguien sabe de la profesora nueva que tendremos mañana?- _ preguntó Tina mirándola directamente a ella. Iba a responder algo pero Puck se le adelantó-

- _Sí, yo sé algo- _ella suspiró imaginando lo que el chico iba a decir- _si es joven, estará en_ _mi cama como la anterior_- no era un secreto para ellos que Noah sedujera a cada una de sus profesoras y, de alguna manera u otra, ellas acababan en su cama. Estaba segura que esta nueva profesora, no podría escapar de eso. Acompañó las risas de sus compañeros perdiendo su vista hacia fuera cuando descubrió a alguien tras la puerta. Por su cabello, rubio y cayéndole por los hombros de una manera delicada, y su maleta, Rachel supo que se trataba de la chica del día anterior. Molesta por la manera en que los observaba sin discreción, advirtió a su amigo-

- _¡Noah!- _gritó ella y todos se callaron. La rubia volteó a verla y ella le sonrió con ironía tras su pelo aunque la otra no pudiera verla- _Cierra la boca, aquí fuera hay alguien que nos está espiando- _ escuchó los ruidos de las mesas moverse y luego a Puck y Finn del otro lado, frente a la chica-

- _¿Tu quién eres?- _ preguntó Finn pero ella no escuchó respuesta-

- _Uff, que importa hermano, está muy buena- _ iba a reír para hacer sentir mal a esa intrusa peor Figgins llegaba hasta ellos en su rescate-

- _A su salón ¡Ahora!_ – escuchó los murmullos de su compañeros, incluidos los de Noah que no dejaban de decirle o buena que estaba la muchacha y lo que le haría si lo encontrara sola otra vez- _ ¿Conociendo a tus futuros estudiantes?- _ la pregunta del director reclamó su atención por lo que coló aun mas su cuerpo pro la ventana-

- _¿Cómo?- _ escuchó la voz de aquella desconocida e inconscientemente se lamió los labios-

- _El viernes es su primera clase con ellos. Yo que usted tomaría unas clases de__ defensa personal antes _

_- ¿Cómo?- _ volvió a escucharla y ella volvió a lamerse sus labios-

- _Nada… ¡Para ti tambien, Berry! ¡Ve adentro!- _`estupido viejo´, pensó ella antes de cerrar su puño dejando su dedo medio levantado. Después de eso, cerró la ventana y se acercó a sus compañeros.

- _¿Listos para hacerle la vida imposible a nuestra nueva profesora?-_ Cuando los gritos de sus amigos le dieron la respuesta afirmativa que buscaba, comenzó a dar las órdenes para el día siguiente. Esa mujer, al igual que todas que llegaban, solo debería durar un día con ellos. No más.

* * *

**Wowww, ¡muchas gracias por las rw! Aqui está el cap.2 y espero que les haya gustado. A partir del siguiente se vendrá la interracion y otras cosas. Aqui algo saben de Rachel, y digo algo porque aun falta mucho para que sepan( esto es recien el comienzo) Lo mismo pasa con Quinn. **

**Respondiendo algunos Rw: **

**Elisa: Ya estan actualizados mis otros fic ¡Gracias por leer! **

**gbrujndl: En el prox cap sabras si las chicas salen con alguien o no :) **

**Jossgar: Misteriosa? Algo asi , por lo que la historia entre ellas será no tan rapida pero si tendra sus momentos. **

**Pao Vargas: Gracias por siempre dedicarte a dejar una Rw :) **

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**


	3. Nada agradable

Cap. III: "Nada agradable"

- _No, Santana, este sábado no tengo la casa disponible. Deja ya de molestar con ese tema- _ sostenía Quinn con enojo el teléfono entre su hombro y contra su oreja mientras revisaba unas carpetas- _Además, te recuerdo que es un apartamento. No dispongo de mucho espacio- _aseguró cuando, una vez más, su mejor amiga insistía en armar una fiesta ese sábado-

- _Pero Quinn ¡irán media universidad! _

_- Ya no somos universitaria ¿lo recuerdas? _

_- Da igual. Esa fiesta es imprescindible _

_- San- _ intentó calmarla ella. Su carácter y el de Santana eran completamente distintos por lo que pocas veces se entendían- _Además no podríamos armar todo en un día-_ reflexionó la rubia. Hablaban un jueves casi a la medianoche y, descontando las horas que ella debía dar clases al viernes siguiente, poco tiempo libre le quedaba-

- _Está bien, Quinn ¡Pero me debes una fiesta!...¡Aburrida!- _le gritó entre risas. Del otro lado, Quinn pudo escuchar como Brittany la regañaba-

- _¿Puedes repetir lo que dijo tu novia?-_ preguntó con voz juguetona. Amaba golpearle, literalmente, la cara a la latina-

- _Que lo siento, rubia. Aunque no lo haga- _ refunfuñó entre dientes antes de despedirse- _Buena suerte para mañana _

_- Gracias, creo que voy a necesitarla _

_- Pues ya te dije, si esos mocosos te toman a broma, me llamas, le muestro la Santana que una vez vivió allí tambien y les pateo el trasero hasta que parezcan un tomate. _

_- Lo tendré en cuenta, querida contadora. Hasta mañana, San. Saluda a Brittany _

_- Adiós, Quinn. Cuídate. _

* * *

Al terminar la llamada con Santana, terminó de preparar su maletín de cuero con varios materiales útiles, unos libros y una planilla con el nombre de sus estudiantes. Acomodó todo prolijamente, tomó su campera, sus lentes de lectura y, después de tomar las llaves de su nuevo auto, salió al garaje en su búsqueda.

- _Gracias, papá- _ susurró ella dentro del auto. Aquel regalo del que su padre le advirtió se trataba nada mas ni nada menos que una Mini Cooper de color beige, uno de sus favoritos. Con una sonrisa en su rostro, encendió el auto y salió rumbo a Lima- _Hola, papá-_ antes de salir, había conectado su teléfono al manos libre porque intuía que su padre iba a llamarla-

- _Quinn ¿ya estás manejando? _

- _Así es. Mi clase empieza a las 11. Si salgo ahora, con suerte tendré unos minutos previos para prepararme… ¿Sucede algo? _

_- Lo que ya te dije, no quiero que manejes de madrugada _

_- Es necesario, papá _

_- No lo seria si buscaras algo mas cerca. Esto no resultará, terminarás cansándote, cansándote de los viajes y de esos niños _

_- No son niños, no voy a trabajar a una guardería, papá. Son adolescentes, el director me dijo que tenían entre dieciséis y dieciocho _

_- Eso es lo de menos. No me gusta esta decisión que has tomado… Pero la respeto, solo…. Cuídate, hija ¿si? _

_- Sí, papá- _ respondió ella con desgano al doblar una esquina- _Mejor acuéstate que mamá va a molestarse _

_- Ya lo está, desde la mañana que está insoportable _

_- ¿Y eso? _

_- Ya sabes, sus charlas matrimoniales con Elizabeth _

_- Oh, claro. Piensa que aun puede casarme con el hijo de esa señora _

_- Así es… A ti no te gusta ¿verdad? _

_- Sabes que no. Y sabes por qué no _

_- ¿Y su hija, entonces? _

_- ¿Kathia?- _soltó ella una carcajada al pensar en la chica- _ Es como mi hermana y ella me considera de la misma manera. Y no, no me gusta _

_- Bien, ahora si, voy a dormir ¿O quieres charlar todo el viaje? _

_- ¿Nueve horas? No, papá. Pero gracias por apoyarme en esto _

_- Siempre, hija. Te quiero, me llamas cualquier cosa _

_- No te preocupes. Hasta mañana _

_- Hasta mañana, Quinnie. _

* * *

Estacionó justo cuando el reloj daba las 10:40, aprovechando los veinte minutos, salió del auto con sus cosas y cruzó la calle en busca de un café; se sorprendió por el elevado precio que el mismo costó pero, como lo necesitaba, decidió ignorarlo.

Mientras le daba un sorbo y se quitaba uno de sus guantes, observó como algunos recién comenzaban a ingresar al Instituto. Le pareció más que raro, el horario de entrada era para todos a las 7:45 ¿Cómo podía ser posible que más de una docena de chicos se saltearan semejante cantidad de clases? Negando con al cabeza, le dio un ultimo vistazo a su auto y caminó a paso rápido hasta la oficina del director.

- _Buenos días, director Figgins _

_- Buenos días, Quinn. Vaya, muy puntual ¿Necesita que la acompañe hasta el salón? _

_- Oh, no, no creo que sea necesario _

_- ¿Ha conducido toda la noche? _

_- Ah, bueno, algo así _

_- Eso no es bueno. Podría buscar un pequeño apartamento y ubicarse en él ¿no le parece? _

_- Solo son tres viajes a la semana, me acostumbraré. _

_- Bien, entonces ¿segura que irá sola a presentarse? _

_- Si, si. Con permiso _

_- Suerte, señorita. Mucha suerte _

Ella le dio una mirada confusa antes de desaparecer rumbo al salón mas alejado del colegio. Cuando llegó a él, intentó observarlo sin perder tiempo: una puerta de madera desteñida y con escrituras en ella, la ventana con una cortina media desgarrada y, ahora, tal vez se podía encontrar con algo mejor. Tomó sigilosamente el picaporte y lo ladeó, cuando el "clic" le autorizó la entrada, abrió la puerta completamente y expulsó un largo suspiro. Tenía la sensación de que algo nuevo descubriría allí dentro.

Dio unos cortos pasos aforrándose a su maletín y ya se encontraba dentro. Nadie giró a verla ni parecían atentos a su llegada. Con nerviosismo, empujó suavemente la puerta pero logrando que el ruido fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para el resto. Solo una chica, de color y que vestía extravagantes prendas, le dedicó una mirada de reojo. Ella tragó con dificultad ¿Qué se suponía debía hacer ahora? Aclaró su garganta y a paso firme se dirigió hasta su escritorio.

- _Buenos días-_ su voz salió calma, rítmica y áspera. Como siempre. Movió sus ojos en dirección de cada uno de los chicos estudiándolos. Todos le daban la espalda a excepción de una chica. Entrecerró los ojos, era la misma que estuvo detrás de la ventana el día anterior; esta vez, estaba apoyada contra la pared, con las rodillas elevadas, el pelo cubriéndole la cara y aquel sombrero que llevaba cuando la descubrió tras la puerta. Intentó recordar el apellido que Figgins le había dado y sugerido para entablar una buena relación. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo si la chica ni siquiera la miraba?- _Buenos días- _ repitió alzando la voz y ganando un par de miradas. Sonrió satisfecha intentado ocultar los nervios- _ ¿Podrían tomar asiento y así comenzar con la clase?- _

_- Y entonces el sábado se fue con mi primo y no pudimos hacer nada. No voy a buscarla más _

_- Tú eres el tonto, Puck, tratas a las chicas como perras _

_- Algunas lo son _

_- Si, claro _

_- Tu, cállate, china, no sabes lo que estás diciendo- _ sus ojos parecían una pelota de tenis picar por dos lados. Aquellos chicos discutían como si ella no estuviera presente. Decidida, tomó una tiza y se colocó de espalda a ellos-

_- ¿Quinn Fabray? ¿Qué tipo de nombre es ese? _– Escuchó una voz masculina preguntar a sus espaldas-

- _ Mi nombre- _ giró ella con una sonrisa al llamar su atención- _ ¿Cómo es el tuyo? _

_- ¿Para qué quiere saberlo? _

_- Es la nueva profesora, idiota- _ respondió un chico por ella- _Soy Kurt Hummel, y él es Finn Hudson. _

_- Hola, chicos. Un placer conocerlos _

_- Uh, placer ¿eh?... ¿lo necesita? _– su cuerpo retrocedió un paso cuando un chico, casi de su altura y musculoso, se acercó a ella arrinconándola contra el pizarrón- _Es muy jovencita-_ sintió la mano del chico en su cintura y otra en su mejilla- _ pero me gusta igual _

_- ¿Por qué no vas y te sientas en tu lugar? _– preguntó ella desconcertada. Los nervios le crisparon la piel y una especie de sudor inundó su frente-

_- ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y te sientas sobre mis piernas?- _ le preguntó él chico cerca de sus labios. Con cortesía, ella lo tomó por los hombros e intentó alejarlo-

- _Será mejor que te sientes o llamaré al director Figgins _

_- ¡Puck!- _ escuchó Quinn la voz fina de Kurt a su rescate. Si, había amenazado con buscar al director pero no estaba segura cómo iba a ser salir de allí- _¡Puck!-_ volvió a llamarlo y el chico finalmente se alejó dedicándole una seña obscena. Ella suspira molesta ¿Qué demonios pasaba allí dentro?

- _Bien…- _ juntó sus manos a la altura de su cadera con la respiración entrecortada y la vergüenza pesándole en el rostro. Observó el piso e internamente pidió que se abriera y la consumiera. Ahora entendía por qué todo mundo le deseaba suerte- _ Voy a llamar por lista y levantarán la mano ¿si? _– se mordió el labio cuando todos se giraron y volvieron a darle la espalda. Sin embargo, ella tomó la planilla y comenzó a llamarlos- _¿Abrams?- _ preguntó sosteniendo sus lentes con la mano derecha y la hoja con la izquierda. Nadie giró, ni respondió- _ Aquel que no responda, le colocaré un ausente….- _mas charlas y risas se escucharon desde el rincón por lo que alzó aun mas la voz y aseguró con dureza- _ le colocaré un ausente por el día completo- _ el silencio inundó el salón y ella se preguntó si había actuado bien. Suspiró aliviada cuando todos comenzaron a tomar sus lugares- _ ¿Abrams?-_ hasta el momento, no había divisado a un chico en silla de ruedas. Ella le sonrió antes de colocar una línea de color roja en su apellido- _¿Berry?- _ `Si quiere llevarse bien con ellos, primero llévese bien con Berry´ recordó las palabras de Figgins. Si, la chica que estuvo junto a la ventana el día anterior era la misma que aun seguía en el piso, contra la pared- _¿Berry?- _ volvió a preguntar y no obtuvo respuesta. Se acomodó bien los lentes y, decidida, caminó hasta ella- _¿Berry?- _ la chica comenzó a mover uno de sus pies al ritmo de una canción y la observó sonreír tras los largos mechones de pelos castaño. Ella dio un vistazo general y se encontró con el resto observándolas- _Tu eres Berry ¿verdad? _

_- Ya lo sabe ¿no? –_ preguntó una voz a su espalda. Puck le levantaba los hombros con obviedad-

- _Quiero que ella me responda- _ le respondió con poca amabilidad. Si, ella era una persona demasiado paciente, pero todo tenía un límite y esa chica, Rachel, como leyó rápidamente en la planilla, estaba comenzando a sobrepasarse- _ Rachel Berry, o dices presente o tendrás que dirigirte a la oficina del director-_ se encorvó a su altura y su pulso se aceleró al escuchar una risa irónica salir de su boca. Tragó fuertemente cuando el resto comenzó a reír-

- _Rachel es como la hija de Figgins, vive en su oficina. No pierda tiempo- _ nuevamente Kurt se giraba sobre su silla y la observaba con algo de sinceridad-

_- Cállate, porcelana-_ ella se enderezó volviendo a quedar de pie al escuchar a Puck levantarse de su silla y caminar hasta el chico- _No hables de Rachel o tendrás problemas, ya lo sabes _

_- Puckerman, siéntate- _ pidió ella interponiéndose entre ambos- _ ambos a sus lugares _

_- Hum, como quiera-_ dijo Puck antes de desplomarse sobre su silla-

_- Bien, continuaré tomando lista. Berry, tienes un ausente- _

_- Uhhhh- _ coreó el resto de la clase aumentando la risa en Rachel-

_- ¿Por qué en vez de reír no hablas y no pierdes una clase?- _ preguntó Quinn a la chica deseando que lo hiciera. Deseaba que se quitara el gorro, se acomodara el pelo y descubrirle el rostro, como a los demás- _Bien, señorita Berry, está fuera hoy de mi clase ¿Chang?-_ preguntó ella continuando con la lista. Una chica alzó la mano bajándola de inmediato- _¿Evans?_-

- _Sam está enfermo, se incorporará la semana que viene- _ ella volvió a sonreírle a Kurt en agradecimiento-

_- ¿Hudson? _

_- Soy yo-_ habló incómodamente aquel chico alto quitando un cigarrillo del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón-

- _¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- _ se acercó Quinn al primer banco pegado a la pared donde estaba el chico- _ Guarda eso _

_- Claro que no-_ respondió él tomando ahora su encendedor-

- _Está prohibido fumar en clases. Apaga eso-_ pidió cuando el humo comenzaba a invadir el salón- _ Apágalo, Hudson _

_- ¿O si no? _

_- Kurt ¿podrías ir por el director?- _ volteó ella amablemente hasta el chico. Puckerman y Finn se levantaron inmediatamente rodeando su banco-

- _Cuando lo hagas, te rompo la cara, niñita-_ lo amenazó Puck mientras Finn asentía a su lado-

- _Bien, yo misma iré-_ susurró Quinn casi para ella misma mientras caminaba hacia la puerta-

- ¿_Le gusta el color rojo, profesora?_- escuchó una voz desconocida hasta el momento para ella. Aun con el picaporte en mano, giró medio cuerpo intentando descifrar quien había hablado- _Le pregunté algo-_ sus ojos se clavaron sobre Rachel que aun mantenía una rodilla elevada y su brazo derecho reposando en ella. Su voz sonó grave por tener la cara mirando al piso y su cara aun seguía cubierta-

_- Si- _ respondió ella con duda cuando en realidad quería preguntar algo tambien. La castaña le hizo seña de que saliera y ella abrió la puerta-

- _Disfrútelo- _ fue lo ultimo que escuchó de la chica cuando algo frío golpeó su cara y comenzó a bajar por su cuello hasta congelarle el pecho y mojar parte de su camisa. Abrió la boca sorprendida, humillada y molesta. Sus ojos comenzaron a arder por lo que llevó ambas manos a su rostro intentado despegar ese liquido pero sus manos se enfriaban y temblaban al tocarlo. Le pareció que un balde completo de hielo le hirió la cara.

- _Ahora si, vaya con el señor Figgins-_ escuchó ella la voz de Puck y luego el ruido de la puerta cerrarse. Cuando abrió los ojos, notó dos cosas; un chico alto y con algo de sobrepeso se alejaba de ella con un vaso en la mano. En las suyas, un color rojo escurrirse entre sus dedos dejándolos con una leve arruga debido a la temperatura baja del lugar y lo frío de la bebida. Apretó sus puños ligeramente a los costados de su cadera y caminó a lo largo del pasillo-

- _¡Va a renunciar!- _ gritó Rachel por la ventana en festejo y para que la rubia la escuchara. Ella se frenó y luego reinició sus pasos-

- _Ni lo sueñes, Berry- _ susurró entre dientes al llegar a la oficina del director- _Tu te vas a cansar de mi primero _

* * *

**Vuelvo a repetir: ¡Muchaaas gracias por las Rw! aqui la primera interaccion entre las chicas (no odien a mi querida Rachel, ella es un amor) **_  
_

**Preguntaron como hacia Quinn para viajar a diario y, segun mis "investigaciones" hay entre ocho y diez horas (o mas) de viaje de un lugar a otro; por ahora se mantendrá asi pero mas adelante habrá un cambio. **

**Tambien preguntaron si Shelby era prostituta, la respuesta es no; pero mucho mas adelante ( cuando las chicas recien comiencen a llevarse mas o menos bien) sabran algo importante de ella y por supuesto que tambien aparecerá. Talvez en reclamo de su hija, tal vez no.**

**Nuevamente, gracias por comentar, alienta continuar la historia. ¡Saludos! **

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**


	4. Metodos de enseñanza

Cap. IV: "Métodos de enseñanza"

_- Señorita Fabray, insisto, le daré una nota para los padres del culpable quien le hizo esto- _ Después de recibir un raro liquido, frío y de color, Quinn cambió su rumbo de la oficina del director por el baño; pero, a la salida, Figgins la vió con la ropa mojada y aun manchada y le pidió que se dirigiera a su despacho-

- _No es necesario, director. Fue un accidente. _

_- Pues aquí esos accidentes pasan a diario. _

_- Solo salí del salón para buscar unas cosas que había olvidado y alguien tropezó conmigo. Nada más. Ahora, si me permite, tengo una clase con la que seguir- _ dijo ella antes de dar media vuelta y regresar a la clase de ese tal salón "especial"- _Abran- _ pidió apenas llegó. Cuando intentó girar el picaporte, la puerta se alejó solo dos centímetros de su marco y se vió golpeada contra otro objeto- _Puckerman, abre la puerta- _ golpeó a puño cerrado la madera vieja. Desde el interior, ella escuchaba puras risas- _Kurt, abre, por favor-_ se arrepintió al instante al haber pedido la ayuda del chico; podía imaginarse las caras de Puck y Finn sobre él en tono de amenaza-

- _¿Sucede algo?- _ se acercó a su lado un hombre. Ella lo observó rápidamente de arriba abajo; vestía camisa, un jean y un chaleco de un raro color-

- _Shuester, desde la cancha de las porristas puedo oler tu desodorante- _ dijo una mujer algo mayor pasando a su lado con un equipo de gimnasia y un megáfono en la mano- _Soy Sue Silvester, aléjate de su caspa- _ le dijo señalando al hombre antes de dejarlos nuevamente solos-

- _¿Qué fue todo eso?- _ preguntó observando la velocidad con la que la mujer caminaba y el respaldo de dos porristas-

- _No hagas caso… William Shuester, profesor de lenguas extranjeras y del Club Glee- _ le estiró la mano en un cordial saludo- _Eres la profesora nueva ¿verdad? _

_- Si, Quinn Fabray- _ alzó ella tambien el brazo respondiéndole el saludo- _Profesora de Literatura… ¿Qué es el Club Glee? _

_- Una clase al que solo van los alumnos de mejor promedio y talento para las artes. Allí cantan, bailan, actúan… algo que claramente tus chicos- _ señaló con seguridad el salón que Quinn deseaba entrar- _no podrían hacer. _

_- ¿Perdón? _- preguntó con su típica ceja levantada demostrando molestia-

- _Eso, es decir, el alumno con la calificación mas alta de allí dentro es Artie Abrams, con un promedio de 3.7… y es por que posee una discapacidad, así que no cuenta _– Quinn golpeó su cabeza hacia atrás chocando solo con el aire ¿Quién era este tipo y quién se creía para hablar así?

_- ¿Está diciendo que por lástima a ese alumno le regalan puntos? _– preguntó con seriedad rozando la ira. Tipos como ese no deberían llamarse profesor. Cuando ella cursó segundo grado, Marissa, una compañera con discapacidades mentales, mantenía el mejor promedio con 9.7. En vez de envidarla, todo el mundo la idolatraba y alentaba a seguir adelante-

- _No lo digo- _ respondió él poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia y soltándola cuando esta se quitó bruscamente- _es así… Que tengas buen día- _le palmeó tontamente la espalda y caminó hasta el salón de profesores.

Ella suspiró aun molesta e iba a aumentar si al querer pasar la puerta aun se mantenía trabada. Milagrosamente, cuando rozó el picaporte, la puerta se dio paso sola y terminó por poder entrar.

Todos estaban cómodamente sentados en sus pupitres, mirándola con esmero y algunos con lapicera en mano. Algo positivamente aterrador. Movió sus ojos en cada uno de los rincones del lugar para contar si todos estaban presentes. Y todos lo estaban.

Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

- _Bien… ¿alguien puede contarme brevemente qué hicieron con la profesora anterior? _

_- Profesor- _ corrigió Puck y ella asintió lentamente- _ solo nos traía libros y decía "o lo leen para la próxima clase o todos desaprobados" - _ todos soltaron una carcajada frente a la perfecta imitación de Puck del maestro Corpeffel. Quinn rió con ellos por miedo a romper el ambiente- _Lo bueno es que traía algo para fumar de vez en cuando… ¿usted trae? _

_- No, no yo no fumo _

_- Uh… ¡Amargada!- _ gritó una de las chicas. Quinn le sonrió intentando recordar su nombre. A excepción de Rachel Berry, el nombre de las demas era desértico aun en su cabeza- 

_- Lo siento, pero es que mi madre lo hace y tuvo un accidente demasiado irreal hace poco y… entonces- _ volvió a carraspear su garganta al notar como, desde la mesa más alejada, Rachel estaba sentada con la cabeza fijamente en ella- _em, Berry, quítate el gorro, por favor- _

_- Y tambien la chaqueta, la remera y los pantalones, por favor- _ bromeó Finn ganándose una mirada severa de su parte. Era definitivo, de todos los chicos, ese alto era el que menos le agradaba-

- _Haz silencio, Hudson-_ lo calló ella volviendo su vista a Rachel- _Te di una orden, Rachel. Quítate ese gorro y recógete el cabello- _ el salón completo hizo silencio en el momento que Rachel bufaba y llevaba su mano derecha a la punta de su cabeza. Quinn entreabrió inconscientemente sus labios en estado nervioso, por fin vería la cara de aquella niña que solo la desafiaba- _No tengo todo el día, Berry- _alzó la voz dudativa y desconocida para ella. Rachel estaba cumpliendo con su orden de la mejor manera pero sin embargo ella quería que lo hiciera rápido sin razón justificable.

Algo raro sintió bajo su piel cuando la cara de la chica quedó expuesta para ella y el resto. Rachel se había quitado el gorro, guardado dentro de su mochila y ahora tomaba una goma del pelo que tenia en su muñeca y se ataba una ajustada cola de caballo dejándole aquellos ojos marrones a su vista. Rachel había clavado su mirada en ella de la misma manera que ella estudiaba cada rincón de su rostro con sus ojos verdes. Era increíble el "cambio" que lograba con solo dos pasos. Un cambio realmente agradable.

- _Quiero que en mis clases te mantengas de esta manera- _ le soltó con violencia mientras la dejaba de ver y caminaba hacia su escritorio- _Bien…Hudson-_ una sensación de molestia había quedado en su bajo vientre e iba a desquitársela con el chico. Además se lo merecía- _Borra el pizarrón y haz un resumen de lo que han visto hasta el momento. Completo y de manera correcta- _ ordenó observando de reojo hacia el rincón y descubriendo que Rachel la observaba con los ojos entrecerrados- _Los demás tomen nota- _pudo escuchar las quejas de todos, sin embargo, esta vez no estaba para complacerlos.

* * *

Se sorprendió a si misma cuando tocó la campana anunciando el fin de clase; tomó rápidamente su maletín, guardó sus cosas y salió prácticamente a trote del salón y luego del colegio. Era la primera clase con ese raro salón y podía jurar que comenzaba a descubrir la rareza del mismo. Dentro de esas cuatro paredes, había otro mundo alejado del mundo real. Y no estaba segura de poder habituarse a él.

Las señas lascivas de Puckerman, las tonterías salidas de la boca de Hudson, la soberbia en la mirada de Rachel. La molestia en la mirada de Rachel. La confusión en la mirada de Rachel. Rachel, Rachel y Rachel; golpeó el volante con ambas manos; haberla visto a los ojos le produjo un inusual mal estar que rápidamente quería quitarlo.

Aun con esa impresión, quitó el celular de debajo de la butaca de acompañante y pulsó dos veces un botón.

- ¿_Papá?... Pasaré por casa a cenar. Necesito hablar contigo. _

* * *

- _Hoy hemos sido demasiados suaves… ¿Qué haremos la próxima clase, Rachel?- _ finalizado el horario escolar, siempre salían todos juntos y llegaban hasta un pequeño bar a pasar parte de la tarde y esperar la noche. Apenas entraron, Finn se adelantó al resto y se sentó junto a la silla de la morena-

- _No lo sé, Finn-_ espetó ella girando su vaso de cerveza entre sus manos. Lo amarillo de la bebida le recordaba el cabello de su nueva profesora- _ Tenemos todo el fin de semana para pensarlo. _

_- Esa tipa está bien buena… Creo que me gustaría que se quedara- _ dijo Puck ganándose la mirada de todos y la sonrisa de Rachel- _ Es la verdad ¿cuándo no has tocado una profesora así de joven? Jamás _

_- Tenemos una reputación que cuidar ¿lo recuerdas?- _ preguntó Tina dando un sorbo a su bebida-

_- Tina tiene razón- _ la defendió Rachel acabando de un solo sorbo su cerveza- _ no vamos a flaquear por nadie. _

_- ¿Y entonces por qué la obedeciste cuando te pidió que te quitaras el gorro y esas cosas? Nunca cediste ante la petición de algún profesor- _ dijo Mercedes observándola expectante porque sabia que no mentía.

- _Eso ¿por qué lo hiciste, Rachel?- _ preguntó Finn-

- _Porque estoy convencida de que el lunes será su última clase _

_- ¿Qué planeas?- _ preguntó Kurt que siempre trataba de mantenerse al margen de esas ideas descabelladas. Rachel sonrió antes de responder.

- _¿Han visto en el auto en qué viaja? _

* * *

Sin duda su padre era la única persona que la conocía verdaderamente y sin necesidad de indagar. Con él podía hablar interminable cantidad de horas y él siempre terminaba por darle el mejor consejo o brindarle el mejor odio solo para escucharla.

En ese momento, con desagradables cinco grados centígrados, bajó del auto y su padre la esperaba frente a la puerta con un tapado de piel demasiado reconfortante. Antes de apagar el motor, lo tenía junto a su ventanilla esperando a que bajara.

- _Gracias, papá- _ dijo ella cuando sintió ese calor sobre su espalda y todo su cuerpo. Se abrazó al tejido y su padre a ella y juntos caminaron hasta el interior de la casa. Adentro, un olor a sopa puramente hogareña, se fundió en sus fosas nasales quitándole una sonrisa de satisfacción- _Mmm, muero de hambre y más sabiendo lo que has preparado. _

_- Para mi hija, lo mejor de lo mejor- _ respondió él retirándole el tapado y señalándole la chimenea- _Siéntate que enseguida traigo dos copas de vinos- _ ella le sonrió y a los pocos segundos ya lo tenia a su lado, efectivamente, con lo dicho que iba a traer- _La cena estará en unos minutos ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- _ le preguntó con voz dulce acariciándole el cabello y acomodándoselo tras su oreja-

- _Genial- _ mintió ella y él le dio una mirada de advertencia- _del asco. _

_- ¿Porqué? _

_- Se que no me doy por vencida fácilmente, que todo lo que me propongo o lo hago o me castigo por habérmelo propuesto. Pero esto es demasiado, papá _

_- ¿El Instituto? _

_- Solo el salón de los más grandes. Me intimidan, son demasiados juzgadores, mal educados y… siento que no podré contenerme- _ arrugó sus dedos hacia el interior de la palma de su mano en señal de irritación. Su padre le curvo una sonrisa tiernamente-

- _En efecto. No suenas a la Quinn Fabray que conozco _

_- Oh, Russel Fabray está contradiciéndome una vez en la vida ¿Y ese milagro? _

_- Escucha, esto es una experiencia. Si ya la comenzaste, termínala. No me refiero que esperes el fin de año para acabarla, termínala internamente para ti. _

_- Trata de hablarme como el padre y no como el psicólogo que eres- _ él rió brevemente antes de dejar la copa intocable de su vino sobre la mesa que adornaba el living-

- _ ¿Del uno al diez que tan agradable fue esa hora con esos chicos? _

_- Depende. ¿El uno es lo menos o más agradable?_

_- Menos _

_- Entonces 0. 0. Fue tan… ¡Hasta me arrojaron una bebida! _

_- ¿Qué enseñaste hoy? _

_- Nada, no tuve tiempo y pocas ganas _

_- ¿Y eso? Si alguien tiene motivación para hacer lo que desea esa eres tú _

_- Hay una chica… Rachel. Es tan… no sé. Solo sé que me saca de mis casillas – _afirmó recordando el color marrón de sus ojos y la manera en que brillaban a la luz del sol. Con determinación, tomó la copa de su padre y la bebió de un corto sorbo- _Se cree especial_

_- Tal vez lo sea _

_- ¿Si?... ¿Para quién?- _ preguntó con burla buscando a su alrededor la botella de vino-

- _Para ti- _ ella se detuvo violentamente y lo enfrentó con la mirada-

- _¿De qué hablas? _

_- Recuérdame algo de otro alumno_

_- Hay otros dos estupidos. Puckerman y Hudson _

_- ¿Sus nombres? _

_- Yo qué se. _

_- ¿Y Rachel?... ¿Cómo es su apellido? _

_- Rachel Barbra Berry-_ recordó la manera en que frunció su seño al leerlo completo en su planilla- _… es una chiquitina de ojos marrones que se cree el centro del universo. Se cubre la cara con su pelo castaño y mueve sus manos todo el tiempo como si estuviera componiendo musica. Malditamente irritante_

_- Vaya que la has observado… ¿Tienes mas alumnos? _

_- Pues claro que si. _

_- ¿Cómo se llaman? _

_- Hay papá ¡no los recuerdo! Solo compartí una hora hoy con ellos_

_- Está bien, cálmate- _ alzó el sus manos en señal de resignación. Su hija podía memorizar a una sola chica a la perfección pero ignorar completamente al resto. Interesante. Si no fuera porque no están en su consultorio, ya estaría tomando su lapicera y su agenda determinado algún pronostico. Por ahora, se lo reservaría solo para él-

_- Consejos, papá. _

_- ¿Quieres quedarte allí? _

_- Si, de verdad que si- _ a veces, como en ese momento, se sorprendía de cómo su boca decía lo que su mente no pensaba-

- _Entonces trata de llevarte bien con ellos _

_- No puedo ¡son imposibles! _

_- Entonces adáptate a ellos _

_- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quiere que vaya y me siente en las piernas de Puckerman? ¿O Le lleve cigarrillos a Hudson? ¿O deje que Berry haga lo que quiera? _

_- No, Quinn. Aplica otros métodos de enseñanza. _

_- ¿Otros? Ni siguiera he tenido tiempo de mostrarles los míos _

_- ¿Has pedido un resumen y has dado una que otra orden? _

_- Odio que me conozcas tan bien _

_- Ven- _ se levantó y le tendió la mano para que lo siguiera- _Vamos a cenar y te diré lo que puedes hacer. _

* * *

**Preguntaron las edades de las chicas, en el primer cap (creo) puse que Quinn tenia 22( recien cumplidos) . Rachel no lo dije pero iba a estar en algun cap, 16 pero cerca de los 17. **

**Y sostengo lo que digo: RACHEL es un amor :). Tal vez la "odien" al principio pero luego la van a amar, no se apresuren a sacar conclusiones. **

**Nuevamente, gracias por comentar. ¡Saludos!**

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**


	5. Espero no volverla a ver nunca mas

Cap. V: "Espero no volverla a ver nunca más"

Ese sábado a la mañana Rachel decidió ignorar la alarma de su celular que sonaba debajo de su almohada con un pitido mas que irritante. Estiró su mano hasta tomar el aparato y pulsó un botón creyendo desactivarla. Después de haber pasado cinco minutos, el ruido volvió a despertarla; esta vez abrió su ojo derecho y observó el botón correcto de apagarlo antes de volver a cerrarlo tratando de reconciliar el sueño.

Pero su padre no iba a dejar que lo hiciera.

- _Rachel, arriba, sal de esa cama. Levántate y ve a aprovechar el día-_ Rachel simplemente se acostó boca abajo, hundió su rostro en la almohada y extendió una de sus manos para tomar la frazada y cubrir todo su cuerpo- _Rachel, levántate. Van a ser las diez- _ Hiram caminó hasta la gran ventana y abrió de par en par las cortinas dejando que la luz entrara sin piedad por el pequeño cuarto- _Vamos, hija- _se acercó él hasta la morena y la zarandeó un poco-

_- Papá, es sábado _– respondió ella con voz ronca debido al sueño-

_- Sábado que solías utilizar para salir a andar en bici con tus amigos apenas eran las nueve. Ahora si yo no te despierto, no apareces hasta la hora de la merienda- _ dijo él comenzando a quitarle la frazada-

_- Ya no tenemos diez años. Dejamos las bicis hace tiempo, Hiram- _ se puso de pie, tomó su almohada y salió de la habitación-

- _No, Rachel, levántate- _ la siguió Hiram solo para ver lo que todos los fines de semana hacía: acompañar a Leroy en la cama matrimonial ya que el llegaba después de las seis de la clínica y dormía hasta la hora del almuerzo- _¡Rachel!- _ le susurró él con fastidio desde la puerta. No quería despertar a su esposo con sus gritos.

- _Que descanses- _le dijo Rachel antes de abrazarse a la figura de su otro padre y volver a cerrar los ojos entrando en otro profundo sueño.

* * *

Quinn llevaba desde las ocho pegada a su laptop tratando de encontrar en Internet algo similar a lo que su padre le había aconsejado: _"Debes llamar su atención, hija. Busca métodos para hacerlo. Deja que ellos tengan tu confianza y luego impón tus reglas"_

Por eso, iba a aprovechar ese sábado para buscar temas relacionados con lo que ella quería expresar, sin embargo, no encontraba algo que realmente le agradara.

"_Llevo café. Abre la puerta"- _ no necesitaba leer el remitente del mensaje para saber que se trataba de Santana. Dejó el celular nuevamente sobre la mesa y caminó hasta la puerta, Santana bajaba de su auto y corría hacia ella-

- _¡Madre mía! El frío está matándome. Maldito invierno- _ le dio un sorbo al café que traía en su mano derecha y luego se lo entregó a Quinn- _Ese es el tuyo- _Quinn giró los ojos antes de responder-

- _Gracias. Ven, pasa ¿Y Britt? _

_- Buscando trabajo. Dice que no quiere estar en el departamento sin hacer nada. _

_- Me parece bien, estar encerrada le hará daño _

_- Oh, claro, lo dice la mujer que vive veinte horas fuera de su casa. Tú no eres muy distinta a ella, eh- _ dijo Santana sentándose y girando la computadora para ver que hacía la rubia- _ ¿Alumnos problemáticos? ¿Siente que sus alumnos la tratan como una más? ¡Quinn ¿ qué demonios es esto?_- preguntó después de leer los titulares de la página- 

_- Necesito controlar a esos chicos de los que te hablé. Siento que no puedo por mi misma, me siento insegura con ellos _

_- Pero esto parece un puto libro de autoayuda- _dijo entrecerrando sus ojos y leyendo más del artículo- _Vas a volverte loca- _ le aseguró devolviéndole el aparato- _Mejor renuncia y busca otro lugar de trabajo _

_- No puedo, Santana. No es muy fácil que un Instituto contrate a una profesora recién graduada. Sabes que eso me tomará tiempo. Al menos aquí- _

_- Cuéntame de esos malcriados_- dijo Santana quitándose su chaqueta. Adentro, el calor era bastante reconfortante a pesar de que afuera cayeran casi invisiblemente unos copos de nieve-

- _Son un grupo de apenas ocho alumnos que…_

_- ¡¿Ocho?!... Puedo patearles el trasero a cada uno… Y dos veces- _Quinn giró los ojos antes de continuar-

- _Son tres chicas y el resto hombres. Ellos son tan… son raros. Hay uno, Puckerman, es un atrevido que no hace mas que coquetearme y…._

_- ¿Coquetearte? Pues déjate, mujer. Cariño no le viene mal a nadie _

_- No hace más que coquetearme- _alzó la voz Quinn para que la latina callara- _ y es demasiado vulgar e irrespetuoso. Después está un gigantón… Finn, se nota que solo asiste al colegio para mirar a Rachel_

_- ¿Rachel? ¿Una de tus alumnas? _

_- Si. La más rebelde. _

_- Ya me cayó bien. Cuéntame de ella _

_- Es una niña pequeñita-_ alzó su mano izquierda y dobló su muñeca haciendo referencia a su altura. Santana alzó su ceja confundida- _que parece la líder del grupo. Es odiosa, molesta y…_

_- ¿Y?- _preguntó Santana cuando de un momento a otro Quinn cerró su boca y perdió su mirada en la pared tras ella- _¡Quinn! _

_- Es la líder, lo había olvidado. Debo llevarme bien con ella primero- _susurró cerrandosu laptop y quitando una hoja de su maletín junto con una lapicera- _San, hazme una lista de cosas agradables para ti… Sexo queda descartado- _le advirtió al ver la sonrisa de Santana que desapareció cuando dijo eso-

_- Entonces nada- _dijo con un toque de capricho la latina devolviéndole la hoja-

- _Solo… cantar, bailar, no sé; ese tipo de cosas _

_- Aquí la profesora eres tú. Te recuerdo soy bancaria. Hago tratos con la alta sociedad y entrego pres…_

_- Ya, ya sé a lo que te dedicas, Santana, pero has esto desde… ¿Sabes qué? Déjalo- _dijo con tono molesto y comenzando ella misma a escribir sus opciones. Diez minutos después, guardó la hoja en su carpeta personal esperando que eso comenzara a servir de manera positiva.

Sonrió al fantasear con una sonrisa de Rachel mientras ella le leía sus planes y todo le parecía agradable. Sonrió aun mas imaginándosela hacer lo que puso en el papel.

* * *

El sábado a la noche, como bien le había dicho Brittany no pudo escapar de su salida nocturna con ella y Santana. Salieron a tomar algo y, a pesar de las incitaciones por algunos para compañía, rechazó todas y cada una con una sonrisa de cortesía ocultando su incomodidad. Como siempre, cuando Santana tomaba su segunda copa, comenzaba a decir y hacer estupideces, otra vez, junto con Brittany debieron llevarla hasta el auto.

- _Gracias, Quinn- _le dijo Brittany antes de subir en el asiento conductor y marcharse. Ella les sonrió y las observó irse. Después de girar sobre sus pies, sacó las llaves del bolsillo de su chaqueta y caminó hasta su auto.

- _Gracia, papá- _susurró como cada vez que se sentaba en su auto. Después de acariciar el volante, encendió el motor y salió a una velocidad moderada rumbo a su departamento.

Ese lunes, después de cruzar la puerta de entrada del Mckinley, esbozó una gran sonrisa mientras saludaba enérgicamente a algunos alumnos. Antes de terminar el pasillo, botó su vaso de café ya vacío y se quitó sus guantes de cuero para abrir la puerta del salón. Su sonrisa se borró al instante. El salón estaba completamente vacío.

Movió su muñeca rápidamente para descubrir su reloj, el mismo anunciaba 10:02, eso quería decir que el receso había acabado hacía dos minutos y sus alumnos deberían estar esperándola. Después de inflar su pecho con aire molesto, caminó hasta su escritorio y dejó su maletín y su campera sobre la silla. Se paró frente al pizarrón y juntó sus manos a la altura de su abdomen. Volvió a ver el reloj: 10:04.

Finalmente exhaló el aire esperando por los chicos.

* * *

- _"And I've been a fool and I've been blind…I can never leave the past behind…" –_

Quinn se irguió sobre su propia espalda en una posición intimidante al escuchar que alguien se acercaba cantando por lo bajo. Podía escuchar una voz perfecta pero mezclada con tristeza, dejó caer de manera pensativa sus cejas al oírle acercarse

_"… I can see no way, I can see no way….I'm always dragging that horse around…" _

Con desesperación , y para conocer la dueña de tan armoniosa voz, caminó a paso largo hasta la puerta para ver quien pasaría por allí. Bajo el marco de la puerta, su cuerpo golpeó el de Rachel que venia cabizbaja y seguramente por eso no la vió.

- _Oh… Rachel, lo siento, yo… _

_- ¿Qué?- _ preguntó la morena quitándose sus auriculares y alzando la vista hacia la rubia- _¿Qué dijo? _

_- Que lo siento, no… no te había visto- _ dijo con voz débil sintiendo un fuerte calor cubrirle la cara. A juzgar por la sonrisa de Rachel, ella tambien lo debió haber notado-

- _¿Tiene calor? Se ha puesto colorada _

_- ¿Eh?...No, no- _ movió sus ojos en todos los lugares como solía hacerlo cuando los nervios la invadían- _¿Por qué llegas a esta hora?... ¿Tus compañeros? _

_- Uh, volvió a ser la mala. No lo sé. No soy la niñera de ninguno _

_-No soy mala, Rachel- _ habló ella con tristeza por la manera en que la morena la había tratado- _Pero no me gusta que lleguen tarde- _le dijo cuando Rachel pasó a su lado. Se golpeó mentalmente cuando sus ojos la escanearon sin pudor de arriba a bajo- _No me hagas repetirlo otra vez. Quítate el gorro y recógete el cabello- _ después de que la morena lo hiciera, ella le sonrió- _ ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?_

_- No necesito que alguien sea cortes conmigo. Mucho menos usted. Ahórrese las preguntas- _ le dijo al ver como sus amigos comenzaban a entrar.

- _Buenos días- _ saludó Quinn recibiendo solo un gesto cordial de Kurt.- _A tu lugar, Hudson- _ lo detuvo ella cuando vio que el chico caminaba hacia Rachel-

_- Solo le daré algo a mi novia y me sentaré_- dijo él sin voltear a verla y llegando hasta Rachel- 

_- Cosas de novios, o como quieran llamarlo, afuera de mi clase- _ dijo Quinn con seriedad observando detenidamente como Finn le entregaba un sobre a Rachel- _Hudson, siéntate ¿O quieres una invitación?_

_- Aquí vengo, aquí vengo-_ respondió él arrastrando su mochila y sentándose en su lugar. Quinn observó por última vez a Rachel guardar el sobre en su mochila y volvió a hablar- _No quiero que vuelvan a llegar tarde. Les pondré media falta si eso sucede. _

_- ¿Y?- _ preguntó Puck levantando sus cejas de manera sugestiva-

- _Y, cada tres medias faltas, un ausente. _

_- Aun no le veo el problema- _ la desafió Rachel acomodando sus codos sobre su mesa y su cabeza entre sus manos-

- _El problema, señorita Berry-_ dijo Quinn caminando entre las mesas de sus alumnos- _ es que, si a fin de año tienes un 50% de faltas, reprobarás mi materia _

_- ¡¿Qué?!- _ gritaron todos. Todos los años ellos tenían mas faltas que presencias y nadie les decía nada

- _¡Eso no es verdad!- _aseguró Rachel. Quinn se acercó a su banco, puso su brazo sobre la mesa y bajó su vista hasta la morena-

- _Es muy cierto, señorita…. Bien-_ carraspeó su garganta al sentir el aliento de Rachel bufar contra su nariz- _ Les voy a hacer una pregunta y todos responderán _

_- ¿Sobre números?- _ preguntó Finn asustado-

- _Esta clase es de literatura, Hudson- _ le dijo ella deteniéndose frente al pizarrón- _¿A quien le gusta bailar? _

_- ¿Bailar?... ¿Algo especifico?- _ preguntó aquella chica que siempre vestía a la moda-

- _Bailar- _aseguró ella con una sonrisa-

- _Pues a mi- _ respondió la misma chica-

- _A ti… eh… _

_- Mercedes _

_-Mercedes. Bien, haré una lista- _ giró para escribir en el pizarrón. Su mandíbula se tensó cuando Puck silbó sin problemas-_ Mercedes, bailar ¿Alguien más? _

Cuando volteó, todos estaban observándola raro. Ella flaqueó un momento pensando que no les gustaría la idea de acercamiento con ellos, pero alzó su rostro con orgullo deshaciendo la idea.

- _¿Escribir?-_ volvió a preguntar. Artie levantó la mano inseguro y de manera lenta, ella giró, escribió con letras grandes escribir, lo subrayó y abajo puso el nombre del chico- _¿Tocar instrumentos?- _

_- Solo Puckzilla sabe hacer eso- _ levantó Puck sus dos brazos. Ella repitió la escritura pero con la nueva categoría y con el nombre del chico- _Anote a Sam, el tambien toca bien la guitarra-_ recordó Puck al rubio que se reincorporaría el miércoles. Quinn asintió y anotó su nombre-

-_¿Cantar?- _ recordando la manera en que se cruzó con Rachel minutos atrás, sus ojos se fueron directamente a la morena y se clavaron en ella esperando ver su mano levantada. Sin embargo, el resto que aun no había anotado su nombre lo hizo- _Cantar-_ susurró de mala gana escribiendo en el pizarrón- _ Hudson, Kurt-_ volteó un momento a ver a Tina, cuando la chica dijo su nombre, regresó a escribirlo- _Y Tina… ¿Y tu, Rachel?- _ le preguntó a la morena después de palmear sus manos para quitarse el polvo de la tiza-

- _Usted es profesora de una materia… ¿Por qué está preguntando esas estupideces? _

_- ¿Te parece estupido las actividades que a tus amigos les gusta? _– Preguntó Quinn orgullosa porque Rachel mordía su labio y esquivaba su mirada-

- _No dije eso. Dije que debería mantenerse en el área que le asignaron. Para eso hay un club, si a nosotros nos gustara nos inscribiríamos en él ¿no le parece? _

_- Me parece… Artie ¿por qué no te anotas en el club de artes? - _ las miradas de todos su compañeros se fueron hacia él. Todos sabían la respuesta pero a todos le daba vergüenza decirla- _ ¿Y tu, Tina? – _La chica dejó de pintar su cuaderno un segundo y, luego de mirarla de reojo sin responder, volvió a lo que estaba haciendo- _Se lo del Club Glee, se que necesitan un buen promedio para entrar allí y aquí nadie lo tiene _

_- ¿Viene a recordarnos lo inútiles que somos?- _ Quinn retrocedió un paso al ver el enojo en la cara de Rachel al hacer la pregunta. Retrocedió otro cuando la morena se puso de pie- ¿_Viene a refregarnos su diploma de niña inteligente que sus papis le pagaron sus estudios en las mejores Instituciones?... Viene aquí y nos pregunta que nos gusta, eso no son nuestros gustos, señorita dinero, esos son nuestros sueños… Queremos irnos de este patético pueblo con un titulo en la mano ¿cree que lo tendremos? ¡Pues no! Figgins ya nos no lo dijo, "ustedes son unos perdedores"- _escupió con dolor lo que el director solía repetirles cuando una nueva profesora los dejaba en medio de una clase- _ ¿Y qué pasa con los perdedores?... Nadie voltea a verlos a menos de que sea para burlarse de ellos… de nosotros. ¿Cree que su vida es difícil por que debe viajar de un lugar a otro para dar una estupida clase? ¿O por qué el viernes recibió un granizado? ¡Eso es lo que nosotros vivimos por tres años! … "Salón especial"- _ imitó Rachel la voz de Figgins- _ somos especiales entre nosotros, nadie de afuera va a venir a decirnos lo que debemos hacer. Nadie _

_- ¿Y yo tengo la culpa?- _ preguntó Quinn de la nada acercándose a ella- _¿Tengo la culpa de que te sientas de esta manera? Tu- _ le rozó el pecho con uno de sus dedos obligándola a sentarse- _tu no eres mas que una niña que cree está pasando por el peor momento de su vida. ¿Sabes cual va a ser el peor momento de tu vida? Toda la vida- _ respondió sin dejar que alguien, o la misma Rachel, la interrumpiera- _Lamento si has tenido que pasar por algo, pero yo tambien tuve lo mío _

_- No hable de mí, porque no me conoce _

_- Y tú a mí. No me juzgues por un auto, o un titulo, porque eso no hace a mi persona….Ahora, saca tu cuaderno y escribirás, al igual que todos- _ agregó dando un vistazo general- _los que voy a dictarles. _

_- Espero no volver a verla nunca más _

_- ¿Qué dijiste?- _ volteó Quinn pero Rachel preparaba su mochila, volvía a dejar su pelo suelto y tomaba su gorro de arriba de su mesa- _ ¿A dónde crees que vas?-_ deseaba tomarla del brazo e impedirle la salida, pero tenia prohibido contacto físico con sus alumnos sin importar la situación-

- _Esta clase acabó para mi-_ dijo Rachel azotando la puerta logrando que la cortina de la ventana se moviera mas rápido de lo normal-

Cuando Quinn iba a tomar la tiza y continuar, Puck se levantó, acomodó sus cosas y, sin siquiera mirarla a los ojos, siguió el camino de Rachel. De a poco, el resto fue haciendo lo mismo.

Ella golpeó su espalda contra la pizarra y cerró un momento sus ojos. ¿Qué había hecho mal?. Se había pasado todo el sábado y parte del domingo encerrada en su departamento solo creando ideas para adaptarse al ritmo de los chicos; había comenzado con preguntas para separarlos en categorías según sus gustos y así armar algo similar a un Club Glee. Pero todo se fue al piso violentamente cuando comenzó su discusión con Rachel. No tendría que haberlo hecho.

Ella tenia 22 años, supuestamente era la madura del salón al que todos debían ver como un apoyo . Pero es que Rachel la sacaba de su tranquilidad, de su burbuja personal que nadie lograba entrometerse invadiéndola ordinariamente. Negó con al cabeza, lo mejor iba a ser buscar a Rachel en los pasillos y disculparse con ella.

`Tonta, Quinn´- se dijo a si misma dándose un golpe en la frente. ¿Y si realmente Rachel había pasado por algo malo en su pasado y ella solo se lo recordó? Ni siquiera le dió tiempo a que le respondiera cuál era su sueño, porque la misma morena le dejó en claro que gustos y sueños eran completamente distintos. Habia avanzado un paso cuando la vió con los auriculares puestos minutos atrás y ahora retrocedido cien.

` ¿Qué hago?- se preguntó a si misma. Cuando iba a responderse, Figgins entraba al salón con la respiración agitada.

- _Señorita Fabray… su auto_

* * *

**Respondiendo algunas preg: Alguien me pidió actualizar todos los dias :), lo siento, pero ahora que acabaron mis vacaciones del trabajo y pronto comenzaré la facultad, supongo que podré dos veces por semana ( o una) y una mas los domingos. **

**También**** me comentaron que les recordaba una peli o algo asi, para hacer el fic me basé en la peli "mentes peligrosas", alli no hay un romance profesora- alumno pero, para que ella pueda impartir sus clases, debe ganarse la confianza del lider del salon pero ella lo logra de otra forma( que no será la misma que utilizaré para Quinn). **

**Nuevamente, gracias por comentar. ¡Saludos!**

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**


	6. Finn

Cap. VI: "Finn"

Aquel viernes a la noche, el tercero después de haber comenzado las clases, Rachel sintió una sensación extraña después de haber tomado dos vasos de cerveza y discutido con Finn, en realidad, cuando había alcohol de por medio, nunca terminaban de buena manera.

Después de haber acabado el horario escolar, se dirigieron al abr de siempre y, de allí, ella salió en compañía de Puck, Finn y Kurt. En la puerta, la brisa helada del viento azotó contra sus brazos y acabaron por su columna de manera violenta, se arrepintió de no haber llevado aquella campera que su padre siempre le dejaba tras la puerta de su cuarto y que siempre cubría sus necesidades básicas para la temperatura baja.

Se arrepintió aun mas cuando Finn se acercó a ella, se quitó su chaqueta, la colocó sobre sus hombros y la abrazó en un intento de mantener calor propio y el de ella. Después de eso, el chico bajó su rostro y le robó un beso fugaz.

- _Nosotros mejor nos vamos- _ dijo Kurt señalando la calle con una mano y tomando el brazo de Puck con la otra- _Hasta mañana chicos _

_- Dile a Burt que enseguida voy- _ escuchó a Finn a su lado. Ella se aclaró la garganta antes de voltear a verlo- _¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?_

- _Sabes que no somos novios ¿verdad Finn? - _ le preguntó ella tratando de mantener una postura amigable-

- _Si, pero me gustas. Y yo a ti _

_- Bien- _dijo ella con irritación quitándose la chaqueta del chico y golpeándola contra su pecho- _Tú, Finn, abre los oídos porque no lo repetiré, no me gustas. Eres mi amigo _

_- No. Tus amigos son Puck, Kurt o Artie. Yo quiero ser algo más que eso- _

_- Pero…Finn- _volvió a frenarlo cuando él insistía en otro beso- _No. Lo siento pero estás cansándome siempre con lo mismo. Necesito que entiendas que te quiero, pero como amigo. _

_- Pero…_

_- Y si insistes en lo mismo- _lo interrumpió ella cuando él la miró confundido- _ni siquiera amigos seguiremos siendo. Hasta mañana- _ fue lo último que dijo antes de mirar hacia los lados de la calle y cruzarla al ver que ningún auto se acercaba.

- _¡Rachel!- _Fin corría tras ella. Rachel se abrazó a si misma y continuó caminado a paso rápido- _Rachel, espera- _la tomó del brazo y la volteó. Ella se mordió el labio cuando sintió el cuerpo del chico pegarse al suyo- _Lo siento, no debí haberte besado… Prometo actuar con limites… ¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa? - _ a juzgar por la hora y el frío que su cuerpo le entregaba, Rachel no pudo hacer otra cosa que soltar un _"Claro"_ demasiado débil y permitir que el chico se abrazara a ella todo el camino.

* * *

Cuando se encontraron frente a la puerta de su casa, Finn le besó la mejilla cerca de la comisura de sus labios y desapareció de su vista lo suficientemente rápido para no escuchar reclamos. Ella sonrió, no por el hecho de gustarle la actitud, pero Finn era tan tonto y dulce a la vez que no sabía como detener a veces sus actos.

_- ¿Por qué llegas a esta hora, hija?- _ apenas abrió, del otro lado Hiram se despegaba de la ventana que daba a la vereda y la cuestionaba con seriedad-

- _¿Estabas espiándome?- _preguntó ella con una risa. Sus padres nunca cambiarían-

- _¿Era Finn?- _ preguntó haciendo referencia al chico que observó llegar junto a su hija pero que no pudo verle la cara-

- _Si, se ofreció acompañarme- _ respondió mientras caminaba al calefactor y colocaba un momento sus manos arriba del pequeño foco que lanzaba aire caliente-

_- ¿Finn?... Sabes lo pienso de él _

_- Solo somos amigos- _ dijo ella volviendo su padre y brindarle un abrazo acompañado de un calido beso en su mejilla. El hombre sonrió inmediatamente- _Lo siento si llegue tarde. Noah quería que termináramos las actividades para el lunes _

_- ¿Comenzó la profesora nueva que Figgins dijo? _– preguntó él ignorando el olor a cerveza que el aliento de su hija desprendía-

_- Así es-_ respondió ella adentrándose a la cocina y levantando la tapa de la olla que yacía en el fuego- _Mmm, pasta _

_- ¿Y cómo es?- _

_- ¿Qué cosa? _

_- ¡Rachel!-_ se quejó él cuando la morena quitó un poco de salsa con la cuchara de madera- _La profesora, qué tal es _

_- Mmm- _ dijo ella alzando los hombros- _Igual que el resto _

_- Ve a lavarte las manos así vienes a la mesa _

_- ¿Y Leroy? Pensé que hoy no trabajaba _

_- Una paciente llegó a último momento, tiene una operación para toda la noche y parte de la madrugada. _

_- Enseguida regreso- _ dijo antes de perderse escaleras arriba y hacer lo que su padre le ordenó.

* * *

La mañana del sábado siguiente, tomó su celular de debajo de la almohada y, sin siquiera mirarlo, pulsó un botón silenciando el sonido de su alarma. Esa mañana no estaba en condiciones de realizar la rutina que tenia acostumbrada a su cuerpo los fines de semana. Solo cinco minutos después, `Dont rain in my parade´, volvía a despertarla burlándose de su poca capacidad para desactivar correctamente una alarma.

Abrió solo un ojo y lo cerró al instante al escuchar el chillido su puerta abrirse y el llamado de su padre para que se levantara y saliera a aprovechar el día. Ella sonrió silenciosamente, Hiram quería que saliera a dar vueltas en bicicleta con Noah como cuando tenían 12. Ella le dejó en claro que no eso no volvería a suceder al ponerse de pie, tomar su almohada y caminar hasta la habitación de la otra punta de la casa.

Allí, con los ojos casi cerrados, descubrió la figura de su otro padre durmiendo de manera tranquila seguramente por el estrés del trabajo; con cautela, al llegar al borde la cama, se frotó los pies e, ignorando los reclamos de Hiram, se abrazó a Leroy y volvió a dormir como en su cama.

* * *

Ese domingo, cuando Finn le envió un mensaje, su humor comenzó a modificarse de tal manera que llegó a su cuarto, levantó el colchón de su cama y quitó su libreta de color celeste con una gran estrella dorada en el centro de su tapa. La abrió mientras caminaba hasta su escritorio y del cajón tomaba aquella lapicera que, Megan, la única prima con la que congeniaba, le trajo de un viaje del sur de Rusia.

La agenda estaba enumerada con la cantidad de hojas que contenía, allí, sobre la 112, solo puso dos puntos, la fecha del día y escribió, como siempre, solo unas palabras.

_Estoy asustada. Finn me recuerda a Tom y no quiero que eso vuelva a pasar. _

Después de eso, trazó unas líneas de punto a lo ancho de la hoja y cerró la agenda.

Cuando llegue a la hoja 282, la final, releería todo lo que había escrito. Volvería al pasado.

Lo que quedaba del domingo, se dedicó a hacer a aquella tarea que la nueva profesora les había dejado. Era la primera vez que lo hacia y se sintió demasiado bien al finalizarla.

A la noche, solo se sentó en su ventana que daba a la del cuarto de Noah y lo llamó. Conociendo su voz, el chico apareció con su guitarra en mano y le sonrió.

- _Para que se vaya la tristeza- _ dijo él levantando el instrumento y luego acomodándolo sobre su pecho. La melodía tenue y casi enigmática para sus oídos, lograron que su mejilla derecha se humedeciera con sabor salado. Alzando el puño de su suéter, quitó la lágrima bruscamente y después solo murmuraba el sonido de la canción. Puck solo miraba el cielo.

* * *

El lunes a la mañana despertó con el peor humor del mundo. Aventó su despertador contra la mesa de luz logrando que cayera al piso y se escuchara aquel ruido de rotura.

Cuando llegó al baño para lavarse los dientes, cepilló con brusquedad la parte inferior de los mismos y, al escupir la pasta, notó como lo blanco se mezclaba con el rojo de su sangre. Tuvo que repetir el acto cuatro veces más para quitarla.

- _Buenos días, cariño- _escuchó las voces de sus padres sentados en la mesa. Leroy se levantó para servirle su taza de café pero ella negó con su cabeza-

- _No tengo hambre. Voy al colegio _

_- Rachel, ven aquí- _la llamó Hiram aun sentado cuando ella giró para tomar su mochila del piso- _Come una tostada y le das un sorbo al café. De lo contrario no iras a ningún lado- _ Si, cualquier otro adolescente podía festejar frente a lo que dijo su padre y de paso contradecirlo, pero ella optó por acercarse a la mesa, sentarse y tomar el desayuno de manera lenta- _ ¿Has dormido mal? _

_- Solo… tuve un sueño- _ respondió con la voz quebrada. Aquel nudo en al garganta que solía frecuentarla, se alzó sobre su interior y amenazó con salir-

- _¿Una pesadilla?- _ preguntó Leroy preocupado- _¿Quieres que hable con Robert? _

_- Basta de psicólogos, papá. Solo fue un sueño… ¿Ahora si puedo irme? – _sus padres intercambiaron una mirada y luego asintieron-

- _¿Noah te acompañará?-_ escuchó que Hiram le preguntaba mientras caminaba tras ella. Hasta la salida-

- _Si, como siempre. _

_- No regreses tarde o tendremos una charla. Cuídate, cariño_

* * *

En la puerta de entrada del Instituto, todos sus compañeros la esperaban afuera, en los bancos de material que solo servían para ser rayados y no para lo que realmente estaban.

Se acomodó las manos dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta de fútbol americano pero femenina, y se acercó a ellos.

- _Hey, Rachel-_ Puck la abrazó con cariño y ella le respondió de la misma manera -

- _Hola, chicos- _ respondió en general. Mordió su labio internamente cuando Finn se acercó y le dejó un beso en la mejilla-

_- Estás preciosa- _ escuchó la voz del chico antes de que se alejara y volviera a sentarse-

- _Allí está el auto- _le señaló Puck con los ojos la mini Cooper de su profesora. Ella sintió un leve tirón bajo su estomago y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar-

- _Aun no nos ha tratado mal. No le hagan nada- _ dijo viendo la cara de sus amigos. Todos la miraban con una ceja levantada- _Voy al baño- _ se excusó ella caminando hacia el interior del Instituto.

Al pasar la puerta, volteó a verlos y aun los notó conversando entre si y entretenidos. Ella quitó el celular de su chaqueta y se colocó los auriculares. Leyó en la pantalla 10:03 de la mañana, a paso firme, caminó hasta su salón.

Mientras llegaba, comenzó a cantar aquella canción que lograba acelerarle el pulso y actuar de manera arrebatada. No recordaba otra letra que retractara su vida. Con algo de rabia y tristeza, comenzó a cantar por lo bajo.

Cuando dobló el último pasillo, bajo la puerta de su salón, chocó con alguien y, por el perfume que invadió sus sentidos, no podía ser otra que su profesora. La señorita Fabray, como le gustaba llamarla a Figgins.

- _¿Qué?- _ preguntó ella al quitarse los auriculares. Veía como la mujer movía los labios pero no había escuchado lo que dijo. La rubia le respondió con una disculpa y ella sonrió cuando la vio sonrojarse. Después de esos segundos de comodidad, ella bromeó sobre la maldad inexistente con que la rubia le había preguntado sobre sus compañeros y el por qué de su llegada tarde. Pero la rubia no lo tomó como tal diciéndole todo lo contrario. Ella tenía ganas de decirle que los lunes su horario de entrada era a las 10:00 y que cinco minutos tarde no dañaría a nadie. Pero se contuvo.

Se removió incomoda sobre su asiento cuando Fabray le preguntó por su fin de semana, el sueño de la noche anterior volvió a su mente y fue inevitable responderle con brusquedad y hasta de manera grosera.

Y luego Finn se acercó a dejarle un sobre con un susurro _"Lo siento mucho"._

Su molestia avanzó nuevamente cuando la rubia preguntaba por los gustos de cada uno. Ella tenía uno, pero no estaba entre los que la profesora distinguió. Por eso, cuando le preguntó a ella, se sintió vulnerable y volvió a ser aquella chica en un cascaron cubriéndose a si misma de todo lo que la inestabilizaba.

No se dio cuenta como, ni cuando pero se había puesto de pie en una discusión bastante intima con la rubia, ella respondió a sus preguntas con lo que sentía pero sus palabras llegaron al limite cuando la rubia le dijo que sentía si había pasado por algo en su pasado, que todos tenían uno. Tenia ganas de llegar hasta ella y gritarle en la cara cuál fue el suyo.

La palabra pasado le devolvió el sueño de horas atrás, el recuerdo de años pasados.

Su piel se erizó contra su voluntad y su corazón se aceleró cuando su cuerpo rememoró el cuerpo de Tom sobre el suyo, besándola sin su consentimiento y tocándola sin respeto; por eso, cuando Quinn rozó su pecho y la obligó a sentar, sintió ganas de vomitar inmediatamente.

Cuando la rubia caminó de regreso al pizarrón, le dio una mirada fugaz a Puck y él entendió el mensaje, guardó sus partencias en su mochila, volvió a desarmar la coleta de su pelo y tomó su gorro que había dejado sobre su mesa.

- _Esta clase acabó para mi- _ fue lo ultimo que le dijo a su profesora y salió dejando la puerta con un fuerte golpe.

* * *

- _Ya dije que no- _ dijo Rachel cuando Finn insistía por tirar el vodka que guardaba en su mochila y luego arrojar un cigarrillo en el auto de su profesora- _Solo le haremos un llamado de atención. Desinflen un poco sus neumáticos _

_- Eso es aburrido- _dijo Puck y Finn a su lado asintió-

- _Hagan eso, nada más- _ les dijo ella acomodándose el gorro sobre su cabeza y comenzando a caminar hacia la calle-

- _¿A dónde vas?- _le preguntó Puck aun parado frente al auto-

- _A casa- _ respondió volviendo a sacar su celular para escuchar musica. Cuando iba a ponerse los auriculares, escuchó una fuerte explosión tras ella- _¡Finn!-_ gritó corriendo hacia el chico- _¿Qué demonios hiciste? _

* * *

**¿Habrá hecho una estupidez Finn? (para variar)... Tendremos a una Fabray enojada en el prox cap. **

**Nuevamente, gracias por comentar. ¡Saludos!**

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**


	7. Con sabor a frutilla

Cap. VII: "Con sabor a frutilla"

Rachel abrió la boca sorprendida cuando la imagen de Finn con una botella de vidrio, vacía, yacía en su mano derecha y la otra estaba dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón. Escondiendo algo.

Corrió los pasos que la separaban de sus amigos y se acercó al auto de la profesora. Caminó alrededor de él varias veces analizando su estado. Se llevó una mano a la frente y luego la pasó bruscamente por su rostro.

Infló su pecho con la mayor cantidad de aire posible y lo soltó cuando volvió a estar frente a Finn.

- _¿Qué hiciste?- _ preguntó aforrándose a la tira de color azul que salía de mochila para cuando la colgara sobre su espalda- _ Figgins va a salir y todos vamos a estar en problemas_

_- ¿Por qué? No he hecho nada malo. _

_- ¡Vaciaste el maldito contenedor de basura sobre el auto de una profesora!... ¿Es qué no piensas antes de hacer las cosas? … Mierda, allí vienen- _ dijo cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos y estirándose los labios en señal de molestia. Figgins y Quinn se acercaban con la mirada fija en ella-

_- Jóvenes- _escuchó Rachel a Figgins deteniéndose frente a ellos. Quinn a su lado la miraba de una extraña manera- _¿Quién ha cometido este desastre? _-

- _El tacho estaba estorbando, director- _ dijo Finn escondiendo la botella tras su espalda- _ quise patearlo y cayó sobre el auto de la señorita Fabray. Fue un accidente _

_- Puckerman ¿tu que tienes para decir? _

_- Hudson ya lo ha dicho todo- _ dijo Puck cuándo el director le preguntó a él-

- _¿Señorita Berry? _

Rachel alzó la vista del suelo y la clavó sobre Quinn, la rubia la observaba con lo que percibió era temor, molestia y decepción. Tres palabras que a ella misma le molestaban porque a diario las sentía. Pero ahora alguien las estaba sintiendo por ella y eso era aun peor.

Desvió su vista a Puck que rápidamente le hizo una señal de silencio.

Nunca había delatado a sus compañeros, por nada ni en el más tonto de los casos, y nunca lo haría. A pesar de todo, Puck y Finn eran las personas más allegadas a ella y no quería que por unas palabras todo se terminara.

En el primer año de entrar al McKinley, Puck la había defendido de dos porristas cuando intentaron arrinconarla contra uno de los baños solo para encerrarla y dejarla, sabrá dios, cuanto tiempo allí dentro.

A finales de ese mismo, Finn se enfrentó con un tal Hunter que cuando la veía sola en los pasillos, se extralimitaba con sus preguntas, roces y acciones. Finn lo espero en el baño de hombres y arregló la situación en solo diez minutos.

Ahora, la suerte estaba rebotando y pedía por quedarse en ella.

- _ Como Finn dijo pasaron las cosas- _ dijo finalmente evitando la mirada de Quinn. Esta se acercó a su auto y comenzó a quitarle los papeles, vasos, y restos de comidas que lo cubría completamente-

- _ ¿Y la explosión?- _ preguntó Figgins con duda. Sabía que, como cada vez que hablaba con el trío, nunca obtenía las respuestas que buscaba- _¿Quién generó esa explosión?- _

De reojo, notó como Quinn dejaba de quitar la basura y volteaba a verla.

- _ Esta mañana compré una botella de alcohol- _ respondió Rachel dando un paso hacia delante al notar la cercanía de Quinn tras ella- _ bebí un poco y la arrojé dentro del recipiente. Lo olvidé y cuando encendí un cigarrillo y luego lo boté… bueno, eso. Explotó- _ dijo pegándose a la espalda de Finn, retirándole la botella con disimulo y arrimándola contra su pecho-

_- Bien, si a usted le parece, señorita Fabray, sus alumnos estarán en detención el resto de la mañana y llevarán una nota de comportamiento para sus padres- _ ofreció Figgins señalándole a Rachel que tire la botella-

_- No veo por qué Puckerman debe quedarse- _intervino Quinn volviendo a su auto y tomando el contenedor- _Hudson limpiará mi auto y lo dejará como estaba- _ dijo con enojo golpeando el tacho contra el pecho del chico- _Y la señorita Berry- _ dijo enfrentando a Rachel- _ ella pasará el castigo conmigo. Y luego yo misma escribiré esa nota para sus padres… ¿Puede ser, director?- _

_- Claro- _ respondió Figgins- _Puckerman ve al salón a esperar la próxima clase. Hudson, has lo que la profesora dijo. Y Berry, usted acompañe a la señorita Fabray._

* * *

La caminata a lo largo del pasillo había sido más lenta de lo que su mente pudo jugarle. Quinn caminaba detrás y eso la ponía nerviosa. O tal vez el ruido que sus tacos producían al chocar contra la cerámica del piso, o tal vez el perfume con olor a durazno que la rubia producía y le provocaba una sensación en su estomago. O su respiración casi contenida acompañada de la respiración agitada de la rubia.

O tal vez si caminara sola las cosas serian más fáciles.

El camino al salón de castigos lo conocía de memoria. Lo transitaba los martes, con la profesora de matemática, cuando le pedía que pasara al pizarrón a hacer algún ejercicio y ella solo se hundía contra su silla y la miraba de mala manera. Aquella mujer, de baja estatura y sobrepeso, la acompañaba después de toque de timbre y pasaba allí dentro, al menos, una hora.

Los miércoles y jueves se repetía solo que por culpa de la profesora de historia. Esa costumbre que la señora Doperfold tenia de preguntarle por los revolucionistas de… Ya hasta había olvidado de que trataba la pregunta. Sumado a eso, Puck y ella armaban bolas de papel para entretenerse el resto de la hora.

Entre esos días, juntaba al menos ciento veinte minutos más de castigo. Lo bueno, es que el jueves se sumaban algunas de las porristas y algunos del equipo de fútbol. El tiempo se pasaba de manera mas divertida.

Cuando llegó al salón, como pocas veces hacía los lunes, el mismo estaba completamente vacío.

Se paró junto al marco de la puerta, apoyando su costado derecho contra él y esperando por Quinn que había cruzado dos palabras con otro profesor. Ella quitó un chicle de su campera y estaba abriéndolo cuando dio un pequeño brinco del susto.

- _Entra- _ ordenó Quinn pegada a su cuerpo. Ella se balanceó hacia delante y caminó hasta el último banco- _Aquí- _ la frenó Quinn señalando el primer banco de la fila del medio que daba justo frente a la pizarra. Rachel revoleó los ojos, explotó el globo de su chicle y, arrastrando la mochila, llegó hasta donde le señaló la rubia-

- _¿Contenta?- _ le preguntó con ironía al sentarse y cruzarse de brazos-

- _¿Crees que pueda estar contenta con lo qué le hiciste a mi auto?... Quítate ese gorro- _ le dijo entre dientes empuñando sus manos y colocando sus brazos en el banco que ocupaba la morena- _ ¡Ya!- _le gritó cuando Rachel permanecía quieta sin ganas de hacer lo que le ordenó- _Arroja ese chicle- _ Rachel juntó sus cejas confundida cuando la rubia estiró su mano en dirección a su boca- _Ahora- _ella suspiró antes de quitarlo y dejarlo sobre la palma de la rubia. Se lamió el labio inferior cuando la rubia caminó dándole la espalda hasta el tacho de basura - _Siéntate correctamente _

- _Los castigos, señorita acabo de graduarme y no sé como dar una clase, son solo para pasar tiempo. No para acatar sus órdenes- _ le dijo Rachel cuando Quinn caminaba hacia su escritorio-

- _Y eso haremos. Vas a decirme por qué explotaste ese contenedor sobre el capó de mi auto ¿Querías encender, acaso, el carro? ¿Qué pasa por tu cabeza? - _

_- ¿Quiere que le responda? ¿O qué olvide las preguntas a medidas que las va aumentando? _

_- Responde- _ dijo Quinn volviendo sobre sus pasos para cerrar la puerta. Después de eso, tomó la silla del escritorio y la puso delante de Rachel, sentándose frente a ella-

- _Ya le dijimos que fue un accidente _

_- Claro… ¿Crees que soy tonta? Figgins puedo creérselo, pero yo no ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué es lo que te he hecho para no agradarte? _

_- Su sola presencia no me agrada _

_- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Nos conocemos de algún otro lado y de paso en un enfrentamiento? Porque no encuentro otra razón para tu comportamiento. Desde el viernes que solo me contestas mal y actúas de una manera poco respetuosa para mi. _

_- ¿No ha tenido, acaso, una profesora en su pasado que solo fuera un dolor de cabeza para usted? Porque yo tengo una. Justo en frente de mí ahora _

_- Las he tenido, pero créeme, nunca actué así _

_- Mmm- _ dijo Rachel volviendo a quitar su tableta de chicle. Quinn sentía ganas de arrebatársela y tirarla, pero sabía que debía contenerse- _ ¿Quiere uno?- _ un escalofrío invadió la piel da la rubia al escuchar la voz cálida e inocente que nunca había escuchado de Rachel. La morena estiró su brazo derecho y le ofreció dos sabores distintos- _Lo tomaré como un no- _ se autorespondió al ver la mirada perdida de Quinn sobre su rostro.

- _Si, gracias- _ dijo Quinn sosteniendo su mano antes de que guardara los dulces. Dos de sus dedos rozaron con los de Rachel y ambas alzaron la vista al instante- _Frutilla ¿eh?... –_ dijo al tomar uno con envoltura rosada y observar el resto- _¿Qué sabor es el negro? _

_- Menta. Pero demasiado fuerte. Son casi desagradables _

_- ¿Y por qué los compras entonces? _

_- Finn me los regala. Todos los días me espera con uno en la puerta del Instituto. _

_- Tu novio _– dijo Quinn y Rachel tuvo que volverla a ver porque no supo reconocer esa voz-

_- ¿Finn? _

_- Estamos hablando de él _

_- ¿Usted cree que es mi novio? _

_- Él lo dijo _

_- Acostúmbrese a las estupideces de Finn- _aseguró Rachel alzando su mochila y colocándola sobre su regazo mientras buscaba algo en su interior-

_- Guarda eso- _le ordenó Quinn al ver su celular-

- _Solo mandaré un mensaje. Papá me espera para hacer unas compras, y cierta profesora me alargó la mañana en un castigo. No tardaré mucho… ¿Lo ve? Ya está _– dijo volviendo el aparato dónde estaba- _¿Ya puedo irme? _

_- No _

_- ¿Por qué no? No estamos haciendo nada importante _

_- ¿Hay que hacerlo? Tu misma dijiste que el castigo solo era para pasar tiempo. _

_- ¿Puedo ir al baño? _

_- No _

_- ¿Qué pretende entonces que haga aquí dentro por una hora? _

_- Quiero que te disculpes _

_- ¿Quiere que me disculpe?... ¿Qué hice ahora? _

_- Por lo de mi auto, Rachel _

_- Está bien, Quinn- _bromeó ella con el mismo tono de voz que la rubia había utilizado-

_- No he escuchado lo que pedí –_ preguntó seriamente para ocultar la sonrisa que amenazaba con salir. ¿Cómo podía esa chica enojarla de una manera y divertirla de la misma? -

_- No voy a disculparme por un accidente _

_- ¿Por qué en mi auto y no en el de otro profesor?... El auto de Sue estaba al lado _

_- No nos metemos con Sue. No estaríamos vivos si lo hiciéramos. _

_- ¿Por qué no alzaste la mano cuando pregunté por sus gustos?- _ cambió rápidamente Quinn el tema. No había encontrado la disculpa adecuada por parte de Rachel y no iba a perder tiempo en eso. La observó removerse con molestia volviendo a cruzarse de brazos y creyó que todo volvería a la situación de antes-

_- Deje de indagar mi vida. No me gustaba nada de lo que dijo. Punto… ¿Ya puedo irme? _

_- Te dije que no. Dame tu cuaderno. Escribiré la nota para tus padres- _ después de suspirar con molestia, Rachel tomó el cuaderno y se lo entregó. Quinn quitó una lapicera color roja del bolsillo de su camisa y, alzando el cuaderno para que la morena no observara, comenzó a escribir- _Diez minutos mas y puedes irte- _le dijo al devolverle el cuaderno cerrado y evitando que lo abriera-

- _¡Rachel!- _ una chica, que Quinn notó era porrista, entró al salón llamando a la morena- _¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Tienes que ir a entrenar _

_- Señorita- _intervino Quinn al ver a la morena alzar la mochila y ponerse de pie- _Este es salón de castigo _

_- ¿Y?- _ dijo la chica con molestia. Rachel era la capitana del equipo de atletismo. Junto con Marley, la capitana de las porristas, coreografiaban a ambos equipos para las competencias a lo largo del año. Los entrenamientos eran compartidos debido a la escasez de lugar y profesor. La entrenadora Silvester se hacia cargo de ambos y terminaba siendo mejor que cualquiera otros dos más- _Rachel, camina- _ insistió la porrista.

- _Hasta mañana, profesora- _ saludó entre risas irónicas Rachel mientras se iba. Quinn la llamaba pero ella decidió ignorarla.

* * *

- _¡¿Dónde demonios estabas, Berry?!_- preguntó Sue por el altavoz. El resto de las chicas volteó a verla -

- _En detención, ¿Dónde mas?- _ dijo aquella porrista que había ido a buscarla-

- _Kitty, cierra la boca y muévete con tu equipo. ¿Dónde está tu uniforme, Berry? _

_- En mi mochila- _ dijo con timidez e mientras quitaba la ropa deportiva de otra pequeña bolsa-

- _¿Pues que esperas? ¡Ve a cambiarte, maldición!... Te quiero aquí en cinco y más te vale que con energias_

* * *

Cuando Quinn salió del Instituto y se paró frente a su auto, una molestia recorrió cada esquina de su cuerpo. Aquella mini Cooper lucia más sucia que al principio, inclusive ahora tenia barro pegado en las manijas de las puertas y en el parabrisas de atrás. Rebanadas de fruta y sándwiches colgaban del techo y una hoja de papel esperaba en la puerta del conductor.

"_No vuelva a dejar a Rachel en castigo" _

Estupido, Finn. Pensó ella, era más que obvio que el chico tenía sentimientos por la líder del salón pero al parecer no eran correspondidos. O eso entendió ella en la charla que tuvo con Rachel.

Cuando ella comenzó sus estudios en la Universidad esperando ser profesora, siempre soñaba con que sus alumnos la esperarían sentados, con la tarea resuelta y un cordial saludo a la salida.

Pero nada de eso estaba pasando y no podía negarse a si misma, era realmente doloroso no vivir de la manera en que uno sueña. Santana y Brittany siempre halagaban de sus títulos, inclusive la rubia, antes de graduarse como profesora, ya impartía clases de baile y con un buen sueldo y buen ambiente. Y buenos alumnos.

- _¡3, 2, 1, Salto!... ¡Pésimo Berry!... ¡Otra vez!- _ escuchó Quinn una voz femenina alterada a través de un altoparlante. Guió su vista hacia su costado izquierdo y caminó apenas unos cortos pasos para descubrir a un grupo, grande, femenino realizando actividades físicas.

Una débil sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando vió a Rachel a la lejanía, inhalando aire, reteniéndolo y luego corriendo unos metros para saltar unas vallas de madera. Sonrió con ingenuidad al ver el salto casi perfecto de la chica.

- _¡Asco, Berry!... ¡Otra vez!- _ su mirada se enfocó en la mujer mayor que días atrás se presentó ante ella como Sue Silvester y que solo se saludaban en la entrada ¿Qué le pasaba y por qué trataba así a la morena? Para su criterio lo estaba haciendo fantástico.

- _¡Vamos, Rach. Tu puedes!- _ con rapidez, giró su rostro para notar que Finn, detrás de aquel alambrado del que ella tambien se sostenía, le daba ánimos a la chica. Volvió a ver a Rachel, la morena le sonrió al chico y luego clavó su mirada en ella. Quinn apretó el alambre con sus uñas para apaciguar los nervios. Rachel, mientras esperaba su turno para volver a saltar, solo la miraba a ella.

- _No has dejado mi auto como acordamos, Hudson-_ habló Quinn sin dejar de ver a la morena-

- _No. Lo dejé aun mejor. _

_- Para el viernes, traerás leída una obra completa de tu autor favorito, aunque dudo que lo tengas. Y una conclusión. _

_- ¿¡Qué?! _

_-Ya lo dije. _

- _¡Berry!... ¡Muévete, no tengo todo el día! _– la voz de Sue obligó a la morena a concentrarse. Quinn la observó tomar ventaja, trotar con facilidad, tomar carrera y, finalmente, impulsarse sobrela valla.

- _¡Rachel!- _gritó inconscientemente cuando la morena dobló su tobillo y cayó estrepitosamente al piso. Golpeó el alambrado cuando Finn lo cruzó sin problemas y corría hacia la morena. El resto de porristas y atletas la rodeaban por lo que una impotencia la invadió al no poder ver mas allá de lo posible y que no quería.

- _¿Señorita Fabray?- _ volteó con lentitud al escuchar la voz de Figgins tras ella- _Su hora ha terminado, mas profesores llegaran y necesitan el estacionamiento. Seria tan amable de…_

_- Ya, ya me voy- _ dijo con brusquedad mientras se aferraba a su maletín y pasaba a su lado- _Hasta el miércoles. _

Al abrir la puerta de su auto, dirigió una última mirada hacia el campo de entrenamiento, pero el grupo se había dispersado y pocas chicas quedaban. Y Rachel no estaba entre ellas. Finn tampoco.

Cerró la puerta con un golpe violento y encendió el motor.

Solo había andado dos cuadras cuando aminoró la velocidad y terminó deteniéndose en medio de la calle.

De su chaqueta, quitó aquel dulce que Rachel le había regalado en el salón de castigo.

Lo tomó, lo observó, lo estudió y, después de darle una rara caricia con el dedo pulgar, terminó abriéndolo y lo quitó de su envoltura. Misma que no tiró, estiró su brazo y la acomodó dentro de la guantera.

Cuando el chicle se pegó a su paladar, un sabor a frutilla inundó su boca llenándola de satisfacción y robándole una sonrisa. Nunca había sido amante de ese tipos de dulces, de hecho, solo comía los animales de gomitas que Brittany siempre le ofrecía y no podía decirle que no porque Santana la golpearía.

Movió una sola vez y de manera lenta su mandíbula hacia uno de sus lados para que el sabor comenzara a extenderse, se sentía como aquellas adolescentes que fumaban por primera vez y la experiencia les resultaba agradable.

Rachel Berry tenía un lado agradable. Y ella acababa de contemplarlo.

- _¡Muévete!- _un taxi pasó a su lado y fue cuando ella salió de su trance.

¿Cuánto tiempo le había dedicado a un acto tan infantil y casi tonto del que alguna vez creyó desistir?

No lo sabía. Pero tampoco se arrepentía.

* * *

**Prox cap: un poco de la vida de Quinn y sus problemas. **

**No saquen conclusiones sobre si Rachel fue violada o no. Aun falta para aclarar eso, de hecho será en una charla a solas con Quinn. **

**Volvieron a preguntar las edades: Rachel 16. Quinn 22. No me pareció poner a Rachel con 17, eso implica que solo faltaria un año( o talvez menos) para la mayoria de edad y eso haria las cosas (entre ellas) demasiado faciles. **

**Nuevamente, gracias por comentar. ¡Saludos!**

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**


	8. Esto recien comienza

Cap. VIII: "Esto recién comienza"

Cuando su madre cortó la llamada desde el otro lado, Quinn se dejó caer en su sillón demasiado cansada. Allí, otra vez, Judy la había obligado a asistir a otra de sus patéticas tarde de té con sus amigas mayores y con el único propósito de presentarle algún hijo de estas. Hacerlo su novio y luego su futuro marido .El padre de sus hijos si de paso pedía algo más.

Quinn estaba acostumbrada a esas clases de reuniones, nunca ponía oposición al asistir, de la misma manera en que solo cruzaba un cordial saludo con los muchachos y nada más.

No comprendía por qué aun su madre se empeñaba en molestarla en ese aspecto. Desde hace tiempo que toda su familia sabe su orientación sexual, nadie, a excepción de Judy, se interponía en ese aspecto de su vida.

Tomó el cojín de color piel y lo colocó sobre su pecho, hundiendo su boca en él y tratando de olvidar lo que le pasó a Rachel la mañana del día anterior.

Sí, la chica podía ser odiosa en su máximo esplendor, pero la caída que ella presenció fue demasiado violenta y podría haber tenido consecuencias de igual magnitud ¿Asistiría a clases el viernes?

`Maldición´- pensó como pocas veces, aun quedaban tres días para averiguarlo.

* * *

- _Señorita Fabray, que gusto volverla a ver. Pase, por favor- _ Marta, la empleada de confianza que trabajaba para sus padres, la atendió con su típica sonrisa y calidez de madre que a su hijo le daba pero que él no quería recibir.

- _Hola Marta ¿cómo has estado?-_ la saludó ella con felicidad-

- _Muy bien, gracias hija. En la sala su madre la está esperando _

_- Déjame adivinar… ¿Al menos hay unos cuatro? _

_- Con precisión. Mucha suerte, niña- _contestó la mujer antes de cerrar la puerta y dejar a Quinn sola en el pasillo para que caminara hasta dónde estaba su madre.

* * *

Con unos pasos más, ingresó en la sala llamando rápidamente la atención. Como había comentado con Marta, cuatro muchachos apuestos estaban parados al lado de los sillones. En ellos, lo que ella dedujo, estaban sentadas su respectiva madre.

- _Buenas tardes- _ saludó con cordialidad quitándose su abrigo y acercándose a estrechar la mano de cada presente- _Mamá, ¿me presentas a tus amigas?, por favor _

_- Claro, hija- _ dijo Judy con su típico tono soberbio creyéndose la dueña del mundo. Quinn asentía casi perdida ante los apellidos y los nombres de los chicos- _ Él es James, el mayor de los Cooper, tiene tu edad, hija. En dos años terminará su doctorado y comenzará a ejercer… Quinnie, enséñale la casa, por favor - _

_- Claro-_ respondió la rubia entre dientes. Al parecer, ese día, su madre se había decidido por un chico atlético, moreno y con una sonrisa casi invisible. Quinn rió, cuando les hablaba con sinceridad al llegar a la planta alta de su casa, sus pretendientes no volvían nunca más- _Ese cuadro lo pintó papá, con ayuda de mi tío. Ambos aman el arte- _dijo Quinn al llegar al final de las escaleras. Cuando volteó, el chico observaba sin disimulo su espalda. Y mas abajo. Mucho más abajo-

- _Vaya, señorita Fabray, su madre me comentó de su belleza, pero he quedado impresionado. Es una chica muy guapa- _aseguró él acercándose con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de traje y arrinconándola contra una de las paredes- _Además, sus ojos son preciosos _

_- Si, lo sé, los veo a diario en el espejo- _ dijo ella alejándolo por el pecho. Cuando la distancia era considerable, volvió a hablar- _Pero tengo novia _

_- ¿Perdón? _

_- Lo que escuchó. Llevó casi tres años en una relación con una chica. A la cual amo y respeto- _ Quinn apretó sus labios al ver la cara del chico, recordó a Hudson, aquel alumno que solía poner cara de confusión todo el tiempo.

Ahora quedaba un poco de reproche y el saludo final.

Y otro chico desechado.

- _Su madre no nos dijo eso- _aseguró él dando dos pasos hacia atrás-

- _No sé por qué, pero siempre lo olvida. Pero usted es muy guapo, no tanto como mi novia, pero tiene lo suyo. Podrá conseguir otra chica dónde quiera. _

_- ¿Cómo se llama su novia? _

_- Prometida- _arriesgó Quinn. Nadie le había preguntado el nombre anteriormente e, inventando excusa de manera rápida, no era demasiado buena-

- _Como sea… ¿Cuál es su nombre? _

_- Ella tiene un nombre muy bonito…- _ tragó saliva con dificultad. Se aclaró la garganta perdiendo tiempo justo cuando su padre entraba con una botella de vino en mano y la alzó en su señal. Esa noche, habían quedado para hablar de su progreso con sus nuevos alumnos. Hablarían de Rachel- _Rachel- _dijo cuando su padre se perdió dentro de la cocina- _Mi prometida se llama Rachel _

_- Bueno, en ese caso… Que sean felices- _dijo él con sinceridad estirando su mano en señal de saludo. Quinn la estrechó con gusto.

¿No podría haber pensado en otra alumna? ¿La chica asiática, tal vez?

Claro, aun no se aprendía su nombre.

* * *

En Lima, esa noche era demasiado agradable a pesar del invierno. Resguardada en su casa, Rachel le envío un mensaje a Puck. Nunca habían tenido un martes mas aburrido.

"_Leroy trabajando, Hiram en la biblioteca leyendo…No lo sé ¿Hacemos algo?" –_R-

_"Estoy por cenar ¿Quieres venir?"- _P-

"_No, gracias. Leroy hizo una tarta de vegetales deliciosa….Además, me duele demasiado mi pie"- _R-

"_¿Vegetales? Eso no es comida… ¿Ya te puedo firmar el yeso?"- _P-

"_No me quebré el tobillo, tonto. Solo fue un pequeño esguince. Estaré bien en unos días. Mientras tanto, necesito diversión pero no puedo salir de casa. Termina de comer y ven" –_R-

_"Lo siento, mamá llamó a Figgins para hablar de mi comportamiento y el muy idiota le dijo lo que hicimos ayer. Pasaré toda la noche con la tarea de la profesora nueva" – P- _

_"¿Quinn nos dió tarea? Pues claramente no pienso hacerlo" – _R-

_"¿Quién es Quinn?... A mi no queda otra. Mamá quiere que comience ahora. Te mando un mensaje antes de dormir. Te quiero, enana"- _P-

- _Estupido, Puck- _dijo al leer el mensaje. Quinn era la profesora nueva ¿Quién no lo sabia?

O tal vez ella era la única que no lo desconocía.

- _Rachel- _con dificultad, giró parte de su cuerpo al escuchar a su padre llamarla desde la biblioteca- _Te ayudaré a subir. Ya es tarde, ve a descansar _

_- Pero papá, quiero ver alguna película o… _

_- Ya dije. Subirás y te recostarás- _dijo él parándose frente a ella y tomándola de los brazos con cuidado- _¿Quieres que te cargue? _

_- Papá, fue un golpe. Nada más. Puedo subir sola- _Sin importar lo que ella dijo, Hiram le tomó la mano y la ayudó a subir lentamente las escaleras. Al llegar a su cuarto, Rachel se desplomó sobre su cama.

Podía haber sido un pequeño golpe, pero el dolor al sentar el pie era inmenso.

- _Toma-_ dijo Hiram entregándole su mochila- _Haz las actividades que debas hacer y luego te duermes. Me llamas si necesitas que te apague la luz _

_- No tengo seis años, Hiram _

_- Oh, si. No tienes seis. Te quiero, pequeña- _ le dijo él antes de dejarle un calido beso en su frente.

Cuando Rachel lo vió salir y ladear la puerta tras él, quitó el cuaderno en que Quinn había escrito la nota para él o Leroy, pero ella no se la mostraría.

Abrió el cuaderno con rapidez y pasó las hojas con desesperación hasta hallar tinte roja. Si no fuera por la nota, ella no tenia nada escrito de ese color.

_"Esta vez no habrá nota, demasiado nos aguantamos en el salón de castigo. Arranca la hoja al terminar de leer y tírala…Pórtate bien. Q.F" _

_- ¿Qué demonios es esto?-_ se preguntó al releer las palabras una y otra vez- _Ni lo sueñes Fabray- _aseguró rompiendo la nota y escondiéndola al fondo del cajón de su mesita de luz- _ Esto recién comienza._

* * *

Ese miércoles a la mañana, llegó al McKinley portando una sonrisa en su rostro demasiado grande, sus lentes en su mano izquierda y su maletín en la derecha. En cinco minutos comenzaba la clase con los más pequeños.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, recordó la charla de la noche anterior con su padre. Él le dijo que mantuviera la paciencia hasta su limite, que su postura no debía doblegarse mas allá de la necesidad y qué, con una sonrisa a pesar de que sintiera lo contrario, siempre mostraba debilidad para el resto.

Con seguridad en si misma, y con el paso del tiempo, terminaría agradándole a Rachel Berry.

Si, ella pretendía primero entablar una buena relación con la morena y luego con el resto.

- _Cárgueme dentro de esa camisa- _ escuchó como Puckerman le insinuaba al pasar frente a su casillero. `Paciencia´ se dijo a si misma- _Y dentro de esa pollera tambien- _ le gritó el chico mientras ella se alejaba-

Cuando dobló la esquina, la sonrisa que se había debilitado con Puckerman, volvía a relucir.

- _Déjame, te ayudo- _ le dijo a Rachel al encontrarla cerca del baño intentando alzar sus libros- _¿Cómo estás, Rachel?- _ le sonrió esperando una respuesta mientras alargaba su brazo para tomar una agenda. La morena la ignoró y le arrebató las cosas de sus manos para resguardarlas contra su pecho-

- _Hoy no tenemos clases con usted ¿qué hace aquí? _

_- No son mis únicos alumnos- _ respondió con un toque de orgullo al ponerse de pie. Apenas ladeó su cuerpo hacia delante para ayudar a la morena pero esta se alejó al instante- _¿Cómo está tu pie? _

_- Excelente- _`Dios, Noah, ¿dónde estás?´-

- _¿Está vendado? _

_- Ajá _

_- Supongo que eso servirá para alejarte de las clases de atletismo. Sue no te trata nada bien _

_- ¿De qué está hablando? ¡Amo atletismo!... Este maldito accidente no me imposibilitará para volver hoy ¿Qué piensa? ¿Qué me rindo frente a algo tonto y que encima pasó por mi culpa? _

_- No fue tu culpa, Rachel. Sue les exige demasiado _

_- Nos exige porque sabe que es la única manera que tendremos de ser alguien en un futuro. Si por mí fuera, solo vendría a este estupido colegio solo por eso _

_- Yo tambien fui porrista. Entiendo el esfuerzo, pero eso queda en nada cuando sales de estas cuatro paredes _

_- Pues que lástima que a usted no le sirvió. Porque conmigo si lo hará _

_- Hola, Rachel- _ Quinn volteó en el momento en que una castaña pasaba al lado de ambas y saludaba a Rachel con una sonrisa y la mano apenas levantada. Rachel le sonrió con un leve sonrojo-

- _Hola, Marley _

_- Nos vemos a la salida- _ dijo la chica antes de alejarse y adentrarse en un salón. Quinn frunció el seño, sería una de sus alumnas ¿Por qué no la recordaba de la semana anterior?

- _Si, cuídate, Marley- _ Quinn volvió a mirar a Rachel quien tenía su vista en el pequeño escote que su camisa celeste mostraba y apenas revelaba unos centímetros de piel- _Eh, bueno… Llego tarde a clases- _ dijo con dificultad al ser descubierta de esa manera-

- _Que estés bien, Rachel- _ le dijo con una sonrisa al verla alejarse con dificultad en su pierna derecha. Ella dio media vuelta y entró al salón para la clase de esa mañana.

* * *

Cuando Rachel tomó su libro de historia, un sobre cayó libremente sobre su pupitre. Rodó los ojos, era el que Finn le había entregado el lunes. Ni siquiera lo recordaba.

Dándole una mirada rápida al chico, tomó el papel y lo hizo un bollo y luego estiró su brazo hasta el banco de adelante.

- _Arrójalo a la basura, por favor- _ le pidió a Puck en voz baja al chico que todos los días cambiaba de banco. Esa mañana se había sentado delante de ella- _Gracias- _susurró volviendo a pegar su espalda a su silla.

Con un rápido y acertado movimiento, Puck había entregado al papel sobre el tacho de basura.

* * *

Cuando el timbre de salida sonó sobre las 13:00, ella salió con su mochila al hombro. En la puerta del salón, Puck la esperaba para llevársela a casa mientras ella se quedaba en práctica.

- _¿Vas a necesitar que te venga a buscar?- _le preguntó cortésmente el chico mientras cargaba dos mochilas y guiaba por los hombros a Rachel hasta su casillero-

- _Gracias, Noah, pero no- _ respondió tomando la bolsa que contenía su equipo de gimnasia- _ Llegaré a casa caminando. Despacio, pero caminando _

_- Estás loca, el doctor te pidió reposo. Y eso no lo es _

_- Vaya, te has vuelto inteligente de un minuto a otro _

_- Hasta el viernes, chicos- _ Rachel cerró con un fuerte golpe su casillero al oír la voz de Quinn pasar por su lado. La rubia le sonrió a ella y terminó desapareciendo por la puerta grande de salida.

- _¿Qué hace aun aquí?... ¡Noah!- _ golpeó al chico que observaba sin discreción a su profesora-

- _Supongo que acaba de terminar su hora. A quien le importa. Me voy, cierta chica me espera hoy y mamá no está en casa- _alzó él sugestivamente las cejas. Rachel rodó los ojos-

- _Cuídate. Te llamo para que vayas esta noche a casa _

_- Estaré esperando- _se despidió él corriendo hacia afuera. Ella lo siguió pero a paso lento.

* * *

Bajar las escaleras de entrada no fue trabajo fácil, se tomó cuidadosamente del barandal y, apoyando primero su pie sano, puso luego el golpeado con una mueca de dolor al sentir la punzada al contacto del piso con su pie.

Apenas había bajado el primer escalón y tuvo que descansar unos segundos.

Alzó la vista para contar los metros que aun debía caminar hasta el campo de entrenamiento. `Mierda´, eran demasiado.

Cuando su rostro volvió al frente, casi resbala e iba terminar en otra caída.

Sobre la mini Cooper clara, Quinn Fabray estaba recostada sobre su capó, con los brazos cruzados y mirándola con una sonrisa. `Dios, ¿porqué siempre sonríe?´

Alzó su mentón tratando de ignorarla pero era tarde. La rubia caminaba hasta ella.

- _Hablé con Sue. Hoy no asistirás a su práctica _

_- ¿Qué?... ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¡Estamos a semanas del campeonato! _

_- Será ¿porque caminas con un pie y casi pierdes el otro?...No seas terca, Rachel _

_- Iré a practicar igual. Ya se lo dije- _ apenas terminó de decir eso cuando una mano le rodeó su brazo izquierdo-

- _Sue ya presentó tu ausente. Fin de la historia. Vamos- _tironeó con cuidado su brazo para caminar-

- _¿Qué?... ¿Vamos? ¿A dónde? _

_- Sube al auto, te llevaré a casa. _

_- ¿Qué? No, suélteme- _se zafó Rachel del agarre e intentó caminar hacia otro lado- _¡Dios!- _gritó cuando su pie tocó con violencia el piso y volvió a doblarse levemente-

_- Ni siquiera deberías haber venido a clase. Ven- _la tomó Quinn por la cintura y la pegó al costado de su cuerpo- _Si no ayudas no llegaremos a ningún lado- _

Tenia ganas de gritarle otra vez que la soltara, pero el dolor estaba incrementando y estaba segura la zona estaba nuevamente hinchada.

Con lentitud, alzo sus brazos y rodeó el cuello de la rubia pegando sus cuerpos aun mas. Dios, que bien olía y que suave y delicadas eran sus manos al tocarla. `Gracias´, dijo mentalmente. No pensaba soltarlo en voz alta.

- _No te sueltes- _ le dijo Quinn al llegar a la puerta de su auto. Con mucho esfuerzo, sostuvo a Rachel con un brazo y con el otro abrió la puerta y lentamente la acomodó en el asiento de acompañante-

- _Yo puedo- _ la frenó Rachel cuando la rubia tenia intenciones de ponerle ella misma el cinturón de seguridad. Otra vez le sonrió antes de asentir.

Cuando Quinn observó la seguridad de Rachel una vez sentada, cerró la puerta y caminó hasta la suya.

Adentro, si no fuera por el ruido del motor, lo demas era silencio.

- _¿Me dices la calle de tu casa? _

_- ¿Para qué? ¿Conoce Lima?- _ le preguntó Rachel con una mirada penetrante que logró intimidar a Quinn hasta hacerla sonrojar-

- _Tienes razón… Entonces, guíame _

_- Dos cuadras más y doble a la derecha. Después es todo seguido. _

_- Bien… ¿Aun te duele?- _ preguntó al ver la cara de sufrimiento de la morena. Rachel asintió lentamente con los ojos apretados del dolor y tratando de respirar correctamente- _¿Te han dado desinflamatorios? _

_- Aja _

_- Me refiero a si los has tomado _

_- Son asquerosos- _ respondió Rachel bajando un poco la ventanilla. De repente, el calor comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo hasta perderse en su rostro-

- _Es explica por qué puedes caminar correctamente- _ ironizó la rubia ganándose una mirada de reproche por parte de Rachel- _Si te recetan un medicamento, no es exactamente para mirarlos. _

_- ¿Por qué no se detiene y continuo caminando? _

_- ¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo?... ¿Aquí es derecho?- _ preguntó después de doblar. Rachel asintió-

_- Solo cuatro cuadras. Al fina de la ultima, por el costado derecho, esta mi casa. _

_- No vives muy lejos, pero claramente no ibas a llegar sola…De nada – _Rachel volvió a mirarla con molestia y Quinn rió-

Cuando el auto se detuvo por indicación de Rachel, Quinn movió su cabeza hacia el frente analizando la zona. Parecía demasiado agradable.

- _¿Quieres que toque el timbre así tu padre viene por ti? ¿O tu mamá? – _propuso con cortesía al quitarse el cinturón. Rachel hizo lo mismo pero negó con la cabeza-

- _Papá trabaja todo el día y…_

_- Y tu mamá tambien. Entiendo. Entonces yo te ayudaré- _aseguró antes de bajarse y llegar hasta el lado de Rachel que ya tenia la puerta abierta- _Como subimos, ahora bajaremos- _ le dijo calidamente mientras volvía a tomarla por la cintura y luego cerraba la puerta- _Con cuidado- _ le dijo al subir despacio la vereda y comenzar a caminar hasta la casa- _¿Está abierto? _

_- No… Ten- _le dio el juego de sus llaves que guardaba en su pantalón. En un rápido movimiento, Quinn colocó la llave, giró la cerradura y abrió de la misma manera-

_- ¿Puedo pasar? Me sentiría mucho mejor si te dejo en un sillón, o en tu cama- _

- _Ha hecho demasiado. Puedo sola hasta el living- _ dijo Rachel y escuchar suspirar a Quinn. Con sus manos, intentó juguetear para pasar esos incomodos segundos de despedida. Quinn no dijo nada por lo que ella volvió a hablar- _Supongo que nos vemos el viernes- _ le dijo sosteniendo la puerta desde adentro y dejando a la rubia del otro lado-

- _Solo si mejoras. Te aconsejo que te quedes a descansar….Pero si lo logras, entonces si. Será hasta el viernes- _ le brindó una amplia sonrisa y sacudió su mano ligeramente- _Que estés bien, Rachel. Descansa _

_- Si… em, adiós- _ respondió con nervios al verla alejarse.

Quinn se montó nuevamente en su auto y, después de un pequeño y último saludo con la mano, se alejó de allí.

- _¿Qué demonios fue todo esto?- _ se preguntó Rachel al cerrar la puerta y luego desplomarse sobre el sillón- _Tu no te debilitas ante nadie, Rachel… ¿Qué te está pasando? _

* * *

**Un poco de calma antes de la tormenta **

**Nuevamente, gracias por comentar. ¡Saludos!**

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**


	9. Como un sueño adolescente

Cap. IX: "Como un sueño adolescente"

El pasillo se llenó de chicos, entre deportistas, porristas y de los que pasaban desapercibidos para los populares. Su cuerpo fue empujado hacia delante logrando que su par de anteojos cayera estrepitosamente al piso y solo ella escuchara el "crack" que el sonido de vidrio al romperse hizo.

Apenas se encorvó lo tomó y, cuando se incorporó, uno del equipo de fútbol le lanzó aquella bebida helada. Esta vez de color naranja.

Sin limpiarse o si quiera hacer el intento, guardó sus lentes en su maletín y se aferró a él cual naufrago a un trozo de madera. Casi corriendo, llegó hasta su auto y con rapidez quitó las llaves de su chaqueta. Necesitaba salir de allí lo antes posible.

- _Bonito auto- _ escuchó una voz masculina y luego unas risas rodearla. Observó a su alrededor velozmente, había como seis chicos con chaquetas del equipo de fútbol. Ella apretó el juego de llaves en su mano derecha e iba a abrir cuando se las arrebataron-

- _Miss Fabray… este Instituto no es para personas como usted- _ escuchó ella pero con su vista fija en las llaves que iban pasando de mano en mano. Estiró su mano para tomarla pero uno de los chicos la guardo dentro de su pantalón- _Por aquí nunca ha venido una profesora tan linda ¿verdad, Azimio?- _ preguntó el chico y ella vió como otro asentía y la miraba de arriba abajo-

- _Devuélvanme las llaves, por favor- _ pidió con al voz seca debido a los nervios y al miedo a que no lo hicieran ¿Qué problema tenían allí con su auto?-

- _Oh, que bonita voz… y sexy… Miss… ¿a nosotros no nos dará clases?- _ preguntó uno de los chicos dándole un pequeño empujón que terminó golpeándola contra la puerta del conductor-

- _Si entrara cinco minutos en nuestro salón, la pasaría genial. Nunca más querría irse- _ escuchó a ese tal Azimio y lo sintió acercarse. Con una mueca de asco, ella intentó alejarse pero un brazo rodeó su cintura e inmediatamente su cuerpo se detuvo detrás de otro-

- _¿Qué demonios están haciendo? _

_- ¿Rachel?- _ preguntó ella al sentir aún la mano de la chica en su espalda de manera protectora. Sin saber porque, llevó su brazo izquierdo al hombro de la morena y acercó su rostro al oído de su alumna- _Deja, no te metas en problemas- _

_- Devuélvele sus llaves, Azimio- _ ordenó Rachel y estiró su mano esperando recibirlas- _Ahora, ¿o eres idiota? _

_- Berry, no te metas ¿Quieres volver al fondo?- _El corazón de Quinn comenzó a bombear con rapidez al ver como dos de los chicos se paraban frente a Rachel hasta lograr intimidarla. Si antes temía por si misma, ahora solo lo hacía por Rachel.

Quiso dar un paso pero Rachel se lo impidió reteniéndola con más fuerza-

- _Azimio, cierra la boca- _ escuchó a la morena e inconscientemente se pegó mas a ella- _¡Devuélvele las malditas llaves! _

_- Está bien, está bien. Toma- _arrojó el chico las llaves que cayeron sobre el capó del auto y junto con su grupo comenzó a alejarse- _¡Pero algún día tendré mi oportunidad, Berry! _– escucharon ambas al verlos desaparecer nuevamente hacia el interior del Instituto.

- _Tome- _su mirada fue a parar a las manos de Rachel que le tendían su juego de llaves y le regalaba una calida sonrisa- _ que tenga buen viaje-_ dijo la morena antes de dejarle un beso en la mejilla y lograr sonrojarla. Antes de que Rachel se alejara, la llamó y la morena volvió sobre sus pasos caminando de una manera casi arrogante. Como a ella le gustaba-

- _Ve a casa esta noche- _fue lo ultimo que le dijo antes de subir a su auto y dejar a la morena allí parada. Observándola irse con una sonrisa aun más grande.

Mientras manejaba, estiró su mano hasta el asiento pasajero al escuchar el tono de llamada tan particular que utilizaba para una única persona.

Apretó el botón verde y colocó el altavoz rápidamente.

- _Espero que sepas que la clase de la semana pasada fue terrible. Esta noche deberás enseñarme mejor. Con más ganas- _

Después de eso, un pitido ensordecedor llenó sus oídos e inevitablemente se sentó.

Si, estaba acostada, había soñado algo demasiado raro y sin lógica aparente.

¿Qué hacía Rachel Berry en sus sueños? Con pesadez, se arrastró hacia atrás hasta lograr recostarse contra el respaldar de la cama y encontrar una posición que no la llevara nuevamente a dormirse. Cerró sus ojos un momento con al cabeza hacia arriba y cuando volvió su vista al frente notó como su cama estaba totalmente desordenada.

La sábana blanca que utilizaba como frazada estaba tendida en el piso y la que cubría el colchón estaba enrollada y solo tapaba la mitad del mismo. La última vez que despertó de esa manera fue cuando Santana quiso experimentar como espectadora de esas películas para mayores de 21 y donde los protagonistas no utilizaban en ningún momento alguna prenda de ropa.

Al parecer, después de verla, su cuerpo reaccionó y se manejó por si mismo.

Pero tenía 16.

Ahora, sea lo que sea por lo que había amanecido así, era una completa locura.

* * *

Quinn terminaba de darse un cálido baño de espumas cuando el timbre de su departamento sonó. Dedujo que se trataría de Santana, por lo que colocándose solo un albornoz de color blanco, salió de su habitación con una sonrisa a atenderla.

- _Estás feliz. Esa cara con esa molesta sonrisa me molesta-_ aseguró la latina entrando con Brittany de la mano y caminando directo a la cocina- _¿Hay café? _

_- Hola, Quinn- _ saludó Brittany al sentarse recibiendo la taza vacía que su novia le entregaba-

- _Hola, Britt. Si, Santana, en la puerta de abajo hay un frasco nuevo. Gracias por venir, me cambio y enseguida vuelvo. _

_- Ya deberías estar de vuelta, deja de dar tantas explicaciones, rubia- _ dijo Santana comenzando a preparar tres tazas de café.

Casi diez minutos después, Quinn bajaba con el cabello seco y suelto, un equipo de gimnasia color gris y unas pantuflas que al misma Santana le había devuelto cuando ella se lo regaló el año anterior para su cumpleaños.

- _Bien, habla y deja de sonreír por todo- _ dijo Santana sentándose junto a su novia y dejando la silla mas alejada para Quinn-

- _Ustedes son como mis hermanas, ambas. Y lo saben, puedo confiar en ustedes para todo lo que…_

_- Ya, ya Quinn, para- _ la detuvo Santana con una señal con ambas manos y el ceño fruncido- _Ve al grano que me desespero. _

_- Necesito que me presten su apartamento para algo realmente importante _

_- No- _ dijo Santana. Brittany la miró y luego habló-

- _Si Quinn, cuando quieras… ¿Pero para qué seria exactamente? _

_- Tengo una idea de cómo podría comenzar una buena relación con mis alumnos ¿Se acuerdan de la profesora Smith? La odiábamos al principio ¿qué hizo ella para luego caernos bien? _

_- Ah, no Fabgay, ni si te ocurra querer mi departamento para eso- _aseguró Santana poniéndose de pie para servirse otra taza de café- _Ni lo sueñes _

_- Pero San-_ protestó inmediatamente Brittany. Si Quinn lograba su propósito, ella iba a presenciarlo- _ Quinn tiene razón _

_-No, Britt_

_- Por favor, Santana- _ insistió Quinn- _ Será una fiesta pequeña. Nada de alcohol, con una mesa dulce y solo tres o cuatro horas de duración. Por favor _

_- No. No dejaré que unos delincuentes invadan mi privacidad _

_-¡No son delincuentes! _

_- Si, Quinn. Usarás nuestro departamento- _ dijo Brittany quitando su copia de la llave de su cartera y entregándosela a la rubia- _Pero nosotras tambien iremos _

_- Por supuesto, Britt. No hay problema con que asistan. Hablaré con los chicos mañana ¡Gracias!-_ dijo dándole un abrazo a su amiga y luego otro a Santana- _Este viernes ¿puede ser? _

_- Y se puede saber ¿en qué demonios viajaran desde Lima hasta aquí? _

_- Allí, querida Santana, entras tú-_ dijo Quinn rodeándole un hombro con su brazo y guiñándole un ojo a Brittany- _ Tú tienes un auto, yo tengo otro. Ellos son solo ocho y…._

_- No- _aseguró Santana soltándose y volviendo al lado de su novia-

- _San se quedará aquí a ultimar los detalles. Yo iré contigo a buscarlos, Quinn. _

_- ¿¡Qué?!- _ preguntó Santana. No por el hecho de que Brittany usará su auto, estaban casi casadas y compartían todo, pero no dejaría a Brittany sola en aquel pueblo- _Está bien- _ terminó cediendo bajo la mirada de su novia y la de su mejor amiga- _Pero yo acompañaré a Quinn. _

* * *

Si todos sus planes salían bien, entonces la próxima semana la relación con sus alumnos debía ser distinta y de manera positiva. Santana y Brittany terminaron de organizar los últimos detalles y sus fiestas siempre resultaban de lo mejor.

Aunque nunca habían preparado una para menores de edad. Es decir, sin alcohol o aquellos pequeños detalles que corrían a cargo de Santana.

Sacudió la cabeza y se mordió el labio justo frente a la puerta de su salón. Ese viernes debía ser más relajado que el anterior y menos vergonzoso para ella. O al menos lo deseaba.

- _Buenos días- _saludó con una sonrisa apenas ingresó y al cerrar la puerta tras ella. Inmediatamente, sus ojos se fueron al último banco en busca de Rachel. Se mordió la mejilla internamente, le agradaba el hecho de saber que la chica estaba mejor y haya asistido a su clase. Dejó de mirarla cuando Rachel lo notó y el sueño de la mañana anterior regresó a mente- _¿Cómo están hoy? _– preguntó y rápidamente todos contentaron enérgicamente un_ "Excelente"._

Ella agrandó su sonrisa, estaban brindándole atención de manera respetuosa.

Su pulso tembló cuando tomó la planilla y comenzó a pasar lista, todos y cada uno le respondieron con un _"presente" _ y le sonrieron al final de la palabra.

Cuando tomó una tiza blanca y comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón, sus oídos solo oían el ruido a mochilas moviéndose, cuadernos abriéndose y el seco movimiento de una lapicera sobre las hojas.

Todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que alguna vez pudo soñar.

Ese mañana, debido a su estado de felicidad, olvidó la tarea que le había dado a Finn Hudson y le dio una semana más para presentarla.

Se sorprendió que el chico no pusiera cara de preocupación o una sonrisa de alivio. Sin embargo, lo dejó pasar.

Estaba en mita de la clase, cuando aquel chico que aun no conocía, Sam Evans, no hacia más que preguntarle hasta el mínimo detalle absurdo.

Contó que en tan solo un minuto, el chico le hizo seis preguntas distintas. Y luego continuó por veinte minutos más. Suspiró cansada y con un poco de molestia ¿Quién no sabía que Incertidumbre no lleva H y que ese día, viernes, se escribía con V?

Estaba realmente cansándose del chico.

Antes de que todo volviera la normalidad, ya que Puckerman no hacia otra cosa que lanzarle mirada a sus piernas que descubría con su falda, dio un pequeño aviso.

- _Eh, chicos-_ los llamó si necesidad de llamar su atención. La había obtenido desde que ingresó- _Se que llevamos poco con esta relación, es decir, apenas nos conocemos, pero quiero hacer algo para que esto avance rápidamente- _

_- ¿Se va a quitar la blusa y nos bailará sobre el escritorio?- _ preguntó Puck alzando su mano para chocar con la de Rachel, pero la morena solo le dedicó una mirada antes de volver su vista a Quinn-

- _No, Puckerman ¿Qué les parece si esta noche hacemos una reunión solo para nosotros? En mi departamento, el de una amiga en realidad. Habrá bebidas, musica, juegos o…._

_- Aburrido- _gritó Finn poniéndose de pie y tomando su mochila- _Esta noche es viernes, saldremos a bailar a un lugar de verdad. Con la música a un volumen bien alto y bebidas con alcohol. Eso es un viernes a la noche. _

_- Ustedes son menores, no puedo darles alcohol, pero vamos, será agradable. _

_- Rachel, vamos- _ dijo Puck abandonando su asiento y llamando a la chica. Sin embargo, Rachel movió su silla de tal manera que su espalda diera contra la pared y su brazo izquierdo se acomodara sobre el respaldar en una posición más cómoda- _Rachel, vamos – _repitió el chico.

_- Cierra la boca, Noah- _ lo calló ella y todos voltearon a verla. Eso nunca pasaba- _Estamos en Lima, su departamento está en New York… ¿ha pensado eso?- _ preguntó mirando a Quinn. El resto volvió a mirar a la profesora-

- _Si, por supuesto. Llevaré a algunos en mi auto y una amiga vendrá por el resto. Si, quieren ir, claro. Pero me encantaría que lo hicieran. _

_-Ya dijimos que no- _ dijo Finn molesto por la perdida de tiempo. Había quedado almorzar con Rachel y estaban quitándole minutos preciados- _Vamos, Rachel_

_- ¿Alguien quiere ir?- _ preguntó Rachel sin intenciones de moverse y observando a sus compañeros- _¿Mercedes?- _ le preguntó a su mejor amiga.

Los fines de semana, mientras todos salían a divertirse, Mercedes era la única que se quedaba en su casa por su inseguridad al congeniar con alguien. Rachel sabia que debía superar eso en algún momento.

- _Mmm- _respondió la chica alzando sus hombros- _Sería interesante _

_- ¿Tina?- _le preguntó esta vez a la tercera y última chica del salón. La muchacha asintió inmediatamente- _¿Artie?- _a diferencia de Mercedes, el chico acompañaba a sus amigos a bailar, pero solo para observarlos. Había veces que debido a la cantidad de gente, solo se quedaba en un rincón y un halo de tristeza lo atravesaba. Hasta que Rachel arrastraba su silla y bailaba con el unas cuantas canciones.

Ahora, si solo estaban ellos, estaba seguro la tristeza iba a desaparecer. Al menos por esa noche.

- _Si, Rachel- _aseguró él y la morena le sonrió-

- _¿Ustedes?- _ preguntó la morena. Kurt asintió velozmente mientras se abanicaba con su mano derecha. Sam, a su lado, hizo una señal como si estuviera tocando una guitarra.

Rachel supuso era un si. Rió negando con la cabeza antes preguntarle a Quinn.

- _¿Y… a qué hora salimos?_

* * *

Mientras Quinn esperaba por Santana dentro de su auto, aquellos chicos que conoció el lunes y que eran parte del equipo de fútbol, pasaron a su lado observando detenidamente el auto.

Ella tragó fuertemente, eran también con los que había soñado.

Estaban acercándose cuando de repente, los cuatro que contó, se detuvieron y retrocedieron de manera rápida. Ella alzó la vista y observó por el espejo retrovisor como Rachel caminaba con Puck y Finn y llegaban hasta su auto.

- _Estamos listos- _ respondió Puck. Quinn arqueó sus cejas. En realidad, de los tres, era el único que aun llevaba el jean de la mañana y la misma remera. Por lo que ignoró sus palabras-

Su mirada se fue hacia la morena. Rachel llevaba un jean negro con unos tiernos zapatos sin taco y una chaqueta blanca que, en sus hombros, era invadida por un poco de su pelo suelto.

Le sonrió pero la morena esquivó la mirada.

- _Em bueno- _ dijo ella notando como el resto del grupo comenzaba a llegar- _son ocho… Supongo que romperemos alguna ley si viajamos muchos en un solo auto, pero no importa. Divídanse como quieran que mi amiga debe estar por llegar y así salimos temprano. _

_- Señorita Fabray- _ preguntó Kurt alzando su mano para retocar su cabello- _¿Son muchas horas de viaje? _

_-Demasiadas- _ respondió ella y fue cuando cayó en cuenta que, si llegaban casi a la noche al departamento de Santana, tenia dos opciones, o volver a viajar en madrugada o dejar que sus alumnos durmieran en casa de la latina. O en la suya porque sabia que hasta allí Santana no iba a ayudarla.

- _¡Quinn!- _ una fuerte bocina desde el otro lado de la calle la obligó a dejar de pensar en el nuevo problema por un momento. Santana agitaba su mano llamándola desde aquella… ¿camioneta? Claro, debía suponerlo, no iba a traer su propio auto, prefirió sacar el de Carlos, su padre.

- _Bien- _habló Quinn juntando sus manos con nervios- _Ustedes- _ señaló a Tina y Mercedes- _con mi amiga. Tu tambien, Kurt-_ agregó al chico-_ Y ustedes- _ señaló a Sam y Finn-

- _No, yo voy con Rachel- _ dijo Finn. Quinn lo fulminó con la mirada-

- _Ya dije. Puckerman, ayúdame con Artie a subirlo al asiento trasero. Ustedes, suban a la camioneta de Santana. _

_- ¿No íbamos a ir cuatro en cada auto?- _preguntó Rachel a su lado y viendo a sus amigos cruzar la calle-

_- Si- _dijo Quinn- _pero si Santana traía su auto. Con la camioneta hay más espacio y los vidrios polarizados no dejarán ver cuantos viajan en realidad- _respondió con dificultad mientras ayudaba a Artie a acomodarse dentro de su auto. Puck cerró la silla de ruedas y la guardó dentro del baúl- _Gracias… eh Puck- _ lo frenó ella al ver que el chico iba a sentarse en el asiento de acompañante- _¿Podrías ir atrás?... Por si Artie necesita algo- _

_- Ummm- _fue lo único que dijo el chico dejando la puerta abierta para Rachel. Quinn le hizo una seña de que subiera y la morena, ya con facilidad debido a la mejoría en su pie, subió casi sin problemas-

- _Colóquense los cinturones- _ dijo Quinn al encender el motor. Cuando observó a Santana moverse, comenzó a seguirla de cerca.

* * *

- _¿Ya llegamos?... Guau, hermoso edificio… ¿Ya llegamos? – _preguntó Kurt colando su cuerpo entre los asientos y llegando hasta el oído de Santana

_- No _

_- ¿Cuánta falta? _

_- Mucho _

_- ¿Cuánto es mucho? _

_- Niñita- _lo calló la latina al llegar a un semáforo- _son ocho horas de viaje. Cierra la boca o te dejo en una de estas esquinas _

_- ¿¡Ocho horas!?- _ gritó el resto. Santana apretó el volante entre sus manos y decidió acelerar un poco-

- _¿Y a qué hora se supone vamos a volver?- _preguntó la chica con rasgos asiáticos. Santana giró los ojos antes de responder-

- _No tengo ni la menor idea, eso deberían haberlo hablado con Quinn- _

_- Pues no nos dijo esto. En mi casa van a matarme, ¡no pedí permiso para pasar tantas horas fuera! – _se quejó esta vez aquel chico rubio que Santana ni siquiera había escuchado que la saludara-

- _A ver, señor de boca grande y hermano no reconocido de Quinn… ya llevamos cuatro horas andando ¿tambien quieres que te deje por uno de estos lados?... ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? ¿Nunca fueron a New York?- _ preguntó con prepotencia.

Cada uno de los chicos bajó la vista avergonzados y fue cuando Santana se dio cuenta que había sobrepasado un limite-

- _Ya, ya, tampoco es la gran cosa. Solo son unos edificios altos con autos andando todo el día por las calles. Tomen- _ aprovechó otro semáforo para tirar su celular al asiento de atrás- _Avisen a sus padres que llegarán eso de las siete de la mañana. De mañana _

_- Entonces no hay problema- _respondió el chico alto devolviéndole el teléfono- _Es la hora a la que llegamos siempre los sábados a la mañana. _

* * *

_- ¿Conoces New York?- _ preguntó Quinn después de ver por el espejo retrovisor que Puckerman y Artie dormían plácidamente atrás. Rachel había apoyado su cabeza en la ventanilla y al parecer tambien quería descansar un rato-

- _Casi nada _

_- ¿Casi nada? Eso quiere decir que algo conoces… ¿Tienes familiares allí? _

_- No… Es una larga historia _

_- Tenemos más de tres horas aun _

_- Es una larga historia que no quiero contar…. ¿Por qué ha hecho esto? _

_- ¿Esto qué? _

_- Esto… ¿por qué regalarnos tanta confianza de llevarnos hacia su casa, su intimidad? ¿Qué gana con esto? _

_- Ya lo dije, Rachel. Quiero ganarme su confianza _

_- Señorita Fabray, así no la ganará. Déjeme decirle que el lunes, cuando vuelva, nadie recordara este acto bondadoso y todo volverá como antes _

_- ¿Qué?- _ preguntó Quinn desconcertada mientras doblaba una esquina. A partir de allí, quedaban tres horas exactas para llegar. Si el tráfico era el de siempre- _¿Cómo antes? _

_- Si. Esto no nos hace amigos de usted. No nos hace avanzar hacia esa relación que usted busca. Esto, solo es algo que usted ofreció y nosotros aprovechamos. Nada más- _

_- Yo… Sé que nunca seremos amigos. Es decir, ustedes son mis alumnos y yo su profesora, esa es la única relación que siempre nos unirá. Con todos. Una profesora no es amiga de un alumno, pero sin embargo puede aspirar a tener una relación cordial ¿verdad? Y este es un paso para ello _

_- Uno grande diría yo… Santana… ¿es su amiga? _

_- Si, es como mi hermana- _

_- Ah- _ respondió Rachel y Quinn creyó oírla respirar con alivio. Pero sacudió su cabeza. El viaje, como algunas veces, podía estar afectándole- _¿Por qué el departamento de ella y no el de usted? _

_- Eh… bueno el de ellas es mas grande _

_- ¿Ellas? _

_- El de Santana y su novia… no te molesta que tenga novia ¿verdad? – _Preguntó Quinn al ver la cara de sorpresa de Rachel-

_- No, de hecho yo tengo…_

_- ¿Ya llegamos? - _preguntó Puck estirándose. Quinn negó y le dijo que aun faltaba mucho. En un solo un segundo, el chico volvió a su posición anterior y continuó durmiendo-

_- Yo tambien dormiré un rato- _ dijo Rachel y se acomodó dándole la espalda a Quinn-

La rubia la escuchó respirar con tranquilidad y supuso había dado su cometido.

Con una sonrisa, estiró su brazo y apagó la radio del auto para no interferir en los sueños de la morena.

Estaba volviendo su mano a la palanca de cambios cuando la detuvo sobre el asiento que ocupaba Rachel. Su mano tembló ante la idea que pasaba por su mente pero su boca se secó señal de que queria hacerlo. Con cautela, escaló sigilosamente con los dedos por la espalda de la chica hasta tocar su cabello y acariciarlo lentamente.

Un escalofrió le sacudió el cuerpo por lo que se alejó al instante.

Movió su mano alejando el frío que la invadió de repente en esa parte y, al comprobar que los chicos aun dormían, volvió a acercar su brazo a Rachel.

` ¿Qué estás haciendo, Quinn?´- se preguntó a si misma. Pero ya era tarde, sus dedos se perdían en la fina y sedosa cabellera de la morena y le regalaba caricias de una manera inconscientemente placentera. Que suave era ese cabello que suelto siempre era rebelde pero que ahora tenía un toque de ternura. Cuando Rachel se removió, su mano desapareció de ella y volvió al volante.

Su respiración se aceleró como si la hubieran descubierto robando algo o cometiendo el mayor de los crímenes. Si, tener contacto físico con sus alumnos podía ser considerado una falta de respeto que traería sus consecuencias, pero ellos no estaban precisamente dentro del Instituto y ya no podían quebrantar reglas. Por lo que descartó esa idea.

Sabía que al llegar a casa de Santana, ya nadie la vería como la profesora que imponía algo de orden en el salón. Y, si allí dentro no la obedecían, no quería imaginarse lo que podía llegar a pasar si nada salía como lo había planeado.

Le dio una última mirada de reojo a Rachel antes de acelerar . No, nada tenia porqué salirse de control.

* * *

**Nuevamente, gracias por comentar. ¡Saludos!**

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**


	10. Emociones

Cap. X: "Emociones"

- _Rachel… Rachel…- _ la morena apretó sus ojos y mordió internamente sus labios al escuchar su nombre en tan armoniosa voz. Alguien tocaba su hombro de manera cariñosa y acariciaba de arriba a abajo su espalda en un intento por despertarla.

El viaje podría haber sido largo pero estaba convencida de que durmió la mitad del mismo y desaprovechando la oportunidad de admirar las calles de New York. Las plazas, los carteles de espectáculos y todos esos pequeños detalles que había escuchado conformaban a la ciudad de los sueños.

Pero no se arrepintió, sabía que tendría otro viaje de regreso para ver lo que anteriormente no había podido.

- _Rachel… Rachel, despierta- _ escuchó el ruido de dos puertas cerrarse y sintió la soledad en que la habían dejado Noah y Artie y que solo compartía ahora con Quinn. La rubia volvía a darle un pequeño zarandeo pero ella aun no quería abrir sus ojos. Sentía la cercanía de su profesora pegada a su espalda y, voltear a verla, sería demasiado raro.

Ignoró la petición de moverse y solo soltó unas palabras.

- _Enseguida bajo- _ le dijo esperando que la mano que invadía su espalda se alejara y la brisa que golpeaba contra su cuello también ¿Era la respiración de Quinn que le erizaba la piel o solo el viento que la ventanilla abierta dejaba ingresar?

Despegando lentamente la unión de sus pestañas, suspiró aliviada cuando vio la figura de Quinn caminar hacia dentro del que, seguramente, era el departamento de su amiga.

Contó hasta cincuenta antes de abrir la puerta y bajar con lentitud.

Del sol ya no quedaba rastro alguno por lo que el frió golpeó su piel y la obligó a abrazarse a si misma hasta ingresar al lugar y llegar hasta sus amigos. Todos estaban de pie frente a una barra y escuchando lo que su profesora les decía.

- _Los vasos rojos son bebidas con sabor a cola y los blancos de limonada. El quipo de musica solo lo manejará Santana… _

_- Ya que tuve que trabajar casi dos años para comprarlo- _ acotó la latina y ella sonrió. Aun no había cruzado palabra con Santana pero parecía agradable-

- _Ya que es de su propiedad- _ dijo Quinn terminando su frase anterior- _ ustedes pueden pedirle la musica pero ella hará los cambios. Brittany será la… ¿Y Britt?- _ le preguntó a Santana evitando que los demas escucharan-

- _Dijo que prepararía una…_

_- ¡Sorpresa!- _ de repente, todos voltearon hacia la puerta de entrada. Un pato de peluche demasiado grande aparecía con dificultad dando pequeños saltos y aplaudiendo mientras cantaba una canción- _¡Hola, niñitos hermosos!-_ se acercó, lo que Rachel dedujo era la otra chica disfrazada, hasta Artie y tiró de sus mejillas. La morena le dio una mirada rápida a Quinn, la rubia observaba todo con la boca abierta-

- _Eh, amor, ven aquí- _ intervino Santana tirando de una de sus grandes plumas y reteniéndola a su lado- _ ¿Qué demonios es esto, Britt? _

_- ¡Ay, San! Ellos son niños ¿y con qué juegan los niños? _

_- ¡Con patos demasiados sexys!- _ gritó Puckerman arrojándose encima de la rubia y logrando que ambos cayeran al piso-

- _¡Quítate de encima, idiota!- _ lo empujó Santana lejos de su chica y luego la ayudó a levantarse- _Britt, quítate eso ya mismo- _ ordenó molesta aun con la imagen de Brittany riendo por la caída anterior-

- _Pero San… _

_- Ahora, Britt. _

* * *

- _Nada de esto tendría que estar pasando ¿o si?- _ le preguntó Santana a Quinn acercándose a donde la rubia estaba observando a sus alumnos.

- _No- _ respondió la rubia con el rostro entre sus manos. Todos los chicos estaban sentados en el sillón y otros en el piso sin siquiera mirarse. El aburrimiento los invadía y, al parecer, la música que Santana había puesto no ayudaba mucho. Nadie bailaría al ritmo de Coldplay un viernes a la noche- _ Esta es la peor fiesta no fiesta que alguna vez asistí _

_- ¡Esta es la mejor fiesta!- _ una alegre Brittany invadía la cocina aun con su traje de pato puesto y con una bandeja en mano- _Le llevaré bebida a los chicos… ¿Por qué esas caras? _– Preguntó retirando una jarra de jugo y sirviendo prolijamente sobre los vasos-

- _Porque los chicos no lo están disfrutando, Britt- _ dijo Quinn mirando a Rachel a lo lejos. De todos, ella parecía la más aburrida-

- _Nada de eso- _aseguró la rubia tomando la bandeja con cuidado y caminando hacia el living- _ Ellos están muy contentos de estar aquí. Rachel es la más agradable de todos. Oh, y junto con Finn, el chico está muy interesado en ella- _ dijo Brittany alejándose de su amiga y de su novia. Quinn alzó la vista al instante, Brittany reía por algo que Rachel le decía y Finn se ponía de pie para sentarse junto a la morena-

_- ¿Son novios?- _ preguntó Santana observando tambien la interacción de Rachel y Finn-

- _Claro que no_- dijo Quinn con seguridad y, después de hacerle una seña a la latina para que la siguiera, caminó hasta su grupo de alumnos- _ ¿Se están divirtiendo?- _

- _Si, el jugo de limón me pone muy alegre- _ ironizó Puck alzando su vaso de plástico en su dirección- _ ¿Y… qué demonios es eso que estamos escuchando? _

_- Ey, niño, respeta. Es Coldplay ¿no reconoces la perfecta voz de Chris Martin? – _preguntó Santana con seriedad, sin embargo, no inmutó a nadie. Puck se puso de pie y llegó hasta la pila de cd y comenzó a revolverlos- _¡Ey, ey!, cuidado con lo que haces _

_- Esto es pura porquería- _aseguró el chico dejando las cajas y volviendo hasta Rachel- _Dame tu teléfono… ¿tienes un cable conector?- _ le preguntó a Santana y ella asintió velozmente- _Perfecto- _ dijo recibiendo el celular de su amiga y regresando al equipo de música. Bastaron solo unos segundos para que la banda favorita de Santana fuese reemplazada por Rihanna.

_- Eso es para gays, Puck- _ dijo Finn al escuchar `Only girl in the world´. A su lado, Rachel le dio una patada y Kurt le lanzó su vaso vacío- _Ya, Kurt, olvidé que a ti te gusta _

_- A todos- _ dijo Rachel fulminándolo con la mirada. Odiaba cuando el chico se comportaba de manera egoísta- _Pero es cierto, cambia la canción Noah- _

* * *

Apenas el reloj daba las 22:00 y el grupo solo se divertía coreando las canciones y bebiendo el jugo que cortésmente Brittany les entregaba para luego sentarse junto a ellos y perderse en un hilo de conversación demasiado agradable.

En el piso del living, fue Kurt que, cansado de peinar su cabello una y otra vez, propuso algo animado para hacer. Al parecer, el resto estaba en igual de condiciones por lo que aceptaron al instante.

- _Haremos un juego de preguntas y respuestas. Britt- _ la llamó con confianza por petición de la misma rubia- _podrías traer… un, dos, tres…-_ susurró contando con velocidad todos los presentes- _once pequeños pedazos de papel y una lapicera… gracias- _ dijo al ver a la rubia levantarse en busca de lo que le pidió- _¡Miss! ¡Miss!- _ llamó a Quinn chasqueando sus dedos. Santana se acercó con ella-

- _Si, Kurt _

_- Siéntese. Todos jugaremos esto _

_- ¿Qué juego es?- _ preguntó Santana como siempre impaciente-

- _Cada uno hará una pregunta y tomará un pedazo de papel- _ señaló él el que había comenzado a escribir- _que contiene el nombre de cada uno y el que salga deberá responder. _

_- ¿Y quien gana algo?- _ preguntó Santana. Quinn rodó los ojos-

- _Nadie Santana, solo es para divertirnos _

_- No esta vez, profesora- _ intervino Puck- _el que no quiera responder, tendrá una prenda. Junto con el que le hizo la pregunta. _

_- ¿Por qué? Eso no tiene sentido- _ dijo Mercedes.

- _Claro que lo tiene-_ dijo Puck- _ aquí casi todos nos conocemos. Yo conozco a Rachel y viceversa, y ellas…- _ dijo señalando a Quinn y Santana- _entre ellas. Así que si uno miente, es muy probable que quien le preguntó lo cubra y el juego continué con aburrimiento. _

_- ¿Y que tal si debo preguntarle a Brittany?- _ preguntó Rachel que no entendió nada de lo que dijo su amigo-

- _Bueno, tiene sentido y punto. Kurt ¿ya pusiste los nombres? _

_- Si. Todos estamos aquí- _ dijo moviendo los papeles y apilándolos uno sobre otro. Todos terminaron sentándose en ronda y fue él quien comenzó con la primera pregunta- _Tu musica favorita- _ dijo y retiró un papel- _ Artie _

_- Ay, porcelana, haz preguntas interesantes- _ dijo Puck. En su mente, el juego era algo más jugado y con más dinámica-

- _Shhh-_ lo calló Kurt- _déjalo que responda- _

_- Supongo que los clásicos- _dijo Artie con timidez. Kurt asintió y golpeó levemente el brazo de Mercedes para que haga su pregunta-

_- ¿Lima o New York… Santana?- _

_- Es obvio ¿no? Nada es como aquí- _ respondió la latina con orgullo. Puck era el siguiente en la ronda-

- _ ¿A qué edad fue tu primer beso… Brittany?- _

_- A los diez… no, no a los ocho, creo. Si, ¿o fue en el jardín de infantes, Santy? _

_- En el jardín, Britt… Y deja de hacer esas preguntas- _ le dijo Santana al chico. El solo alzó sus cejas sugestivamente-

- _ ¿Has besado a alguien de tu mismo sexo… Quinn?- _ preguntó Tina. El resto volteó a ver a la rubia- _Lo siento, pensé que alguno de mis amigos iba a tocarme _

_- Responda, Miss- _ la molestó Puck esperando la respuesta.

- _Ah… Una vez…. Sam, haz tu pregunta- _

_- ¿Matemática o escritura… Tina?- _todos rodaron los ojos. La chica respondió por lo primero.

- _¿Patos o delfines… Finn?- _ preguntó Brittany comenzando a quitarse el traje por el calor-

- _¿Ambos?- _ respondió él. Quinn tomó una de las últimas tarjetas y preguntó-

- _¿Te gustan mis clases… Sam?- _ preguntó con un tono molesto. Estaba casi segura iba a tocarle Rachel. O al menos lo quería-

_- Hoy ha sido mi primera, pero si. Me gustó- _ Quinn le sonrió con dificultad. Santana tomaba su papel.

- _¿Podemos terminar este juego… Kurt?- _

_- No- _respondió el chico. Finn tomó la anteúltima con una sonrisa.

- _Cinco minutos a solas con el que haga esta pregunta… ¿Puck? ¡Diablos!- _

- _En tus sueños Hudson- _ dijo Puck con una sonrisa maligna. Rachel suspiró molesta ¿qué podía preguntarle a Finn que no supiera? Con lentitud, estiró su brazo y tomó el último papel-

- _Este juego termina aquí con… Finn- _ fingió Rachel una sonrisa arrojando su papel-

- _Eso no se vale- _ protestó Kurt y Finn asintió-

- _Bien, entonces… Finn pagará las cervezas que saldremos a tomar _

_- ¡Si!- _gritaron sus amigos poniéndose de pie. Quinn los imitó pero con preocupación-

_- No, no- _ los detuvo la rubia al verlos colocarse sus abrigos- _No pueden salir de aquí. Esto no es Lima, podrían perderse. Además, estas no son horas de salir… ¡Rachel!- _ llamó a la chica que encabezaba la salida y ya abría la puerta-

_- Esto…_- dijo la morena haciendo una seña con sus brazos- _apesta. _

_- Pero ustedes decidieron venir y disfrutar como fuese- _ se excusó Quinn abriéndose paso hasta llegar frente a ella-

- _Señorita Fabray, esto ya lo decidimos… Todos acordamos salir al llegar aquí- _ habló Puck empujando a Rachel hacia fuera y haciéndole una seña a sus amigos-

- _San-_ llamó Quinn a su amiga entre dientes- _ayúdame _

_- ¡A ver malcriados!- _ corrió la latina hasta estorbarles el paso. Justo en la vereda antes de que cruzaran la calle- _Regresan en este instante o habrá problemas- _

- _Nos encantan los problemas- _ dijo Rachel por lo bajo empujando la silla de Artie- _Finn… ¿por aquí era el lugar ese que nos dijiste? _

_- No, Rach- _ llegó él hasta la morena y la movió con cuidado para tomar la silla de su amigo- _Síganme- _ dijo Finn comenzando a cruzar la calle-

- _¡Santana!- _ gritó Quinn desesperada. Si algo les pasaba a los chicos, miles de problemas recaerían seguramente sobre ella-

- _¡Regresen o los busco con la policía!- _ fue lo ultimo que dijo Santana. El grupo se detuvo inmediatamente y voltearon a verlas. Solo los separaba la calle- _¡Ahora! _

_- Venga por nosotros- _ gritaron todos a la vez haciéndole una seña de mal gusto. Santana ahogó un grito de ira y se mordió la lengua. Nunca nadie la había desafiado de esa manera. Volvió a gritarles pero ellos ya doblaban la esquina y se perdían de su vista-

- _Te dije que no era buena idea traerlos- _ le recriminó la latina al pasar a su lado e ingresar a su casa-

- _¿A dónde vas, San?- _ la siguió Quinn. Adentro, Brittany estaba pegada a su celular y parecía que mandaba algún mensaje y estaba ausente de la situación-

- _Toma tus llaves y sal a buscarlos o la soga nos llegará al cuello… ¡Muévete Quinn!- _le gritó tomando las de la camioneta de su padre y saliendo casi a trote-

- _Britt, enseguida volvemos- _ le dijo Quinn a su amiga. La rubia solo le levantó el pulgar pero sin mirarla- _Claro, no te preocupes por nosotras- _ susurró dándole un fuerte golpe a la puerta-

* * *

- _¿No estamos en la ciudad de los casinos y las mujeres desnudas que bailan por dinero?... Quiero estar allí- _

_- Noah, eso es Las Vegas, y claramente no estamos allí- _ le dijo Rachel al escuchar a su amigo mientras observaba los edificios- _Me imaginaba otra cosa por aquí. _

_- ¿No creen que molestaremos a la profesora?... ¿Qué tal si… _

_- Kurt, cierra la boca-_ lo calló Rachel deteniéndose en una esquina y obligando al grupo a hacer lo mismo- _Tenemos que meternos en algunos de estos locales o nos verán_

_- ¡El bar!- _gritaron casi todos. Rachel rodó los ojos-

_- Les dijimos a ellas que saldríamos a tomar, lo más probable es que nos busquen allí…. Entremos a ese centro comercial _

_- Jamás- _ dijeron Sam y Puck al mismo tiempo. Al parecer, su masculinidad los obligaba a negarse-

- _Bien- _ dijo Rachel- _entonces… separémonos- _ dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Todos asintieron- _Pero a la medianoche nos vemos aquí- _

Después de eso, solo Artie y Finn se fueron juntos. El resto se perdió entre la multitud de los neoyorkinos.

* * *

Cuando Rachel abrió una puerta corrediza de vidrio, nunca imaginó lo que encontraría del otro lado. Noah no estaba muy equivocado, por allí tambien podía encontrar algo similar a un casino y claramente lo había encontrado.

- _Claro- _ dijo para si misma. Afuera había un cartel que generaba confusión y debió atravesar otras dos puertas antes de llegar allí. Ignorando el letrero "solo para mayores" apenas pudo ingresar medio cuerpo cuando un brazo retenía el suyo.

- _Su documento, señorita- _ ella alzó su vista. Un tipo alto y fornido que cuidaba la puerta pedía su identificación. Como solía hacerlo, su mente generó la distracción perfecta y tratando de ahuyentar el problema-

- _ Soy la encargada de la limpieza_

_- ¿Usted me cree idiota? _

_- ¿Lo es?... No, no, no, lo siento- _ se disculpó al sentir un apretón mas fuerte- _Es que… no hay que ser mayor para ser una de ellas ¿o si? –_ preguntó refiriéndose a las chicas que seguramente trabajaban allí dentro

_- No, pero debe hablar con el jefe antes _

_- Perfecto, todo solucionado. Hablaré con él- _ dijo intentando zafarse- _¿Y ahora qué?-_ preguntó al sentir otro tirón pero en su campera-

- _Sal afuera ya mismo. Y sube a mi auto_

* * *

Mientras caminaba rumbo a la salida, pudo sentir el cuerpo de Quinn casi pegado al suyo en un intento por no perderla de vista, la rubia refunfuñaba por lo bajo y ella se mordía el labio para no reír. Era increíble la sensación que le generaba escucharla de mal humor.

Se detuvo en seco al repensar lo que había atravesado por su inconsciente.

Quinn golpeó accidentalmente su espalda.

- _¿Qué?… camina, Rachel- _ le ordenó con la voz extremadamente ronca por el enojo que la invadía- _¡Camina!- _ repitió tomándola del brazo. Rachel se soltó al instante-

- _¡Suélteme! ¿Qué le pasa?... Deje de manejarme como si fuese su títere, porque no lo soy. Soy lo suficientemente grande como para caminar por mi cuenta. Golpeada o no- _ le dijo para que recordara como la tomó de la misma manera aquel día que tenía el tobillo golpeado y la rubia la llevó a su casa- _¡Ya, déjeme en paz! _

_- Te recuerdo que viniste a mi casa, bajo mi confianza y mi responsabilidad ¡Por qué tenias que hacer esto!- _ preguntó alterada llamando la atención de las pocas personas que pasaban por allí-

- _Shhh, está haciendo un escándalo_

_- Oh, señorita modales, felicitaciones, ¡porque usted lo empezó! … _

_- Por favor, baje la voz- _ pidió al ver como un policía caminaba hasta ellas-

- _ Mal momento para que la moral te pese, Rachel… ¿Sabes todo lo qué recorrimos con Santana para encontrarlos? _

_- No lo se. Luego me lo contará. Vamos - _le dijo tomando la mano de la rubia y caminando al ver al jefe de autoridad a pasos de ellas-

_- ¿Qué?...No, ahora suéltame tú- _ intentó soltarse pero la morena la sujetó mas fuerte- _¡Rachel! _

_- Ya, no volveré a hacerlo, ¿me perdonas, amor?- _ Quinn sintió como su corazón se elevó hasta su garganta y pedía salir en cualquier momento. Rachel estaba hablándole con una voz totalmente tranquila mientras le acariciaba la mejilla izquierda.

Cerró los ojos un segundo y los abrió de golpe al escuchar a alguien más dirigirse a la morena.

- _Lo siento, creí que discutían por algo… pero solo es una diferencia de parejas ¿verdad?- _preguntó aquel hombre que Quinn descubrió era un policía. Suspiró molesta por la situación y lo patético de la misma ¿Parecían ella y Rachel una pareja?

- _Si, oficial- _dijo Rachel sonriéndole al hombre mientras bajaba sus brazos y entrelazaba ambas manos con las de la rubia- _ Todos cometemos errores y hace minutos llegó mi turno_

- _Entiendo- _ les dijo él y Quinn quiso negar con la cabeza. Si hubieran sido ladronas y se excusaban con su versión de Robbin Hood, seguramente ya estarían libres y con docenas de bolsas de dinero rodeándolas- _Bueno, señorita-_ dijo el hombre dirigiéndose a la rubia- _perdónela- _ señaló a la morena con la cabeza. Rachel ladeó la suya para que no la descubrieran riendo-

- _Lo intentaré- _ respondió la rubia entre dientes y tirando de Rachel para pegar su cuerpo frente a ella- _ es que si usted la conociera, oficial- _ dijo bajando su vista y observando los labios de la morena. Se perdió en ellos un momento cuando Rachel asomó lentamente su lengua para mojar su labio inferior- ¿_Verdad, amor? Eres muy rebelde_- le sonrió con ironía sintiendo la cadera de la morena contra la de ella-

- _O tal vez tu muy reservada- _ replicó Rachel rodeando la cintura de la rubia y recargándose contra su pecho en un tierno abrazo.

Ambas cerraron los ojos respirando el perfume de la otra.

Con su oído izquierdo, Rachel pudo descubrir el latido desbordante de la rubia que logró hacerla temblar completamente. Como si fuese posible, se pegó más a Quinn para que las caricias que sentía en la parte baja de su espalda no desaparecieran fácilmente.

Quinn, sentía el cabello de la morena bajo su mentón y lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar su boca y dejarle un cálido beso sobre su cabeza. Se apretó más a la morena antes de soltarla lentamente.

Cuando abrieron los ojos, el policía ya no estaba y parecía que mágicamente todos habían desaparecido a su alrededor.

Antes de hablar, Quinn se aclaró la garganta y pasó una mano por su rostro.

- _Sube al auto. _

* * *

Sus manos temblaban a un ritmo nunca antes sentido, su pulso la traicionó y cuando quitó las llaves de su chaqueta las mismas cayeron al piso en ruido seco y ensordecedor.

Se recargó un momento en la puerta del conductor tomando su frente y luego su pecho. Y luego su mente y nuevamente su pecho. Una cosa era salir a buscar a sus alumnos y encontrarlos; otra, y muy distinta, era fingir ser la novia de uno de ellos. De una.

Rachel no tenía derecho a semejante infamia y mucho menos a descolocarla de esa manera. La odiaba en ese momento de la misma manera que odiaba sentirse así. Solo fue un abrazo demasiado raro entre dos personas casi desconocidas, un beso en la cabellera de la morena y dos veces la palabra _"Amor"_ como si ambas la sintieran.

Estrujó el flequillo que invadía su frente y tiró de él como si eso la ayudara a eliminar lo que ya había sucedido. Debería haber escuchado a Santana la noche anterior y no haber apurado las cosas con esos chicos y mucho menos de la manera en que lo hizo.

Ahora, llevaría a su ultima alumna y la reuniría con el resto e inmediatamente los regresaría a casa. Sin importar el horario y las horas que debían volver a ocupar en el viaje. No supo por qué, pero sintió que su fin de semana apenas comenzaba y ya había sido arruinado.

Al día siguiente, aceptaría la invitación de Santana de salir a distraerse y lo haría. Se emborracharía y despejaría su mente de esos problemas innecesarios que agobiaban inútilmente su vida. No podía una sola persona generarle tantas emociones contradictorias.

- _¿Ha podido encontrar las llaves? _

_- ¡Vuelve a tu lugar!- _ le gritó a Rachel al sentirla a su lado tratando de buscar lo que necesitaban- _Sube de una vez que ya has agotado mi paciencia- _

Sin medir la velocidad, aceleró y se perdió entre las calles casi vacías de la ciudad.

* * *

Apenas tocó la vereda del departamento de sus amigas, se bajó rápidamente y se sorprendió al no ver la camioneta de la latina.

- _¿Y Santana?- _ le preguntó a Brittany desde la puerta, sosteniendo el picaporte y la mirada hacia fuera controlando que Rachel no volviera a irse-

- _Ya salió para Lima _

_- ¿¡Qué?!... Britt, dime que es una broma _

_- No. Me despedí de los chicos y San les dijo que deberán aguantarse el poco espacio y que viajarían unos sobre otros pero que ya mismo se largaban de su casa. Tu no llegabas y ella ya estaba demasiado enojada. _

_- ¡Pero le dije que me esperara! _

_- Eso fue hace casi dos horas, Quinn. Voy a dormir_

_- ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?- _ susurró cerrando la puerta y recargándose sobre ella. Desde el otro lado de la ventanilla, Rachel la observaba con preocupación, ella la esquivó y volvió al auto- _Cambio de planes- _ le dijo abriendo la puerta de la morena y esperando a que esta saliera. Pero Rachel no lo hizo- _Santana ya llevó a tus amigos, te pagaré el boleto de tren y tu saldrás en el próximo. Seguramente a la madrugada sale uno. _

- _¿Cómo que mis amigos se fueron? _

_- ¿No me oyes, Rachel? Santana ya los llevó. Sal del auto que voy a darte le dinero _

_- No puede hacerme eso. Usted me trajo, usted debe llevarme. _

_- Dije, cambio de planes. Toma- _ le tendió unos dólares, Rachel salió y los tomó- ¿_Por qué hiciste eso?- _ preguntó más enojada al ver como la morena los rompía en pequeños pedazos-

- _ Dije, usted me trajo, usted me lleva. _

_- No voy a hacer un…_

_- Oh, si lo va a hacer- _ la interrumpió sabiendo lo que iba a decir-

- _Ya me hiciste doler la cabeza casi toda la noche ¿realmente crees que puedo viajar de esta manera? _

_- Déme las llaves-_ dijo estirando su brazo derecho- _yo conduzco- _ Quinn soltó un suspiró irónico evitando las lágrimas de molestia que comenzaban a aparecer-

_- Rachel… por favor, hablo en serio. Mi cabeza es una maldita autopista en este momento. No quiero otro grito ni más palabras. Has silencio y sube al auto. La estación no está muy lejos. Tomarás el tren indicado y viajarás sola lo que el viaje dure. Adentro de la guantera debo tener mas dinero. Te daré tambien para un taxi y asi llegar de la mejor manera a tu casa. Seguramente mañana verás a tus amigos y..._

_- Hoy es mi cumpleaños- _ soltó Rachel de repente al ver como la rubia caminaba a su asiento. Quinn se detuvo bruscamente como si alguien le hubiera golpeado la cara y obligado a quedarse estancada allí, frente al capó de su automóvil- _Gracias por hacer que comience de la peor manera- _

Quinn finalmente soltó una lágrima, Rachel pasó tras ella para cruzar la calle.

- _Rachel- _ la llamó al girarse. La morena estiraba su brazo para tomar un taxi. Caminó rapidamente hasta ella- _No, Rachel, ven aquí- _ le rodeó la cintura y un brazo y la alejó de la puerta del auto que se había detenido- _Es cierto que… ¡Fuera, no lo vamos a necesitar!- _ le gritó al taxista que miraba con una sonrisa a Rachel- _Hoy… ¿es tu cumpleaños? _

_- Comenzó hace casi dos horas. Supongo que si, hoy lo es _

_- Sube al auto _

_- ¿Cuándo va dejar de decir eso? –_ preguntó al sentir las manos de Quinn aun en los mismos lugares y guiándola hasta la mini Cooper-

- _Cuando por fin te comportes- _ respondió abriendo la puerta de acompañante y esperando a que la morena subiera para luego cerrarla. Cuando ella subió a su lugar, tomó su celular e hizo una llamada- _Santana ¿donde estás?... No, está bien, no puedo creer que ya estés por allí, baja la velocidad o voy a matarte cuando te vea… no, hablo en serio… cuídate…No, yo no viajaré ahora- _ respondió observando de reojo el ceño fruncido de Rachel- _Está bien. Nos vemos mañana. _

_- Ya le dije que no viajaré en tren. _

_- Y no lo haremos- _ respondió encendiendo el motor y pisando el acelerador-

- ¿_Entonces? _

_- Pasarás la noche en New York _

_- ¿Qué?... Y según usted ¿en dónde?- _ Quinn aceleró ligeramente y le sonrió antes de responder-

- _En mi departamento. _

* * *

**Holaaa todo mundo... Estaba indecisa con este cap., lo tenia escrito de dos maneras distintas, uno con un acercamiento entre las chicas en la fiesta pero las cosas terminaban demasiado mal y apareceria el drama muy rapido. Y la otra es esta , que es totalmente lo contrario (espero haber elegido la correcta)**

**Respo. algunas rw:**

**- Pidieron una Rachel celosa... Aun falta mucho para eso **

**- Sor Rock: Cero problema con tu acoso. Mori de risa con tu comentario (espero te haya gustado el cap) Un abrazo**

**- AndruSol: Ni idea la peli que nombraste pero obviamente despues de leer tu coment. la googlee y me entró ganas de verla, lo voy a hacer cuando tenga un tiempito, puede que haya relacion. ¡Un abrazo!**

**- Gbrujndl: Creo que es obvio que ambas están solteras: ) Y pretendo que asi continúe. "Yo tengo dos padres", Rachel no dijo eso y mas adelante (creo que en el cap 16) entenderás por qué. **

** A todos los demas, Nuevamente**,** gracias por comentar. ¡Saludos!**

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**


	11. 17 otra vez

Cap. XI: "17 otra vez"

_"En mi departamento" "En mi departamento" "En mi departamento"- _

¿Lo había dicho solo una vez Quinn? O ella lo estaba repitiendo mentalmente hasta convencerse de que sí, pasaría la noche con su profesora

¿No era eso demasiado extraño?

Compartiría un viaje de ahora, tal vez, diez minutos a solas con la profesora hasta su casa. Tragó saliva fuertemente para no decir algo inadecuado.

Compartiría el mismo espacio por una noche, a solas, con su profesora. A menos de que ella tuviese pareja y viviera con el. O ella. O estuviera casada. Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, el bombeo de sus pulmones extralimitado le aseguraba la compañía de una con la otra. Solas.

Compartiría la cama con… Se detuvo bruscamente y observó de inmediato a la rubia que cantaba algo por lo bajo con la vista en el camino. Quería suponer que en su departamento había otra habitación, o mínimo otra cama ¿O le tocaría usar el sillón como cuando dormía en casa de Tina o alguno de sus amigos?

Malditas imágenes que aparecían en su mente con ambas en la misma cama.

Detalló el perfil de su profesora, hasta el momento no lo había hecho pero debía admitirlo. Era casi perfecta. Lo era en realidad y sonrió torpemente al notarse estudiándola.

Que rara e incómoda situación estaba viviendo.

Pero había algo agradable detrás de todo eso que aun no lograba descifrar.

- _¿A su novio no va a molestarle que lleve una chiquilla desconocida a su casa?- _ preguntó aun con la duda de tener a un tercero compartiendo la situación con la rubia. La observó reír y quiso borrarle esa sonrisa de cualquier manera ¿Había dicho algo gracioso? - _Le pregunto en serio- _se quejó hundiéndose contra el asiento y cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho-

- _Posiblemente _

_- ¿Posiblemente qué?- _ ¿En realidad estaba en pareja?-

- _Posiblemente le molestaría… Si tuviera uno _

_- Ah… ¿es soltera?- _ `Maldito inconsciente ¿Por qué no me consultas antes de abrir la boca?´

- _Así es… Lo soy desde que tengo memoria _

_- No es cierto _

_- De verdad. No me gustan los romances si no hay amor sincero. He conocido a personas, si, que me han parecido atractivas… pero ninguna movió algo en mi como para dar ese paso importante y atarme a ella…_

_- Egocéntrica _

_- ¿Qué? _

_- Nada… _

_- ¿Por qué no puedo ser soltera? _

_- ¿Se ha visto en el espejo?- _ ` ¿Puedo abrir la puerta y arrojarme justo cuando pase un camión?´-

- _¿Qué tengo de malo? _

_- Pufff… ¿qué tiene de bueno?- _`Todo´-

- _¿Aun piensas que soy odiosa? _

_- ¿Por qué tendría que dejar de pensarlo? _

_- Eres todo un reto, Berry- _ le aseguró devolviéndole por primera vez la mirada antes de estacionar sobre una pequeña vereda- _Y amo los retos- _ susurró al abrir su puerta, tomar su celular y abandonar el auto.

Rachel la siguió y caminó tras ella. Intentó voltear su rostro cuando sus ojos se fueron directo a las piernas de su profesora. Luego mas arriba y más pero sin necesidad de llegar hasta su espalda.

Quinn abrió la puerta con rapidez y le dejo el espacio para que ella ingresara primero.

Rachel le revoleó los ojos y al pasar a su lado la escuchó reír. Antes de Quinn pudiera verla, la acompañó unos segundos.

- _Espera que encenderé las luces- _ sintió el susurro de la rubia como un aire caliente tras su nuca y su único instinto fue acariciar la zona reteniendo en su mano el calor. Vió, solo por la luz de la calle que ingresaba por la gran ventana, la figura de Quinn desplazarse entre los muebles hasta llegar a una pared. Después pudo observarla con claridad- _¿Qué te parece?- _ le preguntó la rubia girando cual bailarina de ballet.

- _¿No es muy grande para una sola persona? _

_- No me gustan los espacios pequeños. Además, toda habitación tiene su propósito… ¿Quieres conocerlo completo? _

_- Claro- _ respondió alzando sus hombros e inhalando el refrescante olor que el lugar desprendía-

Cuando Quinn le tomó la mano y la jaló lentamente guiándola a una de las habitaciones, solo pudo bajar su vista y observar la unión de sus dedos. No quería sonar exagerada, pero las manos entrelazaban perfecta una con la otra; como si la mano derecha de Quinn hubiese estado esperando su izquierda y ahora por fin la hallaba.

Estupidas frases que Kurt decía y ahora la ridiculizaban mentalmente.

Apretó más fuerte cuando se detuvieron frente a una puerta doble de madera antigua y Quinn, con la otra mano, abrió y le dijo que era su lugar favorito: la biblioteca.

Ella observó un gran escritorio cargada de carpetas pero ordenadas prolijamente. Una silla con un saco pequeño sobre el respaldar y, detrás, pilas de libros y de todos los tamaños.

El lugar era cálido pero no se lo dijo. No tenia que hacerlo.

- _Esta es mi habitación- _ le dijo al arrastrarla escaleras arriba y abriendo la primera puerta del lado izquierdo- _Pero aquí no hay nada importante- _ le dijo al intentar cerrar. Rachel la detuvo y volvió a abrir-

- _Es muy linda- _ le dijo pero ni ella misma se escuchó. Se soltó de la rubia e invadió su espacio sin vergüenza- _¿Más libros?- _ le preguntó al ver sobre su cama dos ediciones distintas de un mismo título y, sobre otra pequeña mesa, otra pila y de todos colores- _¿Qué hace con ellos?- _ preguntó sin esperar respuesta y continuó caminando-

- _¿No te gusta leer?-_ preguntó Quinn recostándose contra el marco de la puerta y detallando el brillo en los ojos de su alumna- _A mi me encanta. Me da mucha tranquilidad, libertad y felicidad. Es como estar en un aire fresco lleno de complementos innecesarios pero útiles para tu mente. _

- _¿Escribe, también?- _ le preguntó de espalda al escritorio y colocando sus manos a los costados de su cadera-

- _No… no soy buena para eso- _Rachel asintió lentamente con la cabeza y se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. Observando a la otra hasta que alguna de las dos volviera a hablar-

Cuando Rachel mordió su labio solo por costumbre, Quinn se enderezó y salió de la habitación pidiéndole que la siguiera.

Rachel se despegó con pereza del lugar y caminó hasta el largo pasillo de la planta alta.

Una luz se colaba desde la última habitación y que dejaba verse por la puerta abierta; cuando oyó el ruido de una cama moverse, se dirigió a el.

- _¿Me va a dar el cuarto con telarañas y que nunca nadie usó?- _ preguntó deteniéndose en la puerta y descubriendo a Quinn acomodando una cama de solo una plaza y quitando los animales de peluche que la misma tenia-

- _Claro…- _respondió sonriéndole por la broma y Rachel le devolvió el gesto-_ ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué dormiríamos juntas?- _

- _Claro que no- _ respondió seria por el cambio de tema. Quinn le abrió las frazadas y encendió el calefactor de la habitación por unos momentos- _ ¿Mañana usted me llevará a casa? _

_- Si, supongo que después del desayuno… Voy por ropa cómoda para que duermas. Enseguida regreso- _

* * *

El _"enseguida regreso" _se transformó en casi diez minutos en los que Quinn se quedó de pie, casi escondida, en la puerta de la habitación que utilizaría la morena.

Había corrido hasta su cuarto, tomado un pequeño short y una musculosa de color rosa y había regresado sobre sus pasos en cuestión de segundos. Su sorpresa fue que, al intentar ingresar, Rachel se encontraba frente al espejo, con su jean desprendido y solo en un brassier negro. Debería ingresar y actuar de manera natural o volver y decir algo en voz alta para llamar la atención de Rachel y así darle tiempo a que se cubriera.

Pero su cuerpo no quería hacer nada de eso.

La puerta estaba entreabierta y estaba en su casa, estaba acostumbrada a estar sola y actuar con libertad.

`Pero ahora estás con ella´- se dijo mentalmente al observar la espalda de su alumna. A centímetros de llegar a la cintura del pantalón, en su costado derecho, Rachel tenía un pequeño tatuaje. Una mariposa que, le permitió a su imaginación, verla volar libremente sobre toda la pequeña y delgada cintura de la morena.

`Muévanse´- le pidió a sus piernas observándolas ágilmente. Cuando alzó la vista, Rachel le dedicó una mirada penetrante a través del espejo. Aún en ropa interior y con sus dos manos en los botones de su pantalón ¿Iba a quitárselo con ella allí?

Antes de responderse, ingresó violentamente a la habitación.

- _Eh… soy un poco más alta que tu pero bueno, así será más cómodo. Cómoda, la ropa… Eh… ¿Quieres que apague el calefactor o …no, el ambiente es calido aquí dentro… Bien , Rachel, toma. Que duermas bien- _

`Patética, patética, patética´- se repitió al salir, cerrar la puerta y golpearse la cabeza silenciosamente contra ella. Había visto a Santana y a Brittany en las mismas condiciones miles de veces y nunca había actuado de tal manera.

`Ellas son tus amigas, tienen confianza´- quiso convencerse al despegarse y bajar lentamente las escaleras.

Necesitaba una copa de su vino favorito y calmarse.

* * *

Cuando Quinn le dejó su "pijama" sobre la punta de la cama y salió casi corriendo, ella se acercó a la puerta y pudo escuchar unos cuantos golpes suaves del otro lado.

Sonrió, Quinn Fabray parecía un personaje salido de aquellas historias que su mente siempre creaba en las noches de insomnio y atestiguaba en hojas sueltas de papel. Como se estaba divirtiendo junto a ella.

Volvió hasta la cama y tomó la remera, la llevó hasta su nariz e inhaló ese dulce olor a vainilla que ni su padre podría comparar en sus postres o alguna de sus comidas dulces que preparaba a mitad de semana.

_- Dios- _ suspiró cuando el olor se mezcló con el de frutas que Quinn desprendía siempre. Maldita combinación perfecta que debería existir en algún envase de perfume y así tener para recordarlo.

Estaba terminando de acomodar su ropa sobre la silla cuando escuchó el doloroso ruido de un vidrio estrellarse contra algo.

Se irguió rápidamente y salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

- _¿Quinn?- _ preguntó al llegar a la cocina y no verla por ningún lado-

- _No te acerques- _ una mano salió de debajo de la mesada ubicada en el medio del lugar junto al palo de una escoba-

- _¿Qué pasó? _

_- Se me cayó una botella. Nada más… Ve a descansar _

_- Quinn, no le obedezco a mis padres cuando me dicen eso y ¿crees que podría obedecerte a ti?- _ La cabeza de Quinn apareció inmediatamente-

- ¿_Ya no me hablas de usted? _

_- Eh… lo siento- _ respondió cabizbaja. Quinn se mordió la sonrisa que su labio formaba y volvió a su tarea-

- _No te disculpes, no estamos en el Instituto después de todo…Lamento si te desperté _

_- Aún no dormía. Casi nunca lo hago cuando no duermo en mi cama _

_- Niñita- _ susurró con gracia esperando que Rachel la haya escuchado. La copa que había tomado ya comenzaba a hacerle efecto.

- _ Pues si ¿Cuál es el problema?- _ preguntó Rachel llegando a su lado-

- _¡Rachel! Hay vidrios por todos lados y no tienes nada puesto en los pies… Sal de aquí _

_- ¿Vino tinto?... ¿Estaba tomando y no me invitó?-_ Quinn alzó la vista al instante ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

- _Eres una niña, deja de pensar en eso _

_- Niña que toma vino los domingos en casa junto a su padre. Vaya-_ aseguró al agacharse y tomar un trozo de vidrio con la marca de la bebida- _mi favorito _

_- Suelta que puedes cortarte- _

- _Si usted no lo hizo ¿por qué a mi si me pasaría?_

_- Porque… porque, dame eso- _ le arrebató el pequeño trozo arrojándolo dentro de una bolsa. El ahogado grito de la morena le estremeció la piel- _Lo siento… oh dios, Rachel, lo siento mucho- _ le dijo al ver el pequeño hilo de sangre que desprendía el dedo pulgar de la morena-

- _Bonita manera de cumplir 17- _ bromeó Rachel sosteniendo su mano derecha y poniéndose de pie-

- _Lo siento mucho, no creí que iba a quitártelo con tanta fuerza- _ le dijo Quinn sosteniendo la mano visiblemente herida y llevándola hasta la canilla de la mesada. Abrió el grifo fuertemente y resguardó el dedo de la morena allí abajo- _De verdad, Rachel, discúlpame _

_- Tranquilícese, fue un tonto accidente- _ le sonrió la morena intentando calmarla. Los ojos de Quinn mostraban preocupación extrema y hasta podía verlos reteniendo lagrimas-

_- Traeré algo para curarte _

_- Quinn- _ la detuvo ella del brazo, mojándole la manga de su camisa y dejándola una mancha roja- _ No es necesario. Lo lavaré bien y punto _

_- No, aun no deja de sangrar y… _

_- Dios, deténgase un momento. Está muy alterada. Me he cortado con cuchillos mientras me preparo un estupido sándwich o corto una fruta. Esto no es nada. _

_- Entonces traeré una venda- _ Rachel revoleó los ojos y la soltó. Al parecer, nada detendría Quinn Fabray.

* * *

- _¿Piensa darle muchas vueltas? Voy a aumentar al menos cinco kilos pero solo por un vendaje- _ bromeó Rachel al ver como Quinn rodeaba su dedo con la tela blanca una y otra vez. Estaba sentada sobre el sillón de cuero negro que ocupaba la mitad del living y Quinn frente a ella.

- _No me parece gracioso. Podrías infectarte ¿lo sabias? _

_- Aja, mi padre me lo dice todos los días _

_- ¿Quieres llamarlo y avisarle que estás aquí? O a tu mamá, las madres siempre se preocupan por todo. _

_- Mientras me cambiaba le envíe un mensaje a Noah, él les avisará. Auch- _ se quejó cuando Quinn finalmente ató un pequeño nudo-

- _Lo siento- _ se disculpó esta vez mas relajada y diciéndolo casi sin necesidad. Había terminado su trabajo pero aun sostenía la mano de Rachel entre las suyas y no podía dejar de observarla- _Feliz cumpleaños- _

- _Gracias- _ dijo con felicidad sintiendo las caricias en la palma de su mano. Quinn movía solo dos de sus dedos sobre ella fingiendo una caminata de ida y vuelta con los mismos mientras ambas la observaban. Cuando la rubia quiso alejarse, Rachel la detuvo- _Me hace cosquilla- _ le dijo con una sonrisa que Quinn correspondió con un sonrojo y reinició su acción.

De repente, el camino se extendió hasta su muñeca y ninguna dijo algo.

Quinn escuchaba el sonido molesto de las agujas de su reloj moverse y la respiración agradable que Rachel soltaba por su boca. Se detuvo al llegar a las líneas oscuras que limitaban las venas sobresalientes de la morena y , sin poder evitarlo, arañó ese largo y detuvo un momento sus uñas allí.

Le pareció oír un ruido proveniente de la boca de Rachel.

Sonrió y se alejó lentamente.

- _ Esto es raro ¿verdad?-_ preguntó arrastrándose hacia atrás y apoyándose contra el sillón. Rachel la imitó pero en la otra punta-

_- ¿Siempre invita a desconocidos a su casa?_

_- No eres una desconocida. _

_- Solo sabe mi nombre… y mi fecha de nacimiento…Eso, en mi mundo, no es nada _

_- ¿Tienes un mundo aparte al de cualquier otro? _

_- No me refiero a eso…. Y yo de usted solo se que se llama Quinn Fabray…. ¿Qué tal si en realidad me trajo como parte de un secuestro?.. Mi rostro vale millones, lo sé- _Quinn soltó una carcajada. Rachel ladeó su cabeza, era el sonido más agradable que había escuchado de la rubia hasta el momento-

_- Lucy Quinn Fabray. Cumplí 22 exactamente un mes atrás. Nací en California pero por cuestiones del trabajo de papá nos mudamos. Soy hija única, profesora de Literatura y amante de la naturaleza…. ¿Qué mas puedo decirte?... Santana y Brittany son mis mejores amigas, son mis hermanas del alma y moriría si les pasara algo… Odio la política casi igual que la religión y…_

_- ¿No cree en Dios?- _ la detuvo bruscamente con sorpresa. Acababa de conocer algo distinto de la perfecta Quinn Fabray y, aunque ella era realmente apegada a su religión, la confesión de su profesora no le molestó en absoluto-

- _No he dicho eso. La religión, para mí, equivale a las personas. Un día te obligan a creer algo y al siguiente te humillan porque descubren quién eres realmente… Si creo en Dios. _

- _¿No cree en las personas? _

_- ¿Tu lo haces? _

_- Siendo profesora me sorprende que responda una pregunta con otra… Y no, no creo en las personas. Todas en algún momento te lastiman dejándote vulnerable e indefensa. _

_Si eres un niño, alguien te sonríe, te abraza, te engaña con un caramelo y una hora después solo… solo creen que eres una mujer que debes responder a sus impulsos- _

- _¿Rachel?- _ preguntó Quinn analizando las palabras de la chica. Sin darle tiempo, se acercó a ella y la envolvió de manera protectora entre sus brazos. Rachel la recibió inmóvil y la respiración extrema desapareció dejando a una totalmente tranquila y pausada.

Extrañamente, Rachel se había dormido contra ella.

Sin esfuerzos, Quinn la recostó sobre el mueble, colocó las manos de la morena sobre su abdomen y se alejó hasta su habitación. Tomó dos frazadas de distintos colores y regresó con la chica; la cubrió con cuidado de no despertarla y apagó la luz de la lámpara.

Estaba subiendo el tercer escalón cuando una imagen cruzó luminosamente su conciencia. Estiró su brazo izquierdo sosteniéndose del barandal e intentado borrarla.

No lo consiguió.

- _` ¿Qué me está pasando?´- _ se preguntó cuando un escalofrío la sorprendió por la espalda. Giró violentamente su cuerpo y decidida volvió hasta el sillón.

Casi no lograba distinguir el rostro de Rachel por la oscuridad, sin embargo, bajó su cabeza y a tanteos llegó hasta su frente.

_- Descansa- _ susurró de manera inaudible y luego la besó donde solía haber un poco de flequillo rebelde y a ella le generaba molestia. Ahora, como en el viaje a su lado, Rachel solo parecía una niña ajena a las situaciones externas que alguna vez la rodearon.

Se sorprendió cuando algo de humedad mojó el dedo con el que acariciaba la mejilla de la morena. Rachel, aun con sus ojos cerrados, desprendió una lágrima que cayó sobre la palma de su mano. Luego otra que se perdió bajo su cuello y otra que ella secó con sus labios.

- _¿Qué te hicieron?- _ volvió a hablar para si misma cuando Rachel giró su cuerpo y le dio la espalda.

Se irguió completamente y buscó su cuarto.

Estaba asustada de lo que esa muchacha le generaba con sus acciones, sus palabras o con ninguna de las dos. Como le dijo Rachel, eran dos completas desconocidas y sin embargo ella ya estaba sufriendo las consecuencias de esos nervios al sentirse invadida e invadiendo espacio ajeno.

¿Qué tenia Rachel Berry? No lo sabía.

Pero tal vez podía averiguarlo.

* * *

Despertar a las nueve de la mañana era algo raro en Quinn; su rutina diaria era dormir siete horas, levantarse antes de las ocho, desayunar y luego dar una vuelta por la ciudad o, como antes, dirigirse a la Universidad y luego estudiar en casa a su regreso.

Pero, un sábado a la mañana estar en la cama cuando el reloj daba las 9:25, era algo totalmente extraño.

Su celular tildaba en su mesita de luz y, dándole un fuerte manotazo lo guardó dentro del cajón del mueble esperando desperezarse para luego atenderlo. Seguramente serían Brittany, o su padre o Santana que…

Se sentó inmediatamente de un golpe. No estaba sola en la casa.

Se quitó las sábanas de otro tirón y bajó rápidamente las escaleras.

Rachel aun dormía plácidamente y en la misma posición que la dejó horas atrás.

Pasó a su lado y caminó hasta la cocina. Revolvió la heladera para encontrar los ingredientes adecuados para un desayuno perfecto y sorprender a Rachel en el día de su cumpleaños.

- _No sabes cocinar, Quinn- _dijo en voz alta creyendo escucharse solo ella- _ No trates de inventar porque puedes intoxicarla- _

Optó por hacer algo que seguramente la dejaría en ridículo pero no tenía mucho tiempo hasta que su alumna despierte. Tomó de la alacena un paquete de galletas de chocolates rellenas con crema y quitó un pote de dulce de frutilla de la heladera.

Durante la mañana, estaba acostumbrada a cantar mientras desayunaba, por eso, después de voltear y asegurarse de que Rachel siguiera con los ojos cerrados, comenzó su ritual de canto.

"…_I remember every little thing, (_recuerdo cada pequeño detalle)

_ As if it happened only yesterday_ …. (como si solo hubiera ocurrido ayer)

_Parking by the take and there was not another car in sight_…" (aparcar en el lago sin ningún otro coche a la vista)

_And I never had a girl_… ( Y nunca había tenido una chica)

Su cuerpo se tensó y quedó de pie unos segundos cuando, al intentar buscar un accesorio para su desayuno, Rachel estaba apoyada en la puerta con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa burlona.

Aun mantenía su mano dentro del cajón y la otra estirada cuando Rachel fue la que terminó la estrofa de una de sus canciones favoritas.

_"…Looking any better than you did _( que estuviera mas guapa que tu entonces)

_And all the kids at school_ ( y todos los chicos en el colegio)

_They were wishing they were me that night…" _ (estaban deseando ser yo aquella noche)

- _Bonito rango de voz- _ dijo Rachel despegando sus brazos cruzados y tomando una silla- _¿Puedo ayudarla en algo? _

_- No, no…Solo siéntate que ya… te sirvo el desayuno- _ respondió como pudo aun con la voz de Rachel sonando en sus oídos, la mirada que le dio al descubrirla cantando y la manera en que se ofreció con la última pregunta.

- _Ain`t no doubt about it…_ (no lo dudes)

_We were doubly blessed_ ( habiamos sido doblemente bendecidos)

_Cause we were barely seventeen_ ( pues solo teniamos diecisiete años)

_And we were barely dressed_ ( y apenas estabamos vestidos)

- _Esa es mi parte favorita – _aseguró Rachel al terminar de volver a cantar y moviendo su silla para quedar cerca de otra- _ Buenos días- _ le dijo Rachel cuando la tuvo frente a ella acomodando un plato antes sus ojos-

- _ Buenos días… ¿Cómo dormiste? _

_- Genial… ¿Qué es esto?- _ preguntó al ver… ni siquiera sabia lo que era-

- _No soy muy buena cocinera- _aseguró Quinn al tomar una vela de color rosa y un encendedor- _ así que… es lo mas parecido a una torta ¿verdad?-_ le preguntó al sentarse a su lado y colocando la vela en medio de la pila de galletas unidas por el dulce de frutilla-

Rachel rió desaforadamente.

- _Pide un deseo-_ le señaló Quinn la mecha encendida- _ Y ojalá se cumpla. _

Rachel negó con la cabeza y sopló rápidamente.

- _No tomo café- _ le dijo la morena al recibir una taza de color verde con olor a la bebida-

- _No lo es. Es chocolate caliente. Yo si estoy tomando café_

_- Chocolate caliente- _ dijo Rachel- _ claro, acabo de cumplir cinco años- _

_- Mejor tómala y come- _ le dijo Quinn estirando en su dirección un pequeño plato con su creación de torta.

Se mordió el labio al ver como Rachel la degustaba sin problemas y tomaba otra ración.

- _¿A qué hora salimos?- _ preguntó Rachel tomando la taza con sus dos manos-

- _ Puedes darte un baño si quieres después de desayunar y así luego salimos… ¿Te parece?- _

- _Claro- _ respondió con desgana dándole el último sorbo a su bebida- _ ¿El baño? _

_- Arriba al frente de tu cuarto… Quiero decir, del que ibas a utilizar- _ Rachel movió lentamente su cabeza y se dirigió a él.

Quinn terminó de acomodar su cocina y fue cuando recordó el dedo herido de la morena ¿Podría bañarse en esas condiciones?

`Detente, Quinn´- se dijo sosteniéndose de la mesada cuando la imagen de una Rachel desnuda bajo el agua inundó su mente- `Ni que pudieras meterte con ella y enjuagarle el cabello… Maldita sea, estoy tremendamente mal´- se quejó por última vez saliendo de la cocina y luego de la casa.

Prepararía el auto mientras Rachel terminaba con lo suyo.

* * *

El viaje de regreso fue demasiado corto para su gusto, algo tal vez le había pasado a Quinn que se mantuvo en silencio las casi nueve horas que anduvieron.

Eso, sumado a las ganas que ella tenía de hablar, cuando estaban a metros de su casa, la situación cambió radical.

De repente, Quinn le gritó y ella lo hizo doblemente más fuerte, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de tratos y al parecer Quinn tampoco a recibirlo por lo que, estando solo a media cuadra, el auto se detuvo y fue obligada a bajarse.

Arremetió la puerta con todas sus fuerzas y desapareció corriendo de la vista de Quinn.

_- Espero que mis amigos hayan llegado bien- _ dijo ella abriendo la ventanilla de su puerta y respirando el aire de Lima-

_- Por supuesto que si, Rachel, no debes preocuparte - _ le respondió Quinn calidamente-

- _Usted es muy responsable a la hora de manejar… quién me asegura que Santana lo es tambien _

_- Lo es, Rachel- _ aseguró Quinn acomodándose sobre su asiento y apretando el volante fuertemente-

- _No lo creo. Anoche salió a horas de la madrugada y ni siquiera le avisó… Eso no la hace una persona muy adulta que digamos _

_- Santana es así, pero créeme cuando te digo que es responsable y jamás haría algo para perjudicar a alguien _

_- Lo dice porque es su amiga _

_- Lo digo porque así es- _ respondió con brusquedad y pisando mas fuerte el acelerador- _De la misma manera que tu defiendes a Puckerman o a tu novio _

Rachel volteó a verla inmediatamente.

- _ Finn no es mi novio _

_- ¿Cómo sabes que hablo de él?- _ preguntó más calmada-

- _Esa pregunta no tiene sentido, claramente habla de él. _

_- Entonces no será tu novio pero lo consideras como tal _

_- No lo es y mucho menos lo considero- _ dijo Rachel elevando la voz y acomodándose para verla de frente y darle la espalda a su puerta- _Aunque al parecer usted le presta mucha atención a él _

_- Siéntate bien y ponte el cinturón _

_- Ahhh, volvemos a lo de siempre- _ dijo Rachel con frustración pero haciendo lo que la rubia le dijo-

_- ¿No dijiste que después de la fiesta todo volvería a la normalidad? - _ preguntó Quinn doblando una esquina y aminorando la velocidad. No quería llegar a casa de Rachel tan rápido-

- _Si, lo siento, lo había olvidado… ¿Entonces para qué dejó que me quedara en su casa? _

_- Ya te lo dije, no iba a viajar en el estado en que estaba… Y tu resistencia de viajar en tren no ayudaba mucho _

_- "Y tu resistencia de viajar en tren no ayudaba mucho" - _repitió la morena con burla_- _ _¿Cuándo va a renunciar? _

_- Deja de hablar de eso porque no pienso hacerlo-_ respondió molesta y dolida ¿De verdad después de todo lo que habían hablado la noche anterior Rachel volvía a ser la misma?- _Seguiré siendo tu profesora te guste o no. _

_- Solo para molestarme _

_- ¡Para ya, Rachel!- _ gritó deteniendo bruscamente el auto- _ Baja y camina hasta tu casa _

_- Tengo dos pies por lo que lograré hacerlo _

_- Bien… Adiós- _ le dijo mientras la morena bajaba. Cerró los ojos con molestia al escuchar el golpe de la puerta y tiró su cabeza contra el asiento intentado superar otra situación extrema a la que solo Rachel lograba llevarla y arrojarla sin importar las consecuencias.

Su cuerpo se fue rápidamente hacia delante de un susto cuando escuchó dos golpes en la ventanilla de su puerta.

Sus mejillas ardieron fuertemente.

- _Oiga… Lo siento ¿si?... Y gracias por traerme- _ le dijo Rachel cuando ella bajó el vidrio y la morena no dudó en hablar-

Un nudo se atoró en su garganta impidiéndole responderle por lo que solo pudo verla alejarse con una sonrisa.

- _Rachel…- _ suspiró ella volviendo su cabeza contra el cuero del asiento.

Con esa chica, aprecia que volvía a ser una adolescente.

Peleaba con ella como si tuviera 17 y solo importara quedar con la última palabra de triunfo.

Lograba sacarla de sus casillas de la misma manera que luego la volvía a estabilizar y siempre, y era por lo que mas temía, siempre le dejaba una sonrisa en la cara.

Esperó a que el temblor en sus manos la abandonara para poder manejar y así alejarse de aquel pueblo.

Cuando lo hizo, solo deseó algo, que el lunes llegara rápido para tener que volver.

* * *

**Hola mis queridas lectoras! **

**Estuve tentada a escribir lo que muchas querían ( festejo con alcohol de por medio) pero eso haria cambiar al personaje de Quinn y no pretendo que eso pase.**

**Sor Rock (no puedo no reirme de tus comentarios) Un abrazo**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap. que solo se centró en ellas ( y creo que fue el mas largo que escribí) **

**Nuevamente**,** gracias por comentar. ¡Saludos!**

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**


	12. De poemas y rosas

Cap. XII: "De poemas y rosas"

Cuando Quinn pasó lista ese lunes en el salón de la "lejanía", como lo llamaba internamente, se sorprendió gratamente que uno de sus alumnos, Evans, el que poco conocía, se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta ella de manera coqueta. Cuando estuve frente a su escritorio, el chico apenas se enderezó y le entregó una rosa.

Él le sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

Ella sonrió confusa y ladeó apenas la cabeza intentado entender que sucedía.

Hasta que Rachel hizo acto de presencia. Entró como un huracán y golpeaba con la palma de su mano los bancos que dejaba atrás; su pelo revuelto volaba por el aire que ingresaba a través de las ventanas junto con los extremos de su camisa y, cuando se sentó, les dedicó una mirada de molestia al resto.

- _¿Qué te pasó?- _ escuchó ella a Finn preguntarle. Rachel no contestó, a cambio, quitó una gorra deportiva de su mochila y su celular con los auriculares.

Cuando la morena acomodó casa cosa en su lugar, Quinn se puso de pie y llegó hasta su banco.

- _Quítate eso- _ le dijo acompañada de una seña para que la morena entendiera. Podía oír la musica mucho antes de llegar a ella-

Rachel recostó la cabeza sobre su banco y la tapó con sus brazos. Si no fuera porque acababa de llegar, cualquiera que la viera podía pensar que estaba durmiendo.

- _Rachel- _ le tocó Quinn el brazo izquierdo. Rachel ni se movió-

Quinn suspiró molesta, volvió a la pizarra, tomó aquella regla enorme de madera y la golpeó contra la superficie en la que debía escribir.

Rachel alzó la vista.

- _Quítate eso. - _ repitió con los ojos sobre la morena- _ Ahora_

* * *

Apenas habían transcurrido quince minutos de su clase cuando Sam Evans le levantaba la mano y la llamaba con una seña.

Ese día, algunos ya no le prestaron la atención de la semana pasada ni mucho menos la registraba. Finn, Puck y Tina, habían formado un pequeño círculo y hablaban de cualquier tema ajeno al que ella había dado para realizar una tarea.

Kurt y Mercedes hablaban de moda en el banco que compartían y, Artie, a su lado, los escuchaba.

Rachel aun mantenía la misma posición y parecía no querer cambiarla.

- _¿Hay que ponerles títulos a los poemas? ¿O solo los escribo?-_ le preguntó Sam cuando llegó a él-

- _Como tú quieras, Sam. Pero sí, generalmente hay que darles un nombre.-_ respondió ella de manera amable. El chico le sonrió y volvió a su hoja.

Antes de volver a su escritorio le dió otra mirada a Rachel; la chica movía su pie al son de una musica pero aun tenia sus manos extendidas a lo largo de su pupitre y la cabeza encerrada en ellos.

Infló su pecho con valentía y apenas pudo dar un paso hacia Rachel cuando Finn llegaba a la chica y se sentaba a su lado.

Entrecerró los ojos observando la interacción. Finn llevó su brazo izquierdo a los hombros de la morena e intentó pegarla a su pecho mientras le decía algo.

Quinn se dio la vuelta y sonrió. Rachel había puesto resistencia.

* * *

Quinn recordó rápidamente la charla que había tenido con Santana el día anterior; como todos los domingos, las tres, junto a Brittany, se reunían en su casa para almorzar y pasar horas de la tarde juntas. Mientras su amiga le contaba el viaje de regreso con el resto de sus alumnos y Quinn comentó el de ella con Rachel.

Sin darse, terminó hablando de su alumna por casi dos horas seguidas.

Y Brittany le decía que Rachel era demasiado agradable. Y Santana solo la miraba con una ceja levantada a punto de soltar alguna barbaridad que solo la latina podía armar.

Pero ninguna agregó algo más y cambiaron el tema de manera radical.

Hasta que ella misma volvió a sacarlo.

- _Rachel es toda una niña. Siento que ha pasado cosas, tal vez, que nosotras tuvimos la suerte de no pasar pero ella la desgracia de vivir. No lo sé, es como un cascarón que por momentos se abre y luego se cierra pero mucho mas fuerte. De la misma manera en que se acerca luego se pierde y si no vas en su búsqueda ella no vuelve. _

_Es… raro. Pero me preocupa. _

_- Es lógico, Quinn- _ dijo Santana y ella la miró tratando de descifrar si era ironía o sinceridad lo que dijo- _ Siempre un profesor vive cosas con un alumno que no lo vive con otro. Mamá, mientras enseñó en el primario, me contó que un niño llegaba a sus clases sin almorzar y se dormía en su banco producto del hambre. Con los días, ella le empezó a llevar sándwiches a escondidas y el los comía con felicidad…. Y eso no le pasó nunca más ni con ningún otro alumno…. Son cosas que pasas, Quinn _

_- ¿A ti te ha pasado, Britt?-_ le preguntó a su otra amiga. Después de todo, eso era lo que mas tenían en común con Brittany; ambas eran profesoras.

- _Recuerdo que comencé mis primeras clases como alumna, tenía una compañera que se enamoró del profesor del otro turno. _

Quinn y Santana apretaron lo labios y Brittany continuó.

- _La chica era muy linda, preciosa… San-_ dijo cuando escuchó un gruñido por parte de su novia- _ pero dijo que quería experimentar algo distinto en su vida… Y terminó acostándose con Philip, el profesor de danza árabes. _

_- Si, pero Britt- _intervino Quinn- _ ese no es mi caso. _

_- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- _ preguntó la rubia de manera inocente-_ Tal vez tu no te acuestes con alguno de tus alumnos o alumnas pero uno de ellos puede enamorarse de ti. _

_- Mi chica tiene razón- _ dijo Santana- _ solo tienes que verte, Quinn y sabes que cualquiera puede voltear a verte. _

_- Salir con un alumno va contra las reglas… y puede ser llamado delito _

_- Yo salí con una alumna- _ dijo Brittany llamando la atención de las otras dos- _cuando tambien era una. _

Santana suspiró aliviada. Seguramente había sido con Jennifer, aquella pelirroja que siempre mostró interés en su novia y que, cuando ella dejó temporalmente New York y terminó su relación con Brittany, ella no desaprovechó la oportunidad.

Sonrió orgullosa, bajo la mirada de las rubias, porque eso solo había durado tres meses.

- _¿Y a ti te gusta Rachel, Quinn?- _ preguntó Brittany. Santana tuvo que golpear la espalda de la rubia porque había escupido todo el jugo que había intentado tomar-

- _Britt, ¿qué pregunta es esa?-_ preguntó Quinn quitando restos de la bebida de la comisura de sus labios-

_- Una que tiene respuesta _

_- ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo me va a gustar, Rachel?... Es una niña, debe estar interesada en alguien más, vive a kilómetros de aquí… es mi alumna, la veo solo dos veces por semana, a veces se comporta groseramente conmigo, suele ser molesta y antipática… solo le gusta asistir al colegio por otra clase y a veces ni me registra…y… y apenas la conozco. _

_- Solo debías decir si o no, Quinn- _dijo Brittany de manera ingenua. Quinn escuchó la carcajada de Santana logrando encender su rostro de golpe- _Relájate- _ continuó Brittany mientras le tendía un vaso con agua.

Ella lo bebió de un único sorbo y Santana rió más fuerte.

* * *

Involuntariamente, al terminar de recordar la conversación, sus mejillas volvieron a ponerse rojas. Y aumentaron cuando Rachel alzó la cabeza y clavó su mirada en ella.

Estaba sentada en la silla de su escritorio, con su piernas derecha sorbe la otra y ambas manos en la mesa llenando unos papeles y corrigiendo el trabajo de Sam.

El chico era catastrófico a la hora de escribir, tenía errores por todos lados y mezclaba las letras sin ningún problema; estaba por desaprobarlo cuando se sintió observada.

Rachel la miraba sin pudor alguno aún recostada pero con los ojos sobre ella.

Los nervios le crisparon la piel al ver como la morena la escaneó de arriba abajo y terminó por lamer sus labios ¿Qué quería lograr con eso?

"- _¿Y a ti te gusta Rachel, Quinn?"_ La pregunta de Brittany se coló en su mente de manera violenta y la azotó varias veces evitando evadir la respuesta.

No le gustaba pero debía admitir que le llamaba la atención. Demasiado.

Por qué demostraba externamente ser rebelde si cuando compartieron horas en su casa fue demasiado frágil, sincera y amistosa. Cuestión de status, tal vez. Cuestión de sentimientos internos, también.

Y lo peor era que le agradaban ambas personalidades.

Siempre dicen que la combinación de dos cosas buenas es algo aun mejor. Y Rachel Berry era justamente eso.

Estiró su brazo y terminó guardando el único trabajo que ese día le entregaron y asegurándole a Sam que la clase siguiente se lo devolvería ya evaluado.

Igual la nota no iba a cambiar.

- _¿Podemos irnos?- _ preguntó Kurt de pie frente a ella. Casi todos estaban junto a él- _ Solo faltan cinco minutos para el timbre. _

_- No debería dejarlos ir. Ninguno hizo lo que le pedí. A excepción de Evans _

_- ¿Yo puedo irme?- _ preguntó el rubio y ella asintió velozmente-

- _Era un estupido poema por escribir. Aquí nadie sabe hacer eso- _ dijo Finn sosteniendo su mochila y caminando hacia la puerta-

- _Pues por eso estoy aquí- _ respondió ella siguiéndolo y llegando antes que él a cerrar la puerta- _ soy su profesora, lo que ustedes no saben deben preguntar. No estoy aquí solo para que me vean con mala actitud y de mala manera. Cada duda que tienen, debe consultarla. Entiendo que haya días que no querrán hacer algo y lo respetaré, pero eso no puede ocurrir siempre…Necesito que ustedes colaboren también. _

_- ¿Podemos irnos?- _ volvió a preguntar Kurt como si no la hubiese escuchado. El resto se fue sin esperar respuesta-

- _Usted es una caja de sorpresas-_ su cuerpo se detuvo antes de tomar su maletín cuando oyó la voz de Rachel aun en el ultimo banco- _ pero solo pierde tiempo aquí. Nadie va a escucharla como usted lo desea. Nadie - _ aseguró sentándose por fin y tirando su espalda contra el respaldar de la silla-

_- Sam parece haberme escuchado. Eso es algo- _ dijo ella caminando hacia Rachel- _ al parecer a él si le agrado _

_- ¿Está hablando de Sam?... A él le agradan todas las materias que cursa. Es un nerd en cuerpo de striper. _

Quinn intentó no reír.

- _Pero no puedes negar que es lindo-_ dijo tomando una silla y arrastrándola hasta quedar frente al banco de Rachel- _es atento, respetuoso y llega con buena predisposición a mis clases. Es el alumno perfecto- _ finalizó sentándose de cara a ella-

- _Usted es rara-_ dijo Rachel después de revolear los ojos - _Y Finn tiene razón, aquí nadie sabe escribir las cursilerías que quiere. _

_- Cursilerías ¿eh? Primera vez que escucho esa palabra…. _

_- ¿A dónde vivía? ¿Dentro de un zapallo? _

_- No. En el único lugar que existe. El mundo real… ¿Te agrada ese lugar? _

_- ¿Es psicóloga o está loca? _

- _Ninguna de las dos, y te agradecería que no volvieras a llamarme así- _

_- Si no quiere escucharme no se hubiese sentado. _

_- ¿Por qué no te fuiste con tus amigos? _

_- ¿Por qué pregunta tanto sobre mi vida?_

_- Porque me interesas…- _ soltó bruscamente y sin pensarlo. Pudo ver y sentir como el cuerpo de Rachel se tensó tras la mesa en la que ambas apoyaban sus brazos y apenas se rozaban. Rachel tomó nuevamente un auricular y lo colocó en su oído izquierdo- _ ¿Qué?- _ preguntó ella al ver el brazo estirado de su alumna con el otro cable-

- _Escuche-_ fue lo ultimo que oyó de Rachel antes de sentir los dedos de la morena sobre su oreja acomodando la pieza adecuadamente en su oído. Oír la musica que Rachel le compartió la dejó sin aliento por lo que inmediatamente se puso de pie- _¡Hey!-_ se quejó Rachel al ver su celular en el piso algo desarmado- _¿Qué demonios le pasa? _

_- No… ¿por qué hiciste eso?- _ preguntó alzando barreras imaginarias para tratar de dejar a la morena del lado contrario al de ella. La canción era totalmente de un plano romántica y no encontró otra manera de reaccionar-

- _Solo intentaba ser agradable… ¿por qué hizo usted eso?- _ preguntó recogiendo las piezas y armando nuevamente el aparato-

- _Lo siento, Rachel… creo que… el volumen estaba algo alto y me… y me asustó. Nada más. _

_- Está bien… maldición, no enciende- _ dijo golpeando el celular con sus manos.

- _¿Puedo verlo?- _ preguntó acercándose nuevamente a su alumna y más calmada. Rachel le entregó el teléfono-

_- Solo no vuelva a tirarlo-_

- _Lo intentaré- _bromeó sin saber como debía encenderlo o de qué manera. Con riesgo, tecleó varios botones y finalmente una luz blanca se encendió y luego apareció una frase: _"Hay algo perdido en mi corazón" – Dijiste que no eras poeta- _ le dijo entregándole nuevamente el celular.

_- El escribir algo tonto cuando pasas por algo mas tonto no te hace poeta. Es solo una frase, nada más. _

_- Que transmite demasiado… ¿Por qué la escribiste? _

_- Le han dicho que podría haber sido periodista… o parte del F.B.I… pregunta más que mis padres. _

_- ¿Por qué la escribiste?- _ repitió Quinn ignorando el comentario de la morena y volviendo a sentarse. Rachel tambien lo hizo-

- _ No lo sé. Simplemente salió y punto. _

_- ¿Qué te pasó hoy que entraste de esa manera?- _ Rachel rodó los ojos y Quinn sonrió divertida- _Está bien, lo siento. Pero no puedo evitar preocuparme… ¿Te pasó algo grave? _

_- No _

_- ¿Algo mas relajado? _

_- No _

_- ¿Te pasó algo? _

_- No _

_- ¡Rachel! _

La morena rió y ella terminó contagiándose.

- _Solo discutí con mis padres. Nada más _

_- ¿Tuviste problemas por haberte quedado en casa? _

_- No, bueno sí. Estaban enojados porque no les avisé _

_- ¿No le habías dicho a Puckerman que les avisara? _

_- Y eso fue lo que les molestó. Debería haberles avisado directamente a ellos. _

_- Oh, lo siento, no quería generarte problemas._

_- Los problemas están conmigo todo el tiempo- _

- _No lo dudo… ¿te gustó New York? _

_- Claro, fue la primera vez que salí de Lima. Fue una experiencia única, siempre creí que…_

Quinn la observaba mover los labios y hablar con los ojos cargados de brillo. La chica era tan intensa como relajada; parecía de piedra y no era más que una suave tela que si la tratabas bien no se arrugaba y permanecía lisa por largo tiempo.

Era encantadora su manera de hablar, así como la de actuar y la de mantenerse callada.

Observó de reojo el cuaderno abierto de Rachel, había unas letras dibujadas de una manera prolija que pocas veces veía y encerradas dentro de un gran corazón que ocupaba toda la hoja. Se preguntó que decian y si transmitían lo mismo que aquellas seis que leyó en su celular.

Sí, seguramente tambien lo hacían.

- _Repetiremos el viaje- _ la cortó ella sin saber si Rachel aun hablaba o había dejado de hacerlo minutos atrás-

- _¿De verdad? _

_- Sí- _ respondió convencida cuando el brillo en aquellos ojos marrones aumentaron- _ cuando quieras _

_- ¿Va a pedirme algo a cambio?- _ preguntó con desconfianza-

- _Sí _

_- ¿Por qué? – _preguntó con un tono de niña pequeña cuando la obligan a hacer algo que no quiere-

_- Escribe un poema para el viernes _

_- Ya le dije que no soy buena para eso _

_- ¿Te digo algo? _

_- Aja _

_- No te creo_

* * *

_"Caminando de forma lenta, _

_ corriendo las cortinas tras cerrar la puerta, _

_ La luz de la luna de a poco aumenta, _

_ sus pasos no se controlan y caminan hasta ella…_

_ De manera posesiva le asegura que es suya_

_ Colocando una mano en su cintura y la otra tras su nuca, _

_ acerca peligrosamente su boca, pero solo la roza, juega y la provoca. _

_ La otra alza una ceja y le susurra "te deseo" con voz ronca… _

_ Los cuerpos pegados caminan acompasados hasta el sillón, _

_ Quitan a la misma velocidad el pantalón y de un tirón_

_ Ella desata su cabello, le acaricia el cuello y después un mechón_

_ La otra ríe, muerde su boca y detiene brutalmente cualquier acción…_

_"Te amo" suelta la que queda debajo mirándola a los ojos, _

_ arañándole la espalda y seduciéndola a su antojo. _

_ La de arriba la mira con amor y responde igual que en cada ocasión, _

_ "Te amo", y esa noche volvieron a amarse como siempre. Hasta lograr ver salir el sol…" _

Rachel sabía que no tendría que haberlo leído, pero era viernes, a la noche saldría a tomar y se olvidaría del ridículo que acababa de hacer. Y deseaba internamente que todos tambien lo hicieran.

Si no fuera por Noah, el resto la miraba como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza.

Y Quinn tenía la boca abierta, ambas cejas levantadas y casi no parpadeaba.

Quiso taparse la cara con la hoja amarilla de papel que sostenían. Allí, frente a todo el salón, aprecia una Rachel distinta a la que todos conocían.

- _No entiendo, Rachel- _ dijo Finn rompiendo el incomodo silencio- _¿escribiste sobre dos mujeres? _

_- ¿Cuál es el problema?- _ preguntó Puck que conocía a Rachel de memoria y no iba a permitir que le dijeran algo de más- _A mi me gustó Rach. Lee otro _

_- ¿Qué?... ¡No!- _ se apuró a decir ella esperando por una reacción de su profesora.

Pero Quinn seguía con su vista fija en ella como si fuera una extraña.

Antes de cualquier otro dijera algo, caminó a paso apresurado hasta su pupitre y se hundió en él buscando refugio.

- _Eso fue perfecto, Rachel- _ dijo Quinn después de ponerse de pie- _Continua así por favor y tendrás un buen rendimiento escolar. _

* * *

Al lunes siguiente no quiso aparecer por el colegio, Finn aun la molestaba por su participación en la clase de Literatura y eso ya no solo la avergonzaba sino que la irritaba.

Estaba por callarlo cuando la mini Cooper de Quinn estacionaba al lado de ellos.

Quinn bajó rápidamente y se acercó a saludarla.

- _Buenos días, Rachel _

_- Hola- _ dijo ella después de aclararse la garganta. Quinn vestía una falda, una camisa blanca y llevaba por primera vez el pelo en una coleta completamente lacio. Y ya tenía los lentes puestos. _´Genial´-_ se dijo mentalmente. Ella no tenía problemas de admirar la belleza femenina y algo más, pero Quinn se iba a un extremo y no estaba segura de cuanto tardaría en ser descubierta.

- _Hudson- _ dijo Quinn entregándole el maletín- _llévalo por favor al salón. Y vayan acomodándose- _

Cuándo Rachel quiso seguirlo, Quinn la retuvo fuertemente del brazo.

- _¿Cómo estás hoy?- _ le preguntó quitándose los anteojos y colocándolos en el segundo botón de su camisa.

- _Bien- _ respondió como pudo perdiéndose en ese pequeño espacio que los botones le mostraban algo escasamente de piel e inclusive podía oler el aroma que desprendía. Cuando alzó la vista, Quinn la esperaba con su típica sonrisa- _ ¿Usted? _

_- Perfecta… ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana? _

_- Algo aburrido… Tal vez otro viaje a New York me haga bien _

_- ¿Otro? _

_- Usted dijo… _

_- Si, lo sé. No lo he olvidado… y será mas pronto de lo que crees… ¿Vamos a clase? _

_- ¿Tengo otra opción? - _ la rubia negó con la cabeza-

_- ¿Vas a leer algo hoy?- _ le preguntó Quinn en la puerta y comenzando a caminar hacia el interior-

- _No, basta de ridiculizarme- _Quinn rió suavemente-

- _Me gustaría escuchar algo otra vez… Lo que hiciste fue muy arriesgado y… como te lo dije, perfecto. _

_- Supongo que gracias. _

_- No, de nada. Haz…_

_- Hola, Rachel-_ Quinn se detuvo bruscamente cuando Marley, aquella alumna a la que tambien le impartía clases, se detuvo a dejarle un beso en al mejilla a Rachel- _Nos vemos en la hora del entrenamiento _

Cuando quiso preguntar algo, el sonrojo en la cara de Rachel la detuvo y continuó su camino. Sin esperar a Rachel y dejándola sola unos metros mas atrás.

* * *

- _Buenos días- _ soltó de mala manera al ingresar al salón. De reojo notó a Rachel llegar y sentarse, como nunca antes, en el primer banco de la fila del medio- _Bien, tomen sus libros que… ¿Si, Sam?-_ preguntó al ver al chico con la mano levantada-

- _Buenos días, profesora- _ respondió él caminando hacia ella y dejándola otra rosa en su mano. Quinn volvió a mirarlo con confusión- _ Está usted muy bella hoy. _

Estuvo a punto de obligarlo a sentarse cuando unas palabras resonaron en el lugar y no tuvo otra opción que mirar a quien lo dijo.

- _Boca de trucha, siéntate y deja de hacer payasadas… Patético- _

Y ahora iba a reprender otra vez a Rachel.

Pero como solo ella podía hacerlo, sus palabras le sacaron una sonrisa y, dejando la rosa en otra mesa, comenzó la clase.

* * *

- _Hasta el viernes- _ escuchó ella el latido fuerte de su corazón cuando Rachel fue la primera en levantarse y pasar frente a ella despidiéndose de buena manera.

Iba a saludarla, pero solo pudo morderse el labio cuando Rachel tomó la rosa sin discreción del banco desocupado y la arrojó al bote de basura.

- _Hasta el viernes- _ dijo finalmente cuando Rachel se detuvo en la puerta y giró a verla.

_"Hasta el viernes" - _ se dijo mentalmente.

Quiso darse la cabeza contra el escritorio. Aun faltaban cuatro días.

* * *

**Sor Rock me ví en la OBLIGACION de actualizar rapido porque algo de tu comentario no me gustó... ¿Cómo es eso de que Lea es tu esposa?...No, nada de eso, la señortia Michele es mia. Fin de la historia...No, ya hablando en serio, obviamente el fanatismo que tambien le tengo influye en la caracterizacion de personaje y para mi es adorable esta Rachel (por mas que algunas no lo vean así)**

**Y con respecto a tu otra parte del coment., tambien creo que no hay que exagerar a la hora de la diferencia de edad o el delito o como sea; al fin y al cabo aqui ese no será el problema principal (aunque obviamente influirá) **

**Para el resto: No tuve tiempo de darle una corrección a este cap, mil perdon si hay muchos errores... **

**Nuevamente**,** gracias por comentar. ¡Saludos!**

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**


	13. Me necesita

Cap. XIII: "Me necesita"

_- ¡Sam!... ¡Ey, Sam, detente!-_ ese miércoles estaba comenzando como el de pocos para Rachel. La mitad de la semana siempre le agradaba porque estaba a dos días del fin de semana y simplemente porque odiaba los lunes y martes.

Esa mañana, después de ver una publicidad en la televisión mientras desayunaba con sus padres, recordó a Sam cuando coqueteó con la profesora Fabray y, de alguna manera, quería saber si el final podría ser el mismo.

Lo dudaba. Quinn Fabray no parecía de las profesoras que se enamoraban de algún alumno.

- _Rachel, hola ¿cómo estás?- _ le preguntó él amablemente bajando a su altura para besarle la mejilla-

- _Hey, rubio… Oye… quería saber… ¿Cómo están saliendo las cosas con Kitty? _

_- Ah, con ella las cosas se complicaron-_ respondió él desinteresado y obligando a Rachel detenerse bruscamente.

- _¿Ah?... ¿Por qué? Es muy linda –_ le dijo después de correr para llegar a él-

- _Pero tiene miles de cosas antes que blanquear. Y tú sabes que las chicas así no me agradan. _

_- Si, claro, como digas… Y… ¿estás interesado en alguien más?_

_-Rachel, Kitty aun me gusta, pero no vamos a estar juntos… Y no, nadie más me interesa… ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusto?_

_- ¿Qué?..¡Fuera de aquí, Sam!- _ lo empujó al notar la cercanía de su rostro contra el de ella. El chico rió y luego sonrió hacia fuera. Ella volteó y sus ojos fueron de lleno hacia la sonrisa que tenia a centímetros de sus ojos.

Quinn Fabray estaba casi pegada a su cuerpo y con una extraña mirada.

- _¿Cortejando a su compañera, Evans?-_ preguntó Quinn observando al chico con una ceja levantada- _ ¿a ella tambien le entregó una rosa?- _

- _No, Quinn, él y yo… _

_- No, profesora- _ la calló él haciéndola a un lado para quedar frente a la rubia- _No sabía que hoy vendría, de lo contrario ya habría traído la de usted. _

Rachel giró los ojos y observó la espalda del chico. Que ganas tenía de arrojarle el libro que sostenía en las manos y dejarlo mas tonto por un tiempo.

Cuando Quinn le sonrió y continuó hablando con él ignorándola, encontró en Finn, que llegaba a pasos lentos, la excusa perfecta para alejarse.

_-¡Finn!- _ gritó ella al pararse junto a los rubios. Pudo notar como el cuerpo de Quinn giró de manera violenta y fulminó con la mirada a su otro alumno-

- _Ey, Rach-_ corrió él hasta la morena envolviéndola entre sus brazos y elevándola unos centímetros del suelo- _Mmm ¿ese es el perfume que te regalé? _

_- ¿Volvieron?- _ preguntó Sam y Rachel alzó la mano efectivamente para lanzarle el libro. Pero desistió a último momento-

- _Sam… ¿No ibas a aclarar las cosas con Kitty?-_ preguntó Rachel molesta pero con un toque de dulzura fingida-

- _No- _ respondió él y ella ya no pudo aguantar y le dio un golpe en el brazo- _¡Ey! _

_- Ve a arreglar las cosas con tu novia-_ dijo entre dientes incómoda por la mirada de Quinn que se perdía en la mano de Finn tras su cintura-

_- ¿Tienes novia, Evans? ¿Y coquetea con otra compañera? _– preguntó Quinn-

_- Ella no es…_

_- ¡Ve Sam!- _ le gritó Rachel saliéndose del agarre de Finn y empujando al chico por los hombros-

Cuando volvió hacia el frente, Quinn la observaba con ambas cejas levantadas y una divertida mueca en su rostro.

Ella se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza con vergüenza.

- _No es siempre así. No me mire de esa manera- _ se defendió Rachel, aprovechando que Finn hablaba con uno del equipo de fútbol, y comenzando a caminar hacia adentro-

- _No he dicho nada… pero me pareces muy linda._

Rachel se detuvo y Quinn un paso mas adelante.

- _¿Linda?- _ preguntó sonrojada hasta la médula y con ganas de que su profesora repitiera lo que dijo-

- _Linda, divertida, graciosa… es todo lo mismo _

_- Oh- _ dijo ella reiniciando la caminata-

_- Rachel- _ la llamó Quinn por lo bajo rozando concientemente su mano con la espalda de la chica-

_- ¿Si? _

_-¿Sabes?… hoy tengo que entregar unos papeles en el municipio de Lima y conozco poco y nada el lugar… ¿te importaría ser mi guía?... Tienes que dejar de hacer eso-_ dijo divertida cuando Rachel volvió a frenar de golpe y la espalda de la morena dio contra su pecho-

- _Lo siento-_ dijo Rachel al voltear- _claro… cuando salga debe tomar la siguiente cuadra por donde me llevó a casa y luego… _

_- No, no Rachel- _ la interrumpió Quinn negando con la cabeza- _ ¿te importaría acompañarme? - _ le preguntó al acercarse mas de lo debido para que nadie la escuchara. Rachel estaba apoyada contra una pared, al lado de la puerta de su salón y, cualquiera que saliera o pasara, podía oírlas-

_- ¿Eso se puede? Creo que hay algo escrito en algún lugar que prohíbe a los alumnos mantener un contacto externo con algún profesor. _

_- Pasamos juntas una noche… quiero decir, en mi departamento, bajo el mismo techo, no en la misma cama ni compartimos algo de más o… _

_- Entendí, entendí. No se preocupe. _

_- ¿Entonces? _

_- Claro, la acompañaré. _

_- Oh, muy bien. Gracias… ¿a que hora es tu última clase? _

_- Tengo práctica de gimnasia hasta las 13.45. _

_- Genial. Te invito a almorzar y luego hacemos los papeles… ¿Puede ser? _

_- ¿Usted sale a esa hora, también? _

_- No, pero te esperaré…. Que tengas un hermoso día, Rachel- _ dijo Quinn apretándole el hombro ligeramente para reprimir las ganas que tenia de besarle la mejilla.

Estupido perfume que le regaló Finn y era terroríficamente dulce y embriagador.

* * *

- _Bien, clase- _dijo Quinn uniendo sus manos en el medio del salón que debía enseñar ese día- _ el día lunes, con los alumnos de mayor grado, escribimos y leímos algunos poemas… Repetiremos la tarea aquí, así que… pueden escribirlo de a dos o individualmente. Como deseen _

_- ¿Los leeremos en voz alta?- _ preguntó una chica al fondo de la última fila-

- _Por supuesto, eso es parte de esta materia. Vamos, comiencen. _

_- Profesora Fabray – _alzó una chica la mano mientras que con la otra peinaba un mechón de su cabello-

- _¿Sí? _

_- Los poemas son de amor ¿verdad? _

_- No necesariamente. Importa que trasmitan sentimiento. Y hay miles de sentimientos en el mundo. _

_- Bueno, pero yo escribiré de amor. _

_- Como gustes, Marley- _ respondió ella entre dientes-

- "_Rachel: te amo"… ¿ese será tu poema, Rose?- _ escuchó Quinn a un atleta burlarse de la chica. Pero a Marley pareció no importarle.

Ella ladeó la boca con molestia y se acercó al grupo.

- _A ver, todas estas semanas han trabajado bien. Solo tienen que escribir un poema. ¿Entendido, Peters?- _ le preguntó al chico que aun reía- _Y serás el primero en leerlo. No quiero bromas estupidas en mis clases. Y se lo digo a todos. _

_- Igual no se preocupe, Miss- _ dijo Marley dando vuelta una hoja y continuando con su escritura- _que lo que hay entre Rachel y yo no es una estupidez. _

_- Rachel… ¿Quién es Rachel?- _ preguntó ella deseando que hubiera otra Rachel en ese salón y que aun no recordaba.

- _Rachel Barbra Berry-_ respondió Marley dibujando un corazón al final de su poema- _ Mi chica. _

* * *

Faltaban cinco minutos para el final de hora con esa clase pero Quinn tomó sus cosas y abandonó el salón caminando ligeramente hacia la salida. Tenía un dolor de cabeza incompensable y culpaba a Marley por eso. La chica se pasó toda la hora leyendo su poema de amor hacia Rachel.

Que sus ojos marrones hacían juego con el brillo del sol, que su piel era cálida y que su pelo era suave como las plumas de… de algo seguramente porque a mitad de lectura dejó de oírla.

No necesitaba que alguien le recordara lo suave que podía llegar a ser el cabello de Rachel cuando ya lo había tocado y acariciado entre sus dedos. Marley no parecía una adolescente enamorada, parecía Santana persiguiendo a Brittany en la secundaria.

Y vaya que siempre le decía a la latina que estaba loca por actuar de esa manera.

Con su maletín casi arrastrado al lado de sus pies, golpeó algo en la puerta y fue cuando se detuvo.

Sonrió avergonzada porque Rachel tenía la cara llena de azúcar producto del golpe seguramente.

- _Recién comprado y nada aprovechado- _ bromeó Rachel señalando un algodón de azúcar color rosa- _No debería caminar tan apresurada _

_- No deberías comer esas cosas fuera de clase… ¿Por qué no estás en clase?_

_- La profesora Murphy es algo molesta e insistente… y suele ser grosera. No me cae bien. _

_- ¿Y te salteaste su clase? _

_- Claro que no… La de la señora Cleveland tambien. Que por cierto es la próxima _

_- ¿¡Qué!?... Rachel, no puedes hacer eso. _

_- Ya lo sé. _

_- ¿Y entonces por qué lo haces? _

_- Porque tenía ganas de comer algo. Nada más…. Que por cierto ya ni para eso es- _ dijo intentado retirarse un pedazo del algodón de su mejilla izquierda.

- _Deja de saltearte clases, por favor- _ le pidió Quinn acercándose a ella y retirando la mano de la morena de su cara. Alzó en un veloz movimiento su mano derecha y tocó la piel de la morena para retirarle el hilo dulce de color rosa- _Si que está pegajoso… y delicioso- _ dijo después de llevarlo a su boca y degustarlo rápidamente-

- _Genial, me debe uno _

- _Solo las niñas comen eso. _

_- Usted acaba de comerlo, niñita _

_- Daría lo que fuera por tener tu edad. _

- _¿Por qué? ¿Se olvidó de vivir algo y ahora se arrepiente? _

_- No… acabo de desearlo... ¿Qué harías tú si tuvieras mi edad? _

_- Ganas de tener 17- _ respondió con gracia. Quinn apenas sonrió y repensó sus palabras. Si ella tuviera 17, por los pasillos de ese colegio, Marley no sería la capitana de las porristas; lo sería ella.

Y si Rachel es la chica de Marley, entonces dejaría de serlo para ser la de ella.

Si tuviera 17.

- _¿No cree? _

_- ¿Eh?... Perdón, Rachel… ¿Qué decías? _

_- Que debe haber hecho algo malo para que sus alumnos salgan con esa cara- _ respondió Rachel señalando a, efectivamente, unos veinte chicos que buscaban tambien la salida y era a los que Quinn le había dado clase anteriormente-

_- Hola, Rach… Nos vemos más tarde- _

Cuando Marley pasó y tocó sin cuidado el antebrazo de la morena, se imaginó a ella misma en ese lugar.

Linda, coqueta y molesta para el resto, tratando de llamar la atención de la persona que le gusta. Porque era obvio y hasta un limite descomunal el notorio interés de Marley por Rachel.

Y había algo detrás de esa situación que no terminaba por hacerla sentir cómoda.

- _¿Es tu novia? _– preguntó sin medir la pregunta y sorprendiéndose por la respuesta de su alumna. Suspiró aliviada.

- _¿Marley? _

_- ¿Tienes otra? _

Rachel rió y a ella le dieron ganas de golpearse a si misma ¿Qué tanto podía doler la pared contra la que Rachel estaba apoyada? –

- _No… pero se que algo siente por mi, no quiero sonar egocéntrica, pero me lo ha dicho en varias oportunidades. _

_- Ah... ¿Y a ti te gusta? _

_- Es hermosa_

Quinn apretó su mandíbula y empuñó su mano desocupada ¿Qué tipo de charla era esa?

- _Hoy te escribió un poema _

_- ¿A mi? _

_- Aja _

_- ¿De verdad? _

_- Aja _

_- Voy a pedírselo _

_- Claro debe… ¿Qué? ¡No!- _ la detuvo por el brazo cuando Rachel apenas volteó-

_- ¿No?... ¿por qué no? _

_- Los tengo yo, tengo que corregirlos - _ mintió al soltarla y aforrándose a su maleta-

- _ Oh, está bien… Y… ¿Qué puso? _

_- Hey, Rach… ven aquí- _

Fue la primera vez que Quinn se sintió feliz de que Finn llamara a la morena y que ella lo siguiera dentro del salón.

La observó perderse tras el pasillo y caminó rumbo a su auto.

Debía esperar a Rachel por más de tres horas pero no le importaba.

El tiempo que pasarían juntas después lo recompensaría.

* * *

Cuando Quinn le dio un ultimo vistazo a su reloj para confirmar que Rachel saldría de su última clase en cualquier momento, si es que no se la había salteado, se quitó los lentes de sol y bajó del auto para que Rachel la viera y llegara hasta ella.

Recostó un momento sus brazos sobre el techo de la mini Cooper y esperó por unos segundos.

Sonrió y se mordió el labio.

Y fue en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que repetía esas dos acciones solo cuando se trataba de Rachel. Cuando la veía, mientras la escuchaba, cuando hablaba de ella o cuando simplemente la observaba a la lejanía y la morena ni siquiera lo notaba.

Se enderezó lentamente y caminó hasta la puerta de acompañante pero se detuvo a mitad de camino. Rachel caminaba sin problema hasta el auto pero, de repente, alguien le tocó el hombro y volteó.

Marley le entregó un papel. Una sonrisa. Y un beso.

¿Una profesora podía armar una lista negra de sus alumnos? Hudson y Marley la encabezarían sin duda alguna.

Terminó por recostarse cruzada de brazos sobre el capó y esperar a que su alumna se dignara a terminar de hablar con su supuesta no novia.

¿La había esperado tres horas para eso?

Intentó sonreír cuando Rachel llegó a ella. Lo intentó.

- _Hola… lo siento pero es… _

_- Sí, si. Ya vi- _ interrumpió con molestia la excusa de Rachel y abriéndole rápidamente la puerta- _ Estoy aquí ¿lo has notado?- _ susurró entre dientes cerrando de un golpe y caminando hasta su asiento-

- _¿Está bien? _– le preguntó Rachel con calma en la voz y realmente preocupada-

_- Aja - _ dijo Quinn encendiendo el motor y andando-

_- ¿Segura?- _

_- Si ¿O quieres revisarme? _

_- ¿Quiere que lo haga? –_ preguntó con un toque de burla y algo mas que Quinn no quiso distinguir solo para no darle rienda suelta a su imaginación. Que contradictoria podía sentirse si Rachel Berry invadía su burbuja y la trataba como quería-

Estaba notando eso tambien. Rachel podía manejarla a su antojo y eso debería preocuparla porque no podía suceder así como si nada

- _¿Por dónde debo ir?- _ preguntó deteniéndose en un semáforo rojo-

_- Primero lléveme a comer que muero de hambre… El restaurante está al cruzar la calle. ¿O quiere que maneje por usted? _

_- No te hagas la graciosa- _ respondió contagiándose de su sonrisa y estacionando frente a una vereda- _Espero que no comas mucho, no soy un banco- _ le dijo al abrirle la puerta del auto y luego, antes de entrar al local, la doble de vidrio del lugar.

- _Puff, como a borbotones… Pero se salva porque soy vegana _

_- ¿Comes pasto? Por eso eres tan pequeña- _ aseguró con diversión mientras se detenían en la barra-

- _Que chistosa… La espero en la mesa- _ le dijo al señalar la ultima al fondo del local. Quinn asintió aun sin ser vista y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos fueron a las piernas de su alumna. Maldito pantalón blanco que las detallaba sin pudor ni problemas-

* * *

_- Un plato de pasta con crema y pepinillos para mí querida alumna protectora de animales- _ dijo Quinn llegando con lo dicho en una mano y regresando a la barra para tomar su plato y luego volver finalmente a la mesa- _Puedes comer pepinillos ¿verdad? _

_- Poder, puedo. Pero los odio _

_- ¿De verdad?-_ preguntó preocupada tomando el plato y poniéndose de pie- _ voy por otra cosa _

_- No, Quinn. Fue solo una broma- _ rió Rachel. Quinn volteó al instante y volvió a sentarse- _De hecho son mi aperitivo favorito- _ dijo al tomar uno con su mano y llevarlo a la boca- _delicioso y además son… ¿Eso es un hamburguesa? _

_- Por supuesto. Mis horas de viaje me lo permiten- _ aseguró la rubia tomando con las dos manos su sándwich- _ El olor no te hace mal ¿o si? _

_- No, tranquila- _ mintió intentado pensar en el sabor de su comida. Cada vez que salía a comer con sus padres y ambos pedían carne, su cara se transformaba y casi no probaba de su propio plato. Lo mismo le pasaba al salir con sus amigos- _ Disfrútela _

_- ¿Qué tal tus clases?... Las que no te has salteado, claro _

_- Ya le dije que solo me interesa la clase deportiva. El resto es el fin del mundo para mi gusto. _

_- ¿Cómo debería tomar esa comparación?- _ preguntó masticando su segundo bocado-

_- Que me dan terror… Es muy poco reflexiva para ser profesora ¿eh? _

_- Mmm, si. El problema está en mi… ¿Qué tal tu comida? _

_- Deliciosa _

_- ¿Y por qué no comes carne? _

_- Porque soy vegana- _Quinn rodó los ojos-

- _Eso ya me lo dijiste. Quiero saber por qué lo eres _

_- Cuando era pequeña nunca hubo carne en mi mesa. Solo había puras papas o tomates viejos. Me acostumbré a ello _

_- No entiendo… ¿A tu mamá no le gustaba cocinar? ¿Ella también es vegana? _

_- Tal vez… Si fuera mía, le cambiaria el color- _ dijo Rachel señalando tras la ventana la mini Cooper de Quinn-

- _Oh, claro… pero si fuera tuya…. Me la regaló mi padre. Pretendo dejarla intacta mientras la conserve….Igual creo que tampoco podría venderla. _

_- ¿Un regalo de su padre? _

_- Aja- _ aseguró con menos de media hamburguesa en la mano y tomando su vaso de jugo-

- _Debe ser especial _

_- Lo es… ¿Tienes licencia? _

_- No, papá dice que soy un peligro caminando y que ni puede imaginarme sobre ruedas- _Quinn soltó una pequeña carcajada- _ puro dramatismo. _

_- ¿Te gusta manejar? _

_- Nunca lo he hecho. Pero debe ser divertido _

_- Lo es si eres responsable. _

_- Eso es contradictorio. Nada que tenga que ver con la responsabilidad es divertido. Ir al colegio es una responsabilidad que no me divierte. _

_- Oh, lo siento señorita diversión. Olvidé por un momento con quien estoy hablando… ¿Te están gustando mis clases? _

_- Mmm- _ respondió Rachel alzando los hombros- _Dejarán de gustarme cuando me de hojas para evaluarme. _

_- Vamos, Rachel, debes pensar en tu futuro. No vas a llegar muy lejos si tienes eso en mente _

_- Lo siento si a usted le gusta alegar de su diploma. Soy de las que creen que la inteligencia no está en una buena nota ni en un titulo. Se lo que tengo que hacer y cómo. Suficiente para mí _

_- ¿No sueñas con graduarte? _

_- ¿Tendría que hacerlo? _

_- Me encantaría que lo hicieras. Y si, comparto lo que dices, tú eres una niña muy inteligente, pero no todo en la vida es vivirla de experiencias. Debes saber ponerles un limite a ambas cosas… ¿Quieres ir a la Universidad? _

_- No _

_- Está bien. Eso puede ser optativo a veces…. ¿Qué ves en tu futuro? _

_- Aun no lo veo. No quiero verlo y me da miedo verlo. No hable más de eso. _

_- Está bien, lo siento. Lo siento, en verdad… Cuéntame algo…¿Quién es Rachel Berry?_

_- ¿Quién es Quinn Fabray? _

_- La misma que ves frente a ti _

_- Pues Rachel Berry es exactamente lo mismo _

_- ¿Rachel Berry es exactamente lo mismo que Quinn Fabray?... Guao… ¿Algo así como almas gemelas? _

Rachel rió y Quinn le guiñó un ojo.

- _No se puede con usted - _ dijo Rachel fingiendo enojo-

_- Contigo no se puede… ¿Pedimos el postre? _

* * *

- _Vaya que Lima es agradable- _ dijo Quinn deteniendo el auto frente a la casa de Rachel-

- _Lo agradable no fue el lugar, fue la compañía- _replicó la morena llevando sus brazos al cinturón de seguridad y quitándoselo- _pero tranquila, esta vez no le cobraré por ser la guía. _

_- ¿Esta vez no? _

_- No. Posiblemente la semana que viene cuando deba volver para entregar aquellos papeles. _

_- Bueno, pero…Yo creo que ya memoricé los lugares y algunas calles _

_- ¿Está diciéndome que ya no le hago falta? _

_- No, no, es… que bueno que te resulte gracioso- _ le dijo apenas molesta al escuchar reír Rachel por otra de sus bromas-

_- Lo siento, pero es que debe verse. Su cara es muy tierna cuando se enoja. _

Ambas se aclararon la garganta rápidamente. Pero Quinn, ya por inercia, le terminó sonriendo.

- _Y cuando sonríe también- _insistió Rachel estirando su cuerpo y acercándose a ella- _Maneje con cuidado- _ le dijo a centímetros de su rostro y luego girándolo para dejarle un calido beso en su mejilla.

`Bien´- articuló mentalmente Quinn como pudo- ´tengo ganas de abrazarte y que vuelvas a abrazarme como aquella vez en New York. Hazlo… no, no te alejes´.

- _Entonces nos vemos el viernes y el próximo miércoles se repite el almuerzo- _dijo Quinn con voz aguda producto de los nervios y esas sensaciones nuevas que su cuerpo comenzaba a experimentar.

- _Entonces ¿si me quiere? _

`Por supuesto´ - _¿Qué? _

_- Que si me quiere como guía otra vez. Va, me necesita que no es lo mismo. _

`Demasiado´-_ Si, claro. Una Neoyorkina perdida en Ohio. Buen título para un policial… ¿Ese es tu padre?- _ preguntó al ver salir a un hombre con una regadera en mano y un pequeño equipo de jardinería-

_- Ah, si. Su nombre es Hiram… que raro que aun no ha venido ha husmear con quién estoy _

_- Pues déjales mis saludos. Y a tu madre también _

_- Claro… Hasta el viernes- _

_- Adiós, Rachel .Cuídate, por favor- _le dijo al verla salir y cerrar la puerta, por primera vez, con delicadeza.

Cuando volvió a encender el auto, Rachel permanecía de pie frente a la puerta de acompañante. Dios, que ganas tenía de quedarse e invitarla a compartir lo que quedaba de la tarde y luego volverla a llevar a aquel restaurante pero para cenar.

Dio un último suspiro y piso lentamente el acelerador, Rachel le alzó la mano en señal de saludo y ella lo devolvió al instante.

Cuando comenzó a andar, observó por el espejo retrovisor. La morena aun seguía de pie y viendo su partida.

_- Santana, odio cuando tienes razón- _ habló consigo misma mientras se alejaba completamente- _ Con Rachel viviré cosas que no lo haré con ningún otro alumno. Con ningún otro. _

* * *

**Hi everyone ! **

**Respon. algunos rw: **

**Alguien me comentó su punta de vista respecto a las horas de viaje que hace Quinn y lo que le quedaba para dormir y que parecia algo imposible; por eso aclaré eso al principio, parecia raro pero iba a ser temporal. Si viaja tres dias a la semana en un total de casi 17 o 18 hs al dia, le queda el resto (6 o 7 hs) que cada quien, mientras no lo escriba, puede imaginar lo que quiera. **

**Ademas, por eso puse los dias que puse, viernes, lunes y mitad de semana para no hacerlo aun mas raro.(igual gracias por el coment. que es totalmente entendible . Pero eso ya cambiará :)**

**Kristen Stewart Cullen: sumamente triste lo que comentaste y lamentablemente pasa porque (a pesar del desarrollo a nivel social) mentalmente somos casi inaccesibles. Tranquila que en el fic poco pasará de eso.**

**Maritha Rivera: perdon por hacerte esperar... No es mi intencion :) **

**AndruSol: Vuelteritas como todas (no podemos culparlas) **

**Juanita Fantasy: Gracias por la advertencia (no tenia ni idea de eso y por eso, esta vez, me tomé el tiempo de corregirlo) **

**Nuevamente, gracias por comentar. ¡Saludos!**

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**


	14. Sentimientos de padres

Cap. XIV: "Sentimientos de padres"

- _¡Llegué!...- _gritó Rachel apenas abrió la puerta de su casa ese jueves a la noche. Después de una despedida con Puck, a pesar de que eran vecinos, por más de media hora, finalmente ingresó cuando el reloj daba casi las nueve. _¡Hola!... ¡Papá!... ¿dónde est… oh dios, dios!-_ dramatizó encorvándose para taparse la cara con sus brazos y salir de la cocina donde apenas había puesto un pie- _ no voy a poder sacar esa imagen por mucho tiempo- _ aseguró al tirarse sobre el sillón y esperar a que sus padres se reunieran con ella-

- _¿Por qué entras así? Al menos avisa-_ se quejó Hiram mientras llegaba a ella y terminaba de abotonarse la camisa-

- _JA… ¿Y se puede saber desde cuándo tengo que hacer eso? –_ preguntó ella acostándose a lo largo del mueble y perdiendo su mirada en el techo para no tener que verlos aún.

- _Rachel tiene razón, Hiram- _intervino Leroy apareciendo tras su marido y acomodándose el cabello-_ Ya no tenemos edad para montar espectáculos ni mucho menos deberías haberlo presenciado. Lo sentimos, hija _

_- Ya, tranquilo. Que las demostraciones de amor no le hacen mal a nadie- _ dijo Rachel con sinceridad debido a que le gustaba cuando ambos se susurraban cosas creyendo que ella no los escuchaba o se sonreían tímidamente como si recién se conocieran. Amaba verlos felices porque eso la hacia feliz a ella- _¿Ya puedo levantarme? _

_- Si, ya- _ le dijo Hiram quitando las piernas de su hija de un extremo y ocupando su lugar- _¿Cómo estuvo tu día? _

_- Mmm… ¿hay para cenar? _

_- Esos "mmm", que sueltas de vez en cuando- _ dijo Leroy sentándose en el piso frente a sus dos personas favoritas- _poco me agradan… Cenaremos en unos momentos… ¿Qué tal el colegio? _

_- Bien _

_- Tu padre me dijo que ayer a la tarde, muy tarde, una mujer te dejó frente a casa….Una mujer, no una muchacha… ¿Quién era ella? _– Preguntó Leroy ignorando la mirada de reproche que su hija le dio a su esposo pero no el sonrojo en sus mejillas-

- _Una profesora - _ respondió Rachel removiéndose en su lugar, producto de las caricias que Hiram le proporcionaba a sus pies mezclado con los nervios-

- _¿Cómo?-_ preguntó Leroy quitándose por primera vez el papel de padre cumplidor de caprichos y tomando el lugar de Hiram. El padre que ponía limites, aconsejaba a su hija y estudiaba sus acciones- _¿Una profesora?... ¿De tu escuela?_

_- Aja _

_- ¿Y por qué hizo eso?... Siempre te acompaña Puck… o en el peor de los casos Finn-_ dijo Leroy haciendo una mueca cuando nombró al chico e Hiram la imitó-

- _Ella no es de aquí. Tuvo cosas que hacer y me pidió ayuda. Como luego se hizo tarde me alcanzó a casa. _

_- ¿De dónde es?-_ preguntó esta vez Hiram al notar el silencio de Leroy-

- _Es de New York. _

_- ¿Cómo es su nombre?- _ preguntó Leroy-

- _¿Para qué quieren saberlo?... Es una profesora más- _ dijo Rachel rogando porque los hombres no notaran su respiración entrecortada-

- _¿Cómo es su nombre, Rachel?- _ insistió Leroy.

- _Quinn. Quinn Fabray _

_- ¿Es la profesora nueva?-_

- _Dejó de serlo hace tres semanas, Leroy _

_- Papá…_- la corrigió el hombre. No porque le molestara que lo llamara así, pero le agradaba de sobremanera que Rachel le dijera papá. Rachel rodó los ojos y luego se inclinó para dejarle un beso en la mejilla- _Y… ¿qué tal es ella?... ¿Te agradan sus clases? _

_- Si. Es muy insistente y paciente. Me hace sentir bien _

_- ¿Perdón?- _ preguntaron sus dos padres a la vez-

- _Sus clases. Me gustan, me hacen sentir bien porque son muy ágiles y no es la típica profesora gruñona. Aunque una vez me dejo en detención _

_- Supongo que lo habrá hecho porque lo merecías- _ bromeó Leroy ganándose un golpe tras su nuca por parte de Hiram- _ Entonces… Solo fue por eso ¿verdad?... Es decir, sabes que somos muy protectores, si algo te pasó en el colegio nos podrías haber llamado a nosotros y te hubiéramos ido a buscar. No fue por algo grave ¿o si? _

_- ¿La verdad?_- preguntó ella con una sonrisa. Ambos asintieron- _Me perdí cuando comenzaste a hablar- _ Hiram rió y Leroy se mordió la lengua para no hacerlo- _Ya, papá… solo por eso. Nada más, lo juro. Todo está bien conmigo _

_- Bueno- _ dijo Leroy en un suspiro resignado- _y… ¿cómo estás con… no sé… mi hermosa hija tiene novia? _

_- Papá, no hagas eso-_ se quejó Rachel sonrojada y poniéndose de pie- _ Sabes que odio hablar de ese tema. _

_- Está bien, está bien-_ se defendió Leroy llegando a su lado- _Sabes que te quiero ¿si, hija?- _ la morena asintió rápidamente con la cabeza. Lo supo desde el día en que los conoció en aquel viejo orfanato. Lo confirmó cuando, una noche de tormenta, Leroy le contó una historia de amor épica e Hiram, a su lado y brindándole caricias a su cabello, apoyó la idea alargándola un poco más.

Lo supo, lo sabe y siempre iba a saberlo. Porque no había nadie que ocupara lugar en su corazón como solo lo hacían ellos.

- _Te queremos- _ agregó Hiram sumándose al pequeño abrazo y luego tirando de los dos hacia la mesa-

- _Y yo a ustedes- _ les dijo Rachel sentándose y recibiendo un plato de sopa caliente por parte de Leroy. Él le sonrió y ella devolvió el gesto a ambos.

* * *

Quinn bajó su cabeza y cerró sus ojos un instante tratando de que la música que sonaba contra su oído la ayudara a repensar sus acciones y ejercer conflictos sobre la misma.

Pero una melodía puramente romántica no iba a poder con eso. Todo lo contrario. Tal vez, si quería quitar la imagen de Rachel sentada frente a ella en el restaurante de Lima y sonriéndole mientras hablaba, Lionel Richie no debería estar entre sus discos favoritos.

- _¿Podrías cambiar la música?- _ preguntó casi en un susurro a su padre.

- _¿Por qué?... Esa es tu canción favorita-_ le recordó mientras "Hello" sonaba de fondo desde le living-

_- ¿Sí?... – _preguntó con ironía alzando la vista al instante- _Lo era cuando tenía ciertos pensamientos. Mejor apaga el maldito reproductor _

_- Quinn- _ la reprendió él suavemente- _ ¿qué es eso de maldecir?... Siéntate bien que Marta va a servir la cena. Tu mamá está a punto de llegar- _

_- Oh perfecto… Mi madre, la persona con la necesitaba a hablar _

_- Russel vi el auto de… Oh, Quinn. Buenas noches, hija- _ ingresó Judy a la cocina mientras se quitaba su abrigo de piel- _¿Y esa cara? _

_- Una combinación de ti y papá. _

_- Vaya… hoy mi hija no está sonriendo molestamente… ¿Qué te pasa? _

_- Judy, déjala. Hoy no se siente bien-_ le pidió Russel en defensa de su hija.

- _Pues que me cuente, para eso soy su madre _

_- ¿Dónde estabas a esta hora?- _ le preguntó Quinn masajeando su frente con ambas manos-

- _Con unas amigas… ¿Y la cena? …¡Marta! _

_- Mamá, baja la voz- _ pidió Quinn con irritación- _Marta ya venía, no tienes por qué gritarle _

_- Quinn- _ la detuvo bruscamente al sentarse- _ esta es mi casa, hija. Y aquí las cosas se hacen como yo digo ¿Está claro? _

_- Pero Marta trabaja aquí desde antes que yo naciera. Respétala por eso al menos… Por cierto, papá- _ cambió el tema al ver entrar a la empleada con una bandeja y la cena lista para servir- _Santana dice que su madre pondrá en venta el local donde daba las clases particulares… Por si quieres verlo _

_- Oh, genial, hija. Iré a verlo en cuanto pueda _

_- ¿Qué local?- _ preguntó Judy-

_- Acabo de explicarlo, mamá. Gracias, Marta-_ le sonrió a la mujer cuando le dejó su plato casi lleno y le sirvió un poco de vino en su copa-

- _¿Y tu para que quieres verlo, Russel? _

_- Quiero poner otro estudio para mis pacientes más lejanos. El local de María está a doscientos metros de Central Park y allí viven muchos de mis pacientes. Les ahorraré taxi o transporte en el que deban viajar. Además a mi tambien me hará bien. Otros aires, otra compañía… _

_- Russel- _ lo llamó Judy con algo de ironía en la voz- _ falta poco para que te jubiles. No gastes dinero dónde no hay necesidad _

_- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso, mamá?... Papá lo está haciendo por una buena causa y-_ elevó la voz con molestia- _ su jubilación está a años de este día. _

_- Quinn- _ volteó la mujer a verla y le palmeó la mano tontamente- _ esto es una conversación de tus padres. Mantente al margen ¿sí?... Porque en tus asuntos no me meto. ¿Si, querida? _

_- Si estar en contra de mi sexualidad no es meterte en mis asuntos entonces sí… me mantendré al margen _

_- Quinn- _ dijo su padre esperando evitar otra discusión entre ellas. Judy soltó un suspiro irónico-

- _ Por cierto, mañana vendrá Elizabeth y traerá a su hijo. Sería muy educado de tu parte que te presentaras _

_- No. Mañana debo trabajar y llegaré a la noche. No estaré de humor para esas reuniones- _respondió Quinn bebiendo rapidamente su vino-

_- Está bien- _ respondió Judy manteniendo el mismo tono- _ entonces ven a la cena. Los haré quedar hasta que llegues _

_- No, saldré con Santana y Brittany a divertirme un poco _

_- ¿Santana y Brittany?... Creí que estabas madurando y dejarías esas malas juntas. _

_- Santana y Brittany son mis hermanas - _ respondió en tono lento y entre dientes. Odiaba tener que repetirle siempre lo mismo-

_- Oh, no Quinn. Dios me libre de tener otras hijas lesbianas. _

_- ¡Judy!- _ gritó Russel golpeando la mesa fuertemente. Quinn se puso de pie al instante y buscó su bolso- _ No te vas, Quinn- _ la detuvo su padre al verla llegar para despedirse- _Judy, retráctate y pídele disculpas… _

_- Por favor, Russel. No voy a repetirlo, estoy en mi casa- _ dijo la mujer antes de tomar su plato y abandonar la cocina.

Russel dejó la silla, ayudó a Quinn a tomar la de ella y le retiró la cartera para que volviera a sentarse.

- _Lamento el comportamiento de tu madre, hija - _ le dijo el tendiéndole un vaso con agua y retirando una aspirina de su camisa para entregársela-

- _Como si no supieras que me tiene acostumbrada a el. Gracias- _ dijo tomando el vaso de unos poco sorbos y esperando por una reacción calma de la pastilla-

- _Pero no arruinemos nuestra cena ¿si?... Anda, cuéntame de tus alumnos- _ le pidió al sentarse nuevamente y acomodando la servilleta sobre su muslo-

- _Papá, lo siento, ya se me quitaron las ganas de hablar _

_- ¿Y Rachel?... ¿Cómo está la niña rebelde que llama tu atención?- _ el hombre le guiñó el ojo cuando ella lo miró con una sonrisa- _ ¿Has avanzado algo en su relación? _

_- Demasiado… Es… papá si la vieras te darían ganas de abrazarla todo el día y no soltarla… Es de esas niñas totalmente inteligentes que superan tus expectativas todo el tiempo. De esas que te sorprendes con sus respuestas y te dejan incrédula cuando te muestran cosas que no sabias…. Es… es una niña tan linda _

_- No tengo duda si te brillan así los ojos… Pero no creo que sea una niña… ¿Has hablado con sus padres desde que se quedó en tu departamento? _

_- No… ayer la llevé a su casa _

_- ¿Cómo? _– preguntó él dejando las bromas de lado y manteniendo otra compostura. Seria-

_- Tú me dijiste que con niñas como ellas no debía doblegar pero tampoco dejarme pisotear ¿cierto? - _ el hombre movió la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando recordar si había sido así- _ La invité a almorzar luego de que me ayudó en algo y… lógicamente la dejé en su casa después _

_- Si, hija, está bien que quieras llevar una relación cordial con ella y hasta en filo de amistad, pero hay ciertas cosas que no deben escapar de lo profesional… Y si el año recién comienza, y lo haces de esta manera, el fin de año podría ser un caos. Tú debes recordar que eres la que impone el orden en el salón. Si a ella le gusta o no es su problema pero… _

_- No quiero que no me quiera _

_- Pero no puedes cumplir con sus requisitos ni con los de tus sentimientos. _

_- ¿Sentimientos? _

_- Me refiero a tu pensamiento sin razón, a lo que haces de manera inconsciente y lo demuestras en una buena acción que, aunque ambas lo disfruten… puede traerte problemas _

_- Papá no es…_

_- Si, si lo es. Es algo extremo que puede extenderse aún más… Por empezar, deberías haberte disculpado con sus padres por haberla retenido en tu departamento la semana pasada _

_- Lo sé, pero es que me sentí rara si lo hacía… No creo que haya sido para tanto _

_- Créeme que lo es. Cuando seas madre entenderás esa lógica… Por otro lado… solo actúa con ella de manera neutral… como lo haces con el resto. Así no tendrás problemas con nadie…. ¿Lo harás? _

Quinn se mordió internamente el labio y esquivó la mirada de su padre. Cuando él la llamó, alzó la vista y le respondió.

- _Sí. La trataré como a los demás. _

* * *

Pero no pudo. Ese viernes, apenas puso un pie en el McKinley, se acercó a ella al verla de espalda y leyendo el anuario.

Se pegó a su espalda silenciosamente y, al ver que Rachel no volteó ni notó su presencia, alzó su pecho inhalando el aroma a frutas que su cabello húmedo desprendía combinado con el dulce y pesado olor del perfume invernal que su cuerpo exhalaba.

Estiró su brazo derecho sobre el hombro de su alumna hasta tocar una foto que la presentación en colores mostraba.

- _¿Ese es Puck vestido de mujer?- _ preguntó con gracia y notando la mirada de Rachel a lo largo de su brazo-

_- Si…fue el año pasado para una actuación con los de menor grado… ¿No se ve hermosa? _

_- Si… de esa manera podría atraerme _

_- ¿Qué?- _ preguntó Rachel conteniendo la risa y volteando a verla. `Ay, no ¿Por qué a mi?... Por qué esta vestida con esa camisa que brinda un generoso escote… Y ese pantalón ajustado… No la veas así, Rachel. No la veas así que… al diablo, voy a verla. ¿Es un lunar justo donde empieza su sostén o…

- _Rachel… Rachel ¿me estás oyendo? _

_- Eh, si, si. A mi tambien me pareció gracioso _

_- ¿Qué cosa? _

_- Lo que dijo _

_- ¿Te parece gracioso que la semana que viene les de un examen? _

_- Claro, sobretodo… ¡No!- _ Quinn rió. Debía ser tonta para no notar que Rachel comenzó a desvariar cuando sus ojos marrones se fueron a su camisa- _No va a darnos un examen ¿o sí? _

- _No- _Rachel suspiró aliviada- _ por ahora. En algún momento tendré que hacerlo… Ya es hora de entrar… Ve al salón que debo presentarle a Figgins mi asistencia y enseguida voy _

* * *

- _Bien, muchachos… y señoritas- _ dijo Quinn parándose en medio del salón- _ a partir de hoy las clases tendrían otra dinámica _

_- ¿Dinamita?- _ preguntó Finn ladeando la cabeza. El resto rodó los ojos-

- _Todos los viernes les daré el titulo de una obra y su autor, ustedes deberían adquirirla y leerla en tres semanas _

_- ¿¡Tres semanas!?- _ preguntó otra vez el chico-

- _Si, Hudson, y si vuelves a interrumpir irás a ver a Figgins… Es decir, hoy les daré el nombre del libro que leerán y los evaluaré en base a eso. _

_- ¿De qué serán los libros?- _ preguntó Sam después de alzar la mano-

- _De diversos temas. Leeremos de acción, comedia, suspenso o policial. Cuando llegue la fecha estipulada yo les daré preguntas y depende de lo correcta que sean sus respuestas los evaluaré _

_- ¿Qué hay para los que odiamos leer?- _ preguntó Rachel con su cabeza recostada en su pupitre-

- _Para ellos, Berry, deberá cambiar su opinión. Todos lo leerán por igual _

- _Maldición- _ sonrió Quinn cuando Rachel lo dijo por lo bajo y ella pudo escucharla-

- _Bien, para el viernes 12 de abril, traerán leído el libro… anoten, por favor-_ dijo al ver que todos la miraban pero nadie hacía el intento de escribir- _Comenzaremos con algo que llame la atención de todos y estoy segura va a agradarles… El Gato Negro de Edgar Allan Poe… ¿Conocen al autor? _

_- Con Rachel tenemos un vecino que se llama Edgar… ¿Será el mismo?- _ preguntó Puck con confusión.

- _Estoy segura que no Puckerman. Si bien el libro no es largo, les daré la misma cantidad de tiempo que dijimos al principio_. _Bien… eh, ¿si, Tina? _

_- ¿Qué pasa con los que no podemos comprar el libro? _

_- Oh, bueno… Hablaré con la bibliotecaria para que les preste algunos… ¿Puede ser?- _ la chica solo alzó los hombros restándole importancia- _Bueno, quedando solo minutos para el toque de timbre, pueden aprovechar el tiempo y hablar o…- _ Quinn se detuvo cuando todos se pusieron de pie buscando la puerta y en cuestión de segundos se vió frente a su escritorio sola.

- _¿Señorita Fabray?- _ escuchó ella al director Figgins abrir la puerta llamándola-

- _¿Si? _

_- El padre de una alumna quiere hablar unos minutos con usted _

_- ¿Conmigo?- _ preguntó confusa señalándose a sí misma. El hombre asintió con obviedad mientras abría un poco más- _ Claro ¿Quién es? _

_- Hiram Berry. El padre de su alumna Rachel Berry _

* * *

**gbrujndl : ¿Karley es Kitty y Marley?... No sé si habrá, la verdad poco se si ellas dos tienen quimica pero igual no lo creo. O tal vez mas adelante (mucho mas adelante) podria haber. **

**Nuevamente**,** gracias por comentar. ¡Saludos!**

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**


	15. Palabras para borrar

Cap. XV: "Palabras para borrar"

Había visto al hombre, que ahora tenia frente a ella, aquel miércoles que dejó a Rachel en la puerta de su casa y él salió dispuesto a arreglar algún desorden, seguramente, que ocasionaron en su jardín.

Apenas le había visto la cara y gran parte de su espalda pero le pareció agradable. Inclusive cuando Rachel le dijo su nombre la oyó hablar con ilusión y orgullo en su voz.

Parecía un hombre que apenas superaba los cuarenta, casi tan alto como ella y de piel morena pero con una sonrisa encantadora; Rachel tenía la misma. No, sonrió como si nadie la observara, la sonrisa de Rachel le fascinaba y no necesitaba ser comparada con la de alguien. Ni siquiera con la de su propio padre.

- _Señorita- _ el llamado del hombre la quitó bruscamente de sus pensamientos y la mano que el estiraba en su dirección la obligó a moverse en un correspondido saludo.

- _Fabray, Quinn Fabray- _ se presentó agitando la unión de sus manos y separándolas luego-

- _Hiram Berry, soy el papá de Rachel- _ "papá", sonrió ella, hasta casi hablaba con el mismo tono infantil que Rachel solía utilizar-

- _Así me dijo el director, venga pase- _ le dijo invitándolo a sentarse en el primer banco que solía utilizar Tina pero él negó con la cabeza cortésmente acompañado de una seña-

- _Seré breve- _ dijo aún en la puerta. Quinn asintió y volvió frente a él- _ Mire, Rachel me comentó de su estadía momentánea y difícil que tiene en Lima ya que reside en New York; me dijo también que el día miércoles la acompañó a hacer unos tramites con respecto a ello… _

_- Sí, Rachel me acompañó de muy buena manera y se lo agradecí sinceramente _

_- El punto, señorita Fabray, es que no estoy muy seguro de que la situación haya sido la correcta-_ dijo Hiram con una mirada tranquilizadora pero contundencia en sus palabras- _Entiendo-_ alzo ambas manos interrumpiendo a Quinn cuando apenas abrió la boca- _ entiendo que no conozca la ciudad, y todo las excusas que quiera, pero mi hija se retiró ese día del establecimiento escolar antes de las dos de la tarde y llegó a su casa casi a las seis… ¿Entiende mi punto? _

_- Absolutamente, señor Berry y… _

_- Y me gustaría que eso no se volviera a repetir. Jamás, desde que Rachel estudia aquí, jamás había ocurrido semejante situación similar. Por eso, mis disculpas si estoy en tono grosero pero no puedo actuar de otra manera. _

_- No lo está, señor, estoy de acuerdo con usted. Y mis disculpas tambien por haberlo preocupado por la ausencia de su hija… Pero realmente necesitaba su ayuda. _

_- Pues ¿le doy un consejo?... Si usted va a la gasolinera, allí tambien pueden ayudarla a llegar a cualquier lado… Y no tiene que pagar un almuerzo…_

_- Sí, si, gracias por el consejo- _ dijo Quinn sonrojada. Lo primero que pasó por su mente, ese martes a la noche cuando recibió la llamada para la firma de papeles, fue Rachel. Además de ella, no "conocía" a alguien que pudiera ayudarla a recorrer el pueblo sin problema. Pero, ahora que Hiram la enfrentaba con la mirada, descubrió que el pensamiento se le fue de las manos y que ayudó a su cuerpo a manejarse a su antojo.

Hiram se aclaró la garganta antes de volver a hablar.

- _Por otro lado, la felicito por lograr llamar la atención de mi hija_- aseguró él ganando una rápida mirada de Quinn-

- _¿Cómo? _

_- Eso. Rachel odia esta materia y que haya hablado de la misma durante todas las cenas de la ultima semana es algo ¿no le parece? _

- _¿Rachel habló de mi?... De la materia- _ dijo rápidamente al ver la ceja alzada del hombre-

- _Así es ¿por qué le mentiría?... Hasta ha hecho unas cuantas tareas… Creo que poemas _

_- Oh, sí- _ dijo con una sonrisa- _ estos días estuvimos escribiéndolos para luego compartirlos… Rachel es realmente muy inteligente _

_- No lo dudo, es mi hija- _ respondió él con un toque de broma y orgullo que hizo reír suavemente a Quinn- _Bueno, señorita Fabray, muchas gracias por su tiempo- _ dijo estirando nuevamente su mano y estrechándola con la de la rubia en una despedida- _Mi hija necesita buenas calificaciones, así que… continué llamando su atención- _ le dijo antes de alejarse y caminar hacia la salida.

Quinn exhaló aire intentando no sonreír.

- _Lo intentaré _

* * *

Quinn esperó a que el hombre se alejara y, segundos antes del toque de timbre anunciándole su salida de ese día, caminó hasta la oficina del director en respuesta a su nuevo trabajo.

Apenas tocó la puerta cuando escuchó el permiso para que pasara y luego se sentó cómodamente sobre un sillón verde algo viejo.

Figgins movió las cejas esperando la explicación de su presencia.

- _Ha pasado el mes en que tomaría esto como una prueba. Hoy decidí darle mi respuesta. Quiero quedarme como la profesora titular de ambos salones- _ dijo con seguridad y decidida a tomar ambos horarios debido a la fascinación con la mayoría de sus alumnos-

_- Señorita Fabray, me alegra mucho su decisión así como la predisposición que usted tiene para llegar y cumplir horario, pero debo ser franco con usted…. Todas las profesoras suplentes llegan a la misma instancia que acaba de confirmar; a todas les agrada las primeras semanas con sus nuevos alumnos y todas parecen sentirse gustosa con lo que pasan aquí dentro… En síntesis, no es la primera que quiere hacerse cargo del salón… ese salón especial _

_- No lo entiendo, es decir, los chicos fueron algo… difícil de tratar, pero estoy comenzando a llevarme bien con ellos. Muy bien, diría yo. _

_- De eso no tengo la menor duda- _ Quinn sonrió- _¿Y sabe por qué? Porque todas me han dicho lo que usted acaba de decir- _ ella juntó ambas cejas confundida y sin saber a dónde terminaría esa charla. -

- _ ¿Podría explicarse mejor? _

_- Esos chicos, actúan de una manera mientras usted no esté contratada como parte del personal educativo. _

_- ¿Actúan? _

_- Actúan de otra cuando la profesora pasa a ser la recurrente. La profesora sin suplentes. La profesora. _

_- ¿Actúan… actúan mejor? _

_- Ahora, por este mes que usted pasó, han mostrado una personalidad. Lamento decirle, y aquí usted analizará si quiere o no tomar el puesto, que luego muestran su personalidad… verdadera. _

Quinn apretó los labios para no burlarse del hombre ¿Era una broma pero sin gracia?

- _¿O sea que Puckerman no habla obscenidades? ¿O que Hudson es inteligente? No lo entiendo, señor Figgins. _

_- Quiero decir, señorita Fabray, que lo que usted acaba de preguntar con ironía, se va a volver su realidad…. Puckerman es el casanova de la escuela, Hudson un independiente que cree hacer y decir las cosas de buenas maneras, Kurt Hummel un homosexual que es el blanco de las bromas… Y la señorita Berry… _

_- No, no. De ella no hable si no la conoce- _ lo detuvo violentamente Quinn al ponerse de pie y moviendo sus manos de manera negativa- _Rachel es una alumna aplicada, no le voy a permitir que hable mal de ella. _

_- Señorita Fabray si usted… _

_- Ya le dije que voy a quedarme con la vacante…. Ahora… Debo llegar rápido a casa, el lunes terminaremos con el legajo del trabajo… Hasta la semana que viene. _

Se aferró fuertemente a su maletín y se golpeó una de sus piernas con el escritorio pero no le importó, ¿con qué derecho ese hombre iba a descalificar a Rachel sin conocimiento previo?

Maldijo al darse cuenta que la puerta y las ventanas eran de vidrios, quiso salir refunfuñando en contra de Figgins pero ese detalle la delataría. Por eso solo arremetió la puerta con fuerza y buscó rápidamente la salida.

Caminó entre algunos alumnos que aun disfrutaban del primer receso y rozó varias veces su hombro con algunos pero no se detuvo a disculparse ni a esperar a que se disculparan.

La mañana había sido estupenda con sus alumnos, todos volvieron a prestarle atención y dio sin problema el nombre del libro que leerían por algunos días e inclusive pudo ver la emoción en algunos. Como en Sam o Kurt.

Pero luego llegó el padre de Rachel. Con su preocupación de padre, para ella, innecesaria y hasta extralimitada. Era su profesora, no iba a hacerle daño a la chica ni hablar de cosas que para su edad no estaban permitidas. Le pagó un almuerzo en recompensa por su ayuda y la dejó en casa de buena manera para que nada pudiese ocurrirle en el camino e inclusive él estaba afuera cuando ambas llegaron.

Entendió hasta cierto punto la visita de Hiram hacia ella.

Suspiró con molestia bajando las escaleras mientras evitaba pensar en las estupideces que Figgins le dijo y la manera grotesca con la que se dirigió a Rachel. Sí, el trato al principio con la chica había sido un total desastre; se desafiaban con alas miradas y algunas palabras e inclusive Rachel la ignoraba en algunos casos; pero todo de apoco había comenzado a cambiar y ahora llevaban una relación cordial y respetuosa.

¿Quién se creía Figgins para decir lo contrario?

Estaba llegando a su auto cuando una imagen la hizo aminorar la velocidad de sus pies y prestar atención a la interacción de dos personas a lo lejos; Marley hablaba animadamente con el padre de Rachel y reían de vez en cuando. La situación le pareció rara. Hasta que Rachel llegó a ellos con una botella de agua y dos barras de chocolate. Una la mantuvo en su mano y la otra se la tendió a la castaña que le besó la mejilla, tal vez, en agradecimiento.

Se detuvo finalmente frente a la puerta de conductor y la abrió sin dificultad, se inclinó hacia adentro para arrojar con fuerza el maletín al asiento trasero y, cuando volvió a enderezarse, le dio otra rápida mirada al trío que aun hablaba a lo lejos.

Rachel reía desaforadamente y Marley aprovechaba para abrazarla bajo la sonrisa de Hiram.

Ingresó rápidamente al auto e hizo todo lo demás de la misma manera. Se puso el cinturón en una velocidad descomunal, encendió el motor y pisó el acelerador como nunca antes.

Se alejó de Lima en cuestión de minutos.

* * *

Cuando Rachel escuchó que la profesora Fabray les concedió el permiso de hablar por esos cinco minutos que quedaban de la hora, inmediatamente se puso de pie y salió tras sus compañeros para disfrutar los cortos recesos que les proporcionaban.

Apenas estaba llegando a la puerta cuando Puck, que caminaba metros delante de ella, volteó indiscretamente y le señaló la entrada de alguien. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y llegó hasta él.

- _¿Papá?- _ preguntó a espalda del hombre que saludaba a Kurt y Sam mientras pasaba a su lado-

- _¡Hija!... Hola, cariño- _ le dijo él al abrazarla y soltarla rápidamente-

- _¿Qué haces aquí? _

_- Cosas _

_- Oh ¿no me digas?- _ preguntó ella con ironía cruzándose de brazos- _¿Qué cosas? _

_- Hablamos de esto anoche, Rachel. No me hagas repetirlo _

_- Si, pero no estoy de acuerdo…Además, la señorita Fabray está por irse. _

_- Señor Berry- _ lo llamó Figgins al llegar a ellos- _por aquí por favor_- le dijo señalándole el camino y guiando al hombre hasta el salón. Rachel dio un paso para seguirlo pero Hiram le movió su dedo de un lado a otro de manera negativa.

Ella resopló por lo bajo y se alejó para llegar con sus amigos.

* * *

- _Estaba pensando- _ escuchó ella a Kurt al llegar hasta la mesa en que su grupo estaba ubicado- _New York me gustó mucho… podríamos ahorrar y hacer otro viaje ¿no les parece?_

_- Yo aún quiero ir a Las Vegas… ver mujeres desnudas y terminar en un hotel todo tirado por la borrachera y no recordar lo que… _

_- Eso es una película, Noah_- lo interrumpió ella al sentarse en la falda del chico y tomar de su bebida- _ no cuentas con tanta suerte, tonto- _

_- A mí me gustó New York también… me agrada la idea de Kurt- _ dijo Mercedes alentando las palabras de su amigo-

- _Además…- _ dijo Puck con voz melosa- _ si no conseguimos donde quedarnos, la miss nos prestará su departamento ¿Verdad, Rachel? _

_- Que idiota eres a veces, Puckerman- _ le dijo Rachel quitándose de arriba de él y quedándose de pie frente a la mesa. Puck se disculpó con una seña, si ella le decía su apellido completo, era porque realmente se enojaba-

- _Ay, no te pongas sentimental- _ dijo Sam- _A mi me gustaría pasar una noche con esa rubia… es que hay que ser de piedra para no reaccionar cuando te habla. Tiene esa voz toda ronca y sexy que… _

_- Ya, Sam, cierra la boca- _ lo frenó ella con molestia- _ eres mas idiota que Noah cuando quieres. _

_- ¿Cuál es tu problema hoy?- _ le preguntó el rubio acercándose a ella molesto- _No me digas idiota que no te lo voy a permitir._

_- Mi problema es que no aguanto a los descerebrados que solo piensan con lo que les cuelga entre las piernas… Por mas chiquito que sean, como en tu caso _

_- Que a ti no te gusten, no significa que las demás sean iguales… Es más, luego se lo preguntas a la profesora cuando ella quede encantada conmigo _

Rachel se quedó estática en su lugar y con la boca entreabierta. Sus amigos habían reído cuando ella habló por última vez, pero todos callaron cuando Sam dijo lo que él pensaba.

Una especie de repulsión hacia el chico creció desconsideradamente dentro de ella y se clavó en su mente como el recuerdo de años atrás. Malditos hombres que siempre repetían lo mismo. _"Quedarás encantada", _ y eso nunca pasaba.

Su cabeza comenzó a golpear su frente fuertemente cuando una imagen de Quinn y Sam enredados entre sabanas cruzó su imaginación. Le dieron ganas de vomitar inmediatamente.

-_Madura, Sam- _ le dijo entre dientes alejándose del grupo. No entendió como su fuerza de voluntad le ganó a su cuerpo y no terminó por golpear al chico. Odiaba a los hombres que hablaban de las mujeres como un objeto sexual y luego alegaban ante sus amigos como si tal cosa fuera una hazaña.

¿Qué tanto podía costar demostrar un poco de respeto en ese aspecto? ¿O callar antes de molestar a los que los escuchan?

Sin detener su caminata, volteó solo para fulminar con la mirada a su compañero. Iba a arrepentirse de lo que dijo en su presencia.

Cuando volvió su vista al frente, solo escuchó una suave risa con una disculpa.

- _Lo siento, Rach, no veía por dónde caminaba _

_- Tranquila, Marley- _ le dijo al tomarla del brazo evitándole la caída- _soy yo la que no prestaba atención _

_- Está bien… ¿te pasa algo?- _ le preguntó la chica alisando la pollera que utilizaban las porristas-

- _Cosas que debo escuchar y me dan ganas de callarla con un golpe _

_- Oh, que lindo de tu parte- _ bromeó ella con una sonrisa- _¿es sobre tus amigos? _

_- No, Sam no es mi amigo _

_- ¿El rubio que quiere con Kitty? _

_- El mismo… es…es algo tonto _

_- ¿Ese no era Finn? _

Rachel rió, siempre le había gustado el humor de la chica porque, después de Puck, era de las pocas personas que lograban hacerla reír sinceramente.

- _Sam es Finn, pero dos veces. _

_- Ah de ser un caso especial, entonces… Siempre me ha gustado esta chaqueta- _ le dijo tomando el cuello de la misma y acercando a Rachel contra ella- _tienes que volver a prestármela _

_- Después que entraste a las porristas tienes la tuya propia- _ le aseguró porque era cierto. Su chaqueta era exactamente igual que la del escuadrón solo que en color celeste y blanca. Tal vez lo que le llamaba la atención podía ser los pequeños cordones blancos que salían del cuello como un adorno diferente. Pero después de eso, Rachel as consideraba exactamente iguales.-

_- Sí- _ le dijo Marley sin soltarla- _pero esta es distinta…. Además de que tiene ese perfume que solo tú usas. _

_- Entonces te daré el nombre del mismo y lo comprarás… ¿Qué dices? _

_- No. No sería lo mismo… Aún me debes una salida… Recuérdalo _

_- Marley- _ le dijo débilmente mientras la separaba- _ eso era si las cosas entre nosotras avanzaban. Ya pasó tiempo. _

_- Me da igual… Oh, mira, allí viene tu padre- _ le señaló hacia la entrada del Instituto donde Hiram salía seriamente pero gesticuló una sonrisa al llegar a ellas- _Hola, señor Berry _

_- Buenos días, Marley ¿cómo estás?- _ preguntó el cortésmente besándole la mejilla a la chica-

- _Genial… hacía mucho que no venia por aquí _

_- Sí, pero estoy seguro-_ le dijo mirando seriamente a su hija- _no tendré que volver hasta la graduación… Pero mírate, niña, estás más linda que la ultima vez que te vi. _

Rachel rodó los ojos y guardó las manos dentro de su chaqueta, escuchó solo unos segundos la conversación entre ellos y luego se alejó excusándose con comprar algo.

Regresó al interior del Instituto y sonrió cuando vió a Quinn caminar entre todos los alumnos buscando la puerta de salida. Ella avanzó unos pasos y se sorprendió cuando chocó su hombro con el de su rubia profesora.

Se disculpó para llamar su atención pero Quinn no volteó y salió sin dedicarle alguna mirada.

Compró rápidamente algo y volvió hacia su padre y Marley.

Cuando llegó a ellos, Marley alzó las cejas en señal de los chocolates y ella se sonrojó; había quedado tan rara desde el golpe con su profesora que no notó que compró el dulce favorito de la castaña y el que alguna vez le había regalado.

Estiró su brazo en dirección a ella y le entregó uno. Marley se colgó de sus hombros, le besó fugazmente la mejilla y le susurró un _"gracias"_ contra su oído.

- _Así me enamoró Leroy-_ dijo Hiram con tono enamorado brindándole una sonrisa a las chicas.

- _Y así me enamoró su hija, señor- _ aseguró Marley abrazando por la cintura a Rachel y golpeándola contra su cadera-

Rachel rió nerviosa deseando que su padre se fuera o que el timbre sonara justo en ese instante. Cuando esto pasó, se separó de Marley e intentó caminar hacia el interior del colegio pero el ruido de unos neumáticos contra el asfalto llamaron su atención.

Giró apenas su rostro a su lado izquierdo y pudo ver la patente del auto de Quinn alejarse a toda velocidad. Frunció ligeramente sus cejas, esperaba que el cambio de humor de su profesora poco tuviera que ver con la visita de su padre.

La noche anterior, durante la cena, Leroy volvió a hablar de su profesora y, para tranquilizarlo, Hiram le aseguró que hablaría con ella lo antes posible. A ella no le gustó para nada eso.

Quinn se había comportado bien con ella y en ningún momento la hizo sentir incómoda. Al contrario, ambas sabían que ese almuerzo debía repetirse el miércoles siguiente y ninguna puso oposición al citarlo.

Parpadeó un par de veces antes de sentir una mano en su cintura y leve tirón en su chaqueta.

_- ¿Puedo acompañarte hasta tu salón?- _ escuchó la voz de Marley contra su cuello y un leve escalofrío la recorrió de arriba a abajo. Antes de que pudiera responder, la chica le tomó la mano y la arrastraba hasta el lugar- _Nos vemos a la salida- _ le dijo Marley al rozar sus labios para terminar besando su mejilla cerca de los mismos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y caminó hasta su banco.

_- Oye, lo siento por lo de antes- _ le dijo Puck al agacharse frente a ella para acariciar sus muslos con cariño- _ No quise hablar de eso, pero no creí que ibas a ponerte así. Perdóname _

_- Tranquilo, no eres tú… Estoy odiando a Sam en estos momentos- _dijo siguiendo con la mirada la figura del rubio que entraba riendo con Mercedes-

_- ¿Y eso? _

_- No me gustó como se refirió a Quinn ¿entiendes?- _le dijo bajando la cabeza a su altura y en un susurro-

- _¿Por qué? _

_- Ya lo sabes, Noah._

- _Entonces vas a odiarme por lo que voy a decirte _

_- Sabes que cuando dices eso realmente terminó haciéndolo… ¿Qué hiciste ahora? _

_- Mira… todos saben que Puckquilla es quien termina compartiendo cama con las profesoras y… _

_- ¿Qué demonios hiciste, Noah? _

_- Aposté con Sam quien avanzaba más rápido con la profesora… El que lo haga antes del mes entrante se lleva los cien dólares que apostó el mismo… y los cien del otro… Rachel- _ la llamó él al ver la mandíbula de su amiga tensa y la penetrante mirada que le daba- _Rachel dí al… _

_- Tenías razón- _ lo cortó ella empujándolo por los hombros para quitarlo de su vista- _estoy comenzando a odiarte. _

* * *

**Cap sin interaccion entre las chicas porque habrá en el prox. **

**Sor Rock: (no se por donde empezar con tus coment) : Los coment me llegan pero atrasados pero resulta que algunos debo habilitarlos ( mostrarlos en realidad) desde mi cuenta. Lol, no tenia ni idea de eso. **

**Por otro lado, señorita insaciable, supongamos, solo SUPONGAMOS, que Lea sea te esposa, lamento decírtelo por este medio pero... te engaña conmigo! So, yo que vos le pido el divorcio. **

**Y por ultimo (pero no menos importante), quiero leer ese poema que vas a escribirme, mi altar y mi ritual santero ( de lo contrario no habrá mas actualizaciones) Sí, claro. **

**Creo que no me olvido de nada más ( lamento a los demas que leen esto :)). Ah otra cosa, me uno a la campaña muerte a Farley pero no voy a matar a ninguno. **

**Muchas gracias Sor por hacerme reir con tus comentarios! :)**

**Nuevamente**,** gracias al resto que se toma la molestia de comentar. ¡Saludos!**

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**


	16. Apuesta y propuesta

Cap. XVI: "Apuesta y propuesta"

Desde el día anterior que no hablaba con Puck; sí, para cualquier persona podía sonar absurdo, pero él era su mejor amigo y que se comportaba como su hermano pero las palabras que le había dicho la mañana anterior le calaron los huesos y se profundizaron en su mente como algo difícil de quitar: él y Sam habían apostado un revuelco con Quinn.

Le pareció tan patética, inmadura y molesta la situación que aun no podía cruzar palabras con su vecino por miedo a que él le confirmara que ya había comenzado con sus planes para conquistar a la profesora. Quinn era hermosa, tenía un físico y una personalidad que podía enamorar a más de uno y ella era consiente de eso, ¿qué pasaría entonces si Noah terminaba en ese lío?

Sacudió la cabeza, Puckerman solo era un adolescente que experimentaba con las mujeres adultas antes de que llegara la indicada. De boca propia, él, le había asegurado que con las profesoras solo pasaba el rato, que unas horas de sexo, que en realidad se reducían a menos de dos, no dañaba a nadie y que de esa manera él agregaba a alguien más en su larga lista de conquistas y podía alardear de su título de casanova.

A ella no le molestaba, primero, porque sabia que Puck no era de los típicos chicos que tenían sexo, por más que él lo negara, siempre terminaba preguntando como se sentían sus conquistas o si algo de él no les gustaba. Pero terminaban satisfechas y ninguna le reclamaba algo.

Su imaginación se vió invadida por una Quinn sonriente coqueteando con Puck en horas de clases; se quitó rápidamente el pijama y, apenas colocándose un equipo deportivo, saltó de la cama y se dirigió a la gran ventana que adornaba su habitación. Movió el marco de madera del cristal hacia arriba y pasó ligeramente su cuerpo hasta salir de su casa. Caminó por el techo unos metros hasta un árbol, se sentó sobre la única rama que sostendría su peso y se arrastró hacia la ventana próxima.

Cuando vió a Puck durmiendo abrazado a su almohada, se imaginó a Quinn ocupando ese lugar, con una molestia y casi violenta fuerza, golpeó la ventana hasta ver a Puck tendido en el suelo producto del susto. Su pecho subía y bajaba producto del fastidio que le estaba causando su amigo mientras él mismo caminaba hacia ella.

Cuando estaban frente a frente, él juntó sus cejas confundido. Ella volvió a golpear la ventana.

- _Abre, idiota- _ le gritó señalando el vidrio. Puck giró los ojos y, después de hacerlo, la ayudó a entrar- _¿Qué haces durmiendo a esta hora? _

_- Es sábado- _ se defendió él refregándose los ojos aun somnoliento- _¿Tú que haces aquí? _

_- Vine a hablar contigo _

_- ¿De? - _ preguntó regresando a la cama y resguardándose bajo las frazadas-

- ¿_Si no venía tu no ibas a arreglar nuestra situación? _

_- La que está enojada eres tú, no me vengas con dramas de chicas, Rachel. Sabes que no los soporto _

_- Oh, lo siento gran hombre- _ ironizó ella tomando las sábanas y jalándolas fuera de él- _¡Tu tienes la culpa! Para variar _

_- ¿Yo?... Nunca discutimos, no vengas con eso… Tu estás enojada por algo que no tiene sentido _

_- ¿No lo tiene?... ¿Por qué demonios apostaste con Sam? _

_- Ya te lo dije, voy a ganarle, si a eso le tienes miedo _

_- No vas a ganarle porque van a deshacer esa apuesta _

_- JA… -_ se burló Puck tomando su pantalón y colocándoselo rápidamente- _La apuestas se cumplen o no se hacen. Jamás se deshacen, Rachel _

_- Sam es un idiota y si te comparas con él tú lo eres el doble _

_- Rachel, ya cierra la boca con eso porque me estás cansando… El lunes, la profesora quedará prendida conmigo, no lo dudes, nena-_ le dijo con un ruido raro en su boca que terminó con la paciencia de Rachel-

- _Noah… por favor-_ le pidió al verlo colocándose las zapatillas. Él se detuvo y le dedicó una mirada, muchas veces Rachel le había hablado de esa manera y siempre terminaba cediendo porque la morena nunca le reprochaba en vano. Suspiró antes de acercarse a ella-

- _¿Quieres decirme?- _ le preguntó con un toque de dulzura que solo con ella podía considerar. Rachel lo abrazó y caminaron juntos hasta la cama y allí sentaron- _ ¿Es por lo bien que se ha portado contigo? ¿Piensas que si sale mal descargaría su enojo en ti? _

_- Simplemente es porque no se lo merece, Noah. Quinn es totalmente distinta a las otras profesoras con las que has salido. De verdad, lamentaría mucho si ella sale lastimada en esto. _

_- Sam dice que ella le sonríe como dándole una señal. Él piensa que le atrae- _Rachel soltó un soplido irónico. Estupido rubio, Quinn parecía su hermana mayor y ni siquiera eso lo detenía- _¿Qué? _

_- Sam piensa que todas las chicas quieren con él… Es un descerebrado necesitado de sexo _

_- Completamente de acuerdo… ¿Recuerdas cuando quería contigo? _

_- Evítame recordar eso- _ dijo Rachel con gracia y ambas rieron. Fue cuando Sam se trasladó al McKinley dos años atrás y, cuando quiso besarla en uno de los pasillos, Puck apareció reclamándole que Rachel era su novia y la besó antes solo para alejarlo. Cuando Sam se fue, ambos se limpiaron la boca velozmente y rieron a carcajadas llamando la atención de algunos- _ ¿Entonces? _

_- Ya te lo dije, Rachel. La apuesta está hecha, si le pido que la rompamos, él saldrá vencedor y créeme que querrá más que esos 200 dólares. _

_- Noah- _ lo llamó ella separándose del abrazo para mirarlo a la cara- _¿te has enamorado en algunas de tus citas momentáneas? _

_- No… el amor apesta. _

_- No me estás respondiendo de verdad… ¿Alguna profesora ha llamado mas tu atención que cualquier otra? ¿Has sentido que necesitas a una solo porque rozó tu brazo o te sonrió cada vez que ponías sus ojos en ella?... ¿O te llamó por tu nombre de tal manera que te acelera el corazón?... ¿Lo has sentido? _

_- Una vez- _ respondió él con seriedad e imitando la mirada perdida de su amiga porque hablaban de verdad- _ Sara, la profesora de Química que tuvimos el año pasado ¿la recuerdas? - _ la morena asintió. Ahora que Noah lo decía, Sara era físicamente parecida a Quinn, alta, esbelta, rubia y siempre sonreía. Siempre le sonreía a Noah- _Me invitó a su casa un par de veces, preparaba la cena y pasábamos horas hablando. Era un ambiente al que no estaba acostumbrado, parecía de otro mundo. Hablaba de manera pausada y siempre hacía bromas sobre mi peinado… Solo una vez compartimos la cama… La noche antes que dejara Lima. _

_- ¿De verdad?... ¿Por qué no lo habían hecho antes? _

_- Porque se sentía tan bien sus brazos contra mi pecho en su sillón que no hacia falta quitarnos la ropa para sentirnos aun mejor…. Todo con ella era perfecto _

_- Sara…- _ susurró Rachel- _La que presentó su renuncia cuando Finn le tiró un granizado y Sam se burló de ella frente a todo el colegio… Malditos estupidos _

_- La misma… - _dijo Puck suavemente. Él no la había defendido por dos cosas, aun no era popular y porque Figgins estaba a un costado viendo todo. Una simple pregunta de él hacia la profesora y hubiera quedado al descubierto sus sentimientos. Suspiró con melancolía, aquella chica solo le llevaba cinco años pero ya no tenia ni idea dónde podía estar. Desde ese momento, las profesoras se volvieron sus citas recurrentes, para que Sam y Finn dejaran de burlarse de Sara a pesar de que ya no les impartiera clases a ellos.

Rachel, frente a él, le sonrió con dificultad.

- _¿Qué piensas de Quinn?- _ preguntó la morena con temor notable y moviendo sus manos entre sus muslos y sus rodillas-

- _Que está bien buena- _bromeó ganándose una rápida mirada de su amiga- _A ti te parece lo mismo ¿verdad? _

_- Sería ciega si pensara distinto…- _ le dijo con una sonrisa que Puck copió al instante- _Es linda, agradable y… no sé, no puedo portarme mal con ella. Quiero, pero no puedo…Todo el día me sonríe, me pregunta cómo me siento y… y cuando dice mi nombre me hacer sentir fatal. Pareciera como si el derecho a decirlo así solo lo tuviera ella y nadie puede quitárselo. _

_- Pero… ¿te gusta? _

_- No lo sé. Sabes que nunca me ha gustado alguien de verdad ¿cómo se si ella lo hace? _

_- Exactamente por eso. Vas a experimentar cosas que con nadie sentiste… Te has enamorado de mí, no seas mentirosa… Solo que te rechacé- _ bromeó Puck solo para escuchar la desbordante risa de su mejor amiga- _Igual ¿Cuánto hace que la conocemos? ¿Un mes?_

_- Ajá_

_- Y… ¿Crees que ella se comporta así solo contigo? Porque parece muy amable _

_- Lo sé, y es lo que me da miedo ¿si estoy imaginando todo?... Tal vez dé clases en New York y allá tambien tenga otros alumnos con los que habla, sonríe o invita a almorzar… Dios, que ilusa puedo llegar a ser. _

_- Ey, no digas eso. No sabes algo con respecto a ese tema, pero deberías averiguarlo- _le dijo Puck tomado su celular que sonaba bajo su almohada-

- _¿Quién es? _

_- Sam- _ respondió mostrándole la pantalla del aparato: _"Este lunes ya es pan comido. Lunes a la noche fiesta para mi mas 200 dólares"- _

Rachel hizo una mueca de asco.

- _Estoy odiándolo con toda mi alma- _dijo entre dientes apretando la sabana bajo ella-

- _Tengo una idea-_ dijo Puck tecleando rápidamente una respuesta- _Me salgo de la apuesta _

_- ¿Qué?... ¡No! Él va a ganar entonces _– se quejó con ganas de zarandear al chico o golpearlo. Puck sonrió y alzó una ceja sugestivamente. Rachel ladeó la cabeza intentando leer sus pensamientos- _ El va a ganar ¿verdad? _

_- No si alguien toma mi lugar. _

* * *

Quinn se movió libremente entre sus sábanas cuando el timbre de su departamento comenzó a sonar. Levantó apenas la cabeza para ver la hora de su reloj que colgaba arriba del marco de la puerta, 9:22 de la mañana.

Con desgano, se despegó de la cama y, colocándose la bata, bajó gritando que ya abría.

Su labio se frunció ligeramente cuando un muchacho de traje y con un ramo de rosas en manos esperaba del otro lado. Antes de qué el pudiera verla de más, cerró de manera discreta la bata y saludó.

- _Buenos días _

_- Buenos días, Quinn… Señorita Fabray, soy Michael, el hijo de Elizabeth _

_- Oh- _ dijo Quinn recibiendo las flores que él le tendía y agradeciéndole con una sonrisa fingida- _Mi madre- _ susurró evitando que el olor del presente no le diera ganas de vomitar. Aun no había desayunado y las margaritas olían espantosas- _ Pase, por favor. Me cambio y… y bueno, hablamos- _ le dijo abriendo la puerta y señalándole la cocina.

Cuando lo vió sentarse frente a la barra, corrió escaleras arriba y marcó el numero de su mejor amiga.

- _¿Quinn?- _ respondió Brittany del otro lado. Como siempre, si el celular de la latina sonaba antes de las 11 un fin de semana, ella nunca atendería-

- _Britt, saca a Santana de la cama que las necesito aquí cuanto antes_

_- Sí, Quinn pero… _

_-Ahora Britt o dejaré de regalarte el queso fundido para tu gordo gato.- _ le dijo antes de cortar la llamada para comenzar a cambiarse.

Sin importar la unión sanguínea que tenia con su madre, estaba odiándola en ese momento ¿Cuándo iba a dejar de arreglarle citas y tratar de casarla? Estaba cansada y no sabía cuanto podía pasar antes de llegar a ella y hacerle el escándalo del año.

Pero por ahora, primero tenía que retirar cordialmente al muchacho que esperaba abajo, un completo desconocido invadía su casa y ella no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. A menos hasta que llegaran sus amigas.

Bajó escalón por escalón de manera lenta y pausada, aumentado el tiempo de… había el nombre del chico, pero la cuestión era que quería evitar todo tipo de contacto con él, no lo conocía y seguramente no tendrían nada en común.

Hasta que lo vió leyendo algo de la pared de su living. Tenía sus manos unidas tras su espalda y el ceño fruncido analizando las palabras del recuadro. Ella se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

- _El hijo de Elizabeth, me dijo ¿verdad?_

_- Hermosas palabras… ¿usted las escribió?- _ preguntó él moviendo sus ojos sobre todo el cuadro. Allí, con letras dibujadas y un fondo de distintos colores plasmados en un tono suave, yacían frases formando un poema-

- _No, no. Una de mis alumnas lo escribió, soy profesora de literatura. _

_- Eso me dijo su madre… Su alumna es… _

_- No juzgo la preferencia sexual de nadie, señor. Porque tampoco me gustan que juzguen la mía- _ dijo seriamente cortando el corto monólogo del chico que iba a decir seguramente. Él asintió lentamente con la cabeza y se acercó a ella-

- _A mi tampoco… la diferencia es-_ le dijo alzando su mano derecha y acariciando la mejilla de la rubia- _ la diferencia es que su preferencia sexual está en boca de todos, señorita Fabray-_ aseguró rodeando el cuello de Quinn y tirando de ella para tenerla más cerca- _En cambio, el mundo desconoce la mía- _ le dijo a centímetros de su boca para luego reír ágilmente sobre ella-

_- No me falte el respeto- _ le dijo Quinn intentando zafarse pero sin éxito alguno- _Suélteme- _ le pidió llevando su mano a la de él para quitarla de su cuello-

- _Tranquila, que lo último que quiero es serle infiel a mi novio- _ dijo él alejándose finalmente y sonriendo. Quinn se quedó petrificada con la boca abierta tratando de procesar las palabras-

_- ¿Cómo? _

_- Mire, señorita Fabray, mis disculpas por incomodarla con mi actitud, solo era una broma… Pero hay algo que nos une a ambos… Tengo una propuesta para usted ¿le gustaría escucharla? _

* * *

El lunes dio pie al comienzo de semana, Rachel y Puck llegaron al McKinley en el auto de Hiram debido al clima, desde la madrugada había comenzado una lluvia acompañada de un fuerte viento y, aunque ambos pidieron pasar el día en casa y bajo las sábanas, a ninguno le fue concedido.

Bajaron rápidamente del auto y fue Puck quien abrazó a Rachel contra su pecho y abrió su chaqueta sobre la cabeza de ambos y entraron al Instituto con solo unas cuantas gotas. Adentro, Rachel se sorprendió al ver a Quinn en la fila de profesores mientras Figgins pedía a los alumnos acomodarse antes de dar unas indicaciones.

- _Bien, alumnos, alumnas y profesores, debido al clima hemos decidido que las clases del salón 8- _ aseguró señalando al grupo de Rachel- _ se dicten en la biblioteca. Por lo que al toque de timbre, cada profesor deberá asistir allí al igual que los alumnos- _ dijo elevando la voz en las ultimas palabras- _ Los recesos serán aquí dentro por lo que pedimos comportamiento a los alumnos y postura a los profesores. La cafetería solo abrirá dos de las cuatro veces acostumbrada….Dicho esto, pueden comenzar las clases. _

Rachel se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior, necesitaba hablar con Sam pero con todo el mundo dando vueltas iba a ser difícil. Busco al rubio con la mirada y la encontró sobre Quinn, cuando llegó a los ojos avellanas estaban sobre ella.

Sonrió y Quinn lo hizo casi al mismo tiempo. Hasta que Sam volteó a verla con confusión y se vió obligada a mirar hacia otro lado, pero aun con ganas de golpear al chico.

A su lado, Puck le guiñó el ojo y ella bajó la cabeza sonrojada. Estupido plan de Noah que iba a dejarla en evidencia. Pero al menos Sam mantendrá sus manos lejos de Quinn.

* * *

_- Buenos días, clase- _ ingresó Quinn con su maletín en una mano y un paraguas celeste en la otra. Escuchó el silbido proveniente de Puck, ese día, a pesar de las bajas temperaturas, optó por unas botas altas y una falda de cuero que solo revelaba cinco centímetros de sus piernas. Arriba, una polera blanca pegada a su cuerpo- _¿Cómo están hoy?-_ preguntó dejando sus cosas sobre una silla. La biblioteca solo contaba con una mesa grande y ahora era la que ocupaban sus alumnos-

- _Con ganas de dormir- _ respondió Puck haciendo sonreír al resto-

_- ¿Y el resto?- _ preguntó repartiendo miradas para todos. Cuando llegó a Rachel, inevitablemente se estancó allí. La morena tiritaba disimuladamente sobre su silla mientras quitaba las cosas de su mochila- _ ¿Hay calefactores aquí?- _ preguntó y fue Sam quien se puso de pie rápidamente para encender el único del lugar- _Gracias, Evans- _ dijo ella volviendo su vista a Rachel. Finn, a su lado, se quitaba su chaqueta y la colocaba sobre los hombros de la morena. Ella tragó saliva con dificultad cuando Rachel le sonrió y le dijo algo al chico en el oído. No logró escuchar qué pero debió haber sido algo bueno por como sonreía ahora como tonto.

- _Ya casi terminé de leer el libro, miss- _ dijo Sam reclamando su atención-

- _¿De verdad?... Bueno el libro es corto, en un fin de semana se puede leer al menos dos veces. Te felicito, Sam. _

_- Nerd- _dijo Rachel sin temor a ser escuchada. El resto rió mientras Sam la fulminaba con la mirada- _Quita esa cara hoyo de campo de golf… además de tragar pelotas tragas libros _

_- Cierra la boca, niñita estupida… Tu deberías probar poner algo tambien en tu…_

_- Que te calles o te doy la paliza que te mereces- _ se puso de pie Puck empuñando su mano. Rachel tiró de su campera intentado sentarlo- _Aprende a tratar a las mujeres, idiota _

_- Una mujer es mujer cuando está con un hombre… Rachel no es así- _

Bastaron menos de cinco segundos para que el lugar se silenciara por completo, para que algunas manos se fueran a algunas bocas tratando de no gritar frente al ruido que provocó la mano de Rachel sobre la mejilla de Sam.

La cachetada fue rápida, apenas pudo verse a la morena caminar hasta el rubio y ver luego al chico sentado tocándose el lugar de su piel completamente rojo.

Kurt y Mercedes estaban con la boca abierta. Tina sonreía tratando de que nadie la viera.

Y Quinn intentaba entender que acababa de pasar. Recordó inevitablemente las palabras de Figgins el viernes anterior _"se comportaran de otra manera cuando sea la profesora recurrente"… _ ¿Esa era la verdadera Rachel que aun no conocía? ¿La que arreglaba todo con un golpe y luego actuaba como si nada hubiese hecho?

Irguió su cuerpo y tensó sus músculos antes de dirigirse a ella.

- _Ve con Figgins, Berry- _ soltó seriamente con una penetrante mirada. Rachel soltó un suspiro- _Te di una orden _

_- Es una broma ¿verdad?- _ preguntó Rachel quitándose la campera de Finn y devolviéndosela en un rápido movimiento- _ ¡Usted escuchó lo que él dijo! _

_- Y vi lo que tú hiciste… No generes problemas si no quieres más _

_- Debería convencerse de sus propias palabras- _ le dijo Rachel pasando por detrás de la mesa con la mirada fija en ella. Cuando llegó a la puerta abrió con total calma y, al salir, terminó por cerrar con un golpe que hizo vibrar las paredes.

Quinn se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar la clase.

* * *

Había pasado casi cuarenta minutos desde que Rachel abandonó la biblioteca y aun no se disponía a volver. Mientras Quinn dictaba unas actividades observaba con disimulo la puerta ¿es qué Rachel no pensaba volver en toda la clase?

Terminó de dar la pregunta numero ocho y con eso un cuestionario, se puso de pie ordenándoles al resto que mantuvieran la voz baja ya que ella iría por Rachel. Fulminó con la mirada a Finn cuando él se ofreció a ir a buscarla.

_- No- _ lo detuvo ella bajo el marco de la puerta- _ terminen con esto que cuando vuelva leeremos las respuestas- _

Apenas cerró llegó casi corriendo a la oficina del director, no se sorprendió de no ver a Rachel allí, ya había pasado tiempo y una simple charla de castigo con Figgins no duraba más de diez minutos.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y la imaginación se cortó cuando no encontraba lugares donde buscarla. Lo hizo en los baños, en los pasillos de la planta alta y hasta en el salón de musica y saliendo de allí con vergüenza al interrumpir una clase.

Con molestia, volvió a la biblioteca y el sentimiento aumentó al ver a Rachel sentada en la silla que había abandonado más de media hora atrás. La chica estaba cruzada de brazos y le sonreía tontamente.

- _¿Dónde estabas?- _ le preguntó entre dientes tratando de controlar su fastidio-

- _Con el director, allí me envío ¿no? _

_- Fui a buscarte y no estabas con él, Rachel. No te pases de lista _

_- No lo hago, el listo de la clase es Sam. Por cierto, rubio, hay algo en el baño de mujeres que tiene tu nombre _

_- ¿Qué?-_ preguntó Sam volteando a verla. Rachel alzó los hombros y se rió con burla-

- _Tendrás examen el viernes, Rachel- _ dijo Quinn llamando la atención de todos. Pudo ver el rostro de la morena cesar rápidamente su diversión para observarla de manera abatida- _Explicarás las preguntas que acabo de dar de manera oral frente a todos y llevará calificación…. ¿Está claro? _

Rachel volvió a resoplar con ironía.

- _No pienso venir el viernes, entonces _

_- Si no lo haces te reprobaré. Y con la nota más baja… Pueden salir- _ dijo cuando el timbre sonó mas cerca que nunca y el pasillo se llenó rápidamente del resto de alumnos.

- _Gracias por todo, miss…- _ escuchó Quinn la voz de Rachel pasar a su lado.

- _Tu te lo buscaste- _ le dijo deteniéndola antes de que se fuera. Rachel giró después de cerrar la puerta y se acercó a ella-

- _Usted fue malditamente injusta… Me defendí de lo que Sam dijo_

- _Con una cachetada, con violencia. No tenías por qué llegar a eso. _

_- ¿Qué no? Usted y todos entendimos lo que quiso decir… ¡Él me faltó al respeto primero! Dios santo, no es tan difícil de entender- _ le gritó alzando sus manos con frustración-

- _Si no hubieras actuado de esa manera y lo hubieras ignorado nunca hubieras ido con Figgins. Él lo hubiera hecho- _ le dijo colocando su maletín ya listo sobre la mesa. La escuchó respirar fuertemente y no supo si era una señal para irse o continuar hablando.

Rachel respondió por ella.

- _Creí que nuestra relación era lo suficientemente llevadera como para no darme las circunstancias de recién… Claramente me equivoqué. _

_- Claramente, Rachel- _ le dijo intentando convencer a la morena y a ella misma- _no voy a aplaudir frente a tus actos inadecuados _

_- ¡Pero a los de Sam si!... Ah claro, él le lee un libro, alza la mano para participar y hace las estupidas actividades y termina siendo su alumno protegido ¿verdad?... - _ preguntó molesta por el simple hecho de pensar que aquella relación que había formado con Quinn se desvaneciera y terminara reemplazada por Sam. No midió la fuerza de su brazo y terminó por arrojar unos libros al piso debido a un golpe a los mismos-

Ambas bajaron la vista perdiendo su mirada allí. Varios títulos de comedia románticas se presentaban antes sus ojos y algunas tapas mostraban sonrisas de las parejas protagónicas de las mismas. Quinn pudo identificar algunas debido a su favoritismo por las ellas.

Tomó su maletín y fue cuando quiso pasar al lado de su alumna que Rachel la detuvo.

- _¿Le gusta, Sam? - _ preguntó sin vergüenza y alzando la vista para enfrentar la de Quinn quien abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, el director Figgins abrió la puerta y ambas retrocedieron un paso manteniendo distancia.

- _Señorita Fabray… recuerde que está prohibido quedarse a solas con un alumno- _Rachel, de frente a Quinn y de espalda al hombre, mordió sus labios con impaciencia y Quinn se mordió los de ella para no sonreír- _por otro lado, afuera un muchacho la espera. Dice ser su novio. _

Rachel volteó a verlo pero Figgins, dejando la puerta abierta, abandonaba el lugar.

- _Tengo que irme, Rachel. Hasta el viernes _

_- ¿Ya no va a decirme que me cuide? ¿O que me porte bien?- _ la siguió Rachel unos pasos, luego por el pasillo frente al silencio de Quinn y hasta la puerta de salida.

Quinn abrió su paraguas y se alejó pisando charcos en el camino hasta llegar a la puerta de un lujoso auto. Apenas entró, bajó la ventanilla y observó a Rachel, la morena la miraba a lo lejos sin importar las gotas que caían sobre su cabello y arruinaban su ropa, Quinn se maldijo y luego a Rachel ¿Qué tanto podía costarle dar media vuelta y entrar?

No, debía quedarse allí fuera con su rostro completamente invadido de gotas y sus manos moviéndose para quitar los mechones que se pegaban a su frente. Se debatió mentalmente entre gritarle que se alejara o bajar directamente y hacerlo ella misma.

Tenía tantas ganas de decirle maldiciones y otras palabras poco agradables por parte de una profesora ¿Dónde estaba Puckerman para venir y quitar esa imagen estupidamente tierna a metros de ella? Como por arte de magia, el chico apareció y se llevó a Rachel casi arrastrándola.

Ella suspiró agradecida.

- _¿Es ella?- _ preguntó una voz a su lado-

- _Sí- _ aseguró débilmente en un suspiro mientras subía la ventanilla- _Vamos, por favor- _ le pidió después de besarle la mejilla y ponerse el cinturón de seguridad.

Mientras se alejaba, observó por el espejo de su puerta, pero ya no había rastros de Rachel.

* * *

-_ Ey, Sam- _ escuchó Rachel a Puck mientras llegaba con él hacia el rubio. Sam dejó de filtrar con una de primero y les dedicó su atención- _ Rachel tiene algo que decirte _

_- ¿Ah si? ¿Qué cosa? _

Sintió las manos de Puck zarandear sus hombros y terminar por colocarla frente a su rubio compañero. Pero aun no terminaba por asimilar todo lo que acababa de pasar.

- _Rachel- _ la llamó Puck con un pequeño golpe y ella parpadeó varias veces antes de regresar a sus pensamientos-

- _¿La apuesta de la profesora sigue en pie, Sam?-_ preguntó ahora con escasa seguridad. Acababa de enterarse que Quinn tenía novio Así que había dos opciones distintas, la primera, que fuese infiel y terminara acostándose con Sam. O ser fiel y terminando por rechazar a ambos. Y lo peor era que en ninguna de la dos ganaba. No tenía sentido seguir con eso, pero la sonrisa de Sam le molestaba a tal grado que hizo un esfuerzo y estiró su brazo en dirección a él- _Noah sale de la apuesta y yo tomo su lugar _

Sam rió.

- _Quinn no es… no es como tu, Rachel. No pierdas tu tiempo _

_- Maldita seas, Evans- _ susurró Rachel- _ ¿quieres apostar o no? _

_- Mmm- _ dijo él alzando sus hombros- _ok- _ cedió chocando sus mano contra la de Rachel- _Antes del mes, la señorita Fabray caerá ante mi. _

- _Sueña, Sam- _ dijo Rachel viendo la espalda del chico al alejarse- _Sueña y sigue soñando. _

* * *

**Cap con distintas cosas que se iran desarrollando en otros cap.**

**Ducky Andrade Rivera: Otra que odia a Sam y Marley ( no hay problema) pero a Puck no, se redimió ne este cap y ademas no va a ser un personaje para odiar. Todo lo contrario... ¿Crees que el beso está lejos? NO te creas, eh... Un abrazo!**

**Gbrujndl: Farley es lo que la señorita Sor Rock llama a Finn y Marley. Sí, aun faltan cosas por descubrir de Rachel (de ambas) ... Aun falta para el viaje a New York... ¡Saludos! **

**Sor Rock: Habilité 6 comentarios, entre ellos estaba el de usted, asique leído a tiempo... No peleemos mas por Lea, la chica es mia. Fin de la historia... El poema fue... estuvo bueno :) Te luciste, chica y por supuesto que rei con tus coment. Por otro lado tranquila, querida sensual y romantica, que no caigo en encantos puramente risueños... Un abrazo y que estés bien! **

**AndruSol: Entiendo a lo que te referis y es cierto, con ser realista basta y sobra para ver que la realidad que las rodea no es igual a otras, pero, lamentablemente, POR AHORA, el fic no se especificará en si Quinn puede o no detener su atraccion por Rachel...Hay que tener paciencia... ¡Saludos y gracias por al rw!**

**Nuevamente**,** gracias a los que se toman la molestia de comentar. ¡Saludos!**

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**


	17. Límite

Cap. XVII: "Límite"

Podía ser imaginario, literal, confuso o tal vez todo lo contrario, tal vez estaba allí pero ella estaba intentando no pisarlo, no mirarlo y, si podía, olvidarlo. Pero no. El límite se paseaba bajo sus piernas, dentro de su cabeza y contra su pecho como un fuerte golpe.

En dos días la habían visitado todo tipo de sentimientos, inclusive algunos la acompañaban aún y parecía fundidos en su cuerpo y sin deseos de alejarse; todo lo contrario, se distribuían en exceso y se estancaban en su inconsciente, el único lugar no permitido para hacerlo y, aunque quería deshacerse se ellos, allí estaban, solo para burlarse de ella cuantas veces se le diera la gana.

Rachel Berry había vivido en carne propio aquello que llamaban los locos, su locura de amar, los celos. No podía negarse a si misma y era hora de que en su intimidad lo aceptara de una vez: Sam Evans le generaba fastidio solo porque lo veía como su peor competencia; Tina y Mercedes estaban de acuerdo en que el rubio era el chico mas guapo de la escuela y, aunque a ella no le interesaba de esa manera, a otras si lo hacía. Y demasiado.

Y Quinn Fabray no era la excepción.

El lunes, después de ver la partida de Quinn en otro auto, y acompañada, supo una sola cosa, si la rubia la rechazaba solo por una mala actitud algo en su interior se removía y la ponía de mal humor, la lanzaba al ataque y terminaba respondiendo de manera puramente defensiva. Quinn parecía una pared que la arrastraba a un límite con ganas de tirarla al otro lado pero ella se sostenía de dónde podía. Y no sabía hasta cuando iba poder evitar ser arrojada.

Era la primera vez que le afectaba el trato distante de una profesora y su castigo, porque Quinn la castigó a ella y Sam terminó ileso de su propia broma. Eso la molestó, las cosas entre ellas estaban cambiando y no quería que eso pasara. Quinn parecía hacerle bien; con una sonrisa le encogía el corazón y cuando decía su nombre le erizaba la piel.

Estaba llegando otra vez al límite de otra cosa y estaba comprendiendo cual pero aun no quería aceptarlo. No si eso no implicaba que Quinn no pensara exactamente lo mismo.

Por eso, después de darle vueltas a sus pensamientos, ese miércoles se levantó dispuesta a hablar con ella. No compartiría hora en su salón con la profesora pero Quinn asistiría al Instituto para otra clase.

Se colgó la mochila al hombro y, después de decirle a Noah que la esperara adentro, ella se recargó contra la alta tapia que sostenía el escudo del McKinley, sobre la vereda y a pasos de la calle. Quinn no podía fingir no verla.

Se mordió los labios quitando los nervios, luego los movió de arriba a abajo y terminó por pasar miles de veces su lengua por su labio inferior; solo para apaciguar el momento y esperar a que una mini Cooper apareciera.

Suspiró aliviada cuando la vió doblar la esquina. Llevó las dos manos a la tira de su mochila y se irguió para que la espera llegara a su fin. Quinn la vió y terminó por estacionar contra la vereda de en frente. Tragó fuertemente varias veces y permaneció de pie al verla bajar, tomar sus cosas y luego caminar hacia ella.

Su estómago le dio un fuerte golpe cuando Quinn la vió sonreír. Quinn Fabray volvía a sonreírle y para ella era más importante que cualquier medicina que pudiera inventar. Apenas dio un paso a ella cuando tuvo que mover la cabeza al ver el auto nuevamente en marcha y alejándose. Descubrió, en apenas una milésima de segundo, a un hombre manejarlo y luego escuchar la bocina ser tocada dos veces.

Quinn le acarició el hombro sacándole otra vez de aquel mar de sentimientos: los celos.

- _Buenos días, Rachel… ¿Cómo estás hoy? –_ ella alzó la vista, estupida sonrisa que quería borrar si aquel desconocido era el autor de la misma. Se quitó de su vista con un movimiento brusco y dio media vuelta. Los impulsos eran lo único que podían combatir contra aquel interés extremo que tenia sobre Quinn.

Pero de repente Sam cruzó su mente y terminó por frenar de golpe. Quinn golpeó su pecho contra su espalda y su molestia se quitó al escucharla reír.

- _Estás rara ¿eh?- _ le dijo Quinn al pararse otra vez frente a ella. Ella ladeó una sonrisa antes de alzar los hombros- _ ¿Mal día? _

_- Ya me sé de memoria las respuestas para la lección de este viernes- _ respondió Rachel con orgullo y modestia logrando que Quinn alzara una ceja- _ ¿Contrató a un chofer? _

_- No _

_- ¿Entonces quien se llevó su auto? _

_- Es Nicholás, un amigo de papá que es mecánico. Cuando viajaba comencé escuchar ruidos extraños en el motor, él vive en el siguiente pueblo y solucionará el problema, dice que para la tarde estará listo… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? _

_- Ah, mecánico- _susurró Rachel deseando no ser escuchada_- nada, me pareció raro, nada más. _

_- Así que ya sabes la clase para el viernes… me agrada. Porque soy muy exigente. _

_- Oiga, le copié las respuestas a Finn, así que si están mal no es culpa mía. _

_- ¿A Finn? –_ Preguntó Quinn con voz alta y una mueca en su rostro-

- _Pues sí, era el único que copió las preguntas _

_- Mercedes, Tina y Artie o Kurt tambien lo deben haber hecho _

_- Pero estoy hablando de Finn y Noah _

_- ¿Puckerman tampoco las copió?- _preguntó alzando su mano al cielo en un gesto de frustración. Rachel alzó los hombros- _... Bien, estás fastidiándome, Rachel. Ve a tu clase –_ dijo antes de girar y comenzar a caminar hacia el interior-

- _Oiga, oiga es broma-_ la detuvo Rachel antes de llegar a las escaleras. Quinn volteó al instante-

_- ¿Y por qué lo hiciste? _

_- Ya le dije una vez que se ve linda cuando se enoja- _ dijo sin pudor dando un paso al frente e invadiendo el espacio personal de la rubia. Quinn se sonrojó de inmediato y esquivó su vista- _ Recuerdo que se lo dije después del almuerzo del miércoles… o sea, una semana atrás… Hoy tenemos otra cita ¿verdad?_

_- Eso no es una cita, Rachel _

_- Claro que sí, lo es para usted _

_- ¿Perdón? _

_- Una cita de trabajo. Firma papeles o que se yo todas esas cosas que hizo la otra vez….Eso se llama cita de trabajo- _ dijo lentamente a manera de broma-

- _No me tomes el pelo _

_- No lo hago… Escuche, hoy tengo que salir mas tarde del entrenamiento porque el lunes siguiente comienzan las competencias, pero me esperará igual ¿verdad? _

_- ¿A qué hora sales? _

_- 14: 30 _

_- Oh, Rachel, sales casi una hora mas tarde. No puedo esperarte tanto tiempo _

_- Ok, entonces usted almorzará a esa hora y luego nos vemos en la oficina ¿le parece? _

_- ¿Puedes dejar de manejarme a tu antojo?... No necesito secretaria, señorita agenda. _

_- ¡Señorita Fabray!-_ escucharon ambas el grito del director Figgins a metros de ellas- _Sus alumnos ya están en su salón ¿podría tener la consideración de ingresar, por favor? _

Rachel alzó ambas cejas molesta por la interrupción y por el trato del hombre. Quinn asintió completamente sonrojada y, dejando a Rachel sin un saludo, pasó al lado del hombre y se perdió entre los pasillos.

- _Tú, Berry- _ la señaló el hombre- _ ¿qué esperas? Ve adentro también _

_- Ve adentro también- _ lo imitó Rachel con burla después de pasar frente a él-

_- ¿Qué has dicho, Berry? _

_- Que ya me voy, ya me voy. _

* * *

Estaba terminando de guardar sus cosas en el maletín al finalizar su hora cuando, mientras sus alumnos estaban de pie buscando la salida, la puerta fue golpeada dos veces y un leve y suave _"permiso"_ la hizo girar su cabeza de manera rápida.

Rachel miraba al resto irse e inclusive saludó a algunos para luego caminar hacia ella.

No entendía que estaba pasando pero no tenía tiempo a pensarlo. Una de sus carpetas se cayó por los nervios en sus manos y la excitación que corría por sus dedos, a centímetros de ella, Rachel dio un paso largo y terminó por recogerla y entregársela con una sonrisa.

Ella apretó sus labios logrando que Rachel perdiera la mirada en sus mejillas, seguramente por aquellos hoyuelos que se formaban en ella cuando sonreía fácil y sinceramente.

Se aclaró la garganta al ver a Marley de pie junto a su silla observando la interacción entre ellas.

- _ ¿Sucede algo, Berry? _

_- Solo venía a entregar esto- _ dijo Rachel con una carpeta azul a lunares y sobre ella una caja de tizas- ¿_Ve que sí puedo ser secretaria?- _ le preguntó al pasar detrás de ella hasta dejar ambas cosas en el extremo del escritorio- _Que tenga buen día- _ le dijo de vuelta y saliendo del lugar.

Quinn rió, movió la cabeza y cuando alzó la vista para irse, notó la mirada penetrante de Marley sobre ella. Apenas se despidió con un débil saludo y abandono el salón rápidamente.

* * *

Rachel le había dicho que saliera y almorzara sola mientras ella hacía sus practicas diarias y pasaba la hora hasta que debían ir juntas a la oficina del municipio de la ciudad.

Estaba en el lugar donde se encontró con Rachel en la mañana cuando decidió regresar sobre sus pasos y esperarla en la biblioteca. Entró de manera silenciosa y saludando por lo bajo a la mujer de grandes lentes y camisa que otorgaba el préstamo de los libros y reclamaba el regreso de los mismos.

Se acercó a ella al recordar que algunos de sus alumnos no podían adquirir el primero que ella ya había dado para lectura. La mujer le dijo que solo había dos copias de ese titulo y, o lo compartían o lo pasaban de una casa a otra pero debían devolverlo a la semana que lo tomaban. Quinn asintió, la idea le pareció perfecta además de que sabia no podía dar otra propuesta.

- _ Tiene coraje para dar clases en ese salón- _ le dijo la mujer con la mirada bajo sus lentes. Ella frunció el ceño- _ Nadie los soporta. Son unos niños pesados y mal educados. _

_- No creo… _

_- Le prestaré los libros pero quedará bajo su responsabilidad que lo regresen. No se como tratar con alguno de ellos porque jamás han aparecido por aquí ¿Está claro? _

_- Desde luego pero… _

_- ¿Le da otra clase? _

_- No, no, solo literatura-_ la mujer rió por lo bajo- _ ¿Sucede algo? _

_- ¿Ya ha ganado la atención de algunos? _

_- De casi todos. Son muy agradables de llevar _

_- Si usted lo dice _

_- Yo o cualquier profesor que les regale cinco minutos puede cerciorarlo. _

_- Lo dudo. El señor Shue se los concedió años atrás y los desperdiciaron. Igual que los demás _

_- Pero el profesor Shuester da lenguas extranjeras. Ellos no toman esa clase _

_- Estoy hablando del Club Glee, señorita. Al parecer a esos niños les agrada bailar, cantar y todas esas tonteras. Pero sus promedios no se lo permiten _

Quinn entreabrió sus labios, eso lo sabía pero desconocía aquel trato directo que el profesor les había dado. Le pareció interesante.

Recordó que a Artie le gustaba escribir, a Puck tocar instrumentos igual que a Sam. Mercedes bailaba por gusto propio mientras que Hudson, Tina y Kurt optaban el canto. Aún desconocía el gusto de Rachel pero, seguramente, no escapaba de esa lista también.

- _¿Y… hay un salón también para eso?- _ preguntó tímidamente tratando de formalizar completamente la idea en su cabeza y para que no sonara tan desbaratada. -

- _El salón del coro y a veces utilizan el auditorio. Pero solo bajo la supervisión de Shuester. _

_- Entiendo. Y… ¿sabe si hay otra sala desocupada para impartir la misma clase pero con otro profesor? _

_- Si _

_- ¿Sí?... ¿Cuál? _

_- La que algunos llaman sótano. Es un salón grande al final del pasillo de abajo y bajo el mismo. Allí solo están los cables de electricidad, gotea cuando llueve y guardan los aparatos musicales viejos que ya no se usan. _

_- Oh… suena peligroso _

_- No lo es, en realidad. Ya que nadie lo utiliza y nadie lo hará. _

Dejando la visita a la biblioteca por la mitad, se despidió cortésmente de la mujer y caminó en busca del director.

Apenas llegó a la oficina, golpeó y entró en cuestiones de segundos, Figgins volvió a alzarle las cejas en señal de que hablara.

- _Me enteré que algunos salones participan del Club Glee. En realidad todos a excepción de mis alumnos… ¿Puedo saber exactamente la razón? _

_- Si conoce el tema, conoce la situación. No me haga repetirlo, señorita Fabray _

_- No entiendo aún ese método ¿por qué todo debe basarse en una simple calificación? _

_- Siendo profesora me inquieta un poco su escasa conclusión. Algunas Instituciones colocan como la chica más popular de la misma a la más bonita y que sea capitana del equipo femenino más importante del lugar. Lo mismo pasa con una figura masculina, el lugar se gana. Y sus alumnos no hacen nada para eso. El Club Glee es una de las clases más respetadas y demandadas por los estudiantes. Cada año hay una competencia respecto a ello. Y el McKinley ya lleva ocho copas gracias a eso ¿Entiende? Su alumnos solo romperían la buena racha. _

_- ¿Cómo lo sabe?... El talento para ciertas cosas es nato ¿Ha escuchado a Puckerman tocar la guitarra? ¿O a Tina cantar? ¿O ha leído algo de lo que Artie escribe? _

_- ¿Usted lo ha hecho? _

Quinn abrió la boca para refutar creyendo que la pregunta iba a ser otra. Otra con la pudiera callar las palabras del hombre y enorgullecer las de ella. Pero esa la tomó de sorpresa. No, no se había detenido a estudiar esos detalles, solo había escuchado a Rachel cantar una frase y por casualidad. Pero eso tampoco la ayudaba mucho.

Decidió cambiar el ritmo de las preguntas.

- _¿Puede haber dos club en un mismo colegio? _

_- No lo sé, nunca lo ha habido ¿Pero para que habría otro si el único ya acapara toda la atención? _

_- ¿Pueden mis alumnos tomar esa clase pero por otro medio? _

_- No entiendo. Shuester ya los… _

_- Él no impartirá esas clases ni ellos irán a su salón-_ lo cortó Quinn con brusquedad-

_- ¿Puede ser más clara, por favor? _

_- Berry y Puckerman se pasaron la última detención por casi dos horas aburridos en un salón pequeño y sin que alguien los supervisara. He llegado a algunas clases interrumpiendo el canto de Tina y el baile, o no tanto, de Hudson… Ellos tambien quieren una oportunidad para eso… ¿Podemos dársela? _

_- ¿Podemos? _

_- Necesito su permiso. La detención pasará a ser esa clase extra conmigo, les llevaré un equipo de música y a Artie algunos cuadernos para que escriba. O Evans traerá su guitarra y pasará así el tiempo… ¿Qué le parece? _

_- Eso no cambiará sus actitudes _

_- ¿Y la detención lo está haciendo? _

_- No hay salón para eso. _

_- Mary, la bibliotecaria, me contó del que está al final del pasillo, escaleras abajo. _

_- Eso no es un salón, señorita Fabray. Eso es una pocilga donde hasta algún animal debe estar allí. _

_- Lo pondré a disposición, a menos de que sea peligroso. _

_- No lo es. Las remodelaciones eléctricas fueron hace años. Allí solo gotea por la lluvia. _

_- Perfecto…. ¿Entonces? _

_- El señor Shuester apenas gana el 15% más de su sueldo con el Club Glee… ¿usted se conformará con…el 3%? _

Quinn tensó su mandíbula, no esperaba otro sueldo aparte, pero tampoco podía hacer las cosas gratis, asintió sin pensar lo que en realidad quería y se puso de pie.

Figgins la inspeccionaba como si fuera de otro planeta.

- _Espero que salga algo bueno de todo esto, señorita. Por mi parte, aún no le veo el sentido… Que tenga buen día. _

* * *

¿Tanto había durado la charla con Figgins que la hora de ver a Rachel se había presentado?

Afuera, las porristas se despedían entre ellas y las chicas del grupo de atletismo hacían lo mismo, pero Rachel llegaba a ella con ambas manos en su chaqueta y portando una agradable sonrisa.

Quinn caminó acortándole la distancia y en un segundo estaban frente a la otra.

- _¿Qué tal tu clase? _

_- ¿Qué hace aquí? Creí que iba almorzar primero. _

_- Pues allí te lo cuento… ¿Breadstix? _

_- Claro, muero de hambre-_ respondió Rachel y ambas comenzaron a caminar- _¿A qué hora traerán su auto? _

_- Me avisarán pero seguramente ante de las cuatro. No quiero viajar de noche… ¿Con qué el lunes comienzas las competencias? ¿Cómo es eso? _

_- Como en todos lados… El equipo de atletismo del McKinley contra otro. A ver quién tiene las agallas de enfrentarnos. _

_- ¿Por equipo?... ¿No hay individuales?_

_- Sí, y participo solo en una categoría. Salto en alto. Ahhh, lo estoy esperando, eso es adrenalina pura. _

_- ¿Y las porristas? _

_- Pues mientras no estén compitiendo con sus rutinas nos apoyarán. Todos los años es igual. _

_- ¿Has ganado alguna vez? _

_- JA… ¿alguna vez? No he perdido si quiera una competencia desde que tengo memoria. Esto es lo mío. _

_- Oh, lo siento, señorita vitrina llenas de copas, no conocía su lado humilde- _ bromeó Quinn deteniéndose en una esquina. Las dos observaron a ambos lados y al ver las calles vacías cruzaron sin problema- _Adelante- _ le dijo Quinn sonriendo al abrirle la puerta del restaurante y permitir que Rachel pasara primero. Esta vez, la morena se quedó junto a ella en al barra y pidieron ambas su almuerzo.

- _Ensalada con trozos de pescado… entre mis favoritos- _ dijo Rachel al tomar su plato. Quinn tomó el de ella y que consistía en lo mismo. No quería incomodar otra vez a la morena con carne rojas. La mesera les alcanzó dos botellas de agua y finalmente se ubicaron en la misma mesa que la vez anterior- _Hoy no hablaremos de mis clases ¿o sí? _

_- ¿No quieres? _

_- No. _

_- Está bien-_ dijo Quinn con una sonrisa- _¿Te molestará verme ahora en otra clase? _

_- ¿Eh? _

_- Yo… Aún tengo que hablarlo con ustedes pero… les tengo una sorpresa. _

_- ¿Una sorpresa?... Dígamela- _Quinn giró los ojos-

- _Sabes el concepto de sorpresa ¿verdad?... Se los contaré el viernes. Estoy segura que les va a encantar _

_- ¿No será otra clase pero de más lecturas o cosas para pensar, cierto? _

_- No, nada de eso. De hecho, solo Artie necesitará una lapicera y un cuaderno _

_- ¿Sólo él? No entiendo _

_- No importa, mejor… Cambiemos de tema, cómo te… _

_- Más bien me gustaría que me aclarara lo del lunes- _dijo Rachel moviendo las manos entre importancia y no del asunto-

_- ¿Lo del lunes? _

_- Lo que sucedió conmigo y Sam _

_- Tu estabas allí, Rachel. Y sabes por qué actúe de esa manera _

_- ¿De verdad Sam le agrada de tal modo que lo defendió? _

_- No lo defendí, Rachel. Creí que lo habías entendido todo _

_- Oiga, tranquila. No comience a alterarse- _ le dijo Rachel al notar el tono elevado de la rubia y su cara de molestia- _Solo… solo que me dolió la manera en que lo hizo. _

Quinn sintió una cachetada imaginaria golpearle el rostro. Rachel sonaba débil y con un toque de tristeza, ojalá le pudiera decir lo mismo pero no podía y no porque no lo sintiera, solo porque debía mantener ciertas cosas en orden.

Y Rachel Berry era el desorden vivo en su mente que no la dejaba tranquila.

- _Entiendo que te haya molestado lo que él dijo… pero no debiste golpearlo ¿entiendes mi punto? Las cosas se pudieron haber arreglado de otra manera. Y no optaste por ella _

_- No tenía tiempo de ponerme a escuchar mi moral. Mi cuerpo tiene vida propia ¿lo sabe? _

_- Y el mío y el de todos. Sam podría haber actuado igual ¿qué hubiera pasado si él te lastimaba? ¿Tienes idea de cómo me podía haber sentido? No, no la tienes ¿por qué? Por ese mismo cuerpo que habla a su antojo. Haces y deshaces las cosas a tu antojo, Rachel y lo siento si sueno cruel, pero es hora de que te detengas a pensar… Todo acto tiene su consecuencia, tú tuviste la que te correspondía _

_- ¿Y Sam? _

_- ¿Qué con él? _

_- ¿Por qué él no la tuvo? ¿Por qué todo siempre recae en mí? ¿Sólo por qué mandé a arrojarle ese granizado el primer día? ¿O por qué la desobedezco a veces?... ¿O por qué el hace todo lo qué usted dice?... ¿Por qué él no y yo sí?_

_- Porque no mereces tratarte así a ti misma. Como actúes con el resto es como se mueven tus sentimientos, es como te sientes y muestras algo que no eres. _

_- Soy así. _

_- No, no lo eres y tú lo sabes. _

_- Y Sam es un idiota y usted tambien lo sabe _

_- No puedo apoyarte con eso-_ dijo Quinn llevando un bocado a su boca. Rachel alzó su pecho molesta-

_- ¿No?... ¿Qué tal si le dijera que usted no es mas que un objeto de broma para él?- _ preguntó Rachel velozmente. Cuando Quinn juntó sus cejas confundida algo en su mente le gritaba que se detenga antes de tiempo, pero inevitablemente su cuerpo volvía a decir otra cosa. Algo iba a salir fuera de lo planeado pero no podía actuar ajena a eso- _ No ponga esa cara, él es un estupido que solo piensa en usted de manera poco respetuosa. Cuando voltea a la pizarra su mirada no se centra en su espalda, o no, el chico agradable y el favorito de la profesora observa más abajo ¿pero qué importa? Él hace las actividades y levanta la mano. Felicitaciones, Sam, leíste el libro y ¿qué haces con tus compañeros? una estupida apuesta para ver quién se acuesta primero con la señorita Fabray ¿Por qué?... Porque así somos, hablamos antes de pensar y luego debemos esperar las consecuencias…. ¿Le agrada ese Sam?_

Terminó por preguntar inclinada sobre la mesa y con molestia en su voz por imaginar que Quinn terminaría defendiendo otra vez al chico.

Quinn arrojó el tenedor contra su plato. Movió la servilleta que sostenía el mismo y vació un pequeño espacio de la mesa para apoyar sus codos y sostener su cabeza allí.

Fijó su mirada en Rachel de manera intimidante. Pero la morena no se inmutó, terminó por cruzarse de brazos y tirarse contra su silla. Quinn buscó su bolso.

- _¿Eso es cierto?- _ preguntó al ponerlo sobre sus muslos-

- _¿Tambien me tilda de mentirosa? _

_- Te hice una pregunta, Berry._

_- Lo siento, pero sí. _

_- ¿Una apuesta?- _ preguntó con algo de pesadez en su garganta. Algo que no era su saliva ni la ensalada que había probado. Algo similar a kilos de piedra que la lastimaban y amenazaban continuar- _ ¿Con quién?... ¿Con Puckerman?- _ Rachel negó con la cabeza- _¿Con Hudson? _

_- No _

_- ¿Entonces con quién? - _ preguntó entre dientes apretando su maletín hasta estrujarlo. Rachel carraspeó la garganta y se inclinó sobre ella-

- _Solo quería evitar que pasara a mayores. Sam alardeaba que usted coqueteaba con él, sonreía porque decía que usted tambien lo hacía hacia él. La cambió por 100 sucios dólares y no me agradó, no me gusta que comparen así a las mujeres y…_

_- ¿Y tú estrechaste tu mano con la de él?- _ `Detente, Rachel. Detente ahora´, podía escuchar la morena como en su mente se paseaba la conciencia y bajo su estómago algo se revolvía. Pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Quería frente a los ojos vidriosos con los que Quinn la miraban, pero no podía-

- _Ya lo dije que era… ¿A dónde va?- _ le preguntó poniéndose de pie rápidamente y siguiéndola- _Quinn- _ la tomó ella del brazo volteándola justo en la vereda-

- _Ve a tu casa, Rachel _

_- No, no si…_

_- Maldita sea no me hagas decir cosas que no quiero _

_- Dígalas ¿por qué solo yo debo decir cosas desagradables? ¡Dígalas! _

_- No... ¿sabes qué? Las muñecas no hablan, Berry_- le dijo al cruzar la calle sin siquiera ver. Rachel cruzó imitándola pero antes de llegar a la vereda una moto pasó rozándola la pierna. Quinn volteó al escuchar el grito del conductor- _¡Rachel!... Dios, ya basta de actuar así- _ le dijo al ayudarla a levantarse y sentarla finalmente contra una pared-

_- Lo siento, Quinn. De verdad, lo siento- _ le dijo estirando su pierna. El roce había sido casi inexistente pero un pequeño dolor la molestaba-

- _Deberías pedirle perdón al motociclista. Tu te… _

_- ¡Perdón por lo de la apuesta! Dios, mujer deja terminar las frases _

_- Debería dejarte aquí… niña malcriada e inmadura _

_ - Pues hágalo, ya le pedí disculpas _

_- ¿Pero qué?... ¿Crees que con eso todo se soluciona?... Es un hecho, te dejo aquí- _ dijo Quinn corriendo hacia la esquina y doblando en ella para alejarse de la morena.

Comenzó a caminar mirando hacia atrás repetida veces. Rachel no la siguió.

Tontos adolescente que solo pensaban con las hormonas y ella era el objeto de las mismos. Ahora que lo pensaba, Rachel había apostado… ¿Rachel se imaginaba a ambas en una relación sexual?

Una sacudida en su cuerpo casi la tira de lleno al piso.

O era así o ella estaba tirando a flote juicios sobre su alumna y de la peor manera. Pero eso le había dicho la misma Rachel.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras aminoraba la caminata, lo que menos le importaba era Sam, ya lo humillaría desde su cargo el viernes cuando lo viera. Lo que le molestaba ahora de manera agradable eran las palabras de Rachel.

La emocionaban, la fastidiaban, le subían la temperatura y la hacían colocarse en una posición rara. Se golpeó la frente ¿Qué tanto podía costar ordenar los pensamientos y de manera que la moral quedara primero?

Debía ver a Russel pronto y desde su titulo de psicólogo. Ya no podía controlar nada y eso podía terminar mal. Lo peor era que ya quería volver y ver si Rachel seguía allí, cargarla en un taxi y llevarla a casa.

Sí, eso haría.

Sin detenerse, giró y dio cinco pasos. Se detuvo. Volvió a girar. Negó con la cabeza y continuó. Debía alejarse ya de Lima por ese día.

Sonrió, estaba llegando a la esquina y cruzaría la calle. Llamaría a Nicholas y se iría de allí en menos de una hora.

- _¡Rachel!- _ gritó asustada cuando, detrás de una pared de la esquina, la morena se detuvo frente a ella estorbándole el paso- _¿Cómo te levantaste? ¿No estabas herida? _

_- ¿Aún está molesta? _

_- No me lo recuerdes… Sal del camino _

_- No ocupo toda una vereda, pase por allí- _ le señaló su costado y ella se mordió la lengua. Sí, tenia más de veinte metros para pasar pero sus piernas no se movían. La sonrisa de Rachel parecía una señal de tránsito que se lo prohibía- _Oiga, ya… hablemos en serio- _ dijo Rachel con un tono de voz calmo y acercándose a ella- _Lamentablemente lo de la apuesta es cierto y se qué estoy tomándolo totalmente a la ligera, pero ya me disculpé y me gustaría que aceptara esas disculpas. Ni usted ni nadie se merece ser tratada así. De verdad, no se enfade conmigo…. ¿Por favor? _

Quinn apretó su mandíbula y la movió de un lado a otro, le costaba tanto abrir la boca y decir lo correcto: _"No, Rachel. Actuaste mal, no te disculpes porque no te voy a disculpar. Soy tu profesora y me debes respeto." _ Y un sin fin de cosas que cuando ella largaba Santana siempre se dormía o fingía hacerlo porque le decía que era discurso de político en plena campaña. Con su amiga siempre terminaba molestándose, pero ahora con Rachel las cosas pasaban tan distintas y realmente quería empezar a descifrar por qué.

Alzó su mentón. Iba a soltar el discurso.

- _Está bien- _ Rachel dibujó una sonrisa enorme y ella golpeó el piso con su pie frustrada- _Yo tambien fui joven y cometí estupideces. Pero sería muy respetuoso de tu parte que lo que hagas no implice a otras personas. Sobre todo a alguien superior a ti _

_- Lo sé… y gracias… ¿Tiene que volver la semana que viene? _

_- ¿Al municipio?- _ Rachel asintió- _Sí, debo hacerlo por cuatro miércoles seguidos. _

_- Genial… otro almuerzo _

_- Va a salirme caro esa parte _

_- Yo invito el próximo- _ Quinn alzó una ceja-

- _¿Qué? _

_- Eso, yo invito, pero nada de Breadstix, va a ser algo distinto… ¿Se apunta? _

_- Rachel… yo creo que hoy deberíamos detener esto _

_- ¿Se apunta o no? _

_- ¿Qué piensas? _

_- Es sorpresa… usted no me quiso decir la que tiene preparada para nosotros y yo… _

_- Ya, ya… no seas egocéntrica… Rachel- _ la llamó Quinn dando un paso al frene y quedando a centímetros de su alumna. Rachel dio otro y alzó su cabeza, la distancia era demasiado inútil- _A mí…-_ susurró Quinn después de dar un vistazo general, ningún auto se escuchaba ni nadie pasaba caminando- _A mí me gusta pasar tiempo contigo- _ dijo con una tímida sonrisa y un sonrojo en su rostro y todo su cuerpo. Rachel alzó sus dos cejas y abrió la boca sonriendo-

- _Lo sé… todos terminan diciéndome lo mismo cuando me conocen _

Quinn rodó los ojos y se mordió el labio de manera divertida. Rachel rió y agregó.

- _A mí tambien me agrada su compañía… Gracias por eso _

_- ¿Por qué? _

_- Tengo suerte de que quiera pasar tiempo conmigo, fui una molestia para usted al principio y… _

_- Shhh- _ la silenció estirando su mano para acomodar un mechón de pelo tras su oreja y escucharla suspirar tranquilamente. Su mano tembló al alejarse y la piel de Rachel se heló de repente hasta lograr evidenciarla en un pequeño escalofrío- _Ve a casa ya, no quiero darte problemas con tus padres _

_- Tranquila, Noah me cubrirá… ¿Ya llamó a su mecánico? _

_- Sí- _mintió, lo haría cuando Rachel la dejara sola; de lo contrario, sospechaba que la morena no se iría.

- _Está bien… como apenas probó bocado-_ dijo Rachel llevando sus manos a su mochila y abriéndola para buscar algo en su interior- _ Tome…-_ le dijo estirando su mano y entregándole una servilleta de color blanca envolviendo una pequeña bola- _El viaje es largo y debe cuidarse- _ terminó por colocarlo en la palma de la mano de Quinn y luego sacudiendo las de ella para quitar el dulce pegado-

_- ¿Es una magdalena? _

_- Aja… la tomé de la barra antes de seguirla… La pagaré otro día _

Quinn sonrió, no podía decir nada contra aquellas palabras ni mucho menos a las acciones.

Tenía un problema: estaba gustándole demasiado exprimir al máximo los momentos con Rachel, memorizar cada cosa que ella decía y sonreír frente a cada acción que cometía.

No sabía cuándo podía pedirle a su cuerpo que se detuviera… sabía que igual no iba a obedecerla.

Rachel se alzó sobre sus pies y terminó por dejarle un sonoro beso en su mejilla.

Ella dejó de respirar por un segundo.

_- Cuídese… y maneje con precaución… Hasta el viernes- _ le pareció que le dijo Rachel.

El límite de escuchar lo que su alumna le decía contra el de que sus oídos le permitían escuchar era nulo; no supo distinguir si la figura que caminaba a metros delante de ella era la de Rachel alejándose o si las palabras de la morena habían sido en broma o sinceras. Eso le daba igual, al fin y al cabo su mente seguía repitiéndolas y ella se consintió en no reprimirlas.

El límite entre enojarse con Rachel y deleitarse con ella por sus gestos o movimientos estaba desapareciendo y convirtiéndose en uno solo que debería analizar, pero por ahora no quería.

El límite entre recordar que ella era profesora y Rachel su alumna y ciertas cosas debían suprimirse se estaba alejando y sin intenciones de que alguna de las dos evite regresarlo.

El termino que determinaba sus condiciones no tenia ni un máximo ni mínimo grado de división en ese momento… Estaba desapareciendo para darle la libertad de disfrutar algo completamente nuevo.

Sin importar como sonaba en su mente y pensando en cómo sonará en las ajenas, Quinn tomó su celular y pidió por su auto.

El viaje de regreso a casa nunca había sido tan corto.

* * *

**Cap largo, creo. El que viene es uno de mis favoritos. **

**Alguien pidió una maraton de capitulos, sorry, a veces ando algo lenta no entendí a que se refería. Si me lo explicaran... Gracias**

**Lo de la apuesta lo tenia pensado desde un principio de esta manera, o sea, cero duracion (espero que las que querian que pasara algo con respecto a eso no se enojen) Porque el acercamiento definitivo entre ellas será muy distinto a algo tan poco sensato y reflexivo...**

**Farfadette12: Quinn dulce volvió ;), y no va a volver a irse.**

**Nuevamente**,** gracias a los que se toman la molestia de comentar. ¡Saludos!**

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**


	18. Consecuencias

Cap. XVIII: "Consecuencias"

- _Deberías darte un respiro- _ era lo único que le repetía su padre desde la silla a un costado de ella. Ese jueves a la mañana se levantó antes de las 8 y llegó con gran entusiasmo al despacho de Russel para desahogarse de lo que la hundía desde los últimos días: Rachel- _Has tomado una responsabilidad demasiado grande, es la primera vez que entras en un círculo adolescente y el trato con ellos te confunde, Quinn. Es normal _

_- No, no lo es. Tú mismo me dijiste que debía mantener ciertas cosas en el ámbito profesional _

_- Sí ¿y qué con eso? No me has contado que actuaste de manera contraria… ¿o la has hecho? _

_- No lo sé, según yo, no-_ respondió ella llevando su brazo derecho a su frente para tapar la claridad del sol que ingresaba por la gran ventana y viajaba de lleno a sus ojos- _Supongamos… supongamos que eres el padre de Rachel- _Russel asintió- _¿Me sigues?-_

- _Sí, Quinn _

_- Eres el padre… Hiram, el hombre parece respetuoso y hasta agradable, solo que se preocupó por ella con respecto a lo de la semana pasada, no le des mucha importancia a eso… Bien, tu eres su padre, de repente ella te dice que almorzó con su profesora, que la llevó a casa y que volvieron a repetir el acto día después… ¿Qué le dirías? _

_- Si solo tengo esa información, ten por seguro que lo primero que haría sería preguntar por ti. _

_- ¿Y si ella te describiera tal cual soy? _

_- Sin importar si la misma Teresa de Calcuta es su profesora, solo lo dejaría pasar una vez. Dos sería extraño… Y tres… ¿No crees que sea un abuso, Quinn? _

_- ¡Ella me invitó! _

_- Ella tiene 17… todo lo que haga lo va a hacer con esa madurez, o sea la mitad de la que tu tienes. Lo que haga o diga nunca será visto de mala manera… Ahora, lo que haga un adulto con respecto a esas acciones, eso Quinn, eso es lo señalado… Encontrarás gente que diga que la relación es típica, cosa que no es 100% real, y encontrarás quiénes digan todo lo contrario… Y créeme, créeme que allí, en ese grupo, estarán sus padres… Quinn, ni si quería conoces a su madre _

_- ¡Ay, papá, es mi alumna! ¿Para qué tengo que conocer toda su familia? _

_- ¿Tiene hermanos? _

_- No lo sé _

_-¿Que tal que tenga uno?… y de tu edad… Entonces ya no solo entran en esa relación tú y yo… su familia también…_

_- Es qué…- _ dijo Quinn en un suspiro enterrando mas su rostro en su antebrazo- _papá, no soy una niña. Conozco mis límites, mis movimientos, las sensaciones de mi cuerpo y los pensamientos de mi mente. Rachel puede con todo eso… y más… Me siento vulnerable cuando la tengo en frente y me preocupa cualquier cosa que pueda pasarle… ¿Es normal? No, claro que no lo es. _

_- Lo es. Yo mismo te conté de Andrew, aquel paciente que no me dejaba dormir por sus vivencias y experiencias en su vida. Aquel que me costó más de 500 terapias y casi seis años en darle el alta. Aquel que fui mi único caso fuera de lo normal ¿Lo recuerdas?_

_- Papá- _ se removió ella en el sillón para mirarlo a la cara- _¡Andrew podía ser tu hermano! Tenía tu edad, ambos estaban en ese tiempo con problemas matrimoniales, su hijo acababa de suicidarse y sin contar con que su único amigo era el vodka. No comparemos los casos _

_- Me dijiste que con ella tuviste un contacto directo… ¿Cómo te sentiste con ello? _

Quinn giró los ojos y se volvió a echar contra el mueble. Estupida pregunta imprescindible que todo psicólogo hacía.

- _¿Qué?- _ preguntó Russel al escucharla refunfuñar y decir algo en un tono bajo e inaudible. Quinn separó unos momentos el brazo de su boca y volvió a repetirlo- _ ¿Solo eso?... Quinn _

_- Sí _

_- ¿Un beso de Rachel en tu mejilla te hizo sentir bien?... ¿Qué más? _

_- Cerré los ojos…- _ comenzó a decir cerrándolos en el momento y recordando la situación. Russel dejó a un lado su libreta junto a su lapicera y se inclinó de tal manera que sus codos reposaban sobre sus muslos. El psicólogo había dejado paso al padre-_ su perfume entró por mi nariz y uno de sus mechones de pelo chocó contra mi mandíbula y uno aún más pequeño se pegó momentáneamente a mi boca… Dejé de escuchar las cosas que pasaban alrededor y que no tuvieran que ver con ella… Estiré inútilmente mi mano para retenerla por la cintura pero al no encontrarla abrí los ojos… Ella ya caminaba lejos de mi… y luego más lejos… Hasta que dejé de verla. _

Pasaron segundos. Minutos o tal vez miles de segundos más miles de minutos. Ninguno de los dos dijo algo.

Hasta que Russel se aclaró la garganta y se puso de pie.

Quinn soltó su brazo y de reojo lo observó caminar hasta la ventana.

Se movió lentamente hasta quedar sentada en el sillón. Encogió sus piernas dejando un espacio para resguardar sus brazos y mover sus dedos allí. De manera nerviosa.

- _Te estoy decepcionando ¿verdad?- _ dijo con terror y temblor en la voz. Russel ancló su vista en la calle y colocó sus manos tras su espalda. Quinn lo escuchó suspirar. Él era a la única persona que no podía mentirle ni él a ella. Eran el complemento Fabray perfecto- _Te decepciona que tu hija sienta atracción hacia alguien menor ¿verdad? _

_- Lamentablemente atracción es… Y no estoy decepcionado- _ dijo él con la voz más gruesa que de costumbre y apenas separando sus labios para hablar- _ ¿Sabes lo que realmente me hubiera gustado, Quinn? Que lo controlaras- _ respondió sin darle tiempo a su hija hacerlo- _ Hay cosas en la vida que se pueden controlar, Lucy. El trabajo, los pensamientos, el calor corporal… los sentimientos. _

_- No creo que… _

_- Aunque nadie lo crea. Cuando dos cosas se mezclan, como lo legal con el amor, inevitablemente uno va a salir perdiendo… Y tú optaste por lo más fácil… Llegas a mí cuando tu cuerpo ya actuó por si solo y cuando tu mente no generará un pensamiento contrario al que ya tienes…. Quieres cambiar las cosas cuando ya no se pueden… Eso, eso Quinn es lo lamentable. _

_- Eres la última persona a quién quisiera decepcionar… Pero no puedo sentir diferente. Si mi cuerpo experimenta sensaciones producidas solo por Rachel y además me hacen bien ¿por qué tengo que dejar de sentirlas? _

_- La pregunta no es por qué no abandonarlo; la pregunta es por qué permitirlo. ¿Has hablado de ella con esto? - _ preguntó girando por primera vez a verla-

- _¿Y qué me tome como loca?... Loca, ¡puff! Ni la mitad de eso me diría… miles de cosas podría gritarme y ambas sabríamos que está en lo cierto…Dios, podría hablar con sus padres, ellos tomarían acciones legales y mi reputación se iría por… _

_- Quinn- _ la calló él con seguridad en su voz- _¿Cómo se porta ella contigo? _

_- Ya lo sabes. Hablamos de eso cada día _

_- ¿Por qué crees que te dijo lo de la apuesta? _

_- No lo sé… según ella no quería que me enfadara. _

_- ¿Lo habías hecho? _

_- No. Con Evans sí… pero con ella… solo entristecí, nada más. _

_- Habla con ella- _ le dijo Russel volviendo su cara al cristal y ver como el sol comenzaba a taparse de nubes grises y algunos copos de nieve caían sobre el auto que le había regalado semanas atrás a su hija-

_- Pero… _

_- Si te crees con el derecho de sentirte atraída hacia ella… ella tiene el derecho a saberlo _

- _¿Y si comienza a odiarme? _

_- También es su derecho. Tú veras como actúas luego con ello. He tenido cientos de casos como estos, Quinn. Y créeme que algunas respuestas te gustarán y otras no… Ayer hablé con Elizabeth… ¿Piensas mentirle a tu madre de esa manera? _

_- Sí… y en eso no te estoy pidiendo opinión… Michael lleva casi cuatro años con alguien ¿entiendes?... Ha escondida con alguien por miedo a su madre y aun peor a su padre… Mantén esto entre nosotros _

- _¿Me acompañarías a ver el despacho que María acaba de venderme? _

_- ¿Lo has comprado? _

Russel sonrió. Caminó hasta el pequeño perchero donde descansaba su saco y el tapado de su hija. Tomó ambos y llegó hasta Quinn.

- _Santana sabe cómo vender algo… Es algo insistente _

_- Gracias- _ respondió Quinn al recibirlo sobre sus hombros- _Lo sé… es mi mejor amiga después de todo _– dijo al salir del consultorio y luego a la vereda- _¿En mi auto? _

_- Aun no me he sentado en esa Mini Cooper- _ bromeó él cuando llegaron al auto y esperando a que Quinn quitara la alarma-

_- ¿Has visto a María?- _ preguntó Quinn con un toque de burla al andar y que obligó a su padre voltear hacia la ventanilla- _Oh, aquella mujer aun te…._

_- Lucy Quinn Fabray-_ la cortó él con una mirada severa- _Sigue derecho que te explicaré el camino _

* * *

- _¡Papás!- _ los llamó Rachel al salir de su cuarto y correr escaleras abajo. Desde las seis que había llegado a casa aun no había cruzado palabra con ellos- _¡Papá! _

_- Aquí estoy, Rachel…-_ apareció Hiram saliendo de la biblioteca con la aspiradora en mano y para llevarla a otro lado- _ ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué estás gritando?... ¿Y por qué bajas las escaleras de esa manera? _

_- ¿Qué rima con temor?- _ preguntó después de girar los ojos frente al dramatismo de su padre-

- _¿Qué, qué? _

_- Por cierto, te dejé un papel pegado en la heladera. Es el nombre de un libro, debes comprármelo cuanto antes, por favor _

_- ¿Un libro? _

_- Sí, de lectura. Me gustaría leerlo para este fin de semana _

_- ¿Un libro?... ¿Mi hija está prefiriendo un libro antes de un comics? Oh dios, es el fin del mundo _

_- Para tu información- _ elevó la voz Rachel ofendida- _ Ya no tengo 14, a esa edad los leía y porque Noah me los regalaba…En fin, ¿qué dijiste que rimaba con temor? _

_- No he dicho nada _

_- Entonces dime _

_- No lo sé… ¿Tambor? ¿Trombón?... ¿Amor? ¡Temblor! _

_- Gracias pero esperaré a Leroy… ¿No vendrá a cenar? _

_- No si mañana quieres que lo haga _

_- ¿No te parece que pasar tres noches en la clínica es demasiado?... Lo extraño _

_- Oh, lo sé, cariño- _ dijo Hiram llegando hasta ella y envolviéndola en sus brazos. Rachel lo imitó y se apoyó un momento contra su pecho- _pero es el único cirujano plástico del lugar. No podemos limitarlo… Mañana pasaré por ti al colegio e iremos a comprar algo para sorprenderlo en la cena ¿te parece? _

_-Me parece perfecto- _dijo al separarse y dejar que su padre le besara la mejilla- _Me voy, aun tengo tareas por hacer _

_- ¿Tareas?... ¿Del Instituto? _

_- Pues sí- _ respondió ella alzando los hombros y comenzando a subir las escaleras-

- _Es un hecho… el fin del mundo está llegando _

* * *

_- Buenos días clase- _ ingresó Quinn al salón con una sonrisa y se sintió entre incómoda y satisfecha. Todos los pares de ojos masculinos fueron a parar a sus piernas.

Y los de Rachel también.

La noche anterior en New York había hecho demasiado frío, pero el pronóstico para la mañana y tarde siguiente era cálido, optó por lo atrevido y se colocó un jean de color negro completamente pegado a sus muslos y arriba unas botas negras.

Se quitó el abrigo blanco y el resto la descubrió en una musculosa del mismo color y, colgando de su cuello hasta su pecho, un collar delgado pero con una gran figura en el medio. Mientras acomodaba su maletín observó rápidamente al final del salón.

Y sonrió de manera disimulada.

- _Ya casi fin de semana- _ dijo llegando frente a su escritorio y apoyándose contra él- _Así que haremos algo… liviano… ¿Kurt no ha venido hoy? _

_- No, su padre amaneció enfermo y decidió quedarse con él- _ escuchó a Finn decirle mientras escribía algo en su mesa-

- _No rayes el banco, Hudson…_- lo reprendió al ver una gran "R" de color azul con algo de dibujos a su alrededor- _ Bien… hoy les tengo una sorpresa _

_- ¿Por fin el baile?-_ preguntó Puckerman estirándose y sonriéndole libremente. Quinn notó que ya no era de manera grosera ni mucho menos obscena. Le agradó notablemente-

- _No… pero si es algo con respecto a ello…-_ dijo Quinn balanceándose hacia delante para caminar entre los espacios vacíos que los bancos dejaban- _¿Quiénes han estado en detención la última semana? _

_- Yo- _ dijo Puckerman, seguido de Finn y luego Mercedes. Quinn llegó hasta la pared del fondo y se apoyó en ella. A lado del lugar de Rachel-

- _¿Nadie más? _– Preguntó observando rápidamente a la morena que tenía su vista fija en la pizarra-

_- Rachel estuvo conmigo el martes- _ dijo Finn y a Quinn le entraron ganas de borrarle esa sonrisa arrojándole lo que tuviera mas cerca- _¿Lo recuerdas?- _ preguntó el chico con coqueteo. Quinn dio un paso al frente interviniendo en su vista directamente de él hacia la chica e iba a preguntar cuando volvieron a hablar-

_- No-_ dijo Rachel para su sorpresa- _Porque solo llegué a la puerta y me fui a los minutos. _

_- Genial-_ dijo Quinn sonriéndole y notando la mirada del resto- _A partir de hoy, o la semana que viene, ya no habrá más detención. _

_- ¿De verdad?- _ preguntó la mayoría rápidamente-

- _De verdad _

_- ¡Si!-_ gritaron todos y algunos ya chocaban sus manos con felicidad-

- _Pero-_ intervino Quinn al colocarse de espalda a la pizarra y frente a ellos- _No habrá detención porque aprovecharemos esa hora de otra manera _

_- ¡No!-_ volvieron a gritar. Ella rió por lo bajo-

- _Sí… Hoy cortaremos un momento esta clase porque… ¡silencio!- _ pidió cuando todos volvieron a festejar- _porque comenzaremos con otro proyecto… Pónganse de pie y síganme. _

Pero ella llegó hasta la puerta y les pidió a todos que salieran y caminaran hasta el final del pasillo contrario. Uno a uno comenzó a salir detrás del otro.

Alzó su brazo izquierdo y sostuvo la puerta antes de que el viento la cerrara y clavó su mirada en Rachel. La chica aun estaba sentada y observaba a Hudson que era el ultimo en salir.

Quinn soltó la puerta.

Y Rachel bajó la cabeza en negación solo para ocultar su sonrisa.

- _El miércoles querías saber de la sorpresa… ¿vas a quedarte aquí?-_ preguntó Quinn luchando contra el impulso de caminar a ella, tenderle la mano y llevarla con el resto-

- _Estaba por salir… pero ha cerrado la puerta-_ dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie y clavando su vista en ella- _¿Supongo que la lección de hoy queda cancelada? _

Quinn soltó una pequeña risa.

- _Claro que no. La darás cuando regresemos… vamos- _ le dijo antes de volver a abrir y juntarse con los demás. Rachel la siguió de cerca- _Bien, supongo que deben conocer el salón "sótano" ¿verdad? _

_- ¿Qué con ello?-_ preguntó Sam parándose junto a ella y frente a Rachel. La morena se alejó y se quedó junto a Kurt, enredando su brazo en el de él-

- _Allí les explicaré, vamos- _ dijo dando un paso largo para caminar junto a Rachel, pero la morena dio otro más grande y terminó por arrastrar a Kurt con ella y ser los primeros en llegar.

Rachel se soltó y bajó las escaleras rápidamente, conocía el lugar y justo cuando iba a pensar algo para borrar la imagen de eso, Puck abrió la boca.

- _Oh, nuestro salón favorito- _ dijo el chico girando para observar las paredes y soltar un suspiro exagerado- _ cuantas cosas ha pasado aquí dentro… ¿Verdad, Rach? –_ preguntó volteando a verla. La morena se aclaró la garganta y esquivó la mirada de algunos e ignoró la pregunta-

- _¿Qué haremos aquí?- _ preguntó Artie desde la puerta. El resto estaba abajo después de bajar las escaleras-

- _Será nuestro salón de artes-_ respondió una muy emocionada Quinn juntando sus manos y evitando dar un pequeño salto. Algunos la observaron con la cabeza ladeada pero no se desanimó- _Aquí, después de cada clase que compartamos de literatura, nos tomaremos una hora más para escribir-_ dijo señalando rápidamente a Artie- _cantar o bailar… ¿Qué les parece? _

_- Patético- _ respondió Finn volviendo al primer escalón y tomándose del barandal- _Solo a las chicas les gustar, menos Rachel, y Kurt… Esto es para gays _

Todo fue silencio un momento, solo el leve carraspeo de garganta de Puck se escuchó de manera lejana. Quinn volteó a ver al chico, Hudson no le agradaba para nada.

- _Pues hacer las actividades no será obligación… pero asistir aquí al toque de timbre si… ¿Está claro?-_ preguntó con enojo hacia su alumno. Finn alzó los hombros y realizó una mueca de desinterés. Quinn volvió a hablarle al resto- _ Pero tenemos que mejorar el lugar- _ dijo al ver que Figgins tenía razón, el lugar estaba vacío de cables pero el piso algo húmedo y algunas paredes sin pintura ni revoque, sin embargo, había que aprovechar su dimensión. El lugar doblada en tamaño a un salón cualquiera de los pasillos- _Me encargaré de comprar algunos elementos y lo dispondremos a nuestro gusto ¿les parece? _

_- ¿Por todo el año?- _ preguntó Rachel y a Quinn se le erizó la piel. La morena preguntó con algo de molestia y sin motivación-

- _Si. Los dos días a la semana que nos veamos-_ le respondió ella con ganas de apartarla en un rincón y convencerla de que sería divertido. Pero Rachel seguía con seriedad en su rostro y se sentó en la escalera junto a Finn- _¿No les… no les parece interesante? _

- _A mi me parece fantástico- _ respondió Sam acariciando su espalda sin vergüenza y sonriéndole libremente. Quinn sintió como su propia mano se elevaba para sacar la del chico pero Puck la rescató antes-

_- Claro que será genial- _ dijo el chico del mohicano tomándola de la mano y arrastrándola hasta el centro del lugar- _Vamos a bailar-_ dijo pegando a Quinn contra su cuerpo e imitando unos pasos rápidos de baile de salón-_ Cantar-_ continuó mientras al baile le sumaba una canción antigua que solía cantar con Rachel- _y divertirnos- _ finalizó al ver de reojo como Rachel se puso de pie y entrecerraba sus ojos en dirección a ellos. En un rápido movimiento, estiró su brazo y Quinn se desplazó hasta soltarse y llegar frente a la morena.

Rachel la sostuvo con ambas manos en la cintura y la hizo girar sobre sus pies antes de pegarla a su cuerpo y soltarla con la misma velocidad.

Quinn quiso sonreír. Pero terminó sonrojándose cuando Rachel le guiñó el ojo para después comenzar a subir las escaleras.

- _Empezamos el lunes ¿verdad?-_ preguntó Rachel detrás de Artie y con sus manos en la silla del chico. Desde abajo, Quinn no perdió de vista su partida y terminó asintiendo como respuesta- _Fantástico… Y Finn, no bailes si no quieres- _ dijo antes de empujar a su amigo y volver al salón.

* * *

- _Veo que ya comenzaste con tu propósito- _ Rachel cerró su casillero de un golpe al escuchar la voz de Sam a su lado. El chico estaba recostado en la pila de al lado y la miraba de mala manera-

_- ¿De qué idiotez estás hablando esta vez? _

_- De Quinn_

Rachel dio un vistazo a su alrededor, pudo notar como una alumna pasó y al escuchar el nombre de la profesora volteó a verlos y casi choca con una porrista.

Se inclinó sobre el chico antes de hablar.

- _Baja la voz, por un momento no dejes que tu estupidez te domine… No empecé nada porque voy a salirme de la apuesta_

_- ¿Salir?... Me debes 100 dólares entonces- _le dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa y estirando su mano para recibirlos. Rachel se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza-

- _¿Por qué no lavas el auto de mi padre, cortas el pasto de mi jardín y paseas mi perro? Así sí te lo ganarías… chocolate blanco _

_- Cierra la boca-_ le dijo enderezándose y golpeando el casillero de Rachel- _ Tu mas que nadie sabes porque lo hice aquella vez, deja de molestar con eso _

_- Entonces no molestes más a Quinn… ¿O necesitas que te lo escriba? _

_- Una apuesta es una apuesta, Rachel ¿Para qué me retas si no vas a cumplir?... Dejaré pasar el dinero, pero me voy a acostar con ella… Y después si quieres te la mando _

Rachel sintió un calor subirle desde su estomago, quemarle la garganta y expulsarlo de su cuerpo con el mismo golpe que Sam había dado segundos atrás. Pero mucho más fuerte.

Sam dio un paso atrás.

- _Si de tener sexo se trata, busca a otra-_ le dijo Rachel entre dientes aun con la mano en el casillero y con los ojos de otro color. Podía ver la indecisión en los de Sam pero el chico no se dio por vencido-

- _Ella te agrada ¿verdad? _

El rostro de Rachel se desencajó. Volvió su mano rápidamente a la tira de su mochila y pasó al lado del rubio.

- _Oh, claro… A la alumna le gusta la profesora- _ se burló Sam con voz baja pegado a su espalda. Rachel continuó su camino, era viernes, la hora de salida y no volvería a ver al chico hasta el lunes. El punto era ignorarlo unos segundos. Quiso detenerse cuando Sam dijo algo más y su corazón dio un vuelco al imaginarse la situación, pero continuó- _Te estoy hablando, Rachel- _ se colocó frente a ella justo en la puerta. Cuando uno de primero pasó con un granizado de color morado él se lo arrebató de las manos y lo colocó frente al rostro de su compañera- _ Te gusta ¿si o no? _

_- Y a ti qué demonios te importa-_ le respondió asustada al escuchar una nueva campana. El pasillo comenzaría a llenarse de alumnos en cuestión de segundos y la mini Cooper de Quinn seguía afuera. Había escuchado la idea de Sam tras ella pero no quería hacerla-

- _Hazlo- _ le dijo él chocando el vaso contra el pecho de la chica. Rachel se balanceó por inercia-

- _Estás loco _

_- Hazlo o alguien más lo sabrá-_ la amenazó con una escalofriante sonrisa que la inestabilizó completamente. De repente, medio Instituto estaba a su alrededor pendientes de su discusión y lo peor venia mas atrás.

Quinn y su sonrisa distraída de lo que estaba pasando ¿Cómo era posible que Sam quería que la humillara de esa manera? Ella ya lo había hecho y aun se arrepentía cada vez que lo recordaba. Sam estaba completamente loco si creía iba a salirse con la suya.

- _Hazlo o ese alguien más será el director… Y puede que se entere de algo sin importar sea o no de verdad. _

Rachel dejó de observar a Quinn para clavar su mirada en él. Sus cejas se juntaron en señal de ira y sus dientes apretaron sus labios hasta sentir el sabor próximo de su propia sangre. Lo iba a lamentar y Sam más cuando tuviera la venganza en sus manos.

- _Hazlo-_ fue lo ultimo que escuchó Rachel cuando recibió en sus manos aquel largo vaso lleno de la bebida fría que odiaba. Bajó su vista solo para mirarla con terror.

Quinn la odiaría. Pero no podía dejar que la rubia recibiera un castigo por su culpa. Era ella la que sentía cierto gusto por Quinn. No la rubia hacia ella.

Como una maldita película, Quinn se abrió paso entre los alumnos e inevitablemente tenía que pasar frente a ella para alejarse.

Rachel sintió algo amontonarse en sus ojos y un golpe en su mejilla.

Quinn le sonreía con disimulo y le hacía una leve seña con sus dedos de despedida.

Ella estiró su brazo y de un momento a otro todo era risas a su alrededor.

Quinn abrió la boca sorprendida y ella no pudo distinguir si sus ojos estaban mojados por la bebida o por algo más.

La rubia se aferró a su maletín y pasó a su lado rápidamente.

Escuchó la voz de Sam tras ella.

- _No vuelvas a avergonzarme- _ le dijo el chico recordándole que minutos atrás, en la hora de literatura, Rachel dio una excelente lección y terminó sacando una nota perfecta pero, antes de volver a su banco y sentarse, hizo una broma con respecto a su boca y todos estallaron en carcajadas.

Incluida Quinn.

_- Eres hombre muerto para mi, Sam-_ le dijo ella antes de correr hacia fuera e intentar detener a Quinn- _¡Quinn!- _ gritó aun corriendo y llegando al auto, la rubia estaba sentada con la cabeza entre sus manos y sobre el volante. Ella golpeó el cristal de su ventanilla pero Quinn la ignoró y colocó la llave pero para su mala suerte el auto no encendió- _¡Ey, Quinn, abre!- _ le gritó mas fuerte pero en un leve golpe que volvió a aumentar cuando escuchó el motor- _ No, no te vayas-_ imploró al pegar su frente a la ventanilla y clavar sus uñas allí. Quinn le dio una fría mirada con los ojos rojos y unas lágrimas aun bajando por sus mejillas- _Lo siento mucho-_ le dijo Rachel con la voz seca y casi sin ella.

Quinn negó con la cabeza y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta del espectáculo que ambas habían dado y por lo que algunos alumnos las miraban con confusión.

Pisó el acelerador esperando a que Rachel se alejara pero la morena se mantuvo a su lado, separadas por una puerta de plástico y una inservible ventanilla. Rachel apenas parpadeaba por mantener su mirada sobre ella. Esta vez no le importó, bajó su brazo a la palanca y retrocedió unos centímetros.

El cuerpo de Rachel se alejó con impotencia y cuando la vió queriendo volver a correr, los neumáticos chillaron contra el asfalto y el auto resbaló de manera inesperada sobre la vereda pero terminó por frenar en la calle.

Volvió a mover la palanca con brusquedad y se alejó con la misma velocidad sin mirar atrás.

* * *

**Hi Ladys! Otro cap largo y les digo varias cositas: el cap se divide en dos (la que sigue es mi parte favorita) y será igual de largo que este. Sí, su relacion equivale a una montaña rusa pero eso acabará en un paso( lo prometo, no me odien)**

**Algunas lectoras aun se les complica mezclar lo que las chicas sienten mas lo legal o el tema de la edad, es totalmente comprensible PERO a partir del cap que viene me desentenderé de eso y pasaran otras cosas (pero obvio mas adelante ese teme aparecerá, recordemos que Rachel acaba de cumplir 17) **

**La charla de Rachel e Hiram no fue relleno, algunos detalles son necesarios para el prox cap, que por cierto seguramente subiré el miercoles (cuando comience mis minivacaciones de Pascuas) **

**En fin, nos leemos en esos dias. Que tengan buen fin de semana.**

**Nuevamente**,** gracias a los que se toman la molestia de comentar. ¡Saludos!**

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**


	19. Pañuelo

Cap. XIX: "Pañuelo"

Aún sus manos temblaban sobre el volante. Aún su rostro ardía de vergüenza. Aún su pecho se inflaba y desinflaba con la misma velocidad a la que viajaba. Aún Rachel y su brazo estirado bañándola en un humillante granizado de color le invadía los pensamientos. Aun intentaba no llorar a causa de Rachel.

Rachel.

¿Por qué tuvo que hacerlo ella? Si hubiese sido un accidente lo entendería, nadie en su sano juicio se molestaría, pero no fue así. Rachel hizo que una cantidad importante de alumnos se burlaran de ella faltándole al respeto y olvidando su cargo allí dentro.

Rachel Berry había jugado con ella en una relación cordial que no era.

Despegó su mano derecha del volante y se golpeó la frente a palma abierta. Si hubiese escuchado a su padre desde el principio que en ese Instituto solo había delincuentes y adolescentes que no congeniarían con ella. Se golpeó una vez más; la culpa había sido de ella y de nadie más. Se dejó engañar por el cambio en el comportamiento de Rachel y nada de eso era cierto.

No volvería a sonreírle más si hacerlo implicaba otro granizado, otra humillación.

Pisó el acelerador y al instante debió soltarlo, su ojo izquierdo se notaba incómodo al parpadear y cuando lograba juntar las pestañas las mismas le pesaban arduamente. Intentó mantenerlo abierto unos segundos para que el malestar pasara pero no, solo unos doscientos metros mas adelante volvía a dañarla.

Detuvo al auto a un lado del camino bajo el cartel de entrada a Lima, se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y estiró su cuerpo hasta ver su rostro en el espejo retrovisor.

- _Dios- _ murmuró al ver lo inflamado que estaba bajo la pupila y el color rojo que la misma mostraba, llevó uno de sus dedos allí y al masajear la piel pudo expulsar un trozo de hielo color morado- _Estupida, Rachel- _ susurró al sentir como el dolor aumentaba y mantener el ojo tanto abierto como cerrado ya era una complicación.

Se tiró sobre el asiento y decidió que lo mejor era descansar unos segundos. O al menos intentarlo.

Tomó su bolso y quitó de el una tira de pastillas que Santana le aconsejó usar cuando el sueño no aparecía en ella y lo necesitaba de sobremanera. Sin importarle la falta de agua, tomó una y con ayuda de su lengua la arrastró hasta su garganta y la tragó con algo de dificultad.

Suspiró unos segundos tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no sea la molestia en su ojo.

No controló el tiempo, pero de repente, cerrarlo no fue un problema y ya comenzaba a notar la oscuridad que la rodeaba. Antes de quedar completamente dormida bajo el efecto del medicamento, estiró su mano y puso la seguridad en su puerta.

Después no sintió ni vió más nada.

* * *

- _Rachel- _ escuchó la morena tras ella pero no volteó. Su cuerpo aun estaba de pie en medio de la calle esperando porque una Mini Cooper regresara sobre el camino. Habían pasado minutos en que el automóvil había desaparecido de su vista y al parecer pasarían casi tres días hasta volver a verlo. En realidad el auto no le importaba, quien iba dentro era su preocupación. La manera en que Quinn le dedicó una mirada le arrojó un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo, se odió a si misma e intentó odiar a Quinn por no haberla escuchado y haberse ido sin mirar atrás.

Estaba comenzado a temblar de miedo por la continuación de su relación. Quinn tenía todo el derecho de odiarla y posiblemente humillarla frente al salón como castigo.

Se lo merecía al fin y al cabo, los impulsos que cometía por Quinn nunca la dejaban del todo satisfactoria y siempre la golpeaban mentalmente. Estupido tiempo que no podía manejar y así regresarlo para cambiar ciertas cosas.

Para cambiar todo.

- _Rachel- _ volvió a escuchar más una mano en su hombro para llamar su atención. Tragó con dificultad su propia saliva para apaciguar el nudo que se había formado en la base de su garganta y que pesaba demasiado. Realmente la culpa pesaba y era de las pocas veces que la visitaba y de paso la mortificaba. Cuando la llamaron una tercera vez, pateó algo invisible del piso con frustración y volteó a ver a su padre. El hombre mostraba las cejas en confusión y aun tenia la mano estirada en su dirección. Ella la quitó de un manotazo y pasó a su lado con paso firme- _¿Qué… ¡Rachel! Ven aquí _

_- No me jodas, Hiram- _ le dijo al volver a la vereda y tomar su mochila que había tirado para agilizar el paso hacia el auto de Quinn. De nada sirvió al final- _ ¡Estupido!-_ gritó al ver a Sam aparecer hablando animadamente con una porrista- _Eres un… ¡Te odio!- _ volvió a gritarle antes de arrojar la mochila en su dirección. Puck, que venia metros detrás, corrió hasta ellos y la detuvo sosteniéndola por la cintura-

- _¡Rachel!- _ gritaron Puck e Hiram al mismo tiempo, jamás habían visto a la morena en ese estado- _Ey, Rachel-_ la llamó Puck contra su oído y pegándola a su cuerpo arrebatándole la mochila antes de que llegara a la cara de Sam. El rubio los observaba seriamente mientras abrazaba por los hombros a una chica- _ ¿Qué demonios hiciste?-_ preguntó Puck a su compañero sin importarle en el momento la respuesta. Arrastró a Rachel hasta el auto de Hiram y, después de que el hombre abriera la puerta y él mismo recibiera varias patadas por parte de Rachel, logró arrojarla con cuidado y esperó a que terminara de calmarse.

- _¿Y a qué debo este espectáculo?- _ preguntó Hiram al sentarse tras el volante y colocarse el cinturón de seguridad- _Estabas parada en el medio de la calle sin medir la cantidad de autos que pasaban a tu lado, me faltas al respeto e intentas enfrentar a Sam logr… _

_- No vuelvas a nombrarlo- _ lo interrumpió Rachel aun con la respiración incontrolada y sintiendo las caricias de Puck en sus muslos- _¿Podemos irnos? _– Le preguntó en tono que rozaba la ironía mientras quitaba las manos de Puck de su cuerpo-

_- Sí… ¿Necesitas aventón, Puck?_

_- No, gracias, señor Berry… Pasaré a verte por la noche-_ le susurró a Rachel al inclinarse y dejarle un beso en la frente- _Hasta luego-_ se despidió antes de ponerse pie y cerrar la puerta.

- _Estoy esperando una disculpa, Rachel- _ le dijo Hiram mientras conducía. Rachel suspiró y colocó la cabeza contra su ventanilla pero terminó cediendo-

_- Lo siento… Lo siento mucho, papá, pero aun estoy enojada así que no me hagas decir mas cosas. _

_- Oh, no eh, no vengas con caprichos… ¿Qué sucedió? _

_- ¡Sam!... es… es un estupido sin cerebro que solo… ni siquiera me agrada pensar en lo que es. _

_- Eso no me dice nada, hija ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo? _

_- Mas bien qué fue lo me hizo hacer… me hizo lastimar a una persona. A una persona que no se lo merecía. _

_- ¿Golpeaste a alguien? _

_- ¡Claro que no! _

_- ¿Y entonces? _

_- Me hizo humillar a alguien de tal modo que la lastimé ¿entiendes?... Me siento la peor persona del mundo y no estoy equivocada…Solo… solo quiero tenerla frente a mí para decirle lo mucho que lo siento y que lo siento de verdad y no voy a dejar de decírselo hasta que me lo crea…Estupido cuerpo que se maneja por si solo… tendría que haberle hecho caso cuándo me dijo que debía dejar de hacer eso _

_- ¿Qué? ¿A quien deberías haberle hecho caso? _

_- Nada, papá, nada… ¿Qué vas a comprar?- _ preguntó al ver que su padre se detenía en el estacionamiento del supermercado-

- _¿Voy? Vamos… tenemos que sorprender a tu padre para la cena ¿lo recuerdas? _

_- Claro- _ murmuró Rachel al bajar- _ cómo si estuviese de ánimos para eso. _

* * *

Cientos de golpes contra su ventanilla e indirectamente a su cabeza, se movió de manera lenta y se dio cuenta al instante que su ojo izquierdo ni siquiera hizo el intento de abrirse pero al menos ya no dolía.

Suspiró al ver del otro lado a un policía haciéndole una seña de que abriera y se bajara. Lo hizo con la misma velocidad, lenta, y se paró a un costado de su auto. Se llevó una mano a la frente, el sol estaba bajando ¿cuánto había dormido?

El hombre estiró la mano en su dirección pidiéndole su identificación y su licencia. Volvió al auto y se las entregó sin problema.

- _¿Por qué estaba durmiendo a un lado de la carretera? Eso está prohibido, señorita. En cualquier lugar. _

_- Lo siento, oficial. Tuve un pequeño accidente en mi ojo y… _

_- ¿Qué le pasó? _

_- Bajé la ventanilla calles atrás y un poco de tierra invadió la zona. Nada más. _

_- ¿Hacia dónde se dirige? _

_- New York _

_- ¿New York? No puede viajar en ese estado… ¿No puede abrirlo?-_ preguntó refiriéndose al ojo-

- _No, lamentablemente. _

_- Bien, una recomendación, visite el hospital del pueblo y si el doctor la deja, viaja. De lo contrario hospédese en un hotel ¿Está claro? _

_- Si, oficial, gracias _

_- Debería hacerle una multa, pero lo dejaré pasar… ¿Sabe dónde está la clínica? _

_- No, la verdad no. _

_- Bien, mi compañero-_ dijo señalando al hombre que estaba dentro del auto policial y llamándolo con una seña- _ se hará cargo de su auto. Usted suba al mío que la llevaré _

_- ¿Y qué hará con mi auto? _

_- Nos seguirá y lo dejaremos en el estacionamiento de la clínica. Es muy seguro, no se preocupe. _

_- Está bien-_ fue lo único que dijo Quinn antes de subir al móvil policial y ver como su mini Cooper la seguía de cerca.

Después de llegar, tomó el bolso de su auto para quitar su celular y hablar con su padre, Russel le dijo que iría a buscarla pero ella lo detuvo diciendo que todo estaba bien y se desocuparía horas mas tarde. Cosa que aun no sabía si así sería.

El oficial que la llevó la acompañó hasta la entrada de la clínica y habló con la enfermera pidiendo por el médico de turno, ella se quedó a su lado observando la interacción entre ambos; al parecer no es la primera en llegar en móvil policial por ayuda.

- _El médico de guardia debió salir pero regresará antes de las nueve. Siéntese allí-_ le señaló el hombre las sillas de espera- _que cuando regrese será la primera en ser atendida. _

_- Gracias, oficial. De verdad, muchas gracias _

_- Estamos para ayudarla, señorita- _ se despidió el hombre antes de abrir la puerta y desaparecer afuera.

Notó la mirada de la enfermera de manera intimidante hacia ella. Quinn le sonrió con nervios pero la mujer tomó unas planillas y abandonó el pasillo diciéndole que enseguida regresaba.

Desvió su vista al reloj que colgaba sobre la blanca pared a un costado, apenas habían pasado diez minutos de las siete de la tarde. Pegó su bolso contra su pecho y suspiró.

No tenía otra opción que esperar y, seguramente, pasar la noche en Lima. La sola idea le producía miles de sensaciones y Rachel en su mente era el único pensamiento.

Agitó la cabeza, debía dejar de pensar un momento en Rachel.

* * *

Llevaba desde las tres encerrada en su habitación, más de cuatro horas de encierro un día viernes distinto, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada. Después del Insitito frecuentaba el bar de uno de los primos de Noah y pasaban al tarde allí, sin importar el clima o si el frío era lo suficientemente cruel para devolverlos a casa. Hasta la hora de la cena no regresaban.

Pero ese día se alejó de su mejor amigo, él no tenía nada que ver con lo que había sucedido pero…

- _Estupido Noah- _susurró al recordar que él fue el de la idea de la apuesta. Sam llegó después y ella mucho más tarde; se tiró a la cama boca arriba, hubiese deseado que Puck interactuara con Quinn antes de haber cometido el error de arrojarle un granizado por segunda vez. No. Se enderezó al instante, Quinn podía odiarla pero no quería verla interactuar con nadie que no fuese ella.

Volvió a arrojarse contra el colchón cuando escuchó su puerta ser golpeada y ver la figura de su padre aparecer tras ella.

- _¿No me vas a ayudar con la cena? - _ preguntó Hiram sentándose al borde de la cama dándole la espalda pero estirando su mano para acariciarle la rodilla. Rachel la quitó al instante y se puso de pie-

- _Estoy de mal humor, papá ¿entiendes eso? _

_- No lo voy a entender si no me lo explicas _

_- Ya te lo dije pero no entiendes y a decir verdad es mejor que no lo hagas. _

_- Entones le diré a Leroy cuando regrese que hable contigo, a veces olvido que con él nunca te enojas- _ dijo Hiram poniéndose de pie y tomando el picaporte de la puerta-

- _Papá- _ lo llamó Rachel en un suspiro. Hiram se mantuvo de espalda a ella- _Tampoco quiero hablar con él, es algo que solo yo resolveré… ¿Puedes confiarme eso? _

_- ¿Podrás sola? – _le preguntó Hiram volteando a verla. Ella le sonrió- _Estaré abajo prepa… _

_- Me pongo algo mas cómodo y te ayudo- _ le dijo al correr hasta él y lanzarse sobre su cuerpo en un abrazo-

- _Te espero abajo- _ murmuró Hiram después de recibir un beso en su mejilla y un suave "te quiero".

Rachel bajó en cuestión de minutos y juntos prepararon un aperitivo algo ligero que consistía en unas croquetas de arroz y para la cena una tortilla vegana de cebolla. Leroy no era amante de las verduras ni podía pasar un día sin comer carne, pero Hiram decidió que por esa noche cambiaria su no dieta y comería lo que Rachel eligiera.

Observaron el reloj después de limpiar y terminar de preparar todo. Leroy salía de la clínica, los viernes, 20:30 y faltaban quince minutos para eso.

Rachel regresó a su cuarto para darse un baño e Hiram se quedó en la cocina preparando la mesa con algunos detalles que solían utilizar en algunas ocasiones y quitó de la heladera una botella de vino tinto que compró por la tarde y sabía era el favorito de su esposo.

Terminó por sentarse en el sillón del living a esperar a que la puerta se abriera. En diez minutos debía aparecer su esposo.

* * *

Quinn suspiró con exageración frente a la enfermera transmitiéndole un claro mensaje "¿Dónde demonios está el medico de guardia?", pero la mujer la ignoró.

Buscando otra opción, comenzó a mover su pierna derecha fuertemente contra el piso, había pasado una hora desde que llegó y aun nadie llegaba a verla; de hecho, comenzó a preocuparse cuando algunas luces al final del pasillo comenzaron a apagarse. Decidida, al ser ignorada por segunda vez, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la mujer.

- _Disculpe… disculpe, señora-_ la llamó al verla firmar unos papeles y sostener el teléfono con su otra mano- _creo que sabe que llevo aquí mas… ¿Qué?... Señora-_ suspiró molesta cuando la mujer comenzó a hablar con alguien del otro lado de la línea y continuaba ignorándola.

Se quedó de pie unos cinco minutos y, cuando estaba por volver a la silla, alguien chocó contra ella. O ella contra alguien porque poco podía ver con un solo ojo.

- _Oh, disculpe, señorita-_ un hombre se encorvó a tomar su bolso y devolvérselo con una sonrisa. Su voz le pareció calida y cuando se enderezó le sonrió en agradecimiento- _¿Se encuentra bien?... Tiene el ojo algo hinchado _

_- No, no estoy nada bien y al parecer no pueden atenderme _

_- Pues Richard, el oftalmólogo, lamentablemente ya no está en horario de turno y el médico de guardia ya se retiró y dudo que regrese… De hecho yo tambien ya estoy por irme, mi horario terminó hace cinco minutos. _

_- Oh… ¿ya no hay nadie entonces que me atienda?-_ preguntó molesta y avergonzada. Había estado sentada por más de una hora y solo para irse en el mismo estado en el que llegó. Estupida Rachel por arrojarle el granizado, estupida Santana por darle las pastillas, estupida ella por tomarlas y estupido policía que golpeó su ventanilla. Si todo eso no hubiese sucedido, ya estaría en casa-_ Eh, perdón ¿cómo?-_ preguntó sonrojada al ver como el hombre le hablaba pero no había escuchado nada-

- _Que mi rama es exactamente la cirugía, pero puedo hacer algo por usted… Venga, pase a mi consultorio- _ le dijo él sacando su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y llevándolo a su oreja- _Hija, hola cariño, escucha, llegaré solo unos minutos mas tarde ¿si?... Si, lo sé, pero no puedo hacer algo… Te quiero y nos vemos en la cena… Mi hija, ser padre de adolescentes no es fácil- _comentó el hombre guardando el móvil otra vez y encendiendo las luces de su consultorio- _Siéntese, por favor- _le dijo señalándole una camilla, con nervios, ella lo hizo mientras él buscaba algo en uno de los cajones del escritorio. Volvió a ella con una diminuta linterna y le pidió que abriera el ojo, ella negó con la cabeza.

- _Lo siento, doctor, pero es realmente doloroso, ni siquiera puedo hacer el intento. _

- _Está bien, a ver…-_ dijo él alzando su mano y acomodarla bajo el ojo lastimado- _¿Qué fue lo que lo dejó así?_- preguntó lentamente al comenzar a separar la piel de la rubia y abriendo con lentitud el ojo. Quinn se quejó al instante-

-_ Es… el frasco de café estaba algo alto esta mañana y cuando lo tomé terminó abriéndose y cayendo sobre el ojo. _

_- Guao… eso es…_

_- Algo tonto, lo sé-_ rió ella al sentir el ojo abierto pero sin poder divisar las cosas correctamente-

_- Bueno-_ dijo el doctor apagando la linterna y volviendo a dejar que las pestañas izquierdas de la rubia volvieran a juntarse- _si la causa es esa, entonces no es nada grave. No tiene ninguna enfermedad porque apenas lo vi creí que tenía algo así como iridociclitis, pero no es más que un malestar. Igual le daré unas gotas-_ dijo preparando un certificado mientras Quinn se bajaba y se paraba frente a él- _las recomiendo ahora apenas toque la cama y otra vez al levantarse. _

_- Está bien _

_- Y… mantenga la cabeza algo alzada y tranquila, no obligue al ojo a abrirse, con esto ayudara- _ le aseguró al separar el papel de una carpeta y entregárselo a la rubia-

- _Gracias doctor… _

_- Berry-_ clavó al instante la vista en él. Berry, igual que Rachel ¿qué probabilidad había de que fueran familiares? Negó con la cabeza, Lima no era un pueblo grande pero no necesariamente todo los Berry debían tener parentesco, además, el hombre no se parecía a Hiram y por ende hermanos no eran. Tal vez primos lejanos. Tal vez nada.

- _Gracias, doctor Berry… Am, ¿y dónde hay una farmacia por aquí cerca? _

_-¿No es de aquí? _

_- No, no. Solo trabajo y debo volver a casa _

_- ¿Y cuantas horas de viaje? _

_- Ocho, a veces más _

_- Oh, no le recomiendo viajar, señorita. Muchos menos a estas horas… Bien-_ dijo él poniéndose de pie- _ una de las desventajas de Lima es que carece de hoteles, solo hay habitaciones en condiciones poco propicias para señoritas como usted, así que… ¿Por qué mejor no me acompaña a mi casa, le daré una muestra de esas gotas que utilizo cuando mi hija está algo mas insoportable que de costumbre y me ayudan a descansar y… confía en un desconocido?… podría quedarse en casa por esta noche. _

No, no confiaba en un desconocido ni aunque llevara sotana, pero la sonrisa cálida del hombre le generó un alto grado de confianza, además, no podía pasar la noche dentro de su auto. La situación era la misma solo que una era más peligrosa que la otra. Optó por lo más fácil. Recordó velozmente a su padre, estaba manejándose últimamente de esa manera.

- _Se que es una situación difícil pero tengo una hija mas o menos de su edad, hablaría un momento con ella y conocería a mi… _

_- No se preocupe, tampoco quiero incomodarla a ella ni a sus otros hijos. _

_- No, solo tengo una niña. Va, adolescente en pleno auge a adulta. Un remolino de situaciones todo el día… ¿Y bien?... ¿Pido un taxi y vamos? _

_- Oh, no, no, tengo mi auto afuera… De hecho esto es aun mejor, me sentiría más segura si lo llevo. _

_- Oh, mejor aun es cierto. Bien, vamos- _ le dijo él antes de darle el paso a que camine primera y luego cerrar la puerta de su consultorio.

Cuando salió de la clínica, una oleada de frío azotó su cara, su espalda y acabó en su interior. Sentía algo raro y desconocía el por qué. El hombre le abrió la puerta de copiloto atentamente y ella se subió sin problemas.

- _Está algo frió ¿verdad?-_ preguntó el hombre y ella asintió aun tratando de que la confianza se afianzara en su cuerpo y pudiese demostrarla, pero estaba en un lugar que poco conocía y al lado de un hombre igual de lejano. Era de noche y las calles estaban algo oscuras. Podía ser el terreno perfecto para una película de terror. Sacudió la cabeza pero su corazón bombeaba aun fuertemente. Estiró su brazo para encender el calefactor y calmar lo erizada que estaba su piel pero no lo consiguió. Decidió dejar de pensar por un momento- _ ¿Le gusta Lima? _

_- Aun estoy conociéndola, pero es… agradable _

_- Hable sin miedo; hay que admitirlo, es un pueblo con recursos escasos y que solo algunos tiene la posibilidad de sobresalir. Pero con mi familia estaremos unos meses más, no pretendo que mi hija se quede estancada aquí. Posiblemente nos mudaremos a otra ciudad, pero a una ciudad de verdad. _

_- Oh, me parece bien. Yo tambien debí mudarme un par de veces y siempre es agradable. Conocer personas nuevas, hacer actividades nuevas y entablar nuevas relaciones forman una actitud totalmente positiva y segura. Es parte del crecimiento. _

_- ¿Y por qué viene desde New York hasta aquí? Si fuese usted solo trabajaría allí o me hubiese mudado a otro lugar más fructífero. Lima no es conveniente a veces. _

_- La posibilidad de que me tomen en cuenta en algunos institutos o universidades es nula. Soy profesora de literatura y muchos llevan ese titulo mejor colgado que los que recién comenzamos. La edad y la diferencia de días entre mi graduación y los que empecé a ejercer la profesión están apenas separados por una estrecha línea y no puedo esperar a que cientos de profesores adultos se jubilen. No puedo quedarme en casa cruzada de brazos. _

_- ¿Y cómo llegó aquí? _

_- Por una amiga que parece de la mafia. Tiene contactos por todos lados y bueno… me consiguió el empleo. _

_- ¿Y resultaron positivos todos estos viajes? Es decir, conozco demasiado el lugar y sus habitantes, y créame, los jóvenes son el problema. _

_- Estoy de acuerdo en eso. Tengo una alumna en particular. Fue algo detestable al principio, odiosa y hasta altanera, pero ahora es… es la razón por la que no dejo que nada me impida viajar. Nos estamos entendiendo a la perfección y eso es un cambio para ella… Para ambas. _

_- Entiendo. Siempre es bueno socializar con un alumno más que otro, creo. Siempre ha pasado y seguirá ocurriendo. Hay alumnos que necesitan a su profesor o profesora más que otros, señorita…_

_- Fabray- _ respondió ella lentamente al perder su vista hacia la ventanilla y descubrir la calles demasiado familiar. El hombre volteó a verla rápidamente- _Quinn Fabray _

_- Oh, le parecerá raro, pero su nombre me suena… ¿Dónde trabaja? _

_- Soy profesora del McKinley. Doy clases tres veces a la semana. _

_- Es la profesora nueva ¿cierto?_

_- Si ¿cómo lo sabe?- _ preguntó entre risas y asustada. El camino por dónde andaba el auto ya lo había transitado varias veces y, si le sumaba a eso el apellido del hombre, Rachel volvía a sus pensamientos.

- _¿Usted le da clases a Noah Puckerman? _

_- Si, algo fastidioso al comienzo pero agradable con el tiempo ¿usted lo conoce? _

_- ¿Y a Finn Hudson? _

_- Aja- _ respondió ella con lentitud, nervios y con su pulso acelerado. El auto aminoraba la velocidad y podía distinguir la casa de Rachel a metros de ella. Volvió su vista al hombre. -

- _¿Y Rachel es buena alumna? _

_- Eh… ¿es familiar de Rachel? _

_- Venga, baje… Me agrada eh, y pensar que antes no- _ le dijo él al detener el auto y quitarse el cinturón de seguridad-

_- ¿Usted vive con Rachel?- _ preguntó sobre la vereda y ya sin entender nada. Estaba a un paso de la puerta, el hombre quitó un par de llaves de su chaqueta y volvió a darle permiso para que se adelantara.

Nervios.

Podía sentir como su cuerpo parecía flotar de los nervios bajo sus pies, como su piel se alzaba junto a sus vellos y como su corazón corría una maratón consigo mismo. Estaba perdiendo la noción del tiempo, del lugar y de la mirada inquisidora que Hiram le daba desde el sillón.

Desvió su vista a las paredes, estaban pintadas de un color claro y había algunas fotos en marcos pequeñas con Rachel en medio de dos hombres, quien estaba detrás de ella e Hiram. Y en todas Rachel mostraba una risa casi modesta y exagerada. Sonrió al notar el brillo en los ojos de los tres en una de las fotos mas cercanas que divisaba.

Un poco más atrás, donde comenzaban las escaleras, descubrió otra con Rachel y Puckerman. Él la abrazaba desde atrás y ella tapaba las manos de él que estaban en su cintura. Parecían una linda pareja. Se aclaró la garganta. Parecían.

Iba a ver otra a la lejanía cuando alguien apareció abotonándose el pantalón.

Rachel bajaba la escalera con un jean negro, descalza, una musculosa blanca y algo despeinada por pelo suelto y húmedo que conservaba. Y la boca abierta en su dirección.

¿Estaba soñando?

Tal vez, después de despertar por culpa del oficial, volvió a dormir y ahora ya soñaba a diario con la morena.

Rachel caminó en su dirección, pasó a su lado rozando sus brazos y llegó hasta el hombre que se mantenía de pie tras ella.

- _Buenas noches, papá- _ Giró con velocidad a verlos ¿Papá? Estaba comenzando a entender algo de las cosas. O tal vez todo, Rachel tenía dos padres. Hombres. No era algo anormal ni de otro mundo pero debía admitir que eso la tomó por sorpresa. Cuando Rachel volteó, sus miradas se cruzaron y la morena se le fue encima- _Oh, Quinn… ¿qué le pasó a tu ojo?- _ Dolor. Sintió dolor cuando las manos de Rachel perturbaron la tranquilidad de su ojo que descansaba e intentaba descubrir que le había sucedido. Se mordió el labio para no gemir por esa sensación molesta que Rachel le producía-

- _ Leroy- _ escuchó ella la voz de Hiram cercana- _ Señorita Fabray- _ saludó él y ella estiró su mano en un cordial saludo- _ Leroy ¿podrías… _

_- La señorita Fabray será nuestra invitada esta noche, cariño- _ respondió Leroy acercándose al hombre para acariciarle velozmente la espalda y luego caminar hacia las escaleras- _Hiram- _ lo llamó y su esposo lo siguió- _ Rachel, acompaña a tu profesora al baño y ayúdala a que se ponga cómoda. Haré lo mismo y enseguida bajamos _

* * *

Incomodidad.

Eso era lo que la sonrisa de Rachel frente a ella le generaba. La morena estaba a centímetros de su cuerpo y balanceaba el de ella de un costado a otro. Tal vez por la misma sensación.

Movía su vista de un lado a otro para no concentrarse en la de Rachel pero se le estaba haciendo imposible. Miraba el techo y volvía a Rachel. Miraba una foto y volvía a Rachel. Miró la puerta y volvió a Rachel. Miró hacia abajo y volvió a Rachel. Y allí se detuvo.

Ambas carraspearon la garganta al mismo tiempo.

Rachel dio un paso hacia ella y el aire debía pedir permiso si quería pasar frente a cualquiera de las dos. Pero no iba a conseguirlo cuando fue ella misma la que avanzó otro.

- _No tiene una idea de cuánto lo siento… Perdóneme- _ murmuró Rachel corriendo su cabello hacia un lado por la molestia que seguramente le generaba. Observó el cuello totalmente accesible de la morena. Una fragancia dulce se desprendía de el y calaba directamente sus huesos. Lo aspiró la mayor cantidad de veces posible- _necesito explicarle cómo pasó realmente… ¿por eso tiene así el ojo?... ¿La lastimé? _

_- Demasiado- _ y el corazón de Rachel dio un vuelco dentro de un espacio pequeño. La voz de Quinn no le aseguraba un daño físico, sino algo mucho más profundo-

_- Nunca creí que…_

_- ¿Dónde está el baño?- _ la interrumpió caminando hacia un costado y alejándose de la morena. Rachel giró los ojos molesta y caminó hasta una puerta que estaba centímetros antes de llegar a la escalera. Quinn abrió y cerró en cuestión de segundos y se perdió allí dentro.

Apoyó la cabeza contra la puerta. "El mundo es un pañuelo", solía decir Santana, bajo su profesión de bancaria, cuando tenía que interferir para brindarles cuentas corrientes a sus ex compañeros de Instituto que alguna vez la insultaron o se burlaron de su origen latino.

_"El mundo es un puto pañuelo que siempre te lleva a lo que menos quieres", _eso era lo que la morena decía. Y en ese momento, ella no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Llegó hasta el lavamanos y abrió de a poco el grifo, el agua tocaba sus manos con calidez y escurría entre sus dedos con libertad y burla. Movió sus manos hacia su cara y se arrojó con brusquedad un poco.

Cerró la canilla y dejó que el agua se secara por cuenta propia.

Suspiró y volvió su brazo al picaporte.

Abrió y juntó aire. Iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

**Ladys, la vida te da sorpresas, sorpresas te da la vida dirian por ahi... Parece algo repetitivo el hecho de que pasen otra noche juntas, pero la relacion entre ellas ahora es totalmente distinta, so, algo puede pasar. Este cap es mas relleno para lo que vendrá que otra cosa, habia pensado subir TODO junto pero iba a ser demasiado largo y no quería aburrirlas. **

**Sor, volviste :) ¿cómo es eso de que estoy tardando para subir los cap? Creo que subir dos por semana es justo y necesario (no me obligues a subir uno al mes) No voy a matar a ninguno de ese trio , de hecho voy a hacer que los odies más :D... Besos que andes bien( quiero otra poesia :( **

**AndruSol: ¿Sabes que fue lo primero que pensé cuando lei tu comentario? : Me da igual... Si, así y perdon por eso. Pero lo releí tantas veces que dije es verdad y podría congeniar la historia por otro lado (por cierto, no creo que los personajes se manejen mal, solo distinto a como vos te gustarían. Por eso, eso , es solo cuestion personal) Por otro lado, anoche vi "The Jane Austen book club" ¿la has visto? Resulta que el personaje de Emily Blunt (amante de la lectura y profesora) está casada pero un alumno comienza a confundirla y ella está dispuesta a seguirle la corriente PERO la conciencia (de ella) se interpone ante cualquier cosa; me gusto mucho algo que dijo : "El me mira como si fuese él una cuchara y yo un helado en envase y se lo permito me devorara" Entonces me recordó tu comentario e inmediatamente escribí unas ideas para cambiar el curso de la historia y de paso los sentimientos de Quinn... Pero desistí... Ya la planteé de un modo y me gustaria que siguieras leyendola así; además, cabe destacar que no estamos ante una Quinn que, apenas recibió el empleo, su primer pensamiento fue "seduciré a una alumna y me acostaré con ella", ni es criminal ni acaba de salir de la cárcel; creo que la rubia es todo lo contrario y eso hay que tenerlo en cuenta.**

**Me vuelvo a disculpar por mi primer pensamiento al leer tu comentario, igual ya te lo dije y lo repito, tus analisis son perfectos y nunca salen de lo que está sucediendo pero la historia ya tiene una estructura y continuará así... Gracias por tu coment :) Saludos (sorry por el testamento)**

**PROX CAP EL VIERNES O EL DOMINGO (lo mas seguro)**

**Nuevamente**,** gracias a los que se toman la molestia de comentar. ¡Saludos!**

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**


	20. De noche, frío y palabras

Cap. XX: "De noche, frío y palabras"

Exhaló aire una vez más y deseó fuese la ultima, lo dudaba; cuando estaba nerviosa respiraba con dificultad y las palabras apenas hilaban para formar una oración coherente. Sí su cuerpo se encaprichaba en funcionar así por el resto de la noche temió por si misma, iba a pasar la vergüenza de su vida.

Regresó de vuelta al living pero se encontró sola. Maldijo, el perfume de Rachel aun seguía en el aire y no pudo evitar respirarlo por el simple hecho de hacerlo e invitarlo a su interior. Cerró los ojos un momento analizando la situación, estaba en casa de Rachel. La chica que la había humillado por la mañana, le había faltado el respeto las primeras veces que se veían y ya le había lanzado dos granizados, aunque uno indirectamente, pero el hecho era el mismo.

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse, los abrió de golpe y se encorvó al instante para tomar su ojo izquierdo y rodearlo con sus manos. Quiso gritar maldiciones cuando abrir su ojo izquierdo equivalía a rasparse el brazo con una hoja metálica y producían el mismo efecto: soltar una lágrima de dolor extremo. Se quedó unos segundos en esa posición hasta que una mano se detuvo en su espalda baja y escuchó la voz de Rachel.

- _Papá me mandó estas gotas para usted… ¿La ayudo? –_ ella negó con la cabeza. Era increíble como una persona actuaba con miedo después de actuar con seguridad y la vulnerabilidad salía a flote por doquier. Se mantuvo firme, no quería a Rachel cerca de ella- _No podrá sola-_ sintió como la mano de Rachel ascendía y bajaba en una caricia y copiaba su posición para hablar mas cómoda. Ella se enderezó al instante-

- _¿Te dijo que debía usarlas ahora?- _ preguntó tapándose el ojo con la mano izquierda y señalando las gotas. Rachel asintió con vergüenza- _Dámelas, por favor _

_- ¿De verdad puede so…_

_- Que me las des, Berry. Las necesito- _ pidió abriendo su mano y recibiéndolas lentamente. Terminó arrebatándolas con algo de brusquedad y caminó hasta el sillón acomodándose en el pegada al respaldar y su cabeza en el apoyabrazos. Llevó su mano derecha con el pequeño envase a su ojo y lo apretó. Escuchó una pequeña risa al no poder cumplir su cometido- _ ¿Qué es lo gracioso?- _ preguntó con pena al saber la respuesta. Rachel llegó hasta ella y le equito la diminuta botella para llevarla a su boca-

- _Debe abrirla primero- _le dijo entre dientes mordiendo una pequeña base de plástico y luego arrancándola para tirarla a un costado. Quinn tragó con dificultad cuando la morena apoyó sus rodillas sobre el sillón, a su lado- _Ábralo-_murmuró Rachel inclinando su cuerpo para tomar una mejor dirección y comenzando a ejercer presión sobre el envase mientras alzaba la mano-

- _Rachel…- _ susurró Quinn al sentir como el cuerpo de la morena se juntaba mas con el de ella y la mano de su alumna vagaba por su rostro en su ayuda. Escuchó un _"¿si?"_ con picardía de Rachel pero ella no respondió. La morena separó con delicadeza y extremo cuidado la piel debajo y arriba de sus pestañas y por inercia ella volvió a juntarlas- _Duele, Rachel- _ se quejó con voz ronca y escuchó a su alumna suspirar.

- _Lo siento mucho. Mucho, mucho y de verdad- _ no dijo nada aunque pensaba distinto- _Lo siento mucho, Quinn- _ la escuchó mientras su mejilla izquierda era invadida por un dedo pulgar que solo le regalaba caricias y a los segundos volvió a abrir su ojo. Esta vez no se quejó aunque su cuerpo se lo pidió, pudo ver con algo de dificultad la cara de sorpresa de la morena y la culpa en todo su rostro. Estaba por volver a cerrarlo cuando Rachel se lo impidió y rápidamente le dejó unas gotas sobre la pupila y la misma Rachel la ayudó a cerrarlo con sus dedos y dejar una ultima caricia antes de apartarse.

Estiró su brazo y le impidió que se alejara, Rachel volvió a su lugar en un contundente rebote.

- _¿Por qué lo hiciste?- _ le preguntó por lo bajo y cuando abrió la boca para responder, la soltó y la morena se puso de pie. Leroy e Hiram bajaban las escaleras.

- _Señorita Fabray ¿mi hija le dio las gotas?- _ preguntó Leroy al llegar junto a ellas con una sonrisa. Quinn asintió mientras se ponía de pie- _No, no, recuéstese unos minutos más mientras con mi esposo calentamos la comida. Luego vamos a cenar. _

Quinn volvió a su lugar y lo agradeció internamente. La cabeza tampoco se libraba de un poco de dolor y sentía que le pesaba como si cargara algo sobre ella.

- _Rachel- _ dijo Leroy asomando la cabeza desde la cocina- _ve quitando el colchón que está sobre mi placard y acomódalo en nuestro cuarto, hija. Le dajarás tu cama a la profesora que debe descansar. _

_- Enseguida voy- _ respondió Rachel y la misma mano de Quinn volvió a detenerla-

- _No quiero incomodarte. Puedo dormir en el sillón-_ Quinn la observó negar con la cabeza y la morena se soltó para subir las escaleras.

Quinn observó su partida y dejó su vista sobre las escaleras esperando su regreso. Rachel no volvió rápidamente por lo que cuando Hiram la llamó, debió juntarse con él en la cocina y esperar por Rachel allí.

* * *

Dos veces la había tomado del brazo, no recordaba que ese trato hubiese existido antes. Quinn podía sonreírle, hablarle con algo de dulzura y ella le pudo haber besado la mejilla pero nunca sus brazos se juntaron de esa manera y, a decir verdad, jamás había sentido una sensación similar de felicidad. Quinn parecía enojada con ella, y la entendía, pero Quinn no la retuvo con brusquedad ni ejerció presión violenta sobre su brazo. Todo lo contrario.

Llegó al cuarto de sus padres y entró con rapidez, se paró frente al alto placard de madera antigua por lo que se alzó sobre sus tobillos y tomó un material similar al nylon y tiró de el hasta tener contra su pecho aquel colchón que aprecia mas grande que ella. El mismo estaba envuelto por lo que lo liberó y tiró sobre el piso a lo largo bajo la ventana, quitó unas sabanas de uno de los cajones y acomodó lo que sería su cama por esa noche.

Salió de la habitación y antes de bajar las escaleras regresó al de ella. Entró sin hacer ruido como si alguien estuviese pendiente de sus movimientos y llegó hasta su mochila. Quitó rápidamente un cuaderno a cuadros y arrancó una hoja del mismo. Tomó una tijera y dos lapiceras de distintos colores.

Llegó hasta su escritorio y escribió algo con velocidad utilizando ambos colores alternados y luego dobló el papel de tal manera que quedara algo pequeño. Abrió las frazadas de su cama y escondió en medio de la misma el papel.

Volvió a la puerta y apenas la cerró.

Corrió escaleras abajo para llegar a la cocina.

* * *

- _¿Todo listo, hija?-_ preguntó Leroy mirando la puerta. Ella volteo con velocidad para ver a Rachel caminar hasta su lado. La mesa era redonda por lo que los lugares eran algo incómodos, tenía frente a ella y casi a su lado izquierdo a Leroy y al lado de él Hiram. Si abría su brazo podía rozar su codo con el de Rachel. La morena pareció ignorar esa situación por lo que ella decidió hacerlo también ¿Para qué quería tocar a Rachel?- _ Espero que la estadía momentánea y rápida sea agradable para usted, señorita Fabray _– dijo Leroy sirviéndole algo de vino en su copa. Ella le sonrió deseándolo tambien.

- _Leroy me comentó de su accidente- _dijo Hiram y ella notó la mirada de Rachel de manera automática- _ Le cayó café en su casa y viajó desde allí hasta aquí en ese estado. _

Se sonrojó al instante y bajó su vista. Si, no era nada buena mintiendo.

- _¿Café?- _ preguntó Rachel y a ella le entraron ganas de tomar una servilleta y limpiar el rostro de su alumna. Se veía tan dulce preguntando con algo de comida en su boca-

_- Sí, pero no fue en mi departamento. Quise tomarlo en el estante del colegio y terminé así. _

_- Oh- _ dijo Hiram poco convencido llevando la copa de vino a su boca-

_- Cuéntenos cómo es Rachel estudiante _– le dijo Leroy con algo de burla. Le sonrió antes de responder, ese hombre le agradaba.

- _Papá, no-_ se quejó Rachel y ellos rieron por lo bajo- _Ya te mostré mi calificación el otro día, no molestes con eso. _

_- Eso fue historia, Rachel. Literatura es algo más arriesgado- _ refutó Leroy y ella perdió su vista en la morena. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido y los labios algo apretados. Ella oprimió los suyos, la chica tenía gestos tan tiernos que tratar de ignorarlos le parecía fastidioso-

_- Pues hoy sacó una nota perfecta- _ la defendió Quinn y los tres voltearon a verla- _ Preparó una lección impecable y fue el ejemplo perfecto para el resto de sus compañeros. _

_- ¿Lo ven?- _ se buró Rachel en voz baja tras su vaso de jugo. Quinn sonrió-

- _Bueno, eso es algo positivo. Pocas veces estudia-_ dijo Hiram relajándose de repente y brindándole una sonrisa a su hija- _¿Y los demás que nota sacaron? ¿Cómo le fue a Puck? _

_- No, no, la lección solo implicó a Rachel- _ aclaró Quinn volviendo seriedad al rostro de Hiram-

- _¿Y eso?- _ preguntó el hombre. Quinn tragó con dificultad, no le daba miedo responder con sinceridad pero desconocía si Rachel habló o no con ellos sobre su incidente con Sam días atrás. Decidió responder con la verdad-

- _El lunes ella y Sam tuvieron un altercado. Como consecuencia, debió preparar la clase para hoy. _

_- ¿Otro?-_ preguntó Hiram y ella y Leroy lo cuestionaron con la mirada- _ ¿Cuántas veces vas a pelear con ese chico en una semana?- _ preguntó alzando la voz y mirando a Rachel. Quinn intentaba entender pero no lo conseguía ¿Habían Rachel y Sam discutido por más cosas?-

_- Ya te dije como fueron las cosas, papá- _ se defendió Rachel y fue Leroy quien decidió interferir-

- _Bueno, bueno, luego hablaremos de eso… Al fin y al cabo a mi ni Sam ni Hudson me agradan _

_- Oh, Hudson- _ murmuró Quinn y su rostro se encendió al instante, quería pensarlo y apoyar la idea del hombre pero terminó diciéndolo en voz alta- _Hudson es, es algo también difícil de llevar. _

_- Puff- _ soltó Leroy entre risas- _visitaba mi consultorio con su madre al menos dos veces a la semana. Salía a jugar a la plaza y terminaba con arena en la boca y a veces barro….Recuerdo cuando se comió unos hongos y una araña muerta estaba enredada en una de sus hojas… Era un mocoso en todo el sentido de la palabra _

_- No recuerdo ese día- _ dijo Rachel después de cesar su risa y escuchando aun la de Quinn-

- _Era cuando tenía diez _

_- Ahhh- _ dijo Rachel y Quinn no comprendió ni la explicación del hombre ni el monosílabo de su alumna ¿Dónde estaba ella cuándo tenía diez?- _Sí, Finn es algo torpe _

_- Por eso nunca lo quisimos contigo… Tu eres muy inteligente para él…-_ dijo Hiram y Quinn asintió esperando no ser vista- _ la que me agrada es Marley- _ el silencio inundó el lugar. Ella dejó de asentir con la cabeza para fruncir el ceño, Leroy dejó su copa a un costado sin emitir ruido y Rachel se aclaró la garganta antes de arrojarse contra la silla- _Es tan linda y dulce, y se preocupa por ti y es una alumna aplicada. Y es la capitana de las porristas _

_- Yo también lo fui- _ soltó Quinn seriamente e Hiram alzó ambas cejas- _Es decir, se lo que implica llevar ese cargo. Debes pasearte por el Instituto con una carga sobre tu espalda y un ego que nunca desaparece. _

_- Marley no es así- _ sostuvo Hiram con la mirada sobre ella- _por algo a Rachel le gusta _

_- Papá- _ dijo Rachel enojada- _Marley y yo no somos nada. _

_- ¿Desde cuando?- _ preguntó Hiram y a Quinn le dieron ganas de ponerse de pie y salir a tomar aire. Podrían haber seguido burlándose de Finn antes de hablar de su otra alumna- _ Porque estuvieron juntas _

_- Bueno, Hiram, ya… ¿Por qué no sirves el postre? _– Preguntó Leroy poniéndose de pie- _¿Qué tal la cena, señorita Fabray? _

_- Deliciosa- _ respondió ella. Era difícil olvidar el sabor si aun la tenía sobre su garganta-

_- Que bueno… ¿Las gotas hicieron su efecto?- _ preguntó Leroy-

- _Están haciéndolo… pero creo que cuando duerma todo será mejor _

_- Absolutamente… ¿Por qué no vamos al living? La señorita Fabray debe mantener la cabeza en reposo y allí estará más cómoda- _propuso Leroy dejando la cocina y caminando con Quinn tras él.

- _Papá- _ se acercó Rachel a Hiram mientras servía algo similar a un ponche de fruta pero sin alcohol- _ Deja de incomodar a Quinn… Y no menciones más a Marley. Lo que había entre ella y yo terminó hace tiempo, cuando ni siquiera comenzó- _ le dijo Rachel antes de alejarse y unirse junto a su otro padre en el sillón-

* * *

A diferencia de la cena, las conversaciones en el living fueron amenas y ella apenas participó y solo con un movimiento de cabeza. Miraba el reloj a cada rato, faltaban minutos para las once y ya estaba deseando tocar la cama, el día fue demasiado raro, pesado y quería terminarlo de otra manera.

Al parecer Leroy fue consiente de sus gestos porque apenas dejó su vaso sobre la mesa ratona dijo que ya era de descansar. Suspiró aliviada y se puso de pie tratando de controlar la desesperación y que no pudo cuando Rachel se inclinó frente a ella para tomar los vasos y su musculosa se movió hacia arriba mostrando un poco de su piel.

Se mordió el labio y alzó la vista, Hiram otra vez la miraba con algo de molestia pero Leroy interfirió en su visión.

- _La habitación de Rachel es la primera apenas sube y a la derecha. El baño ya lo conoce y bueno… siéntase en su casa-_ le dijo el hombre antes de darle un apretón cordial a su hombro y voltear- _Que pase buena noche- _ le dijo de espalda y subiendo las escaleras. Hiram lo siguió sin despedirse pero lo escuchó gritar desde arriba-

- _¡Rachel!- _ la llamó y ella giró los ojos. Seguramente no quería que compartieran tiempo a solas pero sonrió, porque pudo escuchar a Leroy decirle que cerrara la puerta mientras esperaban a su hija.

Contó hasta diez de manera lenta, cuando llegó al número, giró con violencia su cuerpo y caminó hasta la cocina

"…_It's not right but it's ok…" - _ se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta apoyándose contra el al escuchar la voz de Rachel mezclarse con la del agua que corría. La morena sonrió de lado y ella la imitó, podía estar segura de que la vió llegar. Lo confirmó cuando Rachel alzó la vista en su dirección y la mantuvo por unos segundos. Carraspeó la garganta y se enderezó antes de preguntar.

- _¿Necesitas ayuda? _

_- No, lo hago cada noche. Papá cocina y Leroy llega del trabajo solo para comer y luego alza los platos. Las tareas ya están distribuidas. _

_- Si, como sucede en toda casa… Leroy es agradable_

- _¿Está intentando decir que Hiram no? _

_- No, no mal interpretes. Pero el agradable es Leroy…no sabía que… _

_- ¿Qué tenía dos papás?... Soy la chica mas afortunada del mundo-_ dijo Rachel dejando un vaso sobre la mesada para que escurriera el agua-

- _Eso es genial, el hecho de que te sientas así-_ dijo llegando a su lado y tomando el vaso- _¿Un… -_ no terminó de preguntar que Rachel le señaló con los ojos arriba de ella. Quinn asintió y dio un paso al costado pegando su pecho a la espalda de Rachel y alzando su brazo para tomar una pequeña toalla. La bajó con tal lentitud que Rachel giró apenas su rostro para cuestionarla con la mirada. Ella, con la mano aun estirada, bajó su vista a los labios de la morena y humedeció los propios. Inclinó su cabeza hacia adelante y suspiró cuando Rachel volvió a darle la espalda-

"…_It's not right but it's ok…"- _volvió a cantar Rachel moviendo sus caderas y golpeando directamente la de ella. Se resistió a apoyar su cabeza y terminar suspirando contra el oído de Rachel. Con algo de frustración, se alejó de ella y volvió a su lado-

- _¿Has discutido otra vez con Sam?-_ preguntó mientras secaba los vasos que Rachel dejaba frente a ella-

- _Ajá _

_- ¿Por qué? _

_- Porque es un idiota _

_- Por una razón que no sepa, Rachel _

La morena terminó de enjuagar el último plato y lo dejó con el resto. Estiró su mano y cerró el grifo. Sacudió sus manos para dejar que el agua se alejara y se apoyó contra la mesada con la mirada hacia la pared de en frente.

Quinn continuó secando.

- _Se que está enojada conmigo y quiere esconder eso, la entiendo. Pero me siento horrible por lo de esta mañana. Siento vergüenza ¿entiendo eso? Vergüenza de mi misma, es lo mas bajo y pobre que alguien podría sentir…. Está aquí, en mi casa y tal vez incómoda y toda la culpa es mía…He sido un desastre las últimas horas y he actuado como una desconocida frente a mi padre y mi mejor amigo…Hice algo que no quería y directamente no me afectó… si no que usted fue la victima… Lo siento mucho _

_- ¿Por qué? _

_- Por arrojarle el estupido granizado _

_- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? _

_- Porque Sam me obligó- _ Quinn detuvo su acción y la reinició segundos después con más lentitud- _ ¿Recuerda la apuesta?- _Quinn apenas asintió- _Me liberé de ella y Sam quedó como un… como el victorioso. Debo pagarle los cien dólares, realmente eso es lo de menos, pero él… él dijo que… él la quiere para él-_ murmuró Rachel cada vez en voz mas baja y Quinn, después de secarse las manos, se paró junto a ella- _él es así con toda las chicas pero yo no quiero que juegue con usted ¿entiende? _

_- Completamente… pero no lo evitaste, Rachel… El simple acto de estirar tu mano para lanzarme algo repercutió en esto que está pasando ahora… Todo lo que me habías demostrado se fue abajo en un segundo… Te confesé que me gustaba pasar tiempo contigo y que me agradabas… pero ya no sé si sigo sintiéndome bien junto a ti. _

_- ¿Qué?- _ preguntó en un halo de tristeza y girando a verla. Quinn la imitó y quedaron frente a la otra-

_- Que ya no me generas confianza… El entrar a tu casa me hizo sentir vulnerable y avergonzada pero cuando te vi todo eso desapareció y me armé de valor… no quería tenerte cerca _

_- ¿De qué habla?... Acaba de venir aquí cuando estaba sola _

_- Solo quería saber por qué lo habías hecho… ¿Y sabes qué?... Aunque la respuesta sea la real aun no te creo… Aun hay algo que no me deja confiarme como antes. Tu- _dijo dando un paso más y juntando su cuerpo al de Rachel- _tu ya no eres esa niña que conocí con el pelo suelto y que ocultaba sus ojos tras un gorro solo por temor… Ya no eres ese desafío que a mi me agradaba intentar llegar y luego superar… me demostraste que Rachel Berry se comporta dependiendo de la situación que la rodea y del beneficio que sacará de la misma… No eres nada de lo que alguna vez me gustó- _ susurró al girar y alejarse de ella. Pudo escuchar los pasos de Rachel pegados a su espalda-

- _Esa Rachel aun está… La Rachel que le gusta aun está aquí- _ murmuró la morena deteniéndola donde comenzaba la escalera-

- _Sinceramente puedes decirlo, pero ya no me importa _

_- ¿Qué, qué?... –_ preguntó con rabia al pararse en un escalón más arriba que el de la rubia y estorbándole el paso- _ Lamento decirle pero soy de su importancia, soy su alumna y debe responder ante mis dudas _

_- Eso, Berry, es en el Instituto. No en tu casa ¿O quieres que te lea un cuento y tu me haces una síntesis del mismo? _

Quinn apretó sus labios al ver la cara de la morena, la chica mostraba algo de confusión, molestia y algo más que no descubrió en el momento pero le pareció una combinación fatal que terminó estrujando su corazón cruelmente.

El silencio de Rachel la incomodó por lo que dio unos pasos y al instante se detuvo.

- _ ¿Qué dijiste?- _ preguntó al voltear después de escuchar lo que su alumna le dijo-

_- En la cocina estuvo a punto de besarme- _susurró Rachel. Desde allí podía ver la puerta de sus padres cerrada pero eso no le aseguraba que no oyeran lo que decian- _No omita ese detalle- _ la desafió caminando hacia otra puerta que Quinn desconocía y que al entrar, tras seguir a la morena, descubrió un pequeño cuarto lleno de cajas y bolsas y en el que ellas apenas entraban- _ Si yo no le daba la espalda usted me besaba-_ continuó Rachel estirando su mano rozando su cadera para tomar el picaporte y cerrar. Rachel dio un paso por lo que ella se vió obligada a dar otro atrás y golpear de lleno contra la puerta-

_- Eso solo fue un mal movimiento, Berry. No saques conclusiones absurdas _

_- Aquí no hay que sacar una conclusión, miss Fabray- _ ironizó Rachel cruzándose de brazos frente a ella. Quinn se mordió el labio- _¿Quiere saber realmente el por qué del maldito granizado? Porque Sam sospecha que usted me gusta. En todo el sentido de la palabra… ¿Y sabe, también, por qué terminé cediendo? Porque si no los problemas iban a recaer sobre usted. El me amenazó con contar lo que siento y eso… eso no puede pasar_

Quinn abrió su ojo lastimado sorprendiendo a ambas, tomó de su bolsillo el envase de gotas y movió su brazo en dirección a la morena.

Rachel negó con la cabeza.

- _Espere un segundo-_ dijo Rachel antes de salir del cuarto. Desde allí, ella pudo escuchar como un vidrio se rompía contra algo e iba a salir cuando Rachel gritó- _¡Papá, se me cayó un plato. Acomodo y termino de lavar el resto y subo!_ - Quinn escuchó la voz de alguno de los dos hombres con un simple "Ok" y a los segundos Rachel ya estaba con ella, en el mismo lugar y con la puerta cerrada.

- _¿Qué fue… _

_- Una pequeña distracción - _ la interrumpió Rachel antes de tomar su mano y jalarla apenas unos pasos y sentándola sobre una bolsa algo ancha y no tan alta- _ ¿Puede volver a abrir su ojo?- _Quinn asintió.

Y comenzó a sentir calor.

En su cuello, donde Rachel hacía presión con su mano para tirar un poco su cabeza hacia atrás. En su rostro, porque el de Rachel estaba pegado al de ella soplando para que las gotas que finalmente arrojó no salieran de su objetivo. Y en su entrepierna cuando, accidentalmente, la morena terminó sentada sobre su pierna derecha que estaba estirada y su rodilla golpeaba esa zona. Cerró también el ojo derecho para suprimir el gemido que golpeaba su garganta y buscaba libertad.

Rachel movió su pierna y el golpe fue aun más fuerte. Más placentero.

Se mordió los labios con todas sus fuerzas, no podía gemir pero como necesitaba hacerlo. Se fue soltando de a poco cuando Rachel llevó una de sus manos a su mejilla y la acarició sin vergüenza.

- _Perdóneme… por favor- _ susurró Rachel bajando sus dedos y arañando el largo frontal de su cuello hasta erizarle la piel. Ella negó con la cabeza- _ Por favor- _ insistió la morena con el mismo tono y algo de dolor al pensar en la misma respuesta. Quinn, con demasiada dificultad, negó casi de manera inexistente otra vez- _¿Por qué no?- _ sollozó Rachel llevando ambas manos tras su cuello y tirando de Quinn para verla a la cara-

- _Me lastimaste, Rachel… Demasiado- _ murmuró la rubia estirando su brazo para impedir que la rodilla de Rachel se alejara cuando esta hizo el intento de irse-

_- Lo siento mucho y le prometo no volverá a pasar… Jamás-_ aseguró la morena acercando su rostro al de Quinn y humedeciendo sus labios en el corto camino-

- _No si se creerte- _ jugó Quinn entregada a cualquier situación que pudiese pasar en los próximos segundos. Al fin y al cabo lo venía deseando desde días atrás-

_- Solo créame… ¿Confía en mi? - _ preguntó la morena sobre los labios de su profesora. Quinn no respondió ni hizo algo, solo perdió su vista en los labios de Rachel esperando llegaran a su destino.

Y el calor se expandió en todo su cuerpo.

Ambas terminaron cortando todo tipo de inútil distancia y juntaron sus labios de manera arrebatada produciendo un golpe bajo sus estómagos y que disminuyó cuando el ruido de las bocas chocando, los _"Lo siento"_ de Rachel interrumpidos y las manos de ambas vagando en la espalda de la otra ya no las dejaban sentir algo más de lo que podían.

Rachel la besaba con tanta pasión y la retenía contra su boca tanta posesión que finalmente gimió y se sintió liberada. No recordaba que alguien la hubiese besado así a lo largo de sus 22 años y que de paso le brindara la emoción de dejarla igual de satisfecha. Volvió a gemir cuando la rodilla de la morena se enterró contra su intimidad y Rachel parecía ajena a ese acto.

Involuntariamente, llevó una de sus manos a los muslos de la morena y acarició el largo sobre la tela de su pantalón haciendo que Rachel murmurara su nombre una y otra vez.

Su espalda se arqueó hacia delante cuando los dedos de Rachel abandonaron su cuello y bajaron peligrosamente hasta su remera empuñando allí su mano y logrando que una oleada de frío la invadiera y la golpeara contra la realidad.

Abrió los ojos, se detuvo y separó a la morena de ella.

- _¿Qué?- _ preguntó Rachel con la respiración agitada e intentado volver a besarla.

- _Rachel- _ murmuró al esquivarla pero la boca de la morena terminó en su cuello- _Rachel, para…- _ suspiró convencida de seguir y no detenerse. Rachel debía ayudarla a separarse no a dejarla con ganas de continuar- _Rachel…- _dijo al cerrar los ojos cuando la morena se movió sobre su pierna y su rodilla volvió a estremecerla- _Rach… por… Rachel… por favor- _ le dijo intentando calmar su respiración mientras tomaba las manos de la morena entre las suyas y esta volvía a prestarle atención-

Se quedaron en la misma posición sin mirarse a la cara, una con su rostro hacia la derecha y otra al lado contrario, esperando porque mágicamente alguna de las dos desapareciera y así evitar cualquier cruce de palabras. Quinn sintió como Rachel separaba sus manos e intentaba levantarse. Esta vez la dejó hacerlo y la morena se quedó de pie contra la puerta.

Rachel se aclaró la garganta ya seca y Quinn intentaba que algún tipo de energía mantuviera su cabeza al piso y evitar que la subiera. La vergüenza era tal que no sabia si debía decir algo o simplemente levantarse y abandonar la casa de los Berry para no volver nunca más.

Alzó la vista y Rachel bajó la de ella para observarla. Abrieron la boca juntas.

_- Lo siento-_ dijeron ambas al instante y con la misma mirada. Quinn descubrió un brillo en aquellos ojos marrones y estaba segura Rachel podía ver el mismo en sus verdes. Sonrió y Rachel lo hizo al instante- _¿Estás molesta? _

_- ¿Por qué? Yo la besé- _aseguró Rachel y ella negó con la cabeza-

- _Ambas lo hicimos… ¿Cómo te sientes? _

_- Bien… rara, pero bien… ¿Usted? _

_- Igual, pero solo con el bien-_ rieron y el aire se fue acoplando nuevamente en sus pulmones. Quinn se puso de pie y caminó hasta la morena- _Me…me… ¿a ti te gustó?- _ preguntó en tono infantil para no confesar directamente que a ella le gustó. Que Rachel le gustaba-

- _Ajá- _ respondió la morena perdiendo sus manos tras su espalda y encerrándolas entre ella y la puerta. Quinn dio otro paso más al frente- _¿A usted? _

- _Pero me siento…no quiero que pienses algo de mi que no soy. No voy por ahí besando alumnas ni… _

_- Shhh- _ la calló Rachel y ella alzó la ceja al instante- _no es eso de lo que estábamos hablando… Vaya a descansar y hablamos… ¿mañana?- _

_- Está bien- _ dijo Quinn inclinando su cabeza y moviéndola con burla de un costado a otro. Rachel bufó contra su nariz por lo que terminó juntando su boca contra la de ella en un beso menos profundo y algo mas sincero a sus sentimientos.

Se separaron con lentitud y se sonrieron una última vez. Rachel abrió la puerta y fue la primera en perderse tras la cocina; Quinn caminó tras ella.

- _Que tengas una buena noche- _ le susurró abandonando la cocina y dejándola sola. Corrió en silencio hasta el cuarto de su alumna y apenas entró se arrojó sobre la cama tomando las almohadas entre sus manos y arrinconándolas contra su pecho para dejar que el perfume de Rachel la invadiera y dejara descansar como se lo merecía.

Recordó el beso mientras mordía el cojín y ahogaba un grito de felicidad ¿qué se había olvidado de vivir en su adolescencia que ahora con un simple roce Rachel la desarmaba y jugaba con ella a su antojo? Tiró unas cuantas patadas al aire producto de la excitación y terminó abriendo las frazadas.

Un papel cayó al piso e inevitablemente lo alzó al leer su nombre. Lo abrió después de recostarse y relajar cómodamente su cuerpo en la cama. La letra de Rachel apareció frente a ella.

- _Rachel- _susurró ella riendo por lo bajo al terminar de leer.

Se mordió el labio y se alejó de la cama pero cuando abrió la puerta pudo escuchar otra cerrarse. Regresó entre las sabanas y envolvió el papel entre sus manos. Sus ojos se cerraron sin problema, su respiración volvió a la tranquilidad y su frío se hizo calor.

Apretó una vez más el papel para que la ayudara a dormir, las palabras de Rachel volvieron a hacerla sonreír y las repitió mentalmente hasta perder el conocimiento del tiempo y sentirse abandonada por la realidad.

"_En esta noche fría, agradezco que estés aquí" _

Lo que pasara después, sería cuestión del destino.

* * *

**Sorpresa, chiquitinas... Y mas sorpresa porque mañana subiré otro cap (estoy de tan buen humor desde ayer que bueno, eso, les subire cap seguidos. Excepto el sabado , pero hasta el miercoles subiré seguido)... Me faltó aclarar algo del cap anterior, o del otro ya ni me acuerdo, SÍ, Kurt habia faltado y en su lugar debia poner Puck. LOL, eso pasa cuando se escribe y ve Glee al mismo tiempo. Pero mis queridas lectoras me disculpan un error ¿cierto?**

**Effy: No tengo twitter, para tener 20 en ese aspecto soy demasiado antisocial o rara o como quieras llamarlo. Sorry, pero ni yo se cuando actualizo, depende de que tan ocupada me deje la facultad y el trabajo, pero creo seguiré con este ritmo (dos veces a la semana) **

**Nuevamente**,** gracias a los que se toman la molestia de comentar. ¡Saludos!**

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**


	21. Vertigo

Cap. XXI: "Vértigo"

Quinn estiró su mano para tocar el cristal de la gran ventana que su departamento daba a la calle y sonrió; movió la mano en círculos recordando la textura de la piel de Rachel cuando la tocó la noche anterior, la suavidad que gobernaba en los labios de la morena y la posesión que tenia sobre ella. Estaba riendo sola cuando se alejó al ver el auto de Santana estacionando frente a su vereda. Segundos después solo golpes fuertes en la puerta.

- _Hay algo que se llama timbre, Santana-_ dijo ella apenas abrió. Santana masculló algo y terminó entregándole una especie de parche color negro-

- _¿Preparaste café, Capitán Sparrow? _

_- No necesito esta porquería- _aseguró ella arrojando el objeto y caminando tras la latina que ya estaba sirviéndose una taza de café bien cargado- _Mi ojo ya está bien. _

_- Bien rojo… no seas terca, además el negro combina con todo…_

_- Cierra la boca ¿qué haces aquí? _

_- JA… ¿Qué ya no puedo visitar a mi mejor amiga sin que se me acuse de… _

_- Santana ve al grano _

_- Discutí con Brittany _

_- ¿Qué hiciste ahora? _

_- ¿Yo?... Porque siempre… está bien-_ cedió al ver las cejas alzadas de su amiga mientras tomaba una taza pero servía té- _Consiguió ese trabajo donde Mike la recomendó y no solo se pasa casi ocho horas fuera de casa sino que además debe usar toda esa ropa apretada, arriba un miserable top ¿y todo por qué?... Porque tiene un maldito viejo verde como jefe _

_- ¿El tipo tiene unos 28? _

_- 25 _

_- Guao…debe ser atractivo _

_- ¡Ay! no me vengas con tu gaymente heterosexualidad reprimida, Fabgay… El tipo se la come con la mirada ¡Si hasta ni le importó que la besara frente a él!...Mas le vale no tener cuenta en mi banco porque le saco hasta el ultimo centavo, Quinn. Se lo saco _

_- ¿Y Britt qué te dijo? _

_- ¿Y qué va a decir? Nada, porque ella no ve nada, dice que el tipo solo es amable. Amable un cuerno. _

_- ¿Quieres que te recuerde que estás con Britt desde la secundaria? ¡No! Desde antes, ustedes se conocieron mucho antes y el flechazo fue directo y único, nadie las va a separar, San. Esto va a pasar siempre, Britt es hermosa y tiene esa personalidad que enamora… No discutas con ella por culpa de alguien más, ella no se lo merece… ¿Qué? _

_- ¿Por qué estás hablando tanto? Si quisiera consejos hubiese ido con tu padre _

_- ¿Y a qué viniste entonces? _

_- Pues a advertirte que si no me encuentras en las próximas horas me busques en la cárcel… Voy a matar a ese tipo- _Quinn giró los ojos y detuvo a la latina de un brazo cuando está buscó la salida-

- _Siéntate que yo también tengo algo para decirte _

_- ¿Sobre tu beard? _

_- No… Michael es un amor y es el amor de alguien… es sobre mi- _ le dijo al sentarse en una de las sillas y señalándole a Santana que se sentara en al de el frente- _ San, necesito que me escuches con atención y lo que vaya a salir de tu boca sea completamente serio y repensado ¿está bien? _

_- Por dios, Quinn, nunca me tomo las cosas en broma… ¿Qué sucede? _

_- ¿Qué ha sido lo mas bajo que has hecho por amor? _

_- ¿Qué? _

_- Dios, Santana, solo contesta. _

_- Cuando tenía 16 y Britt se negó a ir al baile conmigo si no era como pareja y yo le dije que ya le había dicho a todo el mundo de que estábamos juntas. Pero no era así, ella creyó que al entrar de la mano conmigo era como novias pero amenacé al resto diciéndoles que Britt estaba enferma y se curaría solo si se tomaba la mano con los demas. Incluida yo. _

_- Sí, lo recuerdo, y todos se lo creyeron. … ¿Qué harías si Britt se enterara de eso? _

_- Ella ya lo sabe _

_- No es cierto _

_- Me moriría… no vas a contárselo ¿o si? –_ Quinn negó con la cabeza-

- _Pero guardaré ese secreto solo para las dos… Ahora necesito que guardes otro… _

_- ¿Robaste un banco? Más te vale no dejarme sin trabajo porque digo que fuiste tú… Espera, no eres inteligente para eso… ¿Atropellaste a alguien camino aquí? Es eso ¿verdad? _

_- Recuerdas a mis alumnos de Lima ¿verdad? _

_- ¿Mataste a los malcriados? _

_- ¿Puedes dejar de decir estupideces?... Recuerdas a Rachel más precisamente ¿cierto? _

_- La enana que me desafió al irse y…aghh, no la pude agarrar pero bien tenía unos sermones para largarle… Sí, la recuerdo ¿qué pasa con ella? _

_- Cosas _

_- ¿Cómo? _

_- Últimamente entre nosotras hay algo… algo raro. Y el viernes confirmé qué. Rachel me hace sentir rara, San, pero me hace sentir bien. Es…_

_- No, Quinn, no sig…_

_- Es totalmente necesario para mí estar cerca de ella, me produce sensaciones nuevas y gratificantes. Me gusta que esté pendiente de mí y a mí me gusta estar pendiente de ella… Porque el simple hecho de escucharla hablar o mirarla me hace sonreír sin razón aparente, solo porque se trata de ella… Me pone nerviosa y me eriza la piel si me toca… Ella es distinta a ti en plano de amistad y más distinta a un tipo de otra relación… Ella es distinta. _

Quinn calló y juntó sus manos sobre la mesa esperando una reacción de su amiga. Santana tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y miraba de manera perdida un punto en la mesa que casi no existía. Quinn se aclaró la garganta.

_- Lo que acabas de decir es similar a lo que yo te dije cuando te hablé de Britt por primera vez… ¿Entiendes a lo que has llegado? _

_- San… se que es raro lo…_

_- ¡No es raro, Quinn!... Es… es algo ilógico. No puedes arrebatar tus pensamientos con alguien que no deberías… Ella es una niña y ¡oh, casualidad! Eres tú la que vas ayudarla a que pase de ese título a adulta porque eres su profesora… No me hagas decir cosas que pueden terminar mal. _

_- El viernes pasé la noche en su casa- _ murmuró Quinn y Santana le envió una mirada penetrante poniéndose de pie- _Y… y nos besamos _

_- Es broma ¿verdad?... ¿¡Te has vuelto loca!?... ¿Lo hicieron? _

_- ¡No!... No, son dos cosas totalmente distintas, Santana _

_- Si ya perdiste un poco la cordura piérdela completa, no veo la diferencia _

_- Necesito que… _

_- No, Quinn, no me vengas con que necesitas consejos porque ya has actuado y con todo… Creo… me tengo que ir… _

_- Santana no…_

_- Me has decepcionado, Quinn. Has… has hecho algo que jamás creí podías hacer… ¿Una adolescente? ¿De verdad?... Hablamos otro día, cuídate _

Un golpe suave de puerta y Quinn sola en el medio del pasillo.

Tragó con dificultad y se quedó parada allí hasta que su cuerpo le permitiera moverse.

La espera fue eterna.

* * *

Bajó de su mini Cooper sintiéndose distinta, lo estaba al fin y al cabo, dos noches atrás había aclarado todo tipo de confusión con Rachel y la relación volvía a ser la misma que antes. No, ya nunca volvería ser la misma. Ahora se encontraban en un nivel que no sabia si tambalear por la indesicion o sujetarse y dejarse llevar.

Tembló justo al cerrar la puerta, ella se pasó todas esas horas pensando en Rachel y recordando el beso ¿Y si la morena pensaba todo lo contrario?

Rachel podría haber jugado con ella una vez más y todo fue parte de una broma o alguna de sus acciones para molestarla y volver a ser la misma Rachel que conoció al principio. El temblor creció a tal grado que le impidió caminar o si quiera recordar la cara de los alumnos que pasaban frente a ella; hasta que uno le gritó algo en su rostro y reaccionó de a poco.

Analizó la vista alrededor, había chicos con equipos de gimnasia de distintos colores y chicas iguales pero divididas en grupo y que corrían alrededor de la cancha.

Frunció el ceño, ningún equipo llevaba el escudo del McKinley ni las profesoras que las alentaban eran sus compañeras. Temió, de manera tonta, haberse confundido de Instituto y estar en cualquier lado menos donde debería.

Pero Puckerman caminaba desde lejos hacia la entrada. Hudson y Kurt venían a su lado.

Entrecerró los ojos para sonreír, Rachel llegaba más atrás y estaba con los colores del McKinley, rojo y blanco, en un equipo de gimnasia y las manos perdidas dentro de la chaqueta. Recordó que ese día comenzaban las competencias de atletismo y otra para las porristas, le pareció raro que Figgins nunca le informara, tal vez las clases se suspendían, tal vez no, pero la idea de hacer un viaje de interminables horas para nada no le agradaba. Supuso que las clases seguirían su curso normal.

Puckerman pasó a su lado y le alzó la cabeza en señal de saludo, Kurt le levantó la mano con un dulce "Hola, miss" y Finn, el ni siquiera la miró y continuó su camino, como si en realidad le molestara.

Rachel se detuvo frente a ella con una sonrisa.

- _Buenos días- _ la saludó Rachel mirándola a los ojos y después velozmente a su cuello. Su piel hirvió de repente cuando la morena se lamió los labios-

- _Buenos días, Rachel ¿cómo estás? _

_- Excelente… ¿qué tal su viaje? _

_- Algo rápido, me atrasé unos minutos en casa y salí mas tarde. Un desastre… Olvidé que hoy comenzaban las competencias ¿Estás nerviosa? _

_- Está muy linda hoy- _ maldito inconsciente que hizo sonrojarla. Malditos nervios que Rachel aprovechaba y ella debía juguetear con sus manos. Maldita sonrisa de Rachel que tenía poder sobre ella y… y malditas palabras de Santana que hicieron regresarse cuando inclinó la cabeza hacia su alumna- _ No estoy nerviosa, todo lo contrario, llevo desde principio de año esperándolas y… _

_- ¡Rachel!-_ Quinn tensó la mandíbula cuando Marley llamó a la morena y se molestó aun más cuando la chica llegó hasta ella y la abrazó fuertemente- _ ¿Lista para hoy? _

_- Eh, sí, sí… sabes que siempre lo estoy_

_- Genial, te daré ánimos desde el costado de la cancha- _dijo la chica y Quinn perdió sus ojos en la caricia que le regalaba al brazo de la morena y la manera poco sutil de demostrarlo. Sonrió después porque Rachel la quitó con algo de incomodidad y volvió su vista a ella-

- _Marley-_ la llamó Rachel pero con la vista fija en la rubia- _tengo que hablar sobre un libro con la profesora… después de te veo ¿sí?- _ ni Quinn ni Rachel esperaron la respuesta, ignoraron a la chica hasta que la misma se fue susurrando algo por lo bajo- _¿Sabe hacer salto en alto? _

_- No… de hecho, le tengo vértigo a las alturas… No, no te rías- _ se quejó cuando la morena comenzó burlarse pero de buena manera. Quinn rió un momento con ella- _ ¿Acaso tu no le tienes miedo a algo?-_ la cara de Rachel se transformó y palideció al instante. Quinn cesó su risa y dio un paso hacia ella, no sabía que había dicho de más- _Eh, Rachel… ¿estás bien? _

_- Sí…oiga ¿por qué le tiene miedo a las alturas? _

_- ¿No vas a volver a reírte? _

_- No lo sé _

_- ¡Rachel!- _ le reprochó ella y Rachel terminó de sonreír para prestarle atención con seriedad- _resulta que uno de mis primos, creo que teníamos ocho en aquel entonces, me dijo que arriba del árbol de nuestro vecino había un gatito llorando _

_- Los gatos no lloran _

_- Tu me entiendes… entonces me trepé como pude y cuando subí hasta lo mas alto resulta que no había ningún gato… Estaba otro de mis primos y el muy… el muy, bueno resulta que me arrojó desde allí arriba _

_- ¿¡Qué!?... ¿Y usted que hizo? _

_- Llorar ¿qué más podía hacer? Ese árbol tenía más de dos metros y la caída fue fatal… Sentí que iba a morir mientras caía _

_- Oh- _soltó Rachel con ternura acercándose a ella, tomando su mano con disimulo y tapando esa unión con su mochila- _Lo bueno es que el golpe no le modificó la belleza _

_- Rachel –_ murmuró Quinn al sentir las caricias sobre su dedo pulgar-

_- Su ojo ya está bien nuevamente, me alegro mucho… ¿Cómo llegó el sábado? _

_- Muy bien, gracias- _ dijo Quinn aclarándose la garganta de repente y dando un vistazo general- _Oye, Rachel… no has… ¿le has dicho a alguien lo que pasó entre nosotras?_

_- Tengo 17 pero no soy tonta-_ respondió la morena algo molesta. La pregunta y la manera en que Quinn la hizo le resultaron desagradables- _¿Por qué? ¿Tiene miedo de algo? _

_- Sí… de que no vuelva a repetirse-_ aseguró reteniendo uno de los dedos de Rachel entre los suyos cuando la morena quiso alejarse- _ve al salón y en unos minutos estaré allí-_

* * *

_- ¡Clase!- _ los llamó Quinn deteniéndose bajo la puerta del salón apenas llegó- _ ¿No comenzábamos hoy con otra actividad?... Vamos, póngase de pie que nuestro nuevo salón nos espera-_ dijo antes de volver al pasillo y caminar hasta el final del mismo- _Bien- _ dijo cuando todos se juntaban con ella y Artie bajaba con ayuda de Puck y Finn- _Artie, esto es para ti- _ le dijo al sacar de un bolso un cuaderno con una gran cantidad de hojas y un juego de lapiceras de distintos colores- _Lo utilizaras cuando creas necesario. Puck, Evans y Hudson muevan los muebles viejos y déjenlos en un rincón y tápenlos con esas telas de colores que traje- _ ordenó señalándoles una bolsa grande cerrada que seguramente contenía lo que dijo-

- _¿Y nosotras?- _ preguntó Mercedes señalándose a ella y Tina-

- _Allí hay dos escobas-_ señaló velozmente el barandal de las escaleras- _lleven el agua a un costado y quítenla por el agujero que sirve como depósito… Kurt y Berry- _ los llamó con una seña del dedo índice y sonriéndoles- _Me ayudarán a pintar las paredes-_ les dijo entregándoles una remera de talla grande y blanca y un pincel a cada uno- _Elijan un lugar y lo dejan a su gusto- _

- _Genial- _ dijo Kurt después de ponerse la remera y tomar la pared mas alejada con un bote de color blanco en la mano-

- _Tierna- _ murmuró Quinn cuando Rachel se puso la remera, se dobló el pantalón del equipo de gimnasia arriba de sus tobillos y le arrebató la gorra a Puckerman que había dejado sobre Artie acomodándola de manera cruzada sobre su cabello- _¿Lista? _

_- Siempre- _ respondió Rachel quitándole el tacho de pintura y llevándolo ella hasta la pared. Quinn se paró a su lado y juntas comenzaron la labor- _¿Ha pintado antes?- _ susurró Rachel girando momentáneamente a ver a sus compañeros. Ninguno estaba lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlas ni las miraban-

- _Sí… mi departamento y cuando vivía con mis padres mi habitación… Es divertido ¿verdad?- _ dijo Quinn en el mismo tono-

- _Es la primera vez que lo hago pero tiene razón-_ dijo Rachel dejando su lugar y pegando su costado izquierdo al derecho de Quinn- _¿Qué haremos aquí el viernes? _

_- Muchas cosas. Bailaremos, cantaremos, escribiremos o lo que quieran. _

_- Nada de eso me agrada _

_- Entonces bailaré con Puck otra vez- _ dijo Quinn y sonrió cuando Rachel detuvo el movimiento de su brazo y volteó a verla de inmediato- _parece buen bailarín _

_- Mmmm, puede ser_- murmuró Rachel entre dientes- _… ¿hará esto con el otro salón? _

_- No lo creo. Ninguno de ellos ha estado en detención. _

_- Nerds- _ dijo Rachel y Quinn se mordió el labio para no reír y así llamar la atención-

_- ¿Y a ti que te gusta entonces? _

- _Nada de eso que dice _

_- Entonces dime qué _

_- Otro día lo sabrá- _ dijo Rachel y ella dejó de respirar un segundo. Su mano derecha estaba alzada sobre la pared con el pincel y Rachel, a su lado, copió la acción y la velocidad pero terminó dejando su mano sobre la de ella deteniendo ambos movimientos y obligándola a no continuar. Volteó discretamente su rostro, ninguno de sus alumnos estaba pendiente de ellas y todos hablaban y gritaban entre si dándose mas ordenes. Volvió los ojos a la pared con una sonrisa- _Me gusta este color- _ dijo Rachel con la voz ronca y soltándola lentamente- _Me gusta mucho… como otras ciertas cosas _

Quinn rió.

- _A mí también y como ciertas otras…_

_- Miss-_ Rachel giró con violencia cuando Sam llegó del otro lado de Quinn sonriéndole- _nuestro trabajo ya está listo ¿Quiere que pinte con usted?-_ le preguntó al poner su mano donde segundos atrás había estado la de Rachel. La morena empuñó sus dedos alrededor de su pincel y lo apretó contra la pared tratando de ignorarlo-

- _No es necesario, Sam, pero gracias _

_- Pero, miss, usted es toda una dama, no puede pintar. Para Rachel el trabajo está bien, pero no para usted- _

_- Púdrete- _ le dijo Rachel antes de quitarse la gorra y golpear el pincel contra el pecho del chico. Quinn la llamó pero la morena se unió al grupo de Puck y Finn de acostarse sobre los sillones cubiertos-

- _Sam, antes de irte, pasa por la oficina de Figgins- _ le dijo Quinn antes de quitarle el pincel y caminar hasta Rachel- _Berry- _ la llamó al llegar frente al trío- _No has terminado tu trabajo, levántate- _ le pidió señalando el instrumento para pintar. Rachel suspiró y con ayuda de sus manos se elevó sobre el muble y volvió a su lugar- _No actúes como si te afectara, Rachel- _ le dijo Quinn parándose otra vez a su lado-

_- No actúo, me afecta. Me molesta que no me trate como me merezco. Es un imbecil _

_- Sí, pero tú eres… _

_- ¿Ayuda?- _ preguntó Kurt colocándose entre ellas obligándolas a tomar distancia y comenzando a pintar. Quinn escuchó a Rachel suspirar y murmurar algo en contra del chico. Ella sonrió observándola de reojo.

* * *

Por obligación de Figgins, Quinn debió quedarse, como el resto de profesores, a presenciar las competencias; estaba molesta, eso requería abandonar Lima cerca de las dos y llegar a New York más tarde que de costumbre. No, no le agradaba la idea y no podía demostrarlo con una sonrisa.

Hasta que se sentó en las gradas y Rachel salió a la cancha acompañada de otras tres chicas que no conocía. Cada una con un color distinto se pararon detrás de una larga línea una al lado de la otra a esperar su turno para saltar. La primera fue una chica casi de la altura de Rachel, con equipo azul pero a que nadie convenció con su trabajo.

La siguiente, de color morado y blanco, mucho mejor y se ganó el aplauso de la mayoría; ella aguardó sus codos sobre sus muslos y juntó sus manos a la altura de su boca entrelazándolas entre sí: Rachel era la siguiente.

Antes de saltar, recibió gritos y silbidos, escuchó además por un altoparlante que el turno era el de la última campeona y Rachel mostró orgullosa su medalla de oro. Se la quitó y se la tendió a…. se mordió el labio, Marley, en representación de las porristas locales, se acercó a ella y la colgó en su propio cuello.

La cuestión parecía simple pero estaba segura que no lo era, el atleta debía superar dos obstáculos distintos, el primero, correr aproximadamente treinta metros y saltar una valla de poco más de un metro y el segundo, corriendo casi la misma cantidad de metros, era el típico salto con garrocha.

Sonó una especie de silbato pero más fuerte y Quinn se enderezó; Rachel comenzó a correr a una velocidad extrema, saltó la valla sin dificultades, volvió a correr, aun más rápido y tomó la vara que la entrenadora le tendió y lo siguiente lo vió como en cámara lenta: Rachel aceleró para tomar velocidad, clavó la garrocha sobre un pequeño círculo e impulsó su cuerpo sobre la vara delgada que era sostenida por dos postes. La caída sobre las colchonetas fue el punto para que todos en el lugar saltaran de sus asientos y la aplaudieran con ferocidad.

Ella sonrió una vez mas y tambien se puso de pie y gritó el nombre de su alumna entre los de la multitud que la festejaban.

* * *

Llevaba más de diez minutos dentro de la ducha, sonriendo bajo ella por llevar otra medalla de oro más a casa y esperar por el jueves la competencia grupal deseando que el resultado fuese el mismo.

Estiró su mano y cerró la ducha, después las llevó a su cabeza y se alisó el pelo hacia atrás recordando la cara de Quinn entre los espectadores; la observó con discreción y de reojo, le gustó ver que aquellos orbes verdes no salían de su figura y brillaron cuando fue elogiada por todas. Lo había hecho con más energía que nunca solo para sorprender a Quinn y al parecer lo había logrado.

Se envolvió en una toalla blanca y caminó hasta su bolso para tomar un jean y una camisa a cuadros combinada del color azul y negro. Su favorita. Se secó el cuerpo con velocidad y se cambió al mismo ritmo colocándose su converse azules y alzó el bolso hasta su hombro.

Salió del McKinley riendo sola y aumentó cuando, afuera, un mini Cooper color beige era invadido por una rubia recostada en la puerta de acompañante. Se lamió los labios incontroladas veces, ese imagen era tan perfecta que debía ser digna de fotografía; se recordó mentalmente hacerlo en algún momento.

- _ ¿Espera a alguien?- _ preguntó llegando a Quinn y descubrirla con una ceja levantada-

- _Tremendo espectáculo brindaste hoy… Te felicito_

_- Gracias, pero eso no es nada a lo que estoy acostumbrada- _Quinn rió y Rachel inevitablemente terminó haciéndolo. Se detuvieron cuando la morena se acercó peligrosamente al cuerpo de su profesora- _ Es un deporte fácil, cualquiera podría hacerlo _

_- Lo dudo…Todos gritaban tu nombre y silbaban en tu admiración…Eres única en esto _

_- ¿Qué hace aun aquí? _

_- Pues… solo quería esperarte para felicitarte. Así que… eso, ha sido genial verte en tu campo _

_- ¿Ha visto si ya han desarmado el lugar? _

_- Dijeron que lo quitarían a la noche por falta de transporte… ¿Por qué? _

_- Sígame- _ dijo Rachel y ella no tuvo tiempo de responder porque su cuerpo ya iba tras el de la morena. Volvieron a las gradas y aun todo estaba armado cual competencia, pero el lugar estaba vacío si no fuera por ellas- _ Así que le tiene miedo alas alturas- _ murmuró Rachel tomando la vara que había utilizado para saltar- _Venga- _ la llamó con una señal de cabeza y Quinn inmediatamente se acomodó donde la morena le señalaba, su espalda pegada al pecho de la chica- _ ¿nerviosa?- _ preguntó Rachel contra su oído haciendo que su piel se congelara de repente. Negó con la cabeza-

- _Sí _

_- Tranquila- _ murmuró la morena colocando la garrocha frente a ellas y sosteniéndola con una mano, con la otra, llevó las dos de Quinn a la vara y las cuatros se suprimieron en dos que no lograban distinguir. Se quedaron en esa posición un momento escuchando solo la respiración de la otra y contemplándola. Sonrieron justo antes de que Rachel volviera a hablar- _No vamos a correr _

_- ¿Entonces?- _ preguntó Quinn controlando el impulso de voltear y llenarle la cara de besos y detenerse en su boca por largo tiempo. Agitó con la cabeza desprendiendo la idea-

- _Solo caminaremos y saltaremos _

_- No podré hacerlo _

_- Claro que si- _ susurró Rachel bajando una de sus manos por la espalda de Quinn, alejándola al pasar por los glúteos y volviendo a tocarla en el punto exacto para separar las piernas y que las mismas formaran una V invertida- _Camine a mi velocidad-_ dijo Rachel volviendo la mano con las de Quinn y obligando a que la rubia comenzara a moverse hacia delante.

Los pasos eran cortos entre si pero el recorrido fue algo largo en el que la piel de Quinn se erizaba al sentir la respiración de Rachel contra su cuello cada vez más fuerte.

Se detuvieron frente a la valla alta de casi tres metros. Quinn quiso voltear pero Rachel se lo impidió tirando con una de sus manos su cadera hacia delante.

- _No voy a saltar eso, Rachel _

_- No vamos a hacerlo- _ murmuró Rachel al tirar la vara y tomar fuertemente la cintura de Quinn con sus manos-

- _¿Entonces qué…- _ su pregunta se atoró en su garganta al sentir como la fuerza de Rachel impulsaba su cuerpo en un giro al aire y ambas terminaron tiradas sobre la colchoneta que las hizo rebotar unas cuantas veces antes de encerrarlas en ella. Su corazón bombeaba con velocidad por el ejercicio físico del que casi no participó y más aun por la emoción de sentir el cuerpo de Rachel contra el de ella. Una combinación atractiva- _Guao- _ susurró Quinn llevando una mano a su frente producto de la excitación y adrenalina en tan simple acto. Rachel se recostó a su lado y sintió su brazo alrededor de su cintura-

- _Creo que podría darle unas clases más y llegará a mi nivel _

_- No volveré a hacer esto… pero estuvo increíble- _ dijo Quinn en una pequeña risa que cesó al sentir el cuerpo de Rachel sobre el suyo-

- _Usted es increíble- _ murmuró la morena antes de guiar su boca a la de ella y besarla con ímpetu y determinación. La mano de Rachel vagó bajó su cuello y tiró de él para acercarla más; ella rodeó el rostro de la morena con ambas manos y le impidió separarse cuando Rachel lo intentó para tomar aire, segundos después, la soltó lentamente y la morena apenas mantuvo unos inútiles centímetros de distancia para volver a besarla.

Como el viernes, fue ella quien tuvo que separarse con mucha frustración y detener a Rachel. Otra vez la morena le besó el cuello antes de levantarse

- _Maneje con cuidado, por favor- _ le dijo Rachel al tenderle la mano y ayudar a bajar-

- _No te preocupes, siempre lo hago… ¿En que te vas a casa? _

_- Caminando… ¿nos vemos el miércoles? _

_- Aja… ¿Por qué sonríes? _

_- Por nada… me voy- _ dijo Rachel tomando otra vez su bolso y dando un vistazo general. Con mucha molestia, Quinn tuvo que detenerla colocando la mano en su pecho-

_- Aquí no…cuídate, Rachel- _ le susurró al dejarle una caricia ligera en su mano y luego pasar a su lado rumbo a la salida.

- _¿Superó su vértigo? - _ escuchó la voz de la morena a lo lejos. Ella alzó su mano derecha y levantó su dedo pulgar sin voltear-

- _Absolutamente…_- respondió Quinn para ella misma y moviendo la cabeza de manera divertida para tratar de ocultar las sonrisas que Rachel le robaba a cada segundo- _Absolutamente, gracias_.

* * *

**Lo prometido es deuda, aqui su conti, señoritas; espero que les haya gustado :) **

**Cristina: Gracias por tus palabras, pensas igual que yo... Un abrazo **

**Sor: Te superas, nena, ahora quiero mas poesias... Ah, no, no es cierto (en verdad si) Un beso y que andes bien **

**Sknmre: ¿Qué te enamoraste de mi? me hiciste sonrojar demasiado... Gracias por tus palabras. Un beso, un abrazo y todo lo que quieras (que mal sonó eso) Jaja. Cuidate y gracias por comentar.**

**Nos estaremos leyendo el domingo a la tarde/noche, disfruten el fin de semana y que pasen (creo que se dice así) unas lindas pascuas! **

**Nuevamente**,** gracias a los que se toman la molestia de comentar. ¡Saludos!**

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**


	22. Expresiones

Cap. XXII: "Expresiones"

Miércoles con cuarenta y cinco minutos exactos en Lima y de esos treinta y cinco en el McKinley y todavía no había visto a Rachel. Le pareció raro, molesto y preocupante; la morena podía saltearse clases pero faltar el día completo era algo totalmente distinto; suspiró con molestia moviendo la lapicera sobre su escritorio, aun tenía media hora más de clase con ese salón antes de salir al receso y continuar buscando a Rachel o al menos verla a los lejos. Porque solo quería eso, irse después de verla dos días antes y esperar por dos más hasta volver a hablar con ella, no pasar cuatro días directamente sin sonreírle o saludarla. De lo contrario la espera iba a ser una completa frustración.

Finalmente el timbre sonó y, apenas juntando sus cosas y guardándolas en su maletín sin mucho orden, salió disparada del salón en busca de la morena. Movió la cabeza entre todos los estudiantes para localizarla en el pasillo pero ni rastros había de ella, observó de reojo su casillero y tampoco estaba allí; Puckerman pasó cerca de su lado y tuvo que controlarse antes de detenerlo y preguntarle por el paradero de Rachel pero, por eso, con determinación, siguió la chico hasta el patio frontal del Instituto y sus ánimos cayeron al piso al ver que estaban todos reunidos almorzando menos la morena; se mordió el labio para calmar algo raro que sintió sobre ellos y caminó con agilidad hasta su auto.

Apenas entró golpeó el volante, Rachel le había prometido que para ese día el almuerzo en Breadstix se cancelaría porque iba a preparar algo distinto, solo para ellas. Una sorpresa. Estupidas hormonas y pensamientos adolescentes que desde que se acercó a Rachel la invadían, la ilusionaban con algo de límite descomunal solo para luego escupírselo en la cara. Maldito viento que siempre le daba en contra.

Estiró el brazo y movió la palanca de cambios, pisó el acelerador y salió de allí rumbo al municipio del pueblo, aun debía pasar otra hora allí dentro solo por cuestiones de su trabajo en el lugar y el sueldo del mismo que aun se encontraba en trámites. Algo que solo debería incluir a ella y a Figgins pero que muy cómodamente el director le pasó el trabajo a alguien más.

Se bajó del auto y entró volando papeles a su alrededor por la velocidad y furia en sus pasos, la hora se suprimió a veinte minutos y de la misma manera que entró salió completamente enojada y arrastrando su maletín forzadamente.

_`Genial´- _se dijo a si misma cuando, a metros de su mini Cooper, pudo distinguir un papel en su parabrisas, seguramente alguna multa para terminar el día peor de lo que había empezado. Cuando se detuvo frente al auto, arrancó el papel con furia y frunció el ceño, allí solo había un _"Buenos días"_ con la letra de…

- _¿Está enojada hoy?- _ volteó al instante y la realidad la golpeó, la zarandeó y la hizo sonreír como tonta. Rachel estaba recostada contra el pilar de seguridad del edificio, una pose demasiado perfecta para ella- _Es una lástima… porque yo estoy con humor que me hace bailar en vez de caminar y me preguntaba si… _

_- ¿Dónde estabas?- _ no supo cómo pero terminó haciendo la pregunta a escasos centímetros del rostro de Rachel- _ No has ido al colegio hoy ¿te pasó algo grave? _

_- ¿A mí?- _Quinn rodó los ojos. No estaba acostumbrada a hablar con ladrillos así que sí, era obvio que a ella- _Sí asistí a clases _

_- No es cierto. Te busqué al inicio de jornada y no te ví por ningún lado, llegué hasta tu casillero y allí tampoco estabas, inclusive…_

Un suave golpe contra su mejilla y ella sonrió, porque era más caricia que golpe la mejilla de Rachel contra la de ella en un exclusivo saludo. La morena se detuvo frente a sus ojos, se alzó sobre sus pies y el trayecto de un rostro a otro fue demasiado lento. Se alejaron algo sonrojadas y evitándose la mirada solo para no dar un espectáculo en plena calle.

Rachel habló al instante para evitar algo más de incomodidad.

- _¿Qué tal su clase hoy? _

_- Algo agotadora, algunos alumnos no han hecho todas las actividades y tu amiga… la porrista… no dejó de hacer preguntas en toda la hora-_ finalizó con una mueca de fastidio-

_- ¿Marley?-_ preguntó con media sonrisa y la ceja levantada- _ Oh, si, ella es muy aplicada… Es adorable _

_- ¿Qué? _– Preguntó Quinn con seriedad- _Alguien no es adorable solo por ser aplicada _

_- Para mí sí… como usted _

_- Oh- _dijo Quinn con ternura alargando la palabra por el simple hecho de no saber que más decir, Rachel le sonrió con modestia y el sonrojo se extendió en su cuerpo-_ soy profesora ¿eso me hace aplicada? _

_- ¿Qué si no?... Por cierto, ya leí el libro ese de Po_

_- Edgar Allan Poe, Rachel… ¿te ha gustado? _

_- ¿Sinceramente?... ¿Qué ha pasado por su cabeza al momento de darnos ese libro?... Lo leí una noche en que estaba sola y créame, no ha sido muy gratificante vivir después de eso- _

_- No seas exagerada-_ dijo Quinn ante los gestos dramáticos de su alumna_- no es de terror explícito… Pero debo admitir que Poe es de mis autores favoritos… Sus obras son tan complejas pero fáciles de leer y con un lenguaje tan estético que lo hace único… ¿Qué sucede? _– Preguntó frente al mutismo de Rachel y la seriedad que transmitía su mirada-

_- Nada… me agrada cuando habla de algo con tanta pasión… Es… parece mágico _

_- Oh, Rachel- _se quejó ella sonrojada hasta la médula y dándole un suave golpe en el hombro. Rachel apenas rió mientras veía pasar el resto de personas buscando la salida, recordó que Quinn estaba en lo mismo minutos atrás por lo que era hora de continuar con su plan-

- _¿Lista para mi almuerzo? _

_- ¿Qué? _

_- Dije que el almuerzo de hoy corría por mi cuenta… ¿me acompaña? _

No hubo ni palabras ni asentimiento de cabeza, Rachel se coló en el asiento de acompañante luego de que Quinn subiera al de conductor y emprendieron un pequeño viaje de apenas cinco minutos guiado por la morena y sobre unas calles que Quinn recorrió por primera vez. Cada cuadra que dejaban atrás la rubia la dejaba con una sonrisa, el lugar era agradable, como un camino de plaza rodeado de árboles y uno que otro niño jugando a metros de los automóviles y bicicletas que pasaban con lentitud y seguridad para no alarmar a nadie.

Apenas estacionó el auto, después de que Rachel se quitara el cinturón de seguridad, ella estiró su brazo y la detuvo pero mirando al frente. Rachel sonrió sin quitarle la vista de encima.

- _¿Hay alguien detrás de nosotras?- _ preguntó con la emoción corriendo por sus venas y una excitación clavada en su garganta. La cuestión era resolverla con un solo movimiento pero debía cuidar el momento para hacerlo. Rachel negó con la cabeza después de girar a ver- _¿Y a ambos costados? _

_- Tampoco… ¿Por qué?... ¿Qué…-_ y hasta allí dejó que la morena hablara. Podía jurar que escuchó el desgarre de su cinturón por la fuerza y poca delicadeza con que se lo quitó, el ruido que el cuero de ambos asientos hicieron cuando acomodó sus puños en el que ocupaba la morena y la respiración cortada de Rachel mientras movía sus labios sobre los de ella.

Fue rápida, contundente y gustosa la manera en que esta vez fue ella quien tomó a Rachel por el cuello y la obligó a no separar sus bocas por esos cinco segundos. La sintió sonreír y producto de esos sus dientes chocaron momentáneamente y separarse no fue tarea difícil porque la risa poco les dejaba continuar.

Se bajaron como si nada y ella caminó tras Rachel abriéndose paso entre unos trozos de nylon colgados de los árboles y que, al llegar al final, el lugar se reducía a espacio pequeño en el que solo entrarían las dos y algo más que descubrió al ver a la morena tomarlo entre sus brazos: su mochila escolar.

- _Siéntese- _le ofreció la morena el espacio junto a ella y Quinn antes de hacerlo dio un vistazo hacia atrás. Parecía esas casas que los niños hacen con ramas y pastos para que nadie los descubra jugando allí dentro cualquier cosa. Ni siquiera podía ver su auto desde por lo que supuso el lugar era ajeno al resto. Terminó cruzando sus piernas frente a Rachel para quedar a la altura de ella- _Como el primer día comió carne y el segundo no, hoy le permitiré otra hamburguesa- _ dijo Rachel sacando una pequeña fuente de plástico con tapa verde que cubría dos sándwiches con la carne acompañado de tomates y otros condimentos. Quinn la recibió riendo-

- _No era necesario _

_- Y para mí…un sándwich de atún. Mi favorito… ¿Y?- _ le preguntó Rachel alzando ambas cejas mientras le daba un mordisco a su comida-

- _¿Y qué? _

_- No lo sé… cuénteme que hizo desde el lunes hasta hoy _

_- ¿Qué hice ayer? Nada, dormí hasta tarde, tuvo unas charlas con mi padre y luego salí a ejercitarme como lo hago pocas veces… ¿Tu? _

_- Nada de eso… ¿A qué se dedica su padre? _

_- Es psicólogo _

_- Ah… sí, esos tipos son unos pesados _

_- ¿Qué?... ¿Por qué lo dices? _

_- Porque he visitado algunos… solo te dan órdenes para manejar tu vida pero no te ayudan para mejorarla… Lo siento, pero así los siento- _ Quinn asintió lentamente con la cabeza, ella solo había conversado con uno solo y ese era su padre, la pregunta que le preocupaba era por qué Rachel había asistido a terapias con otros. Se moría por preguntar pero sabía que las cosas entre ellas no eran pura confianza como para hacerlo y Rachel podía terminar por tomárselo mal. Decidió que lo mejor era cambiar el tema de conversación-

_- Está bien… ¿Tu padre es médico?- _Rachel asintió- _Quiero decir ¿es cirujano? Creo que me dijo que esa era su especialidad _

_- Leroy es amante de la medicina, no me sorprende que ande tomando temperatura o poniendo inyecciones donde no lo llaman pero es el mejor de los alrededores. _

_- Y eh… ¿Hiram? ¿Qué hace él? _

_- Mmm, desde que tengo memoria Leroy solo lo quiere en casa para cuidar de mi. Antes tenía un trabajo pero… eh, bueno, tuvo que dejarlo y eso, ahora está en casa. _

_- Ah…_- la curiosidad nuevamente se apoderaba de ella y moría por preguntar quien era su padre biológico y quién era su madre y porque terminó viviendo con ambos hombres. Pero otra vez desistió, habría tiempo más adelante para ello- _ ¿Cómo es eso entonces de que has estado en el Instituto? _

_- Pues eso, asistí a todas mis clases, tal vez usted no me vió pero… _

_- La verdad, Rachel _

_- Es la verdad. Además ¿con qué excusa faltaría? Sí, le he dicho cientos de veces a papá que me dolía el estómago o la cabeza y no era cierto, pero hoy pisé el McKinley… mire- _ tomó nuevamente la mochila y la abrió frente a ambas para que Quinn notara sus carpetas, libros y demás. Quinn sonrió, porque además había dos manzanas allí dentro y se veían apetecibles-

_- Es verdad… me disculpo entonces… ¿La cuestión era no cruzarte conmigo, entonces? _

- _¿Cómo no voy a querer cruzarme con usted?... pero sí, creí que sería divertido molestarla un poco ¿se molestó? _

_- ¿Sólo porque creí que habías faltado? Puff, claro que no. _

_- Está bien… ¿qué le parece el lugar? _

- _Está más oscuro que afuera- _ y era cierto. Las ramas marrones más las caídas de los pinos verdes que usaban como "techo", el lugar era pequeño y adentro parecía de tarde- noche antes que un mediodía, pero la privacidad y el tipo casi clandestino encuentro le gustaba. Y de sobremanera-

_- Lo suponía… ¿ha pensado en nosotras?- _ preguntó Rachel dejando la fuente de su comida a un costado y limpiando las migas que habían caído en su pantalón-

_- Aja… suficiente –_ Rachel arrugó la frente-

- _¿Suficientemente poco o suficientemente demasiado?_

_- Suficiente solo se refiere a algo, Rachel… Y es a mucha cantidad _

_- Ah…_

_- Ya te lo dicho, a mi me encanta pasar tiempo contigo… me haces… me haces sonreír por cualquier gesto y reír por cualquier palabra… Pareces especial para mis emociones… ¿Y… tú has pensado en mí? _

_- Suficiente- _ bromeó mirando el verde pasto debajo de sus pies y arrancando unos pedazos para luego tirarlos- _ A mí… a mí me atrae mucho… usted me gusta mucho. _

Quinn alzó apenas las cejas, entreabrió sus labios y parpadeó lentamente. Esas palabras se lo habían dicho miles de veces cuando asistía a las fiestas que Santana organizaba y alguna borracha se tiraba sobre su rostro intentando besarla; siempre le había parecido, además de asqueroso, desagradable y poco creíble porque aquellas desconocidas solo buscaban unas horas de sexo y nada más, algo que ella jamás aceptó y siempre detenía las cosas justo a tiempo.

Pero otra vez Rachel podía decir y hacer las cosas que se hicieron en otras vidas y sin mérito de mejorar, pero las palabras salían de su boca con tanta franqueza, sensibilidad y ternura que evitarlas o tratar de borrarlas era una tarea imposible.

Sonrió mordiéndose un pequeño tirón su labio inferior, Rachel tenía la cabeza baja y parecía avergonzada por sus palabras y más avergonzada por su silencio repentino, cuando se decidió a responderle, Rachel volvió a hablar.

- _Pero usted tiene novio _

Y su corazón golpeó su pecho con furia y miedo, Rachel sollozó las palabras y escucharla fue aterrador porque la atravesaron de manera dolorosa y se clavaron en ella con la misma intensidad.

Sintió miedo. Miedo porque moría por decirle a Rachel que Michael, aquel chico que la morena no conocía pero que Figgins delató ese día después de la clase en la biblioteca, no era más que un chico en las mismas condiciones que ella: escondido de lo que realmente quería. Y más miedo aún porque podía decirlo pero ¿qué pasaba entonces con su reputación? Rachel podía tacharla de cualquier cosa e inclusive de mentirosa y no creía poder soportarlo.

Y sintió miedo por algo más ¿y si lo de ella con Rachel no era más que una aventura momentánea de días y, después de contarle su relación verdadera con Michael la morena hablaba con alguien más sobre eso? Tampoco podía soportar otra humillación. No proveniente de Rachel.

Inhaló aire y abrió la boca para hablar pero Rachel volvió a interrumpirla.

- _¿Usted lo ama? Porque si es así no voy a destruir nada. _

_- Yo… _

_- Pero si no lo ama entonces tome una decisión con respecto a esto, porque no me gusta compartir- _ Rachel alzó la vista y la clavó en ella de manera penetrante- _ No voy a compartir. _

_- Rachel… yo… _

_- No tiene que contestar ahora… entiendo que esto es raro-_ "¡Ilógico!"- recordó Quinn las palabras de Santana y cerró un segundo los ojos. Ya había hecho suficiente promesas la noche anterior de evitar a Rachel pero claramente no lo consiguió y estaba segura no lo conseguiría. Era en vano culparse por la situación porque no quería salirse de la misma ya que hacerlo era como despegarse un dedo de la mano: doloroso- _pero yo… yo me prometí a mí misma que la primera persona que me interesaría no la dejaría ir tan fácil. Y usted me importa como nadie en el mundo…. ¿Una manzana? – _preguntó Rachel con rapidez tomando una de su mochila y entregándosela. Quinn estiró su brazo y juntó su mano uno momento con la de Rachel. Era hora de dejar que las palabras de Santana la abandonaran; porque sentía escalofrío, alegría y motivación cuando la piel de Rachel se conectaba con la de ella y una sensación aun más compleja cuando sus dedos se entrelazaban con los de la morena. Como en ese momento-

- _Tú eres especial, Rachel… Y yo seguiré haciéndote sentir así- _ murmuró al soltar lentamente la mano de la morena y tomar la fruta en su lugar- _¿Quieres hablar de algo más con respecto a esto? _

_- ¿Sam le atrae? _

Quinn soltó un resoplido ocultando una risa ¿Había algo más atractivo en la persona con la que te sientes bien que una pregunta cargada de celos? Se mordió el labio de manera juguetona aprovechando que Rachel no la observaba; le encantaría probar hasta dónde llegaría con ese tipo de preguntas pero no quiso tensar el ambiente.

- _Para nada, es un mocoso mal adecuado que solo fastidia. Nadie se sentiría atraído por alguien así. _

_- Ah… ¿Puedo… puedo volver a besarla? _

No encontraba similitudes entre la Rachel de días atrás y la que ahora estaba frente a ella; estaba actuando con timidez por momentos y eso solo le gustaba más. Rachel alzó la vista esperando la respuesta. Ella sonrió y asintió rápidamente con la cabeza.

Escuchó unas hojas moverse porque Rachel lo hizo para arrastrarse algo incómoda hasta ella y se arrodilló colocando una mano en su muslo izquierdo y otra en su hombro.

Esta vez se manejaron de manera distinta, la efusividad y la adrenalina de los besos anteriores por lo secreto de lo mismo se esfumaron para darle paso a algo más pasivo y contenedor que descubrieron cuando Rachel no movió su rostro sino que el hombro de Quinn hasta ella.

Los labios apenas se movían con rapidez, las respiraciones aun se mantenían calmadas y las caricias desgarradoras sin inocencia decidieron marcharse. No se escucho ningún ruido de dos bocas chocando producto de la madurez corporal ni ningún gemido innecesario.

Todo fue tranquilo porque lo necesitaban, necesitaban demostrarle a la otra que más allá de un encuentro clandestino algo más había detrás y que no podían decirlo fácilmente con palabras.

Se separaron sin esfuerzo y permitiéndose observarse aun a centímetros de distancia. Quinn abrió sus manos y apretó a Rachel ligeramente contra su hombro en un pequeño abrazo. Se quedaron allí hasta que la poca luz que las dejaba ver hacia el exterior se marchó.

Cuando eso pasó, ellas también se marcharon.

* * *

Cuatro ojos sobre ellas, dos acompañados de una sonrisa y de color azules, los otros negros aun se mantenían firme, como si hubiesen tenido la discusión del año y resolverla era pecado. Se aclaró la garganta y decidió cortar el ambiente; no había citado a sus mejores amigas para nada.

- _Britt… San te ha puesto al tanto ¿verdad?- _ la rubia asintió con felicidad recostada sobre la mesa y Santana, a su lado, estaba de pie enviándole la misma mirada- _¿Tú que opinas? _

_- No importe lo que ella opine- _ intervino la latina descruzando los brazos- _Importa lo que tu has hecho. _

_- San- _ la llamó Brittany. No era secreto que su novia y su mejor amiga pelearan, pero esto era otro nivel y no quería que lo superaran aun más-

- _Santana, no pretendo que sigamos con el mismo tema… quiero que despierte esa amiga que escondes para mi y actúes de otra manera. Por favor _

_- Ya dije lo que pensaba, Quinn. Me decepcionaste y eso no va a cambiar _

_- No lo puedo manejar, Santana. Necesito que entiendas eso_

_- ¿Hoy la viste?... ¿Volvieron a besarse? _

_- ¡San!- _ se molestó Brittany llamando la atención de su novia-

- _Sí… la vi, y nos besamos ¿y sabes qué? Me gustó… Ella me gusta- _aseguró Quinn y la única que sonrió fue Brittany por ver un brillo especial en los ojos verdes de su amiga.

- _Estás mal, Quinn- _ dijo Santana y Quinn inmediatamente se puso de pie tirando la silla en el proceso-

- _¿¡Crees que estoy loca!? –_ Preguntó con desafío sobre el rostro de la latina-

_- Absolutamente -_

_- ¿Ah sí?... ¿Qué tal si hubieses conocido a Britt en las mismas circunstancias? _

Y de repente los gritos se volvieron silencio y las miradas con desconfianza se calmaron. Brittany repartió su mirada de una chica a otra. Ambas parecían distraída de lo que pensaban pero seguras en que lo estaban por decir.

Santana dio un paso atrás y Quinn otro.

- _San- _ intervino nuevamente Brittany- _Quinn tiene razón. No te está pidiendo que la apoyes, solo escúchala y respeta su decisión. Porque ella tambien lo haría, lo ha hecho con nosotras… Santana _

_- Te escuché, Britt…_- respondió Santana aun con los ojos sobre la otra rubia pero ya no de manera intimidante. Parecían con un hilo de comprensión y algo más que ninguna de las tres dijo o hizo referencia. Se acercó otra vez a Quinn antes de tomar la mano de su novia obligándola a seguirla- _Solo… solo no juegues con tus sentimientos ni con los de ella… Apártate si alguna de las dos lo pide y compórtate a la altura de las circunstancias cuando algo malo sucede… Porque por mi parte voy a estar aquí… Como siempre. _

* * *

**Niñas, ¡Felices pascuas!... aqui la conti del dia, espero les haya gustado (personalmente siento que algo le faltó al cap pero no pude entontrar qué, so, lo dejé así)...****No les entre el panico, que en el cap anterior nadie las descubrió ni las vió. Relax...**

**Junih: Te iba a responder soy de Argentina, pero recordé tu "De donde sos?" entonces es obvio que compartimos pais, soy de Cordoba :) **

**CREO NOS ESTARÍAMOS LEYENDO MAÑANA...**

**Nuevamente**,** gracias a los que se toman la molestia de comentar. ¡Saludos!**

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**


	23. Tocar y temblar

Cap. XXIII: "Tocar y temblar"

- _¡Estás pisándome! _

_- ¡¿Yo?! Tienes el pie demasiado pequeño, Chang. Parecen dos tapas de botella_

_- Sam no sabe agarrarme bien, esto es una pérdida de tiempo_

_- Yo soy el que guía, Mercedes, no puedes moverte a tu antojo _

_- Puckerman, eres malo bailando _

_- Eso es porque me toca con un chico con cara y voz de niña, porcelana. No fastidies _

Quinn apretó los labios escuchando las quejasde sus alumnos; ese viernes, los había emparejado para comenzar con una clase de baile pero al parecer no congeniaban con la persona que tenían en frente y debía hacer algunos cambios, el tema era que no sabia cual y de que manera.

Movió la cabeza, los dejaría así, al fin y al cabo recién llevaban cinco minutos tomados de la mano y sin dar un paso correcto de baile. Podían mejorar con el correr de los días.

Antes de caminar otra vez hasta su equipo de música, le dio una rápida mirada a Rachel, la morena estaba sentada en un viejo sillón en forma de cubo al lado de Artie y susurraban cosas solo para ellos. Se preguntó qué, porque Rachel apenas entró dijo que ella no bailaría pegada a ninguno de los chicos y por eso prefería darle ideas a Artie mientras él escribía algo.

Puso la música nuevamente y todo salió igual. Apenas juntaron los cuerpos, comenzaron los pisoteos, los gritos por el trabajo mal hecho y los reproches por culpar al otro en un paso mal dado.

Manteniendo la calma, se acercó al grupo de seis y se detuvo frente a ellos.

- _No es muy difícil, solo los chicos guían y las chicas lo siguen. Tina ¿por qué te separas de Finn apenas comienza la música? _

_- ¡Porque vive pisándome! Uno de sus pies es como cuatro de Sam o Puck. No quiero seguir bailando con él. _

_- En mi defensa… _

_- No tienes defensa, Hudson- _ lo cortó Quinn y el chico pateó algo inexistente del suelo- _Sam y Mercedes ¿cuál es su problema? _

_- No confió en Sam. No me sostiene bien y parece va a tirarme al suelo. Quiero a Puck_

_- Siempre, nena- _ murmuró Puckerman alzándole las cejas y guiñándole un ojo- _Yo también quiero cambiar. Kurt me toca mucho _

_- ¡No es cierto!-_ se defendió Kurt sonrojado porque el chico mentía y solo para molestarlo-

- _Bueno, bueno…A ver, ven Puck-_ lo llamó Quinn y el chico inmediatamente se puso frente a ella- _Guiarás y te seguiré ¿de acuerdo?- _ el chico asintió al momento que colocaba una mano en la cintura de Quinn y el otro brazo lo estiraba para unirlo con el de la rubia- _Observen… eh, Berry, pon la música- _la llamó con diversión para que Rachel, además de hacerlo, la observara.

La morena alzó la vista al escuchar su apellido. Entrecerró los ojos, Puck y Quinn estaban demasiado pegados que parecían uno solo. Bufó algo por lo bajo y con lentitud hizo lo que la rubia le dijo.

Cuarenta segundos. Cuarenta segundos exactos contó Rachel desde un constado al ver a Quinn junto al cuerpo de su mejor amigo. Cuarenta segundos en que no se quitaron la mirada de encima y de vez en cuando Puck le guiñaba un ojo.

Curvó sus labios hacia arriba y se cruzó de brazos, estaban brindando un espectáculo cual pareja enamorada y eso le generaba algo en el interior. Una sensación rara de molestia y nueva que golpeaba su pecho.

Cuando Puck giró el cuerpo de la rubia y terminó de pegar la espalda de ella contra su pecho, estiró su brazo y detuvo la música. Todos los pares de ojos fueron a parar a ella.

- _¿Podemos bailar otra cosa?- _ preguntó con la garganta seca y la voz apenas audible. Observó fugazmente a Quinn, su profesora la veía con cara divertida y ambas cejas alzadas.

- _Creí que no ibas a trabajar hoy, Berry- _ dijo Quinn y ella la miró con ironía ¿Estaba jugando con ella? Ella también podía hacerlo e iba a lograrlo cuando Finn las interrumpió-

- _Deje esos movimientos de ballet…-_ dijo Finn llegando hasta el reproductor. Quitó el CD de música clásica de Quinn y tomó otro de la mochila de Mercedes y lo puso rápidamente- _¡Sí!- _ gritaron todos cuando The Black Eyed Peas sonó allí dentro y más fuerte que la canción anterior-

Quinn se cruzó de brazos comenzando a alejarse mientras en el centro del salón sus alumnos bailaban y algunos saltaban.

`Claro´- ironizó mentalmente- `Mercedes hace cinco minutos se quejaba de Sam y ahora está colgada de su cuello bailándole de manera provocativa´ Y Tina igual, solo que no le bailaba a Finn sino a Puckerman porque Finn estaba en la otra punta coqueteando con…

Sintió su corazón estrujarse dentro de ella con dolor, Finn tenía sus dos manos en la cintura de Rachel y cada vez que ella quería alejarse la pegaba con brusquedad contra él. Pero lo peor era la posición, Quinn no podía apartar sus ojos de ellos, Rachel le daba la espalda y bailaba entre risas y Finn, pegado a ella, la retenía con las manos vagando en su cadera. Luego las guió a su abdomen y Rachel le lanzó un manotazo con disimulo. Pero él desistió y las movía sin vergüenza por el cuerpo de su compañera ignorando los reclamos de ella.

Su cuerpo se manejó por si solo cuando Finn atrapó a Rachel entre sus grandes manos y no la dejaba ir a pesar de que la morena se lo pedía casi a gritos. Con su brazo derecho tomó el de Rachel con fuerza y la apartó de Hudson, el chico juntó las cejas y estiró su mano para volver con la morena pero ella lo empujó ligeramente por el pecho.

- _Oiga ¿Qué le pasa?_- preguntó Finn con molestia llamando la atención del resto-

- _Así no se baila con una mujer, Hudson- _ se excusó ella tontamente esperando que la falta de convicción en su voz no la delatara- _ Primero, nadie te dio permiso a cambiar la música. Segundo, nadie te emparejó con Berry; y tercero… ya mismo vuelve a poner mi CD que el profesor aquí no eres tú. Y para el resto-_ dijo girando a verlos manteniendo a Rachel detrás de ella rodeada con su brazo- _lo mismo… Ahora, vuelvan a reunirse que les mostraré una vez como se hace. _

Deseó que el temblor en sus manos no fuera tan evidente. Que la sonrisa hacia Rachel, frente a ella, no fuera tan obvia y que sus brazos en la cintura de la morena no se colocaran de manera tan posesiva. Pero nada de eso salió como quiso.

Carraspeó la garganta y terminó por apretar ligeramente la cadera de Rachel entre sus dedos y quitó sus ojos de ella unos segundos.

- _Puckerman, Evans y Hudson harán lo que haga… El resto imitará a Rachel- _ No supo si ella se pegó a Rachel o la morena a ella. Pero le gustó. El calor que alguna de las dos emanaba era reconfortante y espléndido; no pudo contenerse y elevó un poco su mano derecha hasta la espalda de Rachel y luego enderezó su cabeza- _Artie… la música- _ "At the beginning" fue lo único que escuchó y Rachel lo único que vió.

Comenzaron a moverse con lentitud, cuando ella avanzaba un paso Rachel lo retrocedía y viceversa pero cuando hacía uno al costado Rachel inmediatamente la seguía; la morena se acopló al baile de manera perfecta como esperando por bailar con ella y que solo ella tuviera el privilegio de tocar su cuerpo en tan delicado acto.

Separó unos centímetros su pecho del de Rachel y la morena la observó con duda, ella le sonrió y terminó por mover su brazo de tal manera que Rachel girara sobre sus talones y luego volvieran a juntarse. Cuando volvieron frente a la otra sus rostros quedaron más juntos que la vez anterior, Quinn recordó que eso podía pasar debido a la fuerza del giro pero era la primera vez que lo comprobaba.

Se detuvieron pero no se separaron. Hasta que Puck se aclaró la garganta alegando que esta vez lo iba a hacer mejor que su propia profesora; Rachel y Quinn rieron y terminaron por alejarse apenas dos pasos.

Quinn alzó la vista cuando Finn se puso delante de ella, dándole la espalda y estirando su mano en dirección a Rachel.

- _Baila conmigo- _ escuchó que dijo el chico y ella tensó la mandíbula porque no podía ver la reacción de Rachel- _Tina es muy pequeña y todo saben que tu y yo somos un dueto perfecto en todo sentido. Vamos, Rachel_

Y suspiró aliviada cuando el timbre sonó dando por finalizada la clase.

Todos inmediatamente corrieron escaleras arriba en busca, seguramente, del salón para tomar sus mochilas y comenzar a disfrutar el fin de semana. Los últimos en irse fueron Puck que cargó a Artie y ella subió la silla de ruedas junto a ellos y luego los vió alejarse.

Volvió abajo para desconectar el equipo de música y dudó en dejarlo hasta el lunes o llevarlo pro seguridad.

- _Si fuera usted lo llevaría-_ no volteó. Continuó de espalda a aquella voz mientras seguía el consejo. Guardó los CD y tomó el pequeño reproductor con su mano- _Puede llover mañana y sería una lastima que se arruine con todas estas goteras ¿verdad?_

_- ¿No vas a casa? –_ preguntó nerviosa de frente a ella. Observó fugazmente la puerta cerrada y eso la exaltaba más-

- _Oh, si, claro… Pero quería despedirme _

_- Rachel…-_ murmuró al sentir el aliento de la morena contra su rostro y entrar libremente por su nariz- _ Rachel… aquí no-_ susurró cerrando los ojos cuando la morena puso una mano en su cintura y la jaló hacia ella- 

_- ¿Aquí no qué?-_ preguntó la morena con burla alejándose y volviendo a las escaleras- _Por cierto… que tenga buen fin de semana… _

Abrió los ojos al escuchar la puerta abrirse y a los segundos la cabeza de Figgins apareció por allí.

- _Reunión docente en la sala de profesores _

Asintió por inercia porque solo había escuchado algo. Agitó la cabeza y siguió al hombre. Casi frena en seco cuando vió a Rachel en la pared de afuera guiñándole un ojo al pasar.

Caminaron con disimulo unos metros una al lado de la otra hasta que Rachel terminó por salir y ella se perdió dentro de otra sala. Reprimió una sonrisa al sentarse y Figgins comenzó a hablar.

- _La reunión de hoy es para conversar como están con el salón 8- _ dijo el director y ella alzó la vista. No recordaba que los salones tuviesen números-

_- Lo mismo que todos los años-_ escuchó ella a una mujer mayor con unos grandes lentes y cabello corto. Aún no había cruzado palabras con ella- _ Puckerman, Hudson y Berry son el problema… No hacen nada en toda la clase, llegan quince minutos después de la hora y se retiren diez antes del toque de campana. _

_- Puckerman aún no ha entrado a ninguna de mis clases. Berry solo me contesta de mala manera y nunca trae el libro y obviamente no hace las actividades- _ Quinn entrecerró los ojos en dirección a Frank, el profesor de matemática que ahora solo se quejaba. Se quejaba de Rachel y eso le molestaba.

- _Hay que hacer algo con ellos-_ escuchó esta vez a María, aquella mujer de casi cincuenta años y que impartía clases de artes una vez por semana y con tan solo una hora. Había escuchado que la mujer se jubilaría a finales de ese año- _Propongo separarlos. _

_- ¿Separarlos?- _ preguntó ella llamando la atención- _¿Cómo pretende separarlos? _

_- Pues mezclarlos con el otro salón. El 8 B- _ dijo María-

- _Eso no sería justo para los otros alumnos- _ intervino Frank- _A ese salón asisten veinte alumnos y todos aplicados. Berry o Puckerman solo molestarían. Ellos son el problema y ellos deben pagar las consecuencias, no el resto. _

_- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Frank- _habló Figgins y todas las miradas se fueron a él- _La semana próxima se entregaran los cuadernos de notas. Cada cosa que hagan deberán registrarla en una nota para padres. _

_- ¡Oh, por favor!- _ se quejó María- _ eso jamás ha servido. Berry siempre ha falsificado la firma de sus padres. No podemos limitarnos a eso. Este año debemos actuar con algo más que una simple detención. _

_- Yo me estoy encargando de eso- _dijo Quinn y se sonrojó cuando los demás la miraban con confusión-

- _¿De qué se está encargando, señorita Fabray?-_ preguntó el profesor de matemáticas-

_- De su comportamiento. La hora de detención se ha cancelado por una hora distinta en el que si no se comportan de manera adecuada y no actúan bajo mis órdenes habrá consecuencias con el resto de las materias. _

_- ¿De qué habla?-_ preguntó aquella mujer de la que aun desconocía el nombre-

- _Como mis clases son la última del día les agregué una hora más en el que desenvuelven actividades creativas en el salón final. Y lo están haciendo bastante bien- _ respondió segura ahuyentando sus miedos-

Los tres profesores lanzaron una pequeña risa.

- _Shuester tambien intentó eso. Nunca sirve… A ellos no les agrada esas cosas- _ dijo María y ella se mordió el labio. Que mujer más pesada y odiosa- _Alumnos como esos necesitan una hora extra pero de algo que les sirva… Dígame ¿qué harán después de aprender unos tontos pasos de baile? ¿O cantar canciones cursis o de guerra o de alguna tontera adolescente? Despierte y actué con determinación, por favor _

_- Lamento mucho- _dijo Quinn entre dientes pero alzando la voz- _que con ustedes se comporten de esa manera. Conmigo no lo hacen _

_- ¿No lo hacen?- _ insistió la misma mujer- _¿Qué hay del granizado que le lanzó Berry días atrás? - _ sintió una cachetada en su mejilla con ardor. Odiaba los golpes bajos y no estaba acostumbrada a ellos, por eso decidió ignorar a su compañera de trabajo- _Ya dí mi propuesta y espero se cumpla o se haga algo similar. _

_- ¿Por qué no prueban ustedes otros métodos?- _ preguntó Quinn intentando calmar su molestia- _Si los presionan o los castigan todo el tiempo ellos pierden el ánimo de trabajar como deberían… No se limiten solo a la presencia de ustedes como superioridad a ellos. Acérquense y pregunten sus dudas, ¡son solo ocho, por dios! Trabajar individualmente no les quitará horas de su vida…Lo siento, pero no comparto la idea de separarlos. Eso solo generará más problemas _

Figgins observó a cada uno de los profesores, recordó que era cierto que el hecho de que Rachel le lanzó el granizado a una profesora, pero tambien recordó que profesoras como Ana, quien impartía historia, se acercó a él a decirle que la morena estaba teniendo cambios positivos en su actitud. Lo mismo pasaba con Puckerman.

Por eso solo se reunió con esos profesores, el resto aun no tenía nada de qué quejarse.

- _Por ahora se limitarán a lo que dije. No los separaremos ni nada parecido. El cuaderno de notas será el cable de conexión a sus padres como siempre ha sucedido…-_ dijo Figgins poniéndose de pie- _ Que tengan buen día. _

* * *

- _Buenos días cla… ¿Y Berry y Puckerman?- _ preguntó Quinn al lunes siguiente apenas entró al salón. Su mirada se fue directa al banco de Rachel y lo halló vacío pero la mochila estaba sobre el. Fue Artie quien le dijo que estaban en detención- _¿En detención? _

_- El estupido viejo de matemática los envió. Rachel se negó a responder una pregunta y Puck la defendió- _contestó Finn rayando su banco-

- _Bien- _ dijo ella exhalando aire molesto. Debía hablar con Rachel, y también con Puck, para que cambiaran ciertas actitudes y hacer que las clases fueran llevaderas para ambos lados. Para los profesores y para ellos mismos como alumnos- _Tomen el libro que debían traer para hoy-_ dijo quitando su edición de su maletín y abriéndola rápidamente-

- _Leerlo era para el viernes, no para hoy- _ dijo Finn y el resto de sus compañeros asintieron porque era cierto-

- _Ya lo sé. No dije que hoy los evaluaría- _ respondió Quinn sin mirarlos porque buscaba una pagina en especial- _ Les daré actividades para que resuelvan con respecto al libro. _

_- Nos había dado unas ya- _ volvió a interrumpir Finn-

- _Solo fueron dos preguntas, Hudson. Hoy les daré una grilla que deberán responder para el viernes y los evaluaré con respecto a eso. Bien, escriban. La primera pregunta…-_ se detuvo girando violentamente la cabeza hacia al puerta, Puckerman y Rachel llegaban en completo silencio y se acomodaron en sus pupitres después de murmurar un simple _"buenos días"._ Le pareció raro, hablaría a final de la jornada con el profesor anterior para saber qué pasó realmente- _Berry, Puckerman, tomen sus cuadernos y anoten lo que voy a dictarles- _

- _Está bien- _ murmuraron ambos mientras abrían la mochila y se disponían a obedecer. Quinn se aclaró la garganta y continuó-

- _Actividad uno, anotarán todas las palabras que desconozcan pero no buscaran su significado. Dos _

_- Espere- _ la cortó Finn y ella giró los ojos ¿qué tanto podía tardar para escribir algo tan corto?-

- _Dos, buscarán la biografía del autor. Y nada de un renglón, traerán algo completo que no necesariamente tiene que ser largo, pero que sea comprensible y rápido para entender. Tres, realizarán un dibujo que sintetice para ustedes el tema principal de la historia. _

_- No se dibujar- _ dijo Mercedes y Finn asintió con la cabeza asegurando lo mismo-

- _Nadie les está pidiendo que lo sepan hacer o que lo hagan perfecto. Solo hagan lo que crean conveniente. Cuatro _

_- ¡Eh! ¿Cuántas preguntas nos dará? _

_- Cuatro- _ repitió Quinn ignorando a Finn- _clasificaran el libro según crean su trama _

_- ¿Ah?- _ preguntaron esta vez Puckerman, Rachel, Finn y Tina- 

_- ¿No saben lo que es la trama? _

_- No- _ respondieron los cuatro nuevamente-

- _La trama textual es ese hilo que nos da el autor para conectarnos con su obra y así comprender lo que realmente quiso transmitir. Las tramas textuales son cuatro y ustedes deberán, una vez que lean bien el libro, decir cuál es la que predomina. Anoten cuales son que les servirá de ayuda- _rápidamente Quinn les explicó la definición de cada una y, a juzgar por la cara de la mayoría, responder esa pregunta no les iba a resultar tan difícil- _Bien , pregunta número cinco _

_- ¿¡Más!? _

_- ¡Ay, ya Finn cierra la boca!- _ gritó Rachel desde el fondo del salón y de repente todo se hizo silencio. Quinn apretó los labios y le dio una mirada a la morena para agradecerle pero la chica tenía su cabeza recostada contra el banco mientras escribía en una posición habitual para ella misma pero incómoda para sus ojos. Decidió rápidamente continuar-

- _Cinco, el autor juega con varios elementos descubran cuales y anótenlos _

_- ¿Elementos cómo qué? –_ Preguntó Artie-

- _Elementos para formar ese mundo de misterio que creo y en el que se ve inmerso el personaje principal… ¿Me entienden? _

_- Algo- _ respondieron todos y a ella le dio ganas de reír-

- _Bien. Seis _

_- Ehhh- _ se quejó esta vez Rachel alzando la cabeza y observándola con inquietud- _¿Cuántas más quedan?- _ cuestionó haciendo referencia a las preguntas-

_- La seis es la última-_ respondió Quinn con tranquilidad y Rachel volvió a su posición anterior- _El libro forma parte de una colección, averigüen como se llaman el resto de las obras y basándose en el nombre elijan su favorito para ser el próximo en leer… Para el viernes… Hudson siéntate- _ le ordenó cuando apenas tocó la campana Finn ya estaba llegando a la puerta-

- _La hora terminó- _ se defendió el chico-

- _Una hora acaba cuando el profesor lo diga. Siéntate… para el viernes no olviden traer el libro, las respuestas hechas y no quiero ningún ausente porque será evaluativo ¿está claro?... Ahora sí, pueden irse… Berry y Puckerman, acérquense un minuto, por favor_

-_ ¿Por qué?- _ preguntó Puck apenas llegó frente a ella. Quinn observó a Rachel, aun la morena estaba guardando sus cosas y lo hacia de manera lenta-

- _Para hoy, Berry- _ la llamó y Rachel decidió dejar las cosas en sus bancos para acercarse a su escritorio- _¿Por qué llegaron tarde? _

_- Tuvimos un problema con el profesor Frank, nada más-_ respondió Puck y ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza- _¿Puedo irme? _

_- Si. Berry, tu aún no… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó realmente? –_ le preguntó a Rachel cuando se quedaron solas-

- _Lo que dijo Puck. _

_- Pues uno de tus compañeros me dijo algo más… ¿Pro qué no participas en las tras clases? _

_- ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo? _

_- Porque así está determinado ¿Pro qué te levantas a la mañana y desayunas? Porque tienes que hacerlo. No puedes cuestionar todo, Rachel _

_- Pues los números no es algo que ame exactamente y el profesor lo sabe. Me molesta todas las clases durante toda la clase ¡Hay mas alumnos en el salón! _

_- ¿Tu crees que solo te pregunta a ti? _

_- No lo creo, lo hace. Apenas entra "Berry, borra el pizarrón" "Berry, pasa a hacer el ejercicio" ¿Quiere que Berry también le busque agua, señor?...Odio a ese tipo _

_- Ten entiendo, pero si le llevas la contra solo tú terminarás expuesta… ¿Es cierto que le contestaste de mala manera? _

_- No puedo evitarlo _

_- Está bien… pero no vuelvas a hacerlo _

_- Oiga, no me dé ordenes- _ se defendió Rachel dando un paso atrás y regresando a su silla para tomar la mochila. Cuando volteo al frente, Quinn estaba pegada contra ella y le brindó un abrazo de manera rápida-

- _Compórtate, Rachel-_ le susurró Quinn en su oído antes de soltarla- _Lo venías haciendo bien… ¿te pasa algo? _

_- Nada- _ respondió abrazándose con sus propios brazos y esquivando la mirada de la rubia- _¿Puedo irme?_

- _Aja… Rachel-_ la llamó cuando la morena llegaba a la puerta- _Puedes confiar en mi para cualquier cosa ¿está bien? _

Rachel asintió lentamente y salió. Quinn infló su pecho y suspiró con miedo, la sensación que habitaba en ella si Rachel estaba cerca. Pero ahora era por otra razón.

La morena actuó esa mañana de manera rara y quería descubrir el por qué, no estaba acostumbrada a la Rachel callada y fría que nunca conoció y que tenerla a su alrededor era molesto. Porque a ella le gustaba la morena efusiva con ese toque rebelde que solo ella podía tener y la hacían, por momentos, sentir bien.

Tomó su maletín con ganas de abandonar el Instituto. Estaba a centímetros de la puerta cuando alguien entró con velocidad, cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe al pasar y se colgó de su cuello arrebatándole un beso desesperado y cargado de emociones distintas.

Su cuerpo tembló al tacto de esos labios que impusieron dominio al instante y que no le dejaron seguir el ritmo; una mano tras su nuca con posesión y la otra en su mejilla la obligaron a no moverse.

Cuando quiso hacerlo, aquella boca se alejó de ella y producto de la violencia momentánea tenía los ojos cerrados. La voz de Rachel le permitió abrirlos otra vez.

- _Maneje con cuidado, por favor- _

La puerta se abrió y se volvió a cerrar pero sin ruido esta vez.

Se agachó a tomar el maletín que había caído y lo agarró entre sus manos temblorosas.

Abandonar el McKinley nunca le había costado tanto como ese día.

* * *

**Nuevamente, gracias a los que se toman la molestia de comentar. ¡Saludos!**

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**


	24. Cuerpo

Cap. XXIV: "Cuerpo"

Apretó sus ojos fuertemente para que esa imagen saliera de su mente.

Estrujó sobre su pecho la sábana de color celeste hasta escuchar el ruido de sus uñas chocar entre sí.

Mordió su labio inferior para que la sangre que veía en ese sueño se sintiera real.

Se quejó pero volvió a hacerlo.

- _¿Sabes que las niñas lindas como tú deben complacer a los hombres como yo?_- la pregunta era siempre la misma a pesar de los años pasados y a pesar de las altas horas de sesiones con psicólogos para tratar de olvidarla.

Aquellas palabras le daban vergüenza, asco y en aquel entonces no sabia a lo que se referían.

Hasta que sintió que la tomaron del brazo, la tiraron sobre el colchón que compartía con su madre y alguien aplastó el peso de su cuerpo sobre su espalda.

Tembló, porque no veía más allá de la mano de Tom sobre su boca y solo sentía la respiración de él sobre su cuello.

El sonido de un cinturón desabrocharse, un cierre abrirse y su pelo ser tirado con brusquedad hacia atrás la humillaron a temprana edad y la marcaron para el resto de su vida.

Lloró pidiendo en silencio por su madre.

- _¡Papá!-_ gritó a todo pulmón con la voz seca, adormilada y temblorosa. En un segundo la puerta de su cuarto se abrió e Hiram apareció tras ella-

- _Tranquila, cariño…- _ se sentó el hombre a su lado y la tomó entre sus brazos arropándola contra su pecho- _Respira, Rach… tranquila, tu padre y yo estamos aquí- _

- _Él está aquí- _ sollozó Rachel inmóvil mientras sentía las caricias de su padre en su espalda. Caricias que a veces la incomodaban, como en ese momento- _Aun está aquí, papá _

_- No, cariño. Él ya no te hará daño, ya no mi amor- _ murmuró Hiram contra su cabello dejándole cientos de besos en su cabeza-

_- ¿Estás bien, hija?-_ ingresó Leroy e inmediatamente se recostó al lado de la morena- _Toma-_ le tendió un vaso con agua y una aspirina cuando ella negó con la cabeza- _Debes tomarla, cariño. Ven- _ la tomó él cuidadosamente por debajo de los brazos y la recostó contra su pecho ayudando a que Rachel tomara, en realidad, un calmante y así poder dormir mejor-

_- No quiero volver a soñar con él- _ susurró Rachel entre lágrimas y ambos hombre se miraron fugazmente- _Ya no, papá _

_- Lo sé, cariño. Lo sé- _ le dijo Leroy acariciando cuidadosamente su rostro y cantándole algo por lo bajo hasta escuchar la respiración de su hija calmarse y sintiéndola dormida entre sus brazos- _Me quedaré aquí esta noche-_ le susurró a su esposo- 

_- Igual yo. Me acomodaré en el sillón- _dijo Hiram antes de besar una vez más la cabeza de su hija y recostarse en el mueble.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a dormir en toda la noche.

* * *

El desayuno al día siguiente fue en completo silencio, sucedía de esa manera como tiempo atrás en el que ella despertaba a medianoche y sus padres terminaban la noche en su cuarto de manera protectora.

Apenas se sentó algo alejada de los hombres el olor a comida, el sabor del jugo de naranja en su paladar y el brazo estirado de Hiram para regalarle una caricia le dieron ganas de vomitar.

Desistió porque de lo contrario nunca lo superaría. Necesitaba comenzar a olvidar ciertas cosas y aunque sea de a poco.

- _¿Quieres quedarte en casa hoy? Llamaré desde el consultorio a Figgins y luego le presentaré mi firma en una nota- _ le propuso Leroy ante su mirada perdida en el suelo y sus manos entrelazadas en su falda. Ella negó con la cabeza-

- _No puedo. La profesora nos dará examen y exigió la presencia de todos… ¿Puedes darme esa manzana?-_ le pidió a su padre y el inmediatamente se la tendió cortadas en varios trozos. Ella apenas comió la mitad de uno- _ Tengo que irme _

_- ¿Leroy por qué no la llevas hoy, por favor? - _ preguntó Hiram y el hombre asintió-

- _Por supuesto. Vamos, hija- _ le dijo él al rodearle un hombro y caminar a su lado rumbo a la puerta- _Si te sientes mal o algo, le avisas a Figgins e iré por ti ¿si?- _ le dijo después de que Hiram se despidiera de ambos y luego subían al auto-

- _Aja _

_- Y… ¿qué examen tienes hoy? _

_- De literatura _

_- Ah ¿con la señorita Fabray? _

_- Ajá _

_- Espero tengas suerte _

* * *

Quinn estaba abandonando su mini Cooper cuando su vista vaciló de manera dudativa en quedarse o no dentro de otro automóvil donde Rachel estaba recostada sobre la ventanilla y su padre le decía algo antes de estacionar.

Sonrió, porque no veía a la morena desde el lunes. El miércoles, cuando asistió para la clase del otro salón las horas de Rachel se redujeron debido a la ausencia de varios profesores y solo se observaron de manera fugaz unos segundos antes de que ella se fuera.

Pero su sonrisa comenzó a deteriorarse cuando Rachel bajó lentamente, arrastró la mochila por todo el piso sin problema y llegaba con aquel gorro que hacia tiempo no usaba. En la puerta de entrada, Quinn la observó quitarse la coleta del cabello y colocárselo en menos de un segundo. Frunció las cejas, Rachel parecía volver a la de antes.

Escuchó dos bocinazos y su cabeza se ladeó en dirección al padre de su alumna, Leroy, como recordaba el nombre del hombre, le hacía una seña para que se acercara a él. Terminó por tomar su maletín, colocar la alarma de su auto y caminó hasta él.

- _Buenos días, señorita Fabray, perdone que la moleste _

_- Buenos días, señor Berry ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? _

_- Mire, mis disculpas pro este atrevimiento, pero hoy Rachel no se siente bien y solo ha venido por el examen que usted les dará… Pero si ve que algo no anda bien en ella, tome- _ le aseguró sacando una tarjeta color blanca de su camisa y entregándosela- _por favor llámeme y vendré por ella…¿Puedo confiarle eso? _

Asintió con velocidad y tomó de la misma manera la tarjeta. Se despidieron con un cordial saludo y ella regresó al Instituto. Adentro, el frío del lugar le pareció demasiado alto.

- _Buenos días, alumnos- _ saludó con seriedad apenas ingresó al salón. Rachel no estaba en su banco y eso ya le preocupó anticipadamente- _Pasaré lista- _ y cuando llegó al nombre de la morena tampoco apareció. Preguntó su ausencia a sus compañeros y ninguno dijo algo. Estaba abriendo su libro cuando Rachel entró con rapidez y llegó hasta su banco. Ella entrecerró los ojos observando como la morena movía unos centímetros mas atrás su pupitre y quedaba mas lejos que de costumbre.

Sus manos temblaron, apenas podía ver el rostro de su alumna y eso le generaba algo que ni ella misma sabia que era.

Carraspeó la garganta y continuó.

- _Bien, tomen sus libros y comenzaremos a responder las preguntas que les había dado… ¿Alguien quiere ser el primero? –_ la típica pregunta a la que todos respondían mirando hacia otro lado y moviendo sus lapiceras para pasar desapercibidos. Sin embargo volvió a tomar la lista y comenzó por el primer nombre- _¿Artie? _

_- ¿Si? _

_- ¿Qué decía la pregunta uno? _

_- Debíamos anotar las palabras que desconocíamos pero no buscar su significado- _explicó con poco interés el chico-

- _Bien… ¿Qué palabras anotaste? _

_- Eh… sucinta, barroco y sagaz- _ dijo con un tono de voz raro y que el resto respondió con una pequeña risa-

- _¿Tomaste solo tres palabras desconocidas de un libro de casi diez páginas?- _ preguntó Quinn llegando frente a él después de darle una rápida mirada a Rachel.

- _Si- _ respondió Artie y ella sintió como su cuello se encendía con molestia por lo que decidió regresar a su escritorio-

- _Y milagrosamente esas tres palabras están solo en la primer página…Hudson, pregunta dos ¿qué decía? _

_- ¿Por qué yo? _

_- Porque si. Responde la pregunta que sigue _

_- Pues no la hice- _ respondió Finn alzando su mano y chocándola con Puck-

- _Bien… ¿y tu Puckerman? _

_- De ninguna manera- _ dijo el chico que ni siquiera había traído una edición del libro. Quinn suspiró-

- _Bien… ¿quién sí hizo las actividades, entocnes?- _ preguntó con tono que rozaba la extrema molestia a la que esos chicos la llevaban. Nadie alzó la mano pero al menos pudo ver a Kurt leyendo las últimas páginas del libro y anotando algo en su cuaderno. Rachel aun estaba recostada sobre su banco y parecía ajena a todo lo que pasaba- _¿Berry? - _ la llamó con nervios. Rachel alzó lentamente la cabeza y le pareció recibir un golpe en su pecho, la morena tenía los ojos ligeramente hinchados y las pestañas húmedas. Además no le sonreía.

Rachel tomó su cuaderno y lo levantó con su brazo derecho en su dirección. Caminó rápidamente a ella y pudo ver las respuestas hechas de manera prolija y el libro de la morena sobre su banco.

- _¿Puedes responder alguna, Rachel? _

_- ¿Cuál?- _ preguntó la morena con la voz completamente pesada y seca. Quinn se aclaró la garganta por inercia-

- _¿Qué te parece la dos? _

_- Está bien_

Y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Quinn observó el desempeño de Rachel al resolver la respuesta que consistía en la biografía del autor.

La felicitó y le dejó una marca color roja en su cuaderno producto de la tarea cumplida y de la predisposición a la hora de participar.

Sin embargo, Rachel apenas la miró y pareció no importarle lo que realmente pasó.

Regresó a su escritorio para anotar el incumplimiento del resto.

* * *

Llevaba casi veinte minutos sentada tras su gran escritorio y observando solo a Rachel. La chica era una cajita de sorpresas que de a poco debía ir desarmando o en realidad una simple bromista que ahora solo quería burlarse de ella. No supo cual de las dos opciones en realidad era la correcta, pero desistió de tomar ambas alejándolas rápidamente de su cabeza.

- _¿Podemos irnos?- _ preguntó Finn alzando la mano. Ella lo miró como si él también estuviese bromeando-

- _No…dije que utilizarían estos minutos para hacer lo que no hicieron en su casa. Haz las actividades Hudson o no te iras a ningún lado. Lo mismo para el resto. _

Y volvió su vista a Rachel ¿Estará dormida? Se preguntó internamente al verla con la cabeza reposando sobre el banco y las manos estiradas hacia delante. No lo creía pero moría por acercarse a ella y sacarse la duda.

Sonó la campana y todos inmediatamente comenzaron a levantarse, ella llegó velozmente a la puerta y les prohibió la salida.

- _Dejen sus cuadernos sobre mi escritorio. Me los llevaré para corregirlos_

Entre suspiros, palabras de mal humor y malas caras, uno a uno fue dejando lo que la profesora les dijo y luego, finalmente, salieron del salón.

- _Recuerden aun tenemos una hora más- _ les dijo mientras se alejaban recordándoles la hora en el que se divertían con otras actividades en el salón al final del pasillo- _¿No disfrutarás del receso?- _ le preguntó a Rachel al ver que solo ellas dos quedaron allí dentro- _Rach….el-_ la llamó cuando la morena aun seguía en la misma posición-

- _No es receso, es la hora de ir a casa _

_- Si, pero ustedes aún tienen una hora más conmigo… ¿te has olvidado de esa clase? _

_- Mmm_

_- ¿Y eso que significa? _– murmuró tomando una silla y sentándose del otro lado del banco. Frente a ella.

- _Usted me va a dar problemas _

_- ¿Perdón? _

_- Ninguno de mis amigos hizo lo que usted pidió y me preguntó frente a todos haciendome quedar como la cumplidora de su tonta actividad… Mis amigos van a odiarme-_ dijo Rachel alzando la cabeza al hablar y bajarla al terminar-

- _Por empezar, la pregunta fue para todos. Dos, no es tu culpa ni la mía el que ellos no hagan las actividades, que por ciertos no son nada tontas. Tres… ¿por qué estás así hoy?... ¿No te sientes bien? _

_- Me siento igual que siempre _

_- Por favor, no me mientas. La última vez que actuaste así fue ¿cuándo? La segunda semana que llegué o unos días más…Pero no actuabas como niña inmadura desde hace tiempo. _

Quinn pegó su espalda a la silla cuando Rachel se puso de pie y tomó su mochila saliendo del lugar sin darle tiempo a detenerla.

Suspiró con angustia. No, Rachel no estaba bien por más que le dijera lo contrario.

* * *

Bajó escalón por escalón hasta pisar el suelo de aquel viejo salón que utilizaba para la otra clase con el salón 8, como algunos lo llamaban.

Pero ninguno de ellos estaba.

Esperó más de quince minutos y fue cuando decidió aferrarse a su maletín y buscar nuevamente el barandal de las escaleras pero esta vez para subirlas.

Rachel estaba en la puerta y su corazón dio un vuelco. La luz que se colaba tras ella le daba un brillo a su cabello suelto, a sus ojos marrones y a la sonrisa que de a poco asomaba. La observó dar unos pasos hasta quedar en el tercer escalón, uno arriba más que ella.

- _Tus compañeros se fueron ¿verdad?- _la morena asintió lentamente con la cabeza- _Y… ¿qué?... ¿Quieres que te de una clase a ti sola?- _ Rachel alzó los hombros al momento que llevaba su brazo al pecho de la rubia y tiró de el suavemente obligándola a retroceder. Quinn lo hizo antes de estirar su mano y colocarla en la cintura de Rachel para bajar ambas con cuidado- _ ¿Vas a decirme que te sucede?- _ le preguntó cuando la morena guió a ambas a un sillón viejo y se sentaron allí. Una frente a la otra-

- _¿Almorzó con alguien el miércoles? _

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Respóndame _

_- Sí, sola….En realidad no almorcé en ningún lado. Terminé todo papeleo rápido y volví a casa…. ¿Por qué? _

_- ¿No tiene miedo al viajar tan tarde, a veces? _

_- No… Nunca me sucedió nada, confío en que así continuará. _

_- ¿Lo vale?... Quiero decir ¿cree que vale su seguridad entregada ciegamente por nosotros? _

-_ Por supuesto- _ mintió. No, había días en que quería dejar todo de lado y olvidarse que alguna vez se postuló en ese empleo. Días como cuando Rachel la ignoraba, Hudson se acercaba a ella o Sam se enfrentaba con la mirada a Rachel. Días en que sentía que la morena se alejaba y ella deseaba alejarse de ese lugar cuanto antes. No, todavía no todos valían del todo ciegamente-

- _¿Nunca le robaron? ¿O alguien le apuntó con un arma pidiéndole dinero o el auto o… algo peor? _

_- No. Jamás… y trata de no ponerme imágenes en mi cabeza ¿estás bien? _

_- Solo le preguntaba… No me gustaría que alguien le hiciera daño. No a usted _

_- Rach- _ murmuró ella mandando al diablo el lugar en el que estaban e ignorando que cualquiera podía entrar en cualquier momento para poner ambas manos en el rostro de la morena- _mírame… ¿te ha pasado algo ayer? ¿O días atrás?... ¿Alguien te hizo algo de lo que acabas de nombrar?- _

- _No- _ respondió la morena tragando con dificultad- _el problema no es aquí, no es Lima. El miedo está afuera. En otro lado _

_- No te entiendo. New York es grande, enorme, pero nunca me han dañado y ahora menos porque soy mas grande y se cuidarme… ¿Qué pasa?- _ le preguntó al sentir a Rachel alejarse y buscar algo dentro de su mochila- _ ¿Rachel? _

_- ¿Puedo hacer algo? –_ preguntó con una lapicera con tinte negra en la mano-

_- ¿Algo como qué? _

_- ¿Puedo? _

_- Está bien- _ respondió confiada y entregada a lo que la morena quisiese.

Una mano de Rachel llegó al cuello de su camisa y desprendió ese botón. Y dos más hasta sentir el aire golpear el valle de sus pechos. Su primer reflejo fue cubrirse con ambas manos pero Rachel se lo impidió asegurándole que no haría nada malo.

Acomodó ambos brazos a los costados de su cuerpo intentado calmarse.

Entreabrió los labios para respirar con dificultad cuando Rachel quitó el capuchón de la lapicera con su boca y la dejó allí sin problemas. Después la morena se acercó a su piel y pinchó apenas allí con la punta del bolígrafo y comenzó a moverlo como dibujando o escribiendo algo.

Cerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza para brindarle un mejor acceso pero terminó sintiendo la respiración de la morena contra su cuello. Y luego un suave beso en el lugar. Como cuando te hacen un tatuaje y el tatuador te coloca algodón, Rachel lo suplantó con un cálido y lento beso. Algo mucho mejor según ella.

_- Dice cuerpo y alma-_ murmuró Rachel retirando la lapicera y arrojándola a algún lugar-

- _¿Cuerpo y alma? - _ preguntó sintiendo las rodillas de Rachel sobre sus muslos y una mano de la morena en su cintura y la otra en su hombro; donde acababa de trabajar-

- _El cuerpo es sagrado, Quinn- _ sonrió la rubia porque era, si mal no recordaba, la tercera vez que la morena la llamaba así- _no dejes que nadie le haga daño ni juegue con el por hacerlo. Cuídalo_

_- Rachel por qué…_

_- Y alma exactamente por lo mismo… Nadie tiene el derecho a dañártela. Es tuya y debes cuidarla a tu manera ¿entiendes? Ambas cosas te pertenecen y es lo único que puedes entregarle a los demas, pero solo con tu consentimiento. _

_- ¿Por qué lo escribiste allí? - _ preguntó Quinn en un susurro acercando su rostro al de la morena-

- _El otro lugar era la cara ¿lo hubiese querido ahí? _

_- ¿Te han hecho daño, Rachel?_- preguntó estirando sus brazos y rodeando la cintura de la morena para apretarla contra su cuerpo. La notó tensa por lo que le regaló unas caricias en la parte baja de su espalda esperando darle confianza- _¿Le han hecho daño a alguien que quieres? _

_- Solo haga lo que le dije ¿si?-_ Quinn la ignoró y terminó por pegarla a su cuerpo para besarla pero la morena se alejó al instante y se puso de pie- _Tengo que irme… Si fuese usted haría lo mismo, hoy nadie va a venir a esta clase…Maneje con cuidado, por favor _

Y la observó irse sin volver y arrebatarle un beso como dias atrás y cuando salió tampoco estaba junto a una pared ni afuera estaba cerca de su auto.

Días como ese, cuando Rachel la ignoraba, era cuando todo no valían ciegamente la pena.

* * *

**Señoritas aqui les dejo otro cap, ya no les digo cuando actualizaré porque luego pasan cosas que te retrasan o debes darle mas prioridades que a otras. Pero es probable que el miercoles suba otro ya que el que sigue es otro de los que me gusta. En fin, nos leemos cuando tengamos que hacerlo. **

**Nuevamente, gracias a los que se toman la molestia de comentar. ¡Saludos!**

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**


	25. Sinceridad

Cap. XXV: "Sinceridad"

Hacía apenas segundos que había llegado a su departamento, apenas puso un pie dentro corrió al baño, se desprendió la camisa y se colocó frente al espejo: las palabras que Rachel había escrito aún permanecían intactas y, a pesar de que debía darse una ducha antes de acostarse, no quería que el tinte negro desapareciera de su piel. Cerró los ojos, tal vez se daría un baño de espuma al día siguiente.

Su rostro dibujó una sonrisa al estirar su brazo derecho y repasar con cuidado letra por letra de la pequeña frase; recordó la mueca de Rachel al escribirla, tan atenta, cuidadosa y segura de lo que quería transmitir que algo removía entre sus pensamientos, se preguntó por qué esos gestos, por qué esa orden de cuidar las dos cosas más importantes que el ser humano posee y por qué no la besó cuando ella quiso hacerlo. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, deseaba que Rachel no terminara arrepintiéndose de lo que estaban viviendo juntas.

- _Cuerpo y alma- _ susurró observándose de lleno en el espejo aún sosteniendo su hombro y dejando al desnudo esa parte solo para ella- _ ¿Qué estás haciéndome, Rachel? –_ se preguntó a si misma apenas moviendo los labios. Jamás había dejado que alguien la desmoronara tan fácilmente de manera emocional como lo hacía la morena. Jamás alguien la había tocado tan respetuosamente como lo hacía, aunque de manera escasa, Rachel. Jamás había sentido miedo, nervios y excitación con la sola presencia de alguien. Jamás había extrañado por culpa de la lejanía a alguien. Jamás había amado.

Volteó su cabeza con violencia hacia el pasillo como si alguien la hubiese descubierto haciendo algo malo. El timbre sonó con vehemencia y luego dos golpes de puño llamaron su atención, se acomodó con velocidad la camisa y tomó la bata que estaba en su camino y llegó a la puerta. Suspiró con calma cuando vió a su padre del otro lado.

- _Me asustaste, papá- _ le reclamó apenas abrió-

- _¿Te asusté? ¿Por qué?-_ preguntó él dejándole un beso en la mejilla y abrazándola fugazmente- _ ¿Esperabas a alguien más?-_ volvió a preguntar cuando ya estaban en el living-

- _No, al contrario, no esperaba a alguien. Pero la manera en que tocaste _

_- Fue igual que siempre ¿te sientes bien?- _ le preguntó Russel tocando la frente de su hija y luego negando con la cabeza- _Sí, estás bien… Traje vino- _ dijo alzando la botella del favorito de ambos- _ ¿Podemos hablar? _

_- Sí, solo que aun no preparé la cena _

_- ¿Tienes hambre? _

_- Demasiada_

_- Ve y te pones algo más cómodo mientras yo pido algo ¿sí?_

_- Está bien. Adentro de la cartera tengo dinero _

_- ¡Oh, Quinn!- _ se quejó él – _Te estoy invitando, no te hagas la tonta. Ve a cambiarte _

* * *

Estaban terminando otra porción de pizza y la tercera copa de vino cuando Quinn soltó unas palabras que tomaron a Russel de sorpresa. El hombre clavó su mirada en la botella de la bebida, cada vez que Quinn tomaba vino tinto en cantidad solía soltar unas cuantas cosas que no debería; como en ese momento.

- _La besé- _ dijo la rubia con la voz apenas audible y escondiendo sus labios tras la copa ya casi vacía por ser la tercera. Russel dejó su comida a un costado y se movió contra el sillón algo incómodo.

- _¿Cuándo? _

_- Hace dos semanas. Cuando pasé la noche en Lima y me quedé en su casa. _

_- ¿Estaban sus padres ahí? _

_- Si… es decir, no nos vieron_

_- ¿Y pretendías que lo hicieran? _

_- No, no comiences a usar ese tono- _murmuró Quinn cuando su padre cambió la pasividad por un tono más grave, más molesto. Más incómodo- _ Te lo estoy diciendo porque necesitas saberlo… Y… bueno, volvimos a hacerlo _

_- Quinn, no…no sé qué quieres que diga… Es muy fácil aconsejar y tratar a mis pacientes, pero tú no eres uno de ellos. Eres mi hija. Te conozco más de lo que me conozco a mi mismo, nadie te conocerá como lo hago yo y… y decirte que estás haciendo todo mal es hiriente para ti y vergonzoso para mi…Sinceramente…no sé donde estoy situado ni mucho menos tú. _

_- Me dijiste que debía hablar con ella de lo que siento- _ susurró Quinn una excusa con la vista en el suelo-

_- ¿Y lo has hecho? _

_- No…no del todo _

_- Quinn… Quinn mírame… y habla con sensatez y no con las hormonas que esa niña te está pasando _

_- No es una niña _

_- ¿A dónde pretendes llegar con todo esto? _

_- ¿Qué? _

_- ¿Le has preguntado si está interesada en alguien más? _

_- Claramente no lo está _

_- ¿Le has preguntado? _

_- No… pero tampoco está con alguien… ¿A qué viene esta estupida pregunta? _

_- ¿Te has quedado a solas con ella? _

_- Muchas veces- _Russel apretó los ojos y desistió de negar violentamente con la cabeza-

- _¿Y de qué han hablado en esos momentos? _

_- De muchas cosas…Sé que le gusta atletismo, de hecho acaba de tener una competencia individual y la ganó. Es vegana, odia matemática así como a veces leer pero… papá no es una niña _

_- ¿Y tu? _

_- ¿Yo qué? _

_- ¿Qué le has contado a ella sobre tus gustos? _

_- Ella sabe que vivo aquí _

_- Porque ha venido, claro _

_- Que me gusta leer _

_- No conozco profesora de literatura que no lo haga _

_- ¿A dónde quieres llegar? –_ Preguntó Quinn molesta por la ironía de su padre-

_- ¿Ella te interesa?... ¿O solo te has confundido en un simple acto adolescente al que ella juega y ahora no sabes cómo detenerte? _

_- Ya te he dicho que no actúa de manera inmadura _

_- ¡Oh, claro! ¿Y pos eso debo olvidarme que tiene 17? ¡Oh! ¿Te has dado cuenta? Es menor de edad- _ironizó Russelgolpeando la palma de su mano contra sus muslos-_ … ¿Quién más lo sabe? Además de Santana y Brittany, claro _

_- Nadie más _

_- Por tu parte… ¿Por la de ella? _

_- Nadie, creo _

_- Crees… ¿Sabes que podría creer el resto? Que ella es la que controla todo, que está en un parque de diversión y tu eres su juego más atractivo. No hay sentimientos, no hay molestia por excavar mas allá de lo necesario que un contacto físico y ella, como la niña, se retirará de todo esto con una sonrisa… Tú, como el juego, terminarás gastada, posiblemente ensuciada y con algunas marcas que nunca se borrarán. Si me entiendes ¿verdad? _

_- Creí que tú me entendías… Creí que me apoyabas en esto _

_- ¿Dije eso alguna vez? _

_- No… pero eres tú. Mi padre… la persona que más necesito en este momento… No me des la espalda ahora, Russel. Por favor _

Russel suspiró esquivando la cantidad de lágrimas que se juntaban en los ojos de su hija, aquellos verdes que el mismo poseía y jamás vió llorar. Debía admitirlo, no le gustaba nada lo que estaba pasando con ella, Quinn podía enamorar a cualquiera que se propusiese y amar a alguien que realmente se mereciera su amor. Porque él estaba seguro que los sentimientos podían manejarse, alejarlos de la persona equivocada y penetrarlos en la correcta. Y Quinn tal vez estaba confundida.

Pero era su hija.

Conocía cuando sonreía por sinceridad y cuando fingía que algo le gustaba. Y, aunque le molestara, debía admitir también que cada vez que hablaban de Rachel a la rubia le salían las palabras sin problemas ni duda y con un sonido melódico que pensaba no tenía porque no lo había escuchado jamás. Los movimientos de sus manos acompañando al relato eran precisos y nítidos a la hora de recordar la figura de la morena o el pelo que usaba a veces suelto o la manera en que se mordía el labio cuando la miraba a ella.

Russel Fabray debía admitir, y comenzar a vivir, con ese sentimiento extraño que dejaba a su hija en una inestabilidad emocional y que se debía por una alumna. Debía admitir que Quinn Fabray estaba completamente entregada a los juegos, sinceros o no, que Rachel Berry la exponía.

- _ ¿Por qué no pides una licencia pro varios días? - _ preguntó con esperanza pero recibiendo la misma respuesta. Quinn negó con la cabeza frenéticamente-

- _No, no me voy a alejar de ella y eso no está a discusión…No ahora… Te diré algo, papá, y lo mismo que le dije a Santana… La que conoció a alguien especial bajo estas circunstancias fui yo, nadie más. No tienen derecho a meterse en esto ni a decirme que ella es una niña porque nadie la conoce, nadie tiembla como yo cuando ella me toca ni le dan ganas de besarla cuando la tienen en frente…. Se que pasé una línea que nadie debería haber cruzado, pero estoy actuando con respecto a eso y continuaré haciéndolo si las cosas no terminan saliendo como quiero… Soy yo y así me siento con ella… O qué ¿van a denunciarme? _

_- No digas estupideces _

_- Entonces ustedes tampoco las digan, porque no les estoy pidiendo que me apoyen o entiendan, solo que me respeten. _

_- ¿Las personas que te queremos no podemos decirte cuando haces algo mal? _

_- ¿Dime que es lo malo de todo esto para ti? _

Silencio.

Russel procesó la pregunta de manera lenta y la respuesta se estancó en su lengua de manera rápida, pero no encontró como decirla. Porque si Quinn, y Rachel, sentían algo realmente importante a la hora de estar juntas, entonces no había algo malo. Tal vez las cosas se estaban tratando mal, pero eso es muy distinto a malo. Malvado. Son dos cosas completamente distintas y ,que, rozarlas, ya sería un pensamiento catastrófico y un hecho de igual magnitud.

- _Ven aquí- _ terminó él llamándola y Quinn se puso de pie para entregarse al abrazo que le daba- _ Te respetaré ¿si?... Pero cuídate… y cuídala a ella ¿puede ser?_

_- Por supuesto. Ten por seguro que la cuidaré. _

* * *

- _Estás algo distante estos días ¿qué te pasa?- _

_- Nada, Noah. No seas más dramático que Kurt- _ bromeó Rachel cuando abandonaban la vereda de su casa y comenzaban a caminar rumbo al Instituto.

- _Hace días que te regresas antes del colegio en vez de acompañarnos al bar… ¿Has discutido con Finn? _

_- Finn no es el entro de mi mundo, Noah… y no, no discutí con él. Solo… nada, creo que estoy tratando de ser independiente en ciertas cosas. Necesito serlo _

_- ¿Lo necesitas? ¿Para qué?_

_- Está escaseando el sexo en ti ¿cierto? Nunca preguntas tanto _

_- Estoy alejándome de las chicas para que no te pongas celosa- _ Rachel rió- _Pero no seas mala, dime qué es lo que te trae así _

_- No es nada grave, Puckerman ¿No has sentido alguna vez en tu vida que debías tratar de modificar algo para mejor solo para que alguien se fijé más en ti?_

_- ¿Quién te gusta? _

_- No seas tonto…lo digo solo por el simple hecho de conocer a alguien. No que ya la conocí _

_- Si no la conoces ¿entonces para qué quieres cambiar?... ¿Es Marley? Creí que ya no te gustaba… ¿O alguna otra porrista? _

_- Es alguien ¿si? _

_- ¿Quién? _

_- ¿Me perdonas si te digo que aun no puedo hablarlo contigo?… con nadie _

_- ¿Y eso? _

_- Porque ciertas cosas deben afianzarse, o más bien, conocerse antes… ¿Puede quedar entre nosotros? _

_- Me indigna la pregunta… Sabes que te amo ¿cierto?_- le preguntó Puck rodeándole posesivamente el hombro y estrechándola contra su cuerpo mientras aminoraban la velocidad al llegar a su destino- _Si, si, te amo y lo sabes_

- _Sería incesto si estuviéramos juntos _

_- Aunque te mueras por corresponderme, querida. No somos compatibles… _- le dijo Puck terminando por darle unas cosquillas en su costado derecho. Rachel rió desaforadamente y se detuvo bruscamente cuando Quinn de un momento a otro se encontró frente a ellos- _ Eh, miss Fabray… está muy hermosa hoy _

_- Gracias Puckerman- _ respondió ella entre dientes con su mirada fija en Rachel- _Buenos días, Berry- _

- _Buenos días, profesora- _ `Oh, no´- pensó Quinn- `No uses esa palabra ni ese tono´ -

_- Bueno, vamos Rachel. Que debes darme mi beso antes de comenzar el día- _ bromeó Puck tomándole la mano a la morena y entrelazando sus dedos. Quinn tragó fuertemente.

- _Noah, no seas tonto- _ dijo Rachel al soltarse y dar un paso atrás para volver a su lugar. Frente a Quinn- _Toma, lleva mi mochila- _ lo alejó al entregársela y a Puck no le quedó otra opción que irse- _A veces es medio estupido _

_- ¿A veces?... ¿Es tu amigo o tu novio?- _ preguntó Quinn con seriedad moviendo desesperadamente el brazo que sostenía su maletín-

- _Ninguna de las dos, es como mi hermano…Y no le está permitido a usted llamarlo de mala manera. Solo yo puedo decirle tonto o algo más. _

_- Sí, como sea…Espero que hoy todos tengan ganas de trabajar por qué no estoy de humor para lo contrario _

_- ¿Le pasa algo? - _ preguntó Rachel dando un paso más hacia ella y levantando sus brazos para tocarla pero los bajó al instante- _ ¿Se siente mal? _

_- No… solo, nada, estaba de buen humor, de repente cambió y ahora mágicamente volvió. _

_- Ah… ¿pudo borrarse lo que le escribí el otro día? _

_- Si, fue fácil- _ mintió, jamás había pasado tantas horas sin ducharse y era exactamente para no borrar las palabras, el poco aroma de Rachel que se había impregnado en ella y el recuerdo de la morena cercana a su rostro mientras lo escribía-

- _Bueno… ¿su novio lo vió? _

_- ¿Qué?... No, no. Él… no lo vió ni nada parecido _

_- Está bien… ¿Está jugando con esto? _

_- ¿Cómo? _

_- No me conoce del todo, pero le dije algo importante, es la primera vez que siento algo así por alguien… Si quiere jugar búsquese a alguien más… Si no, dígame cómo demonios seguimos lo que quiero seguir _

_- Tú… ¿tú has pensado en mí estos días? _

_- Cada uno de ellos. No haberla besado el viernes me molestó porque la tortura de volver a verla y saber cuando volver a besarla se hace más larga… Pero no la beso por demostrar algo insípido… La beso porque lo siento, porque usted me atrae y no me gustaría saber que después de que lo hago llega a su casa y alguien más tambien lo hace y usted le corresponde de la misma manera que lo hace conmigo… Entonces ¿usted está jugando? Porque yo también se hacerlo, solo que no quiero. No con usted… ¿Dónde es exactamente hacia dónde nos está llevando? _

_- Rachel…no estoy jugando _

_- ¿Conmigo o con su novio? _

_- Con ninguno…Porque el no es mi novio _

_- ¿Qué? - _ preguntó Rachel dando un paso atrás y ella dando , obligadamente, otro hacia el frente-

- _Es una larga historia y no puedo decírtela ahora porque debemos entrar a clases. Pero no es mi novio. _

_- Explíqueme porque no entiendo nada _

_-Ya te dije que ahora no… ¿Tal vez a la salida? ¿Te quedas como el viernes y nos encontramos en el otro salón? _

_- No lo sé- _ murmuró Rachel antes de dar media vuelta y caminar a paso rápido hacia el interioro del lugar.

Quinn suspiró tratando de armar las palabras correctas antes de decírselas a la morena.

* * *

La primera clase pasó de manera rápida entre miradas raras con Rachel, cruzadas de brazos por parte de su alumna y ciertos gestos que no podía pasar desapercibidos. Rachel parecía molesta y la entendía pero no significaba que le doliera que la viera así.

Sonó el timbre y todos rápidamente tomaron su mochila, pasaron por el escritorio de Quinn en busca de sus cuadernos y salieron; su vista se estancó en Rachel deseando que no se fuera y agradeció mentalmente cuando la morena la llamó con la mirada.

- _¿Aquí?- _ preguntó Quinn haciendo referencia a la inseguridad que ese salón les proporcionaba para hablar. Ella esperaba hacerlo al final de la siguiente hora- _Está bien- _ murmuró al sentarse frente a Rachel cuando esta no le respondió nada- _ Vas a escucharme ¿cierto? _

_- Si a va a decir la verdad sí. _

_- Lo voy a hacer… Michael, no lo conoces, pero es el hijo de una amiga de mi mamá. Es gay _

_- ¿Qué?- _ preguntó Rachel olvidando su tono molesto y dándole su atención-

- _No lo conocía, al menos no como ahora. Hemos compartido varias charlas y solo he visto a su pareja una vez, ambos son excelentes personas. Jesse, su pareja, es homosexual solo ante su familia y dos de sus amigos. Frente al resto un soltero de poca suerte. Michael, solo ante él y… bueno ahora yo. Él sabe de mi preferencia sexual, todo el mundo lo sabe, pero mi mamá es un poco… juzgadora _

_- Homofóbica, querrá decir _

_- Está bien, homofóbica... Desde los dieciséis que está buscándome citas, me hace conocer chicos para tratar de quedar con alguno y no tiene problema de negar mi sexualidad ante sus amigas cuantas veces se le dé la gana. Es muy distinta a mi padre _

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es él? _

_- El apoya todo lo que haga, no me malcría, no mal interpretes, solo… nunca he tomado una mala decisión en mi vida por lo que confía en mi ciegamente. _

_- ¿Y entonces que tiene con ese tal Michael? _

_- Una imagen. Su madre no sabe que tiene pareja, homosexual, y… ella y mi madre están felices _

_- ¿De verdad se lo creen? _

_- Pues eso parece….No me mires así ¿estás juzgándome? _

_- No, no hay por qué hacerlo. Está haciendo algo completamente valiente _

_- Para mí es de cobardes _

_- Pero más de valientes… ¿Y hay contrato de por medio? _

_- ¿Eh? _

_- Kurt ve todos los días un show en la TV, resulta que milagrosamente, según él, de un día para otro los protagonistas salen en la vida real, hay fotos de ellos de vacaciones, en los aeropuertos y que se yo tantas tonterías que a él le molestan porque dice que la chica es lesbiana y el solo su mejor amigo….Entonces, como Kurt es un chusma de primera, dice que salen por contrato ¿Cómo lo llama,Kurt?...PR, me parece, bueno como sea… ¿Usted por qué lo hace?_

- _Que interesante esa historia, pero solo lo hacemos para que dejen de seguir nuestras sombras todo el día. Solo por eso _

_- ¿Y si el termina enamorándose de usted?... ¿O usted de él? _

_- Eso no va a pasar- _ murmuró Quinn estirando su mano sobre la mesa y tomando la de Rachel que estaba sobre su pecho, en pose aun de molestia-

_- ¿Cómo lo sabe?-_ preguntó intentado esquivar el forcejeó que Quinn la sometió para entrelazar sus manos. Terminó cediendo y ahora, su mano izquierda, descansaba sobre el banco con la derecha de Quinn arriba-

- _Porque sí y punto. Además… _

_- ¡Rachel! Ven mira esto… ¿Qué hacen? –_ Preguntó Finn entrando de repente y obligándolas a separarse de inmediato-

_- ¿Qué quieres, Finn?- _ preguntó Rachel-

- _¿Qué hacías?- _ preguntó nuevamente llegando a ellas-

- _Nada, me dolía la mano y la profesora solo… _

_- ¿Te sientes bien?- _ exageró él encorvándose frente a ella y tomando su mano inspeccionándola- _¿Te golpeaste? _

_- Estoy bien, Finn… ¿Qué querías mostrarme? _

_- Oh, ven –_ dijo él olvidando el supuesto golpe de la morena y apretando su mano para ponerla de pie y arrastrarla hacia la puerta.

Quinn abandonó la silla con molestia y giró a verlos, Finn desaparecía tras la puerta pero Rachel, antes de seguirlo, volteó a verla y le envió una sonrisa que ella correspondió al instante.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse levemente, caminó hasta el escritorio y tomó su maletín.

Iba a disfrutar la siguiente hora enseñando un nuevo paso de baile, lo mostraría con la ayuda de alguien, sonriendo, abrazando, tocando y pegando su cuerpo al de alguien más: Rachel.

* * *

**Otro cap, ladys, espero que les haya gustado porque, ahora que los del entorno de Quinn saben por lo que está pasando la rubia, se viene lo bueno...Por otro lado, quería aclarar algo, se que el tema de Rachel que salió en el cap anterior( y saldrá en otros) es un tema demasiado complejo y delicado y que si no se lo trata de la manera en que se debe es mejor ni mencionarlo; pero, déjenme decirles, que el fic está lo suficientemente avanzado como para que una trama encaje con otra y así se desenvuelvan. Es decir, cada dato del pasado de ambas ayudará a lo que pasará... Espero me hayan entendido.**

**Nuevamente, gracias a los que se toman la molestia de comentar. ¡Saludos!**

**Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen**


	26. Despues del primero no podré detenerme

Cap. XXVI: "Después del primero no podré detenerme"

Fue ese miércoles que Quinn pisó el McKinley con una sonrisa, transmitiendosela a Rachel y observandola por más tiempo del permitido que supo si volvía a actuar así todo podía terminar más rápido de lo que comenzó. Solo rozó la entrada del baño cuando alguien de un fuerte empujón la ingresó en el interior y la condujo con velocidad al extremo del lavabo: Rachel la sujetó firmemente por la cintura y en un segundo la besó con imperiosa necesidad, misma que utilizó ella para apretar la cerámica y no caer de lleno al piso.

- _Rachel- _ murmuró intentando controlar la situación sosteniendo a la morena por el cuello- _Rachel, aquí…_

- _Aquí no hay nadie, tranquila- _ aseguró la morena volviendo a unir sus labios con desesperacion. Solo habían pasado cuarenta y ocho horas desde la última vez que la habia visto y sentía como si hubiese sido el doble. Además que ni siquiera habia podido besarla aquel lunes por la estupida interrupción de Finn-

- _No es…no es eso, es…-_pero Rachel la besaba de manera tan insaciable que no le daba tiempo a respirar ni cordinar una oración. De un momento a otro, la morena finalmente se alejó y ella sintió una fuerte punzada cuando la vió limpiarse desconsideradamente los labios-

- _¿Qué acabas de…-_ pero la respuesta llegó por sí sola cuando Rachel se cruzó de brazos, se recostó contra la pared y le señaló con los ojos la entrada. Dos chicas con el equipo de porristas ingresaban hablando animadamente, solo se miraron en el espejo por escasos segundos retocando su peinado y abandonaron el lugar casi en silencio. Su sonrisa volvió a brillar con la pícara sonrisa de Rachel mientras se regresaba peligrosamente frente a ella.

Por los siguientes minutos, dejó que los besos de Rachel hicieran con ella lo que quisieran. Al fin y al cabo, cuando cruzas la meta, no tienes por qué regresar.

* * *

- _¿Un 5, señorita Fabray? Debe estar bromeando_- Quinn alzó la cabeza cuando una de sus alumnas estiraba una hoja en su direccion. Suspiró y la recibió solo para escanearla velozmente-

- _Es la nota que merecías, Marley- _aseguró devolviendo el trabajo que había retirado apenas inició la clase-

- _¿Y qué demonios hice mal?...¡Solo debía escribir una historia!_

- _Misma que cuenta con cientos de errores ortográficos. Y eso era lo que evaluaba. Practica más y no será a mí a quién reclames._

- _¿Sabe usted, acaso, quién es mi padre?- _ Quinn echó la cabeza atrás cuando sintió el aliento de la chica cruzando su escritorio furiosamente. El tono de voz y los brazos de Marley sobre el mueble impusieron dominio y al parecer ella debía responder con miedo. Sin embargo no lo hizo-

- _No, sinceramente no lo sé y mi trabajo no es averiguarlo. Me pagan para enseñarte a ti. Como al resto de tus compañeros. Ahora, la clase terminó y si…-_ parecía que ese era el día de quedarse con la palabra en la boca. Marley dio media vuelta y ,arrojando el examen en la puerta, desapareció de su vista como un torbellino cargado de ira.

- _¿Puedo?- _ la molestia que se había radicado fugazmente en ella se esfumó al ver a Rachel golpeando sigilosamente la puerta. Asintió con nervios mientras fingía leer unos papeles. Apretó los ojos al escuchar la puerta cerrarse- _¿Todo bien con Marley?La ví irse algo rara_

- _Reclamaba una nota, nada más… ¿Necesitas algo?_

- _¿Puedo reclamar algo también?_

- _¿Tu? Aún no te evaluado como corresponde_

- _Eres tan linda, Quinn-_ dijo Racel girando la silla y arrodillandose frente a la rubia- _ Mis reclamos van más allá de una tonta nota de exámen_

- _¿Por qué cerraste la puerta?- _murmuró Quinn conociendo las consecuencias que eso podría traer. Consecuencias que podian aumentar si alguien entraba y las observaba de esa manera- _Si Figgins viene…_

- _No va a venir…Digamos que Noah sabe como entretenerlo_

- _¿Puckerman?- _ preguntó Quinn poniéndose de pie rápidamente justo cuando Rachel comenzaba a trazar lineas en sus muslos- _¿Le pediste a Puckerman que lo distraiga? ¿Bajo que excusa?...Oh, dios no me digas que el sabe de esto_

- _¿De esto? ¿Por qué será que no me gustó como sono eso? _

- _Rachel sabe si o…_

- _¡Por supuesto que no!- _ No se relajó frente al pequeño grito ni a las manos de Rachel sobre sus hombros solo para volver a sentarla- _Por supuesto que no-_ susurró Rachel intentando regresar al clima anterior- _No se lo he dicho a nadie…y tampoco quiero hacerlo…¿Está bien? –_ Estupida pregunta que aun desconocía como responder. Perdió su vista y concentración un momento en los labios de Rachel que titubeaban esperanzados-

- _Está bien… Lo siento por reaccionar así es que… tu sabes _

- _No, no sé- _bromeó Rachel con su típica sonrisa victoriosa que a Quinn desarmaba-

- _Sí, sabes… Quiero… quiero que esto se desarrolle como tiene que ser. Solo por nosotras ¿entiendes? _

- _Como cada una de sus explicaciones…Ahora…¿qué venía a reclamar?- _jugó Rachel impulsandose con ayuda de las piernas de Quinn hasta encorvarse frente a ella solo para besarla castamente con un dulce sabor que a la rubia la dejó con ganas de más-

- _Rachel no podemos …._

- _Lo siento. Pero después del primero ya no me podré detener…Ya no puedo detenerme- _ aseguró la morena volviendo a besarla casi con desesperacion y que obligó a Quinn ni siquiera intentar buscar el ritmo porque sabía no lo encontraría- _Nos vemos el viernes en nuestro salón- _Quinn pasó su lengua unas cuantas veces por su labio inferior reteniendo la suavidad, poseción y el aliento de Rachel. Empuñó sus manos sobre su falda antes de que su cuerpo reaccionara por si solo y corriera en busca de la morena- _Por cierto- _volteó Rachel bajo el marco de la puerta- _maneje con cuidado- _

Cuidado que debía recordar olvidando esa última guiñada de ojo por parte de su alumna.

Movió frenéticamente su cabeza en negacion pero de manera divertida, guardó rapidamente las cosas en su maletin y se mordió los labios.

Se sentia tan feliz que tenia ganas de gritar, saltar y salir corriendo por las paredes hasta su auto.

Sin embargo, se retiró del Instituto como de costumbre y, afuera, ni la mirada de reproche de Marley, ni la sonrisa seductora de Sam pudieron cambiarle su estado.

Solo la sonrisa de Rachel aislada de los demás y oculta tras una invisible mirada tras ella. Solo Rachel cambió su humor. Solo para mejorarlo.

* * *

- _3,2,1…Puckerman solo guía a Mercedes…¿Qué pasa hoy con ustedes?-_ reclamó Quinn con fastidio cuando, terminada su clase de literatura, la clase del salon para castigos era un total desastre- _ ¿Quieres volver a bailar con Kurt, Puckerman? ¿O tu con Sam, Mercedes? _

- _No es eso- _ respondió Puck molesto- _¡Los pasos de hoy son difíciles!- _Quinn entrecerró los ojos sorprendida. Pero supo que no era una excusa del chico cuando el resto de su alumnado asintió con la cabeza en su apoyo-

- _Bien… a ver…¿Qué es lo difícil? _

- _Ademas, ¿ por qué Rachel nunca hace nada?- _preguntó Sam señalando con sus dos manos a Rachel sentada en un rincón, sobre el suelo, observando a los demás-

- _Hoy no se siente bien- _ la excusó Quinn aunque ni ella misma sabía el por qué del desinterés de la chica. Rachel simplemente llegaba, bajaba las escaleras y se sentaba sin decir alguna palabra. A veces interactuaba con Artie. A veces, en su mayoria, no-

- _Es una cobarde que no le gusta hacer el ridículo- _dijo Sam solo para molestar a Rachel. Despues del accidente, que él había provocado, con un granizado para Quinn ejecutado por Rachel, creía que tenía a la chica en la palma de su mano- _Ven, Rachel, baila conmigo _

- _En tus sueños… chocolate blanco- _respondió la morena en un tono de voz neutro que hizo sonreir a Puck y Finn. Fue el chico alto que se acercó a la morena y estiró el brazo en su dirección- _No, Finn _

- _Vamos, Rach. Conmigo si puedes bailar _

- _No, Finn. Ya lo dije _

- _Finn-_ le advirtió Puck detrás de él cuando el chico parecía desistir de su idea-

- _Vamos, Rach- _ insistió esta vez tomándola fuertemente del brazo y obligándola a levantarse- _Conmigo si- _

- _¡No, Finn!- _repitió la morena casi en un sollozo al sentir la violencia con que el chico la pegaba a su cuerpo, tocaba el de ella y actuaba de aquella manera que ella odiaba-

- _Hudson-_ intervino Quinn llegando a ellos pero todo fue demasiado tarde, raro y terrorífico. De repente, Rachel soltó unas lágrimas y, aunque colocó una mano en su boca, vomitó alrededor de ella misma unas cuantas veces logrando silenciar todo a allí dentro de un momento a otro.

Quinn observó la situación solo unos segundos y sus pies se movieron sigilosos hasta Rachel. Acarició su espalda sin miedo, apartó su cabello suelto a un costado y la ayudó a sentarse lentamente en aquel sillón cuadrado que solía usar cuando escribía con Artie.

Rachel se limpió la boca y el rostro con temblor y escondió como una niña su rostro en el cuello de Quinn solo para llorar ahogadamente. Puck, con un insensible _"Lárguense_ _de aquí"_ a los demás, dejó el salón a la soledad de Quinn y Rachel.

Quinn ni se inmutó en abrir la boca y preguntar algo. Las lágrimas de Rachel mojaban sus hombros y parte de su camisa y eso ya decía algo por si mismo. Abrazó fuertemente a la morena cuando ella se aferró a su cuello y la sujetaba pidiéndole que no la dejara. La rubia cerró un minuto sus ojos intentando entender, al menos, que acababa de suceder. Sin embargo no lo consiguió.

- _Quinn _

- _Rachel- _murmuró ella callándola y dejándola continuar llorando en su hombro. Decidió, por ese día, que los besos robados de Rachel se transformarían en abrazos silenciosos. Porque era lo mismo, después del primero, no podía detenerse.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa! Bueno, después de quitar las telarañas de mi cuenta, aquí estoy...Suponía que iba a ser despues del 15 pero pude librarme de amada- odiada facultad antes de tiempo...So...Espero me hayan extrañado pero sobre todo les haya gustado la conti (acabo de pasarla y acá en Argentina es la una de la mañana y mis ojitos (? no dan más...**

**Hay muchas preguntas que deberia responder pero lamentablemente será en la proxima conti (o sea el miercoles) porque, eso, mis ojitos me piden descanzar...**

**Muchas gracias por esperar, insistir via MP y RW... pero ya volví y, como decimos por acá, yerba mala nunca muere por lo que me tendran mas seguido... (tmb actualizaré el otro fic, no desesperen)...Además la proxima semana salgo de vacaciones en el trabajo SO...**

**Sin mas que decir (excepto gracias)...Nos leemos el miercoles... Saludos! **

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen (ojalá Lea Michele. Solo ella pido, Dios!) **


	27. Montaña rusa

Cap. XXVII: "Montaña rusa"

¿Había hecho ella algo mal después de abrazar, besar y acariciar a Rachel en el salón de castigo para que ahora la morena prácticamente la ignorara sin siquiera al menos mirarla desagradablemente?

Quinn suspiró frustrada y negó con la cabeza. Se había pasado todo el fin de semana abrazada a sus piernas, contra su pecho, y observando por la ventana las parejas enamoradas que cruzaban la calle o caminaban con las manos entrelazadas sobre su vereda. Estúpida imaginación que cambiaba los rostros de aquellos desconocidos por los de ella y Rachel.

Tan solo bastaban unas risas de la morena en su cabeza para que toda la lógica que la gobernaba se fuera al demonio totalmente derrotada. Se mordió el labio con ironía y burla mientras se retiraba del Instituto, un lunes completamente asqueroso en el que, lamentablemente, por culpa de Rachel no podía sonreír o mantener un trato servicial con el resto de sus alumnos.

Se aferró al maletín con fuerza, era hora de tomar una rápida decisión. Mantener un lazo igualitario de preocupación con todos y cada uno de los chicos, y encerrar a Rachel en esa bolsa, o actuar como su profesión lo determinaba: desinteresada en los problemas ajenos y computarizada solo para enseñar lo que todo el mundo aprende en el paso por los estudios escolares.

Estaba buscando las llaves de su mini Cooper dentro de su pantalón cuando la piel se le erizó al escuchar a Rachel tras ella. De manera tímida, avergonzada y casi susurrando un pequeño saludo.

- _Hola- _

- _Estoy de salida, Rachel- _ dijo de manera autoritaria sin voltear y mordiéndose los labios porque la llave no parecía querer entrar en la puerta- _¿Necesitas algo? ¿Alguna duda, tal vez, de la clase? Como no participaste en ningún momento_

- _Quinn- _ murmuró la morena tomando el hombro derecho de la rubia para voltearla lentamente- _Lo siento- _ Quinn curvó sus labios hacia arriba calmando los nervios. No era el vacío a su alrededor lo que los provocaban, sino la rosa que Rachel extendía en su dirección- _Lamento haberme comportado distante hoy- _ dijo la morena con una pequeña sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de Quinn y enredada los dedos de la rubia en el tallo de la flor- _ ¿Te gusta? _

- _Es preciosa...No tienes nada de qué disculparte- _ mintió la rubia observando a Rachel con la cabeza gacha- _Todos tenemos a veces nuestros días malos _

- _Quinn- _ la retuvo Rachel del brazo cuando la rubia disponía subirse al auto- _Tu sabes a lo que me refiero…Perdón, por favor…Estaba avergonzada _

- _¿De qué? _

- _No pude controlar mi cuerpo en ese momento y mucho menos la manera en que quería quedarme contigo después- _

- _Te sentiste mal. No tenías nada qué controlar- _

- _No entiendes_

- _No. Generalmente no te entiendo...me quedé contigo, te abracé, te acaricié por más de una hora y lloramos los últimos minutos juntas y de la nada te levantas, solo te despides y… y hoy me ignoras como si no me conocieras…Dos días, Rachel; debieron pasar dos tormentosos días en que me mantuve preocupada por ti, por intentar recordar si yo era la que había actuado mal o provoqué algo. Eso realmente no lo entiendo. A veces me molesta no entender cómo y por qué actúas así. _

- _Es…es algo mío, algo que me pertenece y me molesta de vez en cuando. Pero tú no tienes ni tuviste la culpa. Yo… a veces creo que lo que está sucediendo entre nosotras es lo más parecido a la felicidad que alguna vez viví…a veces creo que no es real. Que cuando realmente me conozcas te alejarás y seguiré cargando esto yo sola…Como antes…No quiero darte vergüenza _

- _Rachel…Rachel, mírame…- _le pidió Quinn agradeciendo el hecho de estar solas y así tomar el rostro de la morena entre sus manos- _Quiero saber qué es lo que te ocurre. O te ocurrió. Quiero que me dejes descubrir lo que aún no me quieres mostrar pero sobre todo necesito que actúes de una única manera. Te dije una vez que podías confiar en mí. De la manera que tú quieras, como tu profesora o…- _ Quinn calló rápidamente ¿Cómo se llamaba el tipo de relación que tenían? Pero sobre todo ¿qué lugar ocupaba cada una allí? En la vida de la otra- _ O…tu eliges la manera… necesito que no actúes dependiendo el momento o la situación. Necesito que te desenvuelvas segura conmigo ¿puedes darme eso?_

- _Quiero darte muchas cosas-_ Quinn se sonrojó al instante por la velocidad en que Rachel respondió y a la cantidad de opciones que eso valía. Bajó lentamente las manos solo para sentir las de la morena juntarlas y entrelazarlas a la altura de sus muslos- _Quiero que me conozcas más allá de este Instituto…quiero que nos veamos en algún otro lugar. Quiero besarte sin que temas que alguien nos vea y sonreírte aún más sin problema…Quiero invitarte a una cita, Quinn- _De repente, a Quinn se le secó la garganta y el aire le oprimió los pulmones imposibilitándola a responder. El apriete en las manos por parte de la morena la ayudó a reaccionar nuevamente- _ Yo…es lo que quiero… ¿Tú?_

- _Rachel, sabes lo que implicaría eso ¿cierto?_

- _Si la respuesta es terminar enamorándome de ti sí, lo sé...Hay mucho que perder, tal vez… de la misma manera que ganar… ¿entonces? _

- _¿Aquí? _

- _¿Eso es un sí?- _ Quinn asintió frenéticamente mientras sentía la respiración de Rachel acercarse a la de ella- _Me muero por besarte ahora_

- _Rachel- _le advirtió ella echando su cabeza hacia atrás-

- _No podrá ser aquí…medio Lima me conoce y eso me traerá problemas. _

- _¿Tienes algún inconveniente de viajar hasta las afueras del pueblo? _

- _¿A las afueras? _

- _Decide cuándo será que yo te estaré esperando en el auto…Parece que New York ya te extraña _

* * *

Rachel llegó a su casa y, abriendo la puerta de par en par, se detuvo bajo el marco con sus brazos extendidos, una sonrisa completamente sincera y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Eran increíbles las emociones que el cuerpo de Quinn cerca de ella producía y las sensaciones que pedía a gritos experimentar. Estaba segura de algo: no iba a arruinar esa cita por más pasado doloroso que quería olvidar y recordaba a veces inconscientemente, por más mal humor que el día le presentara al amanecer o por más clima que la naturaleza le burle en contra. Ella no se lo merecía y Quinn mucho menos.

Se quedó parada en la misma posición por un tiempo más. Inclinando solo la cabeza fantaseando el momento del encuentro con la rubia. Los besos que iba a darle, las caricias que le iba a brindar y las posibles charlas que podían surgir.

Tal vez podían pedir comida china y cenar en el suelo, sobre una alfombra y con una copa de vino o varias de agua. Tal vez almorzarían en el patio trasero de la rubia, con una sombrilla marginando al sol y un vaso de frutas frescas apaciguando el calor de la ciudad de los sueños. O tal vez…tal vez podía juntar dinero en unos cuantos días y llevarla a uno de los mejores restaurante de New York, con un dulce y exquisito postre y, a la salida, caminar un poco bajo ese cielo que ,estaba segura, era mejor que el que ella veía todas las noches.

Las ideas comenzaban a fluir vorazmente a tal punto que quería saltar de la emoción porque lo que mejor pensara iba a ser lo mejor para ese día con Quinn.

Con la felicidad que la acompañaba, estiró su brazo derecho y lanzó su mochila al aire sin importar a dónde llegaría. Llevó las manos a su boca cuando un quejido de su padre le reclamó cuidado.

- _¡Rachel!...Pero… ¿Qué no estás viendo lo que haces? _

- _Lo siento, papá. No te había visto- _ respondió llegando a él para observar su rostro y ver si algo grave realmente le había pasado-

- _Ya, Hiram, no seas llorón- _ se burló Leroy saliendo de la cocina alegremente-

- _¡Papá!- _ gritó feliz Rachel arrojándose sobre el hombre. Llevaba casi dos días sin verlo por culpa de su trabajo- _Te extrañé- _ murmuró contra su pecho y reteniéndolo por la cintura solo para recibir unos besos en su cabeza-

- _Yo también, cariño. Pero ya estoy aquí ¿y sabes qué? _

- _¿Qué? _

- _Tengo una semana de vacaciones_

- _¿De verdad?-_ preguntó Rachel separándose solo para verlo a la cara y volviendo a saltarle cuando Leroy asintió-

- _Vaya que hoy estás contenta_- dijo Hiram recordando que estaba con ellos y recibiendo un veloz beso en la mejilla por parte de su hija- _¿Acaso también te han dado vacaciones en el Instituto? _

- _¡Mejor que eso!- _ respondió Rachel volviendo a estirar sus brazos al aire cargada de emoción-

- _¿Mejor?-_ preguntó Hiram- _¿Y qué es mejor que eso en tu mundo? _

- _Mejor, papá. Mucho mejor- _ dijo Rachel comenzando a bailar en círculos y saludando con su mano para perderse escaleras arriba-

- _Esa niña está enamorada- _ soltó Leroy contagiándose de la sonrisa de su hija para volver a la cocina-

- _¿Enamorada?- _ preguntó Hiram para si solo pero siguiendo a su esposo- _¿De quién puede estar enamorada? _

- _Eso es lo que no sé _

- _Entonces averígualo. Es a ti a quién cuenta todo. _

- _Ya no tiene 12, Hiram. Si cree conveniente nos lo dirá. Si no, respeta que quiera guardarlo para ella. Voy a darme un baño…Prepara la cena…Y ya que Rachel está feliz, hazle su plato favorito _

- _Pero a ti no te gusta_

- _Prepara su plato favorito _

* * *

Quinn no podía dejar de sonreír ni mucho menos de pensar las cosas que estaba comenzando a vivir. Experimentar sensaciones nuevas siempre le daba miedo, eran como un cambio que siempre terminaban burlándose de ella y rogando porque no volvieran. Pero siempre lo hacían.

Ahora las cosas con Rachel le daban algo de miedo desde otro lado: no ser suficiente para ella. Tal vez Rachel ya había tenido cientos de novias y sabía lo que era estar enamorada, complacerla y esforzarse día a día para que ese vínculo sentimental nunca se deteriorara. Tal vez ella era la cita numero cincuenta en la vida de la morena y, cuando Rachel finalmente la descubriera como era le daba un punto final a todo.

Se irguió rápidamente de la barra donde estaba apoyada sintiendo una molestia en sus codos por la posición anterior y una en su mente por tales ideas. A la mañana, Rachel había sido totalmente sincera con ella y se había expuesto de una manera que no conocía pero estaba segura existía en ella. Sonrió. No, Rachel no tiraría todo a la basura en cuestión de tiempo.

Giró sobre sus propios talones y quitó una botella de whisky, arrojó la tapa y sin pensarlo bebió un sorbo directamente. Alejó la botella, apretó los ojos y gimió por el calor que la bebida le produjo. Agitó la cabeza y fue por otro trago. Y luego otro y uno más. Finalmente exhaló aire, y se quejó en voz alta por el dolor de cabeza. No estaba acostumbrada a tomar otra cosa que no fuese vino. Pero estaba tan feliz que ni cinco botellas de su tinto favorito la iban a calmar.

Regresó a la barra con botella en mano y que resbaló cuando escuchó la voz de su padre.

- _¿Y eso? ¿Qué haces con mi Pin?- _ preguntó el hombre llamando, como según él cariñosamente lo hacía, a su Pincer Shanghai Strength- _Es mi ultima botella, Quinn _

- _Lo siento. Tenía un poco de sed _

- _Vaya manera de saciártela… ¿De Rachel?- _preguntó Russel señalando la rosa que reposaba sobre la barra y los pétalos que formaban un corazón a su lado. Al parecer Quinn quitó algunos y no pudo armar otra cosa-

- _¿No es linda? _

- _¿La rosa o Rachel? _

- _¡Rachel!...La rosa también _

- _¿Cuánto has bebido? _

- _Tranquilo. Que se bien lo que estoy diciendo…Me invitó a una cita_- dijo Quinn seriamente abandonando la botella de alcohol y sirviendo dos vasos de agua fría-

- _¿Una cita?...Vaya no… no creí que pasaría eso. _

- _Por ahora solo es eso, una cita. Tal vez en unos días, o tal vez termine arrepintiéndose o…_

- _¿Por qué se arrepentiría?... Le gustas ¿no? _

- _Sí-_ respondió ella con una sonrisa lamentándose por el beso que no fue a la mañana-

- _¿Cómo está ella? _

- _Bien. Aunque hoy algo me ignoró… ¿Sabes, papá? El viernes pasó algo raro, que no lo vi así hasta que hablé con ella hoy…Me dijo que hay algo de su pasado que le molesta, y que a veces la persigue o… realmente creo que la lastima. Me dijo que yo no tenía la culpa ni la tuve, que era algo de ella pero que cuando lo supiera temía porque me alejara…No se imagina que realmente no quiero hacer eso. _

- _¿En consecuencia a qué te dijo eso? _– Quinn giró los ojos-

- _No hables como psicólogo ahora porque…-_ Quinn calló entrecerrando los ojos. Recordó que Rachel le dijo que había visitado psicólogos y que de paso los odiaba. Ahora, a eso se le sumaba cuestiones de su pasado que le daban miedo y vergüenza. Tragó fuertemente cuando una oleada de frío la azotó de los pies a la cabeza-

- _¿Quinn?... ¿Qué es lo que pasa con ella? _

- _No lo sé- _ susurró la rubia casi inaudiblemente- _ Solo sé que desde que la conocí me subí a una montaña rusa que no solo me despeina, sino que me marea, me hace gritar, emocionarme, querer bajarme o sujetarme de algo cuando los demás se cansen de ella… Siento que me necesita de la misma manera que la necesito a ella…Siento que me estoy…_

- _Aún no digas eso- _ la cortó Russel con una mirada penetrante-

- _Si quieres no lo digas, pero no voy a dejar de sentirlo…Me voy, Santana y Britt me esperan-_ se despidió Quinn tomando la rosa y dejándolo solo sin un beso en la mejilla u otro saludo más cordial.

Afuera, alzó la vista al cielo y continuó su ritual de sonrisa. Sea a dónde que esa montaña rusa se detuviera, no pensaba bajarse.

No tenía pensado aún bajarse.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer y /o comentar! aqui la conti como dije, espero les haya gustado. **

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen **


	28. Como un diamante

Cap. XXVIII: "Como un diamante"

Todo había pasado tan rápido que Rachel no tuvo otro remedio más que continuar sonriendo: el día de la cita había llegado.

Aquel lunes que llegó a su casa y su padre le dio la noticia de su semana de vacaciones supo que era una señal para algo bueno. A la noche, Leroy preparó una parrillada con todos sus compañeros de trabajo, incluido el dueño y el gerente de la clínica, y fue ella misma la que se ofreció a acomodar el desorden que provocaría dicha reunión. Obteniendo así, además de una mirada dudosa de Hiram, nada más y nada menos que 150 dólares.

Salto de emoción al momento de recibirlos e inmediatamente los guardó evitando perderlos porque sabía el destino que a esa suma significante le esperaba: darle la mejor impresión a Quinn de sus propios actos. No se había puesto a pensar que implicaba aquello de limpiar voluntariamente pero se tiró de cabeza a su decisión porque por el momento no tenía otra donde aferrarse.

Hasta que Puck, esa noche de la parrillada, comenzó a hacerle preguntas raras _como "¿Qué pasó con la profesora después del abrazo? _O _"¿Por qué te quedaste con ella y no conmigo cómo lo haces siempre que te sientes mal?". _Preguntas y acusaciones que ella excusó con celos pero que la hicieron temblar por miedo a ser descubierta. Debía entonces comenzar a cuidar más sus actos y no descuidar los compartidos con Noah, el chico era demasiado inteligente a la hora de leerla y un simple silencio le diría a él toda la verdad.

- _Entre la profesora y yo no pasó nada y… dudo que vaya a pasar-_ agregó sin molestia porque Noah al final de cuentas sabía de su gusto por la rubia. Pero nada más-_ Ella es… me trata como al resto- _ Le aseguró paro no decirle lo que sus deseos interiores le reclamaban a gritos expresar. Tenía que admitirlo, estaba viviendo demasiadas emociones que la hacían feliz y quería compartir con su mejor amigo, sin embargo, aún no podía. Quinn se lo pidió y lo último que deseaba era molestarla o, aún peor, terminar con lo que acababan de comenzar.

Debía aguantar un poco más, o tal vez mucho, y cargar con esa felicidad sola hasta que las cosas se vieran estabilizadas o al menos con un rumbo fijo. Que contradictorio era eso del amor; se necesitaba a alguien para ser feliz pero a alguien más para que te aconseje.

Suspiró con desdén y movió la cabeza despegando esa única tristeza que la molestaba. Estaba segura que cuando Noah supiera toda la verdad no solo se sorprendería sino que la apoyaría sin medir consecuencias e ignorando, a su modo amenazante, a los que dijeran algo.

Sí, definitivamente necesitaba el oído de su mejor amigo pero no se comparaba a la necesidad de lo que estaba por venir.

* * *

El miércoles, cuando su clase con el molesto profesor de matemática terminó, caminó de forma segura y ansiosa al salón donde Quinn debía estar preparando su maletín para marcharse. Sonrió bajó el marco de la puerta y, al ver que la rubia estaba sola, se acercó después de cerrar la puerta y se aferró a su espalda de manera cariñosa. Quinn respondió con un pequeño susto pero se aferró a sus manos sobre su abdomen y las acarició un momento.

Su corazón rebotó de alegría cuando le susurró algo contra su oído y la rubia contestó con un suspiro.

- _Voy a besarte- _ le advirtió sin demoras volteándola rápidamente y capturando sus labios con ansiedad y dominio. Quinn, como nunca antes en el Instituto, rodeó su rostro con las manos y le devolvió la misma respuesta emocional sin espera. Pudo sentir el escalofrío de la rubia cuando pasó la lengua por su labio inferior cargado de brillo y olor a frutilla que saboreó por unos segundos. Quinn se recargó contra el escritorio antes de que ella avanzara por más-

- _Rachel qué…_

- _Este viernes, después de nuestra última clase… ¿Me esperarás a las afueras de Lima? _

- _¿Estás segura? _

- _Completamente- _ aseguró la morena volviendo a acortar la distancia y atrapando el cuerpo de Quinn contra el de ella- _Ya deseo que sea viernes- _ le susurró contra su mejilla antes de dejarle un sonoro beso y desaparecer de su vista tan rápido como había sido el encuentro.

Quinn solo se quedó allí, de pie, recostada sobre la mesa esperando por un poco de aire que la devolviera a la realidad y que en nada consistía retrasarse por Rachel. Al menos no por ese día. Se mordió el labio y una risa oprimió su pecho: el día de la cita con Rachel había llegado.

* * *

_"…Brilla como un diamante…_

_…Brilla como un diamante…"_

Escuchó Rachel por lo bajo la canción que sonaba entre las paredes de su cuarto. Había encendido la radio minutos atrás antes de ducharse y, ahora que comenzaba la búsqueda por el atuendo adecuado, unas palabras de aliento la hacían entusiasmar más.

El encuentro fuera del ámbito habitual con Quinn le crispaba la piel de nervios y le aceleraba la respiración de la ansiedad. Tuvo que quedarse de pie un momento frente a la cama y costado a su placard de ropa solo para cerciorarse de que sí, estaba pasando. La libertad de besar a Quinn sin problemas y por más tiempo iba a ser una vivencia que no iba a quitárselo nadie ni ella iba a regalar.

Recordó entonces que Quinn fingía un noviazgo con ese tal Michael y no pudo evitar lanzarse de cara sobre el colchón con frustración. Más le valía a ese tipo no interrumpir el momento ni mucho menos vivir con la rubia porque estaba segura que Quinn iba a descubrir un lado de ella algo desagradable y que solo le traería problemas. Suspiró, los celos no deberían aparecer aún.

Se levantó pesadamente de la cama y fue cuando se dio cuenta que no podía salir de su casa con el vestido que había elegido para la ocasión. Aún en ropa interior, se pasó por su habitación buscando un bolso dónde guardarlo y esconderlo de la vista de sus padres o de alguien conocido que pudiese encontrar en el camino. Terminó por vestirse con algo diario y salió de su cuarto. Rió mientras bajaba las escaleras porque después de la clase de literatura abandonó el Instituto para prepararse con tiempo. Estaba segura que Quinn iba a reclamarle la huida pero eso era lo que menos importaba. Se lo explicaría en algún momento si lo recordaba.

- _¿Otra vez sonriendo sola?- _ le preguntó Leroy desde el sillón. Llegó hasta él solo para dejarle un beso en la cabeza y caminó hasta la puerta-

- _Recuerda que vuelvo mañana. Y no te preocupes, me cuidaré _

- _¿Segura que no quieres que te lleve? Busque por Internet el nombre del campamento y no apareció por ningún lado _

- _¡Papá!- _ le reclamó ella alterada ¿Y ahora con se excusaba?- _Te dije que es un campamente solo para… eso- _Leroy giró los ojos-

- _Pues antes de que vengas con la mente limpia solo traerás una chica bajo el brazo. Esos campamentos para no enamorarse no sirven, hija _

- _Estoy perdiendo tiempo valioso…Me voy, Marissa y su mamá me esperan- _ mintió con el primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza-

- _¿Marley va? _

- _No lo sé- _ respondió con molestia volteando para abrir la puerta- _ ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- _ preguntó observándolo rápidamente-

- _No compartan habitación así no haces algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte _

- _Me voy… Te quiero _

- _Yo también ¡Diviértete!- _ logró gritarle antes de Rachel cerrara la puerta y comenzara a caminar lejos de la casa.

Y luego lejos de todo.

* * *

La caminata hasta la salida de Lima la dejó algo exhausta pero nada que una botella de agua no pudiera solucionar. Bebió casi todo el líquido en cuestión de segundos para después sentarse a un lado de la carretera. Tomó su celular, Quinn debió haber salido del Instituto apenas cinco minutos atrás por lo que tardaría unos diez o quince en llegar a ella.

Cruzó sus piernas dando las rodillas contra el asfalto para calmar las ansias. Cada vez que observaba la hora había pasado un segundo del segundo anterior. Frunció los labios, los mordió y acarició su cabello suelto ¿Cuánto más debía esperar? A sí, al menos trece minutos.

Estiró las piernas pero luego terminó elevándolas a la altura de su pecho. Once minutos. Tal vez más. Quitó otra vez el celular de su pantalón para tomar una foto del hermoso paisaje verde que se encontraba frente a ella pero sus manos se movían tan frenéticamente que era imposible manejarlas. Guardó el móvil como pudo y continuó esperando.

Una camioneta se detuvo frente a ella y su pulso se aceleró, estaba en problemas si alguien la reconocía.

- _Hey, linda ¿te llevo a algún lado?- _ giró los ojos cuando un muchacho bajó la ventanilla y le preguntó con voz seductora-

- _No. Sigue tu camino- _ respondió seriamente sin mirarlo a la cara-

- _Ya, morena. Sube y pasamos un rato juntos. _

- _Además de idiota, sordo. Lárgate de aquí, estoy esperando a alguien _

- _A ver, linda- _ continuó el chico abriendo la puerta de su automóvil y quitándose el cinturón de seguridad. Rachel se puso de pie inmediatamente- _A quién esperas que pueda hacerte pasar un mejor momento que yo ¿ah?-_ intentó el chico estirar su brazo para acariciar su mejilla cuando una mano lo detuvo fuertemente-

- _Rachel, sube a mi auto- _ Había esperado de manera desesperada a Quinn y cuando llegó ni siquiera lo había notado. La rubia le dio la orden entre dientes y sin dudarlo la obedeció. Cuando Quinn vió que Rachel ya se encontraba en su mini Cooper y con cinturón de seguridad regresó su vista al chico- _No se quién eres ni me importa si se conocen…No vuelvas a insistir si te dice que no-_ terminó con molestia arrojándolo al interior de su camioneta nuevamente.

Escuchó un quejido del chico y luego los neumáticos chillar con más enfado del que seguramente él se había quedado.

Cerró la puerta de su lugar que apenas abrió cuando vió a Rachel en esa situación y casi corriendo llegó hasta ella. Se echó contra su butaca molesta consigo misma. Había expuesto a la morena a una situación que si hubiera llegado a mayores jamás se lo hubiese perdonado.

Rachel pareció percibir lo que pasaba por su mente que apoyó su mano sobre su muslo y enterró sus uñas llamando su atención. Volteó a verla y la morena le regaló una sonrisa.

- _¿Lo conoces?- _ `Perfecto´ se dijo a si misma. Antes de preguntar si Rachel estaba bien sus celos salieron a flote. Se apretó al volante cuando la morena negó con la cabeza- _¿Estaba molestándote? _

- _Solo preguntó si necesitaba un aventón. _

- _Estaba molestándote _

- _Quinn-_ la llamó Rachel moviendo la mano sobre su muslo- _Quinn, mírame…Estoy bien- _ le aseguró rodeando el rostro de la rubia con ambas manos e inclinando su cabeza para dejarle un corto beso en los labios- _Estaba esperándote-_ susurró uniendo sus frentes y sin separar sus bocas-

- _Aquí estoy- _ murmuró Quinn enredando sus dedos en el suelto cabello de la morena para atraerla hacia sí y volver a besarla. El molesto cinturón de seguridad intentaba alejar a Rachel cada vez que se estiraba por lo que lo desprendió con su otra mano y, atrapando a la morena por la cintura, continuó besándola aún cuando el aire le hacía falta- _Estás muy linda- _ le dijo cuando finalmente se separaron pero aun acariciando su cabello-

- _No mientas. Me cambiaré luego- _ le dijo Rachel alzando su bolso pero con la vista fija en los labios de Quinn- _¿Podemos irnos? _

- _Ajá- _ le dijo Quinn sin moverse por lo que Rachel volvió a atrapar sus labios ágilmente y la hizo reaccionar. La rubia sonrió y, después de que se colocaron el cinturón de seguridad, finalmente pisó el acelerador y abandonaron Lima.

Rachel bajó la ventanilla para que su cabello volara con libertad. Quinn encendió la radio y comenzaron a hablar como si conocieran de toda la vida.

Rachel sacó su cabeza al otro lado solo una vez y para observar el magnifico día que las acompañaba. El calor comenzaba a ser agradable para ese mediodía y la compañía de Quinn incondicional.

Las risas de Quinn por sus bromas se escuchaban mejor que la música del auto, las bromas de Quinn sonaban mejor que las de ella y los cantos de ambas sonaban como una canción de amor que nunca pasa de moda.

Afuera, el sol brillaba más que nunca.

Adentro, los ojos de Quinn brillaban más que nada.

Afuera y adentro o en cualquier lado, nada brillaba más que ella.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer y /o comentar! Prox cap, obvio la cita...**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo Lea Michele(en mis sueños)**


	29. Magia

Cap. XXIX:: "Magia"

- _Entonces… ¿quieres entrar?- _ Rachel echó un vistazo general a su alrededor.

Las horas de viaje fueron agotadoras pero con la compañía de Quinn apenas las sintió. Charlaron sobre la vida de la rubia en la gran manzana, sus amigos y la relación con todo lo que la rodeaba. Rachel la escuchaba y le sonreía, Quinn ponía tanto entusiasmo a la hora de hablar que a ella le provocaba ternura. La rubia movía sus manos con énfasis, se colocaba un rebelde mechón de pelo tras su oreja y fruncía el ceño izquierdo cuando contaba algo desagradable.

Parecía maestría y complejidad el simple acto de admirarla hablar; aunque solo fuese del mismo, y desconocido para ella, "Bodi", un pequeño Beagle que le regaló su padre a los tres años de edad pero que lamentablemente ya no lo tenía. A Rachel le dieron ganas de estirar su mano y acariciarle la mejilla cuando Quinn le dijo que desde ese momento no volvió a tener una mascota. Ella le contó que jamás tuvo una, en realidad no sabía si por disgusto propio o simple desinterés de sus padres. Tal vez una combinación de ambas.

Quinn también le aseguró que New York es el lugar favorito en el que se asentó después de haber pasado por varias ciudades. Porque amaba caminar por los parques a la mañana, ver a los niños jugar, a las madres primerizas acunar sus bebés y a las parejas de ancianos regalarse cariño como si el tiempo nunca hubiese pasado en ellos. Amaba cualquier cuestión relacionada a la libertad de expresión pero sobre todo a las demostraciones de amor. Parecía que amaba al amor más de lo que el mismo representase.

En cambio, ella le habló de Noah, su amistad con él y la relación con el resto de sus amigos. Sonrió internamente cuando Quinn desvió la mirada fuera de la ventanilla al decirle que Finn siempre intentaba algo con ella. La rubia le preguntó si habían mantenido algún tipo de relación sentimental y le agradó sobremanera verla sonreír cuando le dijo que no. Que jamás había tenido algo serio con alguien y cuando iba a explicarle por qué, la mini Cooper bajaba su velocidad y lentamente estacionaba frente a un pequeño edificio.

Bajaron juntas y, mientras Quinn rodeaba el auto para encontrarse con ella, Rachel se recargó contra su puerta: quería correr. Todo a su alrededor no solo era nuevo, sino que ahora realmente entendía de aquel miedo que Kurt tiene al ver películas de terror o el de Artie a intentar si quiera levantarse de la silla aún siendo sostenido por alguien más. Fue cuando Quinn le obstaculizó la vista que algo dentro de ella se removió. Y fue cuando Quinn estiró su brazo y le tendió la mano que aquel miedo amateur se alejó. Sonrió de lado y entrelazaron las manos.

Por supuesto que quería entrar.

* * *

Magia.

Parecía como si adentro de la casa una extraña poción mágica la hubiese rodeado porque no dejaba de temblar de pies a cabeza. Quinn abrió la puerta y no se movió para darle su lugar, por lo que al pasar por su lado le acarició cariñosamente la cintura y entró primera. La rubia se pegó a su espalda y apenas estirando el brazo hacia atrás cerró. Dejando que lo de afuera se quedara allá. Sin molestarlas.

Rachel se aferró a su bolso y se alejó de Quinn para comenzar a recorrer el lugar. No lo recordaba tan familiar ni con esa sensación de pertenencia que exhalaba cada milímetro de pared que tocaba. Llegó hasta el inicio de las escaleras y acarició el barandal solo por inercia porque un cuadro llamó su atención. Observó rápidamente a Quinn y esta le esquivo la mirada.

- _Plasmaste mi poema… y lo colgaste- _murmuró intentando fantasmalmente tocar el recuadro de madera. Aquellas palabras de una relación que estaba por consumirse carnalmente y leyó una vez frente a todo el salón allí estaban, frente a sus ojos y en el living de la mujer que besaba las últimas semanas. Se sorprendió. Pero no le disgustó para nada.

- _Lo quitaré si te molesta _

- _No dije eso… ¿Quién lo escribió? _

- _Lo mandé a hacer con un especialista en el tema. Me gustó mucho como lo escribió y los toques que le dio- _ contestó Quinn llevando sus manos a la espalda por vergüenza. Rachel movía los labios sin emitir sonido mientras releía su propia autoría. Hasta que terminó y caminó hasta ella-

- _Tiene una R y una B al final. R.B… me gusta- _ susurró Rachel rebotando sobre sus propios talones y mordiéndose el labio de esa forma que volvía loca a Quinn. La morena se alejó cuando vió aquel brillo en esos ojos verdes y le pidió un vaso de agua. Quinn salió de su trance y le dijo que la siguiera.

- _¿Quieres que prepare la cena?- _ preguntó Quinn cuando el silencio las invadió y Rachel no hacía otra cosa que jugar con su picara sonrisa tras el transparente vaso de agua. Se sorprendió cuando la morena respondió que no- _¿No tienes hambre? _

- _Muero de hambre pero…- _ Rachel apretó los labios y estiró su cuello a un costado Qué tanto podía costar decirle que deseaba salir afuera a cenar, compartir una velada en un ambiente adaptado a la situación y con un servicio que ella misma pagaría solo porque todo lo valía-

- _¿Pero? _

- _Pero después que me cambie- _ soltó con nervios. No era fácil expresar todo lo que pasaba por su mente y hacerlo de la manera equivocada no estaba entre sus planes. Tal vez al día siguiente se armaba de valor e invitaba a Quinn a almorzar. Tal vez la cobardía no se iba y el dinero recibido por la limpieza de aquella parrillada solo serviría para nada.

Sin esperar otras palabras, arrastró su bolso y corrió escaleras arriba. Terminó recostándose contra la pared, Dios, no estaba en su casa ¿dónde demonios se supone que se cambiaría?

- _Ey ¿estás bien?- _ su cabeza giró fuertemente cuando Quinn apareció a su lado con voz y cara preocupada. Se sintió tan tonta que ni siquiera pudo responderle- _Rachel ¿qué te sucede? _

- _¿Dónde era que estaba el baño? –_ Quinn rió y le acarició la cabeza dulcemente-

- _Al frente de tu cuarto…O sea, el que utilizaste la última vez-_ le dijo Quinn señalando el final del pasillo- _ Entonces ¿estás bien? _

- _Sí… creo que tengo un poco de calor _

- _Bajaré la calefacción, entonces… Te espero abajo- _murmuró la rubia antes de dedicarle otra mirada y dejarla nuevamente sola. Rachel juntó la mayor cantidad de aire inflando su pecho y lo esfumó en un segundo. No contaba con que los nervios se acordaran de su existencia ¿No podían irse tan solo por esa noche y volver dos días después? Volteó y se golpeó cuidadosamente la frente contra la pared. `Concéntrate´ se pidió a si misma. Había esperado y deseado con todas sus fuerzas este momento y ahora básicamente lo estaba comenzando a escupir sin remordimiento.

Se despegó de la pared y se encerró en el baño. Soltó el bolso, se mojó la cara, retocó su cabello y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Tomó el vestido y sus mejillas se incendiaron de repente ¿Qué pensaría Quinn al verla con el puesto? No pensó la respuesta y con paciencia lo amoldó a su cuerpo. Era sencillo, un vestido negro arriba de sus rodillas que mostraba sus delicados muslos y dejaba sus hombros descubiertos. Se colocó rápidamente unos zapatos y volvió su vista al espejo: estaba lista.

Tan solo cerrar la puerta y caminar hasta las escaleras fue algo difícil, no recordaba que todo hubiese estado oscuro antes. Bajó con sumo cuidado escalón por escalón y al terminar una pequeña luz llegaba desde la cocina, llegó hasta ella con algo de temor y que aumentó al verse completamente sola. El ruido de un encendedor la distrajo y la regresó al living, Quinn estaba arrodillada encendiendo unas velas sobre la mesa ratona y a medida que sumaba otra mecha Rachel descubría distintas cosas: una botella de vino cerrada, una jarra de agua que escurría las gotas por lo fresca que se encontraba y dos copas respaldando su respectivos platos escondidos tras una tapa de aluminio.

Quinn alzó la vista y le sonrió. A ella le dieron gana de correr y saltarla en un abrazo, tirarla al piso y llenarle la cara de besos. Pero a cambio le devolvió el gesto y caminó hasta ella.

- _Puse vino porque según tú tomas con tus padres… pero elegiremos por ahora el agua ¿si?- _ Asintió frenéticamente ¿en realidad eso importaba?- _Estás preciosa con ese vestido. Pareces una muñequita- _ Rachel rió. Amaba y odiaba esos comentarios porque la hacían sentirse especial y a la vez sonrojarse. Quinn estiró su mano y la ayudó a sentarse en el piso, frente a ella- _ ¿Estás bien? _

- _Como nunca antes- _ respondió Rachel y después de sonreírle bajó su vista al plato. Quinn se adelantó a sus pensamientos-

- _Es vegano._ _Y por ahora la entrada-_ Rachel levantó la tapa de su plato y, efectivamente, distinguió el aroma a su cereal favorito: Quinoa- _ Combiné mis ganas de comer hamburguesa con algo de ti ¿hamburguesas de quinoa? –_ bromeó la rubia levantando su tapa y descubriendo el mismo plato-

- _Podías comer carne si querías- _ murmuró Rachel con pena. Se supone que todo debía ser al revés, ella debería haber llevado a Quinn a comer a un restaurante y dejarla elegir su comida favorita-

- _Puede. Pero no quería- _aseguró Quinn con una mueca demostrando que realmente no le importaba-

- _Gracias _

- _Aun no las haz probado… ¿Y?- _ le preguntó impaciente cuando Rachel avanzó por el primer bocado-

- _Delicioso- _ respondió la morena tapando su boca e incentivando a la rubia a probar el de ella- _ ¿De dónde copiaste la receta? _

- _Ah no, señorita, una chef nunca revela sus secretos _

- _Supongo que no es muy difícil hervir el cereal y hacerlo hamburguesa ¿cierto? _

- _Créeme, si lo fue…¿Agua?- _ preguntó Quinn y sin darle tiempo a responder porque ya había servido ambas copas- _ ¿Todo bien allá arriba?- _ preguntó refiriéndose al hecho de haberla encontrado recargada en la pared algo rara-

- _Sí…solo… estaba nerviosa _

- _No haré nada que no quieras que haga ni hablaremos algo que no desees, Rachel. Esto para mí va más allá de una cita ¿sí? Quiero que estemos tranquilas y manejemos las cosas por donde realmente queramos. Sin presiones ni guiones básicos o repetitivos. _

- _¿Haz comprado un libro nuevo?- _ preguntó Rachel intentando desviar esas ansias de las que Quinn hablaba y tomando el primer tema que se le pasó por la cabeza-

- _En realidad estoy releyendo algunos. Casi no tengo tiempo para adquirir uno y realmente estoy esperando que la editorial envíe nuevos títulos… Entonces… ¿con qué excusa dejaste tu casa? _

- _En esto momento mi padre debe estar imaginándome sentada y escuchando con atención las disparatadas ideas de una mujer con uniforme y silbato. _

- _¿Y eso? _

- _Le dije que me iba a un campamento de "señoritas"- _ aseguró la morena agregando las comillas- _como en las películas _

- _Vaya… no se si reírme o…_

- _¿O? _

- _O utilizar la tarjeta que me dio una vez uno de ellos y decirle que busque el nombre del campamento en Internet _

- _¡Ya lo hizo! Dios, si hubieras visto su… ¿mi padre te dio su tarjeta? ¿Por qué hizo eso? _

- _Ah, bueno…fue un día que te sentías mal y me pidió que lo llamara si no mejorabas. Fue unos días después de que me quedé en tu casa _

- _No me lo dijo. Ni lo hubiese sospechado- _ dijo Rachel algo desconcertada pero sin molestia. Inclusive rió una vez y Quinn la miró algo rara-

- _¿Qué? _

- _Y guardaste su tarjeta. Aún la conservas- _ aseguró la morena mordiéndose el dedo pulgar derecho y alzando una ceja. Quinn tragó fuertemente, necesitaba bajar la comida de su garganta, los nervios y la ansiedad por un nuevo beso. En nada ayudaban esos gestos de Rachel-

- _Creí que no debía tirarla _

- _Claro_

- _Ese día me mantuve preocupada cada vez que te veía. Actuaste extraño y durante la clase parecía invisible para ti. Luego me escribiste eso en la piel y…cuando quise besarte te alejaste _

- _Sí, lo sé. Lo recuerdo…Supongo que el universo quiere decirme algo _

- _¿El universo? _

- _¿Entonces por qué contigo levanto y bajo mis defensas todo el tiempo, Quinn? No me gusta que alguien venga y revolotee a mí alrededor invadiendo mi vida y todo lo que implica de ella. Nunca dejo que alguien haga eso. Y tu…solo entraste sin siquiera avisarme. Cuando me abrazas, Quinn ¡Dios! Cuando me abrazas tu perfume me atrapa y, sonará ridículo, pero me hace sentir muy segura. Distinta a cualquier abrazo que he recibido, solo eso… No…no me gusta cuando Sam te mira o alguien más estudia tu comportamiento. No debería sentirme así pero me siento…- _Confesó Rachel bajando su cabeza por miedo a haber hablado de más. Quinn se aclaró la garganta y le pidió que la mirara-

- _Rachel, esa noche en tu casa… nunca creí que las cosas terminarían así, como estamos ahora- _ murmuró Quinn moviendo sus manos en círculos señalando la mesa y su departamento- _ Yo…llegué a casa al día siguiente y me aplasté contra la almohada, ese beso fue tan imprevisto como incorrecto. No pude guardármelo y lo hablé con Santana ¿la recuerdas?...Ella- _ continuó Quinn luego de que Rachel asintiera- _ella dijo algo demasiado doloroso…pero cierto. La había decepcionado y ya no podía cambiar las cosas. Ya no quería cambiarlas. Todo había pasado tan rápido. Una clase, un granizado, molestia, tu básicamente me odiabas, otro granizado y el beso. No sabía a dónde iba a parar todo _

- _¿Y ahora? ¿Los besos que continuamos dándonos aún son errores para ti? _

- _No estaríamos aquí si así pensara… Pero si sigo pensando que no sé a dónde nos llevara todo esto _

- _Esto- _ le dijo Rachel con autoridad alzándose sobre sus talones y tomando el brazo de Quinn por encima de la mesa hasta llegar a su mano- _ esto yo no quiero que termine. _

- _Nadie está hablando de eso, Rachel…Solo… nunca me imaginé en esta situación _

- _Nadie se imagina nunca en ninguna situación hasta que la vive- _ Quinn sonrió. Era por eso mismo que le daba miedo a donde terminaría aquello. Miedo a perder a Rachel que lo que menos aparentaba era ser una adolescente de 17 años. No andaba disparando hormonas ni coqueteando con medio mundo. Solo la besaba a ella y se sinceraba con ella. Había mucho que perder si todo terminaba. Podía perder una posibilidad de ser feliz-

- _Pasta a la boloñesa es muy común pero no pude hacer otra cosa ¿el siguiente plato? - _ preguntó Quinn poniéndose de pie y cargando los platos vacíos que ya habían utilizado. Llegó hasta la cocina y los dejó en el fregadero, fue cuando tomó la fuente de vidrio del microondas y giró que tenía a Rachel frente a ella-

- _Te ayudo- _ dijo la morena tomando la fuente y dejándola sobre la mesada. Sirvieron rápidamente y regresaron al living. Esta vez Quinn se dio la libertad de encender el reproductor de música por lo bajo y escuchó por tercera vez cantar a Rachel-

- _¿Por qué no cantas en la clase extra? Me encanta tu voz _

- _Y a mí- _ Quinn giró los ojos- _ pero ya te lo dije, no me molesta esas actividades pero no me gustan. _

- _Dijiste que alguna vez me dirías cuál es exactamente tu sueño. No es cantar, ni bailar, ni escribir… ¿Puedes darme una pista? _

- _Es…con respecto al futuro _

- _Eso es amplio _

- _Exacto…Mmm- _ gimió Rachel cuando había degustando realmente la pasta en la que consistía el segundo plato- _Esto está aun más delicioso… ¿Segura que lo hiciste tú? _

- _¡Oye!...Por supuesto…Me gusta la cocina y todo eso ¿a ti no? _

- _¿Y por qué debería gustarme? _

- _Los gustos son gustos, nada más, señorita cuestiono todo lo que me preguntan. _

- _Solo cuestiono cuando las preguntas son tontas _

- _¿Qué?- _ preguntó Quinn fingiendo enojo- _¡No hago preguntas tontas! _

- _Ja. Deberías comenzar a escucharte más seguido- _ bromeó Rachel con seriedad tomando su copa de agua-

- _Estás en problemas, Berry. No comerás mi postre- _ aseguró Quinn cruzándose de brazos-

- _¿Postre? ¿Qué es? _

- _Tarta de chocolate con queso crema de cerezas. Para mí. Solo para mí luego de tu comentario _

- _¿No me darás de mi postre favorito? _

- _No - _ respondió Quinn fingiendo seriedad-

- _Iré por el, entonces- _dijo Rachel levantándose rápidamente dejando sonoramente el tenedor sobre el plato casi vacío-

- _¡Berry!- _ la llamó Quinn siguiéndola al instante, tomándola por la cintura y arrastrándola de vuelta a la mesa- _No, no, Rachel- _ chistó la lengua contra sus dientes mientras Rachel forcejeaba sin esfuerzo por alejarse- _Dije que no tendrás postre- _

- _Y yo dije que iré por el- _ continuó la morena con el juego pero cuando quiso dar un paso Quinn la golpeó contra su cadera y cayeron de lleno sobre la alfombra-

- _Lo siento- _ se disculpó Quinn entre risas y sobre la morena mientras le quitaba el cabello de la cara- _ ¿Te hice daño? _

- _Aja _

- _Lo siento- _ insistió Quinn aún riendo-

- _Nada que un beso no solucione _

- _¿Un beso? _

- _Claro, aquí- _ aseguró Rachel estirando una mano para retener a Quinn por la cintura y con la otra señalando un inexistente golpe en su cabeza-

- _Un beso ¿ah?- _ dijo la rubia dejándolo rápidamente en el lugar indicado-

- _No, no. Mi padre es médico y dice que los besos curan heridas. Dámelo bien- _Quinn giró los ojos pero así mismo lo hizo. Acercó lentamente su rostro y depositó sus labios un poco más arriba de la frente de Rachel. Estiró sus dos brazos a los lados de la cabeza de la morena cuando esta solo se le quedó mirando-

- _¿Mejor?- _ preguntó la rubia rogando por que su cuerpo no respondiera a las caricias de Rachel en su cadera-

- _Mejor- _ murmuró la morena estirando ágilmente su otra mano y tomando a Quinn por el cuello para estrellar sus labios contra los de ella. El beso fue tan distinto a los demás que apenas pensaban en lo que sus manos hacían. Rachel apretaba la cintura de Quinn contra la de ella y la rubia tenía una sobre el rostro de Rachel y la otra vagaba sin vergüenza por los costados de la morena. Sus bocas producían tal ruido que la música debería sentirse estúpida del solo seguir sonando.

- _Rachel- _ susurró Quinn cuando la morena mordió su labio inferior y tiró de el para continuar aquel beso apasionado. Rachel se levantó poco a poco manteniéndose sentada por lo Quinn se aferró a su cuello sin soltar la mejilla que acariciaba o sustituirla por el hombro desnudo de la morena. Rachel la abrazó por la cintura y el beso fue ya imposible de romper. Estaban demasiado cerca y el calor que Quinn olvidó bajar de la calefacción solo ayudó a aumentar la de sus cuerpos.

- _Dime algo- _ murmuró la morena tirando del cuello de Quinn para separarla casi nada al hablar y juntar sus labios otra vez sin perder tiempo- _Los besos… son incorrectos porque eres mi profesora… o porque soy menor de edad- _terminó de preguntar sin esperar la respuesta al instante. Sus oídos solo estaban llenándose con la agitada respiración de Quinn y su boca no se despegaba de la de la rubia por más necesidad de aire que sentía. Sin embargo, Quinn colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros y lentamente comenzó a romper el beso. Rachel suspiró ladeando su cabeza hacia abajo y el aliento pasó directo a la boca de Quinn que se tomó su momento de recuperación antes de levantarse completamente y responder casi sin convicción-

- _No se qué me preocupaba más al principio…supongo que ambas. Allí implica algo tan mío como la profesión y algo tan tuyo como la libertad de haber elegido otra persona. _

- _Puedes enseñar en cualquier otro Instituto o….no soy un fenómeno, también cumpliré mis 18 en algún momento- _ le dijo la morena con una sonrisa antes de levantarse, caminar hasta ella y arrinconarla contra la pared- _ Abrázame- _ le pidió escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Quinn. La rubia obedeció al instante y, en esa posición algo rara e incómoda, subieron las escaleras con lentitud y cuando llegaron al cuarto de Quinn se detuvieron juntas ¿Lo que seguía era separarse, con un beso tal vez, y dormir en distintas habitaciones? ¿o atravesar juntas esa puerta y compartir la cama? -

Ambas pensaron las mismas preguntas pero ninguna dijo algo en voz alta. Simplemente Quinn estiró su mano, tomó el picaporte y abrió. Rachel aún se aferraba a ella por lo que ingresaron juntas y se separaron adentro solo para comenzar a desvestirse.

Como la vez pasada, Quinn le dio un short rosa con una remera del mismo color algo grande y le señaló con la mirada el baño continuo a su habitación. Rachel se colocó el momentáneo pijama en cuestión de segundos y regresó justo cuando Quinn le hacía algo a su cabello frente a su tocador.

- _¿Qué haces?- _ le preguntó porque no lo peinaba ni se colocaba alguna extraña crema. Simplemente lo acariciaba-

- _Hace días que vengo pensando en cortármelo. A la altura de los hombros, tal vez. O un poco más _

- _¿Por qué? No. Así lo tienes perfecto y te sienta bien- _ aseguró Rachel deteniéndose tras la silla y observándola por el reflejo-

- _¿De verdad?- _ preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa volteando rápidamente –

- _Por supuesto _

- _¿El viaje te agotó? _

- _Demasiado ¿Tú no te cansas de hacerlo tres veces a la semana? _

- _Ya estoy comenzando a acostumbrarme…Entonces… ¿quieres acostarte? _

La respuesta solo llegó con un lento asentimiento de cabeza que puso nerviosa a ambas. Quinn esperó a que Rachel se moviera primero y eligiera un lugar de la cama, a ella le tocó el derecho por lo que, cuando vio a la morena bajo las sábanas, abandonó la silla y sigilosamente llegó a su lado. Cuando alzó la frazada aún de pie, su corazón dio un vuelco al analizar la situación: Rachel la observaba con algo de ansiedad y casi no parpadeaba por revisar su cuerpo de arriba a abajo.

Se acostó rápidamente y por unos segundos todo fue silencioso. Los dos pares de ojos se perdían sobre el techo y las respiraciones comenzaban a calmarse. Quinn observó de reojo la ventana, el sol había desaparecido hacía rato por lo que si estiraba la mano y apagaba la lámpara todo quedaría en completa oscuridad.

Y lo hizo.

Su mano izquierda hizo sonar el "clic" de un pequeño botón y con ello sus ojos abiertos parecían cerrados. Su pulso se aceleró, el ruido de la cama chocar contra la pared y el hundimiento del colchón a su lado la alertó de una nueva situación. Rachel se movió solo para abrazarse a su cintura pero luego de su "buenas noches" todo pareció volver lentamente a la normalidad.

- _Descansa, Rachel- _ susurró ella rodeando el hombro de la morena y cerrando sus ojos.

Era la primera vez en su vida que compartía su cama en tal situación. Santana y Brittany pocas veces se quedaban a dormir en su departamento pero para eso tenia el cuarto de huéspedes o el sillón del living. Nunca se hubiese imaginado en esa misma situación con alguna de ellas.

Dio un último suspiro y finalmente concilió el sueño.

* * *

- _Quinn…Quinn _

- _¿Mmm? _

- _Ey, Quinn, despierta- _ Quinn apretó los ojos al intentar abrirlos y que una luz la cegara casi completamente. Sintió una molestia en su brazo derecho producto de una posible mala posición para dormir y luego un pequeño viento en su mejilla.

Y la voz de Rachel pidiendo que despierte.

- _Quinn _

- _Rachel ¿tu abriste la ventana?- _ preguntó con la voz somnolienta resistiéndose aún a abrir los ojos-

- _Sí, el día está hermoso por lo que debemos aprovecharlo antes de que me lleves a casa. Levántate _

- _¿Y qué hora es?- _ preguntó Quinn sintiendo a Rachel levantarse y cerciorándolo al abrir su ojo derecho-

- _09:30 _

- _¿Puedes al menos cerrar la cortina? _

- _No, levántate ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿15? _

- _Muy chistosa- _ murmuró la rubia tapándose con la blanca sábana hasta la cabeza. Rachel se había quitado la remera como si nada frente a ella y continuaba cambiándose. Inútil sábana que parecía no cubrir nada porque podía ver el negro conjunto de ropa interior que Rachel llevaba puesto. Se mordió el labio y giró para esconder su rostro en la almohada- _ ¡Quinn! _

- _Ya voy, ya voy_

* * *

Cuando Quinn bajó a la cocina descubrió a Rachel con la ropa que había abandonado Lima el día anterior pero el cabello húmedo y parada en la puerta con una sonrisa ansiosa.

- _¿Te bañaste? _

- _Oh, si- _ respondió Rachel algo sonrojada- _ Perdón por ese atrevimiento _

- _Tranquila, está bien- _ respondió Quinn dulcemente porque realmente eso no era importante- _ ¿Y? _

- _Quiero que salgamos a desayunar _

- _Pero van a ser las 10 _

- _Tenemos que salir al mediodía si quiero llegar a tiempo a casa… ¿Entonces? _

- _Está bien. Voy por mi cartera _

- _No, no- _ la detuvo Rachel- _ Ahora me toca a mí _

- _¿Eh? ¿Qué cosa? _

- _Pues invitarte. Vamos- _ dijo Rachel llegando hasta ella para tomarle la mano y guiarla hasta afuera- _Conduce- _ ordenó la morena al arrojarle las llaves cuando Quinn caminaba a la puerta del conductor-

- _Claro- _ respondió Quinn sorprendida por la situación pero divertida en el fondo-

Llegaron hasta la cafetería favorita de la rubia y fue Rachel quien, ordenando otra vez, le dijo que se quedara en el automóvil porque compraría algo para llevar. Quinn no le quitó la mirada durante los próximos minutos: la morena bajó, caminó con seguridad hasta el interior del lugar y señalaba el cartel con las distintas opciones. Finalmente la vió llegar después de casi cinco minutos por lo que estiró su brazo y le abrió la puerta: Rachel traía dos vasos de café y una gran bolsa.

- _Vaya que había variedad de café- _ aseguró la morena utilizando el portavasos del automóvil y dejando la bolsa en el asiento trasero- _ ¿Podemos ir a algún parque o plaza o algo de eso? _

- _Claro- _ respondió la rubia reprimiendo las ganas de besarla allí mismo. Encendió nuevamente el motor y anduvieron apenas unos minutos hasta un pequeño parque en el que decenas de niños corrían jugando a atraparse o adolescentes estaban en el suelo desayunando entre caricias y besos.

Quinn quitó la llave y estaba por preguntar dónde se acomodarían cuando Rachel abría la puerta y ya bajaba con todo. La morena le guiñó el ojo y le pidió que la siguiera. La rubia cerró y puso la alarma tan rápido que Rachel solo dio dos pasos sola porque el resto lo caminaron juntas.

Se sentaron en el borde de la fuente de agua que adornaba el cálido lugar y Rachel comenzó a quitar las cosas que había comprado: galletas con chocolate, media docena de rosquillas y dos magdalenas rellenas de chocolate. Quinn rió solo para molestar a Rachel y alegando que no comería tanto.

- _Pues como anoche no me diste de tu tarta tengo mucho hambre _

- _¡La tarta! –_ exclamó Quinn sorprendida. Con todo eso del juego y el beso había olvidado efectivamente de compartir su postre con Rachel- _Oh, Rachel, lo siento, no lo recordé. _

- _En realidad ahora estoy empezando a dudar sobre la existencia de esa tarta- _ bromeó Rachel tendiéndole el vaso de su café a Quinn y una rosquilla con frutilla-

- _Ey, no estoy mintiendo… ¿Te gusta este lugar? _

- _Me encanta. Esta ciudad me encanta. Parece mágica y te hace sonreír por nada_

- _No la alabes tanto que va a comenzar a amarte más a ti que a mí. _

- _Quinn- _ la llamó Rachel cuando la rubia se había agachado para tomar una galleta-

- _¿Si? _

- _¿Cómo dormiste?- _ Quinn se aclaró la garganta. No podía decir "Como siempre" porque por alguna razón la noche anterior no le costó conciliar el sueño y despertar por un llamado de Rachel fue agradable. Pero tampoco podía asustarla con un "Fantástico ¿Cuándo volveremos a dormir juntas?" Se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de responder-

- _Cómoda- _`idiota´ se dijo mentalmente. Por supuesto que iba a dormir cómoda si no había dormido en el piso ni sobre una piedra. Rió cuando Rachel comenzó a hacerlo. Sí, la morena disfrutaba burlarse de ella y estaba empezando a gustarle eso- _¿Tú? ¿Dormiste bien? _

- _Creo que esa es la pregunta que debería haberte hecho. Sí, excelente. Supongo que por eso amanecí temprano _

- _Me agrada escuchar eso. No suelo tener invitados en casa por lo que seguramente no me siento una buena anfitriona. Además tampoco me gusta eso de que me despierten solo para salir a desayunar y… ¿Qué?- _ preguntó dudosa cuando Rachel le observaba los labios y se lamía los de ella. Sintió algo de miedo cuando la morena pasó el largo de su brazo por su espalda y la acercó juntando sus bocas en un beso inocente en el que apenas se movieron.

- _Me gustas mucho, Quinn- _ murmuró Rachel sobre sus labios antes de volver a unirlos por un segundo. Segundo que Quinn odió por no haberse convertido en muchos o en minuto. Rachel acarició su espalda al alejarse y continuó con su desayuno observando a su alrededor.

Ella también llevó el vaso de café a su boca. Solo que no observaba nada más allá de Rachel.

* * *

- _19: 45. Buen horario después de todo ¿no? _– preguntó Quinn deteniendo la mini Cooper a unos cien metros de la casa de Rachel. El viaje de regreso había sido demasiado cómodo y casi igual que el de ida. Se habían detenido en otro pueblo cerca del mediodía para almorzar algo ligero y cargar combustible. Y también para recostarse sobre el auto y sentir el cuerpo de Rachel sobre el de ella para un beso. Sin miedo a nada porque ninguna siquiera conocía el nombre del lugar por lo que nadie las reconocería tampoco. Ahora, finalmente habían llegado a la casa de la morena dejando la magia que habían vivido ahora solo en su mente-

- _Gracias- _ dijo la morena suavemente mirando al frente y sin intención de bajarse. Quinn estiró el brazo a lo largo de su asiento hasta tocar su hombro para zarandearla amistosamente. Rachel volteó a verla y le sonrió- _Gracias por todo lo que haz hecho desde que te conocí _

- _Lo mismo te digo…Gracias por haber compartido estas horas conmigo… ¿Las disfrutaste? _

- _Hubiese preferido el campamento en realidad, pero bueno…- _ se burló Rachel tomando su bolso y colocándolo sobre sus muslos-

- _Sin duda te creo…Supongo que…te observaré hasta que entres a tu casa y luego me iré _

- _Maneja con cuidado _

- _Siempre lo hago- _ dijo Quinn al verla quitarse el cinturón y abriendo la puerta- _Nos vemos el lunes- _ continuó cuando Rachel cerró y se recostó sobre la ventanilla-

- _Aja- _ murmuró la morena apretando sus labios. Quinn aún no se había ido y ya sentía que quería repetir todo lo que habían vivido las últimas horas. Un beso, esa ero lo que más deseaba en ese momento-

- _Para qué te bajaste si yo también lo deseo- _ leyó Quinn su mente y ella de un segundo a otro ya se encontraba otra vez dentro del auto. Rodearon el rostro de la otra con sus manos y se besaron por unos segundos. Un auto pasó a su lado con las luces demasiado altas y fue lo que necesitaron para separarse- _ Cuídate- _ le pidió Quinn al verla bajar otra vez-

- _Tu igual…Hasta el lunes _

Quinn colocó su codo izquierdo sobre la puerta para sostener su cabeza y la otra en el volante para observar la caminata de Rachel. La morena volteó solo una vez y ella tocó la bocina incentivándola a continuar.

Encendió el motor y comenzó el regreso a casa.

Llegó sin problemas y caminó directo a su cuarto quitándose la blusa en el camino. Se arrojó sobre la cama y sonrió cuando el aroma de Rachel continuaba expandido en todo el lugar.

Como si Rachel aún estuviese abrazada a su cintura durmiendo y ella cómodamente a su lado.

Como si la magia realmente no se hubiese ido.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer y /o comentar!**

**Respondiendo algunas Rw:**

**Sknmre: Aqui la conti, linda. Actualizo seguro los miercoles, pero dsp los viernes o domingo...Todo depende. Un beso :D!**

**Camiila19x: ODIO el drama(por eso no leo fics faberry LOL) Pero este fic tendrá el justo y en el momento necesario. Un abrazo!**

**Tati4137: El cap es el 24 pero habrá otro cap más adelante en que la misma Rachel explicará todo sobre us pasado...Gracias por leer**

**Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen. **


End file.
